Siempre contigo
by AmyRose664
Summary: Amarte fue la parte fácil, estar junto a ti... no lo fue tanto. Abandonarte fue mi única opción por más daño que pudiese causarte. Sin embargo mi amor, sé que ni la distancia, ni el odio, ni el tiempo pudieron disminuir lo que siento por ti y seguro estoy que bajo todo ese odio que crees sentir, está escondido ese amor que una vez nos hizo sonreír.
1. Sipnosis

Naruto Uzumaki fue huérfano de nacimiento, sin nada ni nadie a quien llamar hogar. Su niñez y adolescencia fueron problemáticas, pero siempre manteniendo en su mente el deseo de forjarse un mejor futuro. Cuando conoce a Hinata, cree encontrar todo lo que nunca tuvo, pero una serie de situaciones lo obligan a alejarse de ella con tal de protegerla. Enlistarse en el ejército parece ser su única opción y la toma sin dudar, abandonando a la única mujer que lo ha amado de verdad sin darle ninguna explicación.

Seis largos años han pasado desde entonces y ahora que ha regresado de la guerra no es capaz de creer que por fin la tuviese al frente y de esa manera. Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado, el amor que ella llegó a sentir por él se ha transformado en un profundo odio y resentimiento, ahora no solo debe conquistarla a ella... también al hijo que abandonó.

* **Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, pertenecen al mangaka japonés Masashi Kishimoto*** **-ANTES DE JUZGAR... LEE** **-COMPLETAMENTE NARUHINA** **-AL FINALIZAR SE PUBLICARÁ EN FORMATO ORIGINAL.** **-PORTADA HECHA POR MÍ.** ***Novela protegida por derechos de autor. Queda rigurosamente prohibida su copia, adaptación, transcripción, publicación en cualquier medio o plataforma sin el permiso debidamente escrito por el autor**


	2. Capítulo 1

Here without you - 3 Doors Down

Naruto

Regresar a Estados Unidos después de años lejos de aquí es... No tengo palabras para describirlo. Es una mezcla extraña entre añoranza, melancolía y desasosiego. Demasiados sentimientos juntos para unir en una sola oración. Atravieso el enorme aeropuerto con mi "gran maleta" en el hombro, sintiéndome extraño al toparme con tanta gente después de vivir rodeado de muerte, destrucción y sufrimiento. Las personas me miran, y sé porqué. Mi uniforme militar les llama la atención y me sonríen por ser un "héroe" del país.

Me siento desolado, angustiado, como si este no fuese mi lugar. Hace años que no siento, no respiro, no nada... He perdido el rumbo de mi vida ¿Qué se supone que hago en este lugar donde no existe nada que me ate? Antes era tan fácil, cuando simplemente me limitaba a colocarme el uniforme, ubicar mi arma, fijar la mira y apretar el gatillo.

Subo a un taxi observando cómo ha cambiado todo después de tanto tiempo. Hay más edificios, comercios, autos y personas. No es que Virginia fuese una ciudad pequeña que creció considerablemente en seis años, pero es notoria la cantidad de cambios para alguien como yo. Le doy la dirección de mi antiguo apartamento al taxista y siento como mis manos comienzan a sudar.

Sacudo la cabeza enviando lejos todos esos recuerdos dolorosos y pago la tarifa cuando el auto estaciona en la acera. Ha cambiado ligeramente, pero el edificio sigue teniendo su misma fachada. Inhalo con fuerza y me echo andar. El guarda de seguridad ya no es el mismo que estaba en aquel entonces y me entristece eso. Asuma era un tipo realmente agradable con quién disfrutaba apostando partidos de fútbol americano. Le enseño mi identificación al tipo nuevo y voy al ascensor.

Conforme subo los pisos, siento el sudor frío romper en mi nuca. El dolor haciendo mella en mí una vez más preguntándome ¿Cómo estará? ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí? ¿Se habrá casado? ¿Tendrá hijos?... ¿Me odiará?

Pensar en esas respuestas me lastima, aunque lo único que deseo es que ella sea feliz donde sea y con quien sea que esté. La amé cómo ha nadie, y hoy después de seis años puedo decir que no la he olvidado. Ha sido la protagonista de mis sueños a lo largo del tiempo, ha sido mi único enganche a la realidad.

Fue mi única y verdadera relación. Para ese entonces yo era un desastre y es que ser huérfano y haber crecido en un horrendo orfanato te destinaba al fracaso inmediato si no luchabas por un futuro mejor. Me drogaba, me emborrachaba y amanecía en cualquier parte con alguna chica preguntándome como demonios llegué allí. Era arrogante, estúpido y desconfiado hasta ese día que la vi entrar en el mismo salón donde yo recibía clases. Su largo pelo fue lo primero que llamó mi atención, largo y sedoso, negro y brillante. Su rostro, su olor, su cuerpo golpearon duro en mi interior, fue como si hubiese llegado a mi lugar y desde entonces me encontré obsesionado con esa chica. Sus ojos perlas me cambiaron a alguien mejor, su boca me hizo adicto y joder... Con ella experimente el mejor sexo de toda mi vida. Cuando hay amor de por medio las sensaciones se amplifican al máximo.

Las llaves encajaron en el cerrojo y apreté los párpados. Una vez dentro los recuerdos me golpearon con toda su potencia y de pronto regresé al día en que todo se acabó. La amaba, por Dios que sí y abandonarla... Rompió algo dentro de mí.

 _Hace seis años_...

La observé entrecerrar sus bellos ojos y aferrar la cortina de baño contra su pequeño, pero delicioso cuerpo húmedo.

―Ni se te ocurra quitarte la ropa, Naruto. Tengo clase en una hora ―Me saqué la camisa por completo y escuché su jadeo ahogado. Hace seis meses que vivimos juntos aquí en mi pequeño apartamento, después de que Hinata se reveló contra sus padres y sus estúpidos prejuicios sociales al querer separarnos. No teníamos muchas cosas, pero habíamos sido increíblemente felices en nuestro propio espacio. Su beca había sido aprobada por lo que económicamente ya dependía de ellos y a mí no me importaba matarme trabajando con tal de ver sus lindos ojos cada amanecer.

Desabroché el botón de los jeans y di lentos pasos en su dirección, meneando las caderas y bajándomelos lentamente. Su carcajada solo hizo que bailara más.

―Ni lo intentes, llevo tres llegadas tardías por tu culpa ―me recordó.

― ¿Una ducha? ―sugerí moviendo las cejas. Salí de los jeans y enganché los pulgares en el elástico de mis bóxer―. Anda, quiero bañarme contigo.

La vi dudar un poco mientras admiraba un poco más mi torso desnudo.

―Solo eso Hina, una ducha ―Hice un puchero y ella, negando con la cabeza, se hizo a un lado para darme espacio y entré bajo el chorro mirándola y babeando ante la vista. Su cintura, su culo respingón y sus hermosos pechos. Era perfecta y toda mía. Fueron muchos los tipos pijos que quisieron a mi chica, pero ella me escogió a mí. Al tipo huérfano y pobre, demostrándome que era una chica que no fingía ni se fijaba en lo material, sino una chica que se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos.

―Aunque para eso hace falta ensuciarnos un poco ―Fue la única advertencia que le di antes de acorralarla contra los azulejos. Mis labios buscaron los suyos y una vez entraron en contacto, supe que había ganado. El deseo entre nosotros era explosivo, apabullante, intenso. Nuestra relación era sumamente pasional. ¿Fiestas, bares o reuniones? No existían. Sufríamos las horas que pasábamos separados. Estábamos tan locos el uno por el otro que nuestras manos acababan en el cuerpo del otro una vez cruzábamos el umbral. Dentro del apartamento siempre estábamos desnudos o en ropa interior. Hacíamos el amor, comíamos, hacíamos el amor otra vez, mirábamos alguna película o libro para acabar haciendo el amor una vez más. Tantas como pudiéramos.

Así éramos nosotros, así de fuerte estábamos enamorados.

Sus manos y las mías recorrieron cuánta piel estuviera a nuestro alcance. Ella enredó sus piernas en mis caderas y gimió alto cuando me enterré duro en su interior. Sus deliciosos músculos abrazaron mi pene de una forma gloriosa y terminé gimiendo como un maldito adolescente en su primera paja con cada embestida que le propinaba. Sus uñas hicieron escocer mi espalda y su cuello terminó marcado por el chupetón que le hice.

La embestía disfrutando de sus gemidos hasta que el orgasmo nos alcanzó dejándonos mareados y temblorosos. Así era siempre, y nunca llegaría a cansarme de experimentar está sensación. Hina lo era todo para mí.

―Vamos, nena. No te enojes, te llevaré ―Me aniquiló con la mirada mientras tropezaba poniéndose una de sus vans.

―Por tu culpa llegaré tarde. Tengo una prueba ―Llegué a ella y la abracé besando sus labios una y otra vez. Ella resopló, nosotros nunca discutíamos y si lo hacíamos, no tardabamos mucho en volver a estar juntos. Estaba entusiasmada con su carrera ahora que estudiaba lo que quería y no lo que sus padres le impusieron, por lo que sé que se había esforzado muchísimo estudiando para su examen.

―Perdóname por no tener nunca suficiente de ti ―La besé una vez más.

―Te perdono porque me pasa lo mismo ―Subió sus manos hasta mi cuello y me impulsó a besarla otra vez.

―Vamos, te dejaré en la entrada ―Asintió besando la comisura de mi labio.

Tomé mi chaqueta y las llaves, trabajaba en un taller automotriz a medio tiempo y mis clases las recibía en la tarde. Hina logró salvar algo del dinero que sus padres le habían dado y habían intentado quitarle cuando les anunció que se mudaría conmigo, por lo que nos manteníamos con eso y mi paga. No era mucho, pero no nos importaba con tal de estar siempre juntos.

Estacioné mi vieja camioneta frente a la universidad de Virginia Beach. Hinata resopló, tomando su mochila e inclinándose en el asiento para poder alcanzar mi boca. La visión de la parte superior de sus pechos me hizo fruncir el ceño. Nadie miraba lo que es mío.

―Te amo, amor. Deséame suerte ―susurró besando mis labios, aproveché la cercanía y subí la cremallera de su chaqueta. Ella rió bajito.

―Toda la del mundo, mi amor ―Ella abrió la puerta, así que estiré la mano y le apreté el culo. Entornó sus ojos mirándome por encima de su hombro―. Todo eso es mío, no lo olvides.

Me lanzó un beso en el aire guiñándome un ojo. Fingí tomarlo y lo llevé a mi entrepierna. Escuché su carcajada.

― ¡Hasta luego! ―gritó apresurándose a llegar a tiempo. Rogué para mis adentros que todo le saliera bien.

Arranqué el motor nuevamente y me dirigí a mi trabajo escuchando a Kasabian por el radio y silbando la letra. Serpenteé por las calles y estacioné mi carcacho en el callejón vacío de al lado. No había ni dado dos pasos cuando tres hombres vestidos de negro aparecieron frente a mí. Me detuve, sintiendo recelo ante ellos cuando de repente se abalanzaron sobre mí.

Traté de defenderme a como pude. Cuando el primero se acercó, logré patear su estómago, el segundo logré esquivar su golpe, recibí uno en la cadera que me desestabilizó y sentí a alguien intentar agarrarme por atrás. Impacté mi cabeza en la barbilla del imbécil, pero al sostenerme le dió la oportunidad al otro de golpearme en el fuertemente en el rostro rompiendo mi ceja. Luché, pero tres contra uno seguía siendo mucho y antes de poder hacer algo ya me tenían boca abajo en el asfalto y con una bota pesada machacándome la cabeza.

―Vas a guardar silencio y a obedecer ¿Entendido? ―Ladró uno de ellos.

Escupí sangre.

―Vete a la mierda ―gruñí. Patearon mis costillas y me obligaron a ponerme de pie. Uno de ellos, me agarró del cabello y tiró fuerte para que lo encarara.

―No estás en posición de ser rebelde ¿No lo crees? ―El imbécil ladeó la cabeza―. Anda, camina, el jefe quiere verte.

El que me sujetaba me empujó hacia el frente mientras yo cavilaba quién demonios era el puto jefe.

Una limosina se detuvo frente a mí y sentí el hedor frío bajar por mi garganta al reconocerlo. Apreté los dientes y los párpados. Tanto Hinata como yo fuimos unos estúpidos si pensamos que nos dejarían en paz. Traté de mentalizar lo que sucedería a continuación cuando la puerta se abrió y me lanzaron adentro.

Me incorporé en el asiento y fingí indiferencia al verlos a ambos pulcramente vestidos y sentados frente a mí. Los odiaba, odiaba que me rechazaran, que me juzgaran y que quisieran controlar a mi chica como se les diese la gana. Gracias a ella y ellos comprendí que el dinero no compra la felicidad. Hinata con ellos lo tendría todo, pero me prefirió a mí porque la hago feliz ¿Porque no eran capaces de verlo?

―Vaya, te ves pésimo ―murmuró la perra de Hana burlándose de lo que ellos mismos provocaron. Hiashi era un hijo de puta, pero Hana lo superaba. Según ella había educado a una esposa fiel y sumisa para ofrecérsela al rico que hiciera la mejor propuesta. Subastaron a mi chica entre sus socios ¿Qué podía ser más asqueroso que ellos? Agradecía no tener padres si hubiesen sido como ellos.

―Solo es por fuera ―Enarqué una ceja―. Por dentro soy hermoso, no como tú que estás podrida.

Hiashi se levantó de su asiento y golpeó mi rostro. Dolió, pero no se lo demostré. Hice a un lado mi cabeza y escupí en sus lujosos asientos.

― ¡A mi mujer no le hablas así!

― ¡Tu mujer! ―carcajeé y con ganas―. ¿Cuántas mujeres tienes, Hiashi? ―Fruncí el ceño y los miré con verdadero odio―. ¿Qué quieren?

―Lo sabes ―respondió la perra.

―Mañana por la mañana desaparecerás de Virginia y te olvidarás para siempre de Hinata.

Solté una carcajada que resonó por toda la limusina.

―Buen chiste, cuéntenme otro.

Hiashi se acercó lentamente a mi rostro, pero lo confronté levantando mi barbilla.

―Le haremos la vida miserable, Uzumaki ―siseó y respiré con fuerza―. Sino haces lo que te decimos ella lo pagará ¿te arriesgarías?

Sentí una explosión en mi interior, fuego líquido recorriendo mis malditas venas y apreté tanto el material del asiento que sentí mi piel romperse un poco.

―Es tu hija ―gruñí muy lentamente―. Es tu maldita hija.

―Me importa un carajo ―respondió―. Mis hijas harán lo que yo les diga, así fue siempre hasta que tú, maldito inmundo te atravesaste en su camino. Haré de ellas lo que me plazca y tú, no eres el hombre que deseo para ninguna de los dos.

―¿Se la venderás a uno de tus putos socios? ―bramé conteniéndome bastante. Deseaba tanto desfigurarle el rostro que realmente me sorprendía no haberme avalanzado encima de él.

―No es tu maldito problema.

Miré a Hana que me miraba con desdén.

―¿Eso es lo que quieres para tu hija? ―Le grité―. ¿Estar con un hombre que no solo abusará de ella, sino que se follará todo lo que se mueva?

Se encogió de hombros.

―El amor es para los imbéciles como tú, huérfano del demonio ―escupió con asco y yo no pude creer malditamente lo que me estaba diciendo―. Hay cosas en la vida más importantes que esa mierda. Si tú, muchacho, provinieras de una buena familia y tuvieras el dinero suficiente, no tendríamos problema, pero no tienes ni donde caerte muerto.

―Son unos bastardos...

Empecé a inhalar y exhalar sintiendo como estaba a punto de explotar y asesinarlos ahí mismo.

―No importa lo que digas, o lo que intentes hacer, imbécil ―dijo esta vez el maldito engendro frente a mí―. Les haremos la vida imposible, Hinata perderá su beca, tú no conseguirás trabajo por ninguna parte y me aseguraré de que vayas a la cárcel. Una vez allí no podrás acercarte más a mi hija y nadie impedirá que Danzo se case con ella ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

―¡Malditos psicópatas hijos de puta! ―No lo soporté más y me lancé encima de él, conecté mi puño en su mandíbula y cuando iba a propinarle el segundo tuve un arma apuntando en mi sien. Me detuve y levanté las manos, jadeando debido a la adrenalina y miré de reojo a Hana que me apuntaba con su pistola como si estuviese sostuviendo una maldita tarjeta de crédito.

―Somos capaces de cualquier cosa, Naruto ―dijo presionando el cañón contra mi piel y sentí una espesa gota de sudor recorrer mi mejilla―. Sería una lastima matar a un hombre tan guapo como tú, pero si no nos dejas opciones...

―Si te largas de su vida, ella seguirá estudiando lo que quiere ―explicó el monstruo de su padre―. Escogerá con quien estar, claro está primero con nuestra aprobación y tus amigos vivirán tranquilos o si no... ¿Cómo se llamaban? Ajá. Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno lo pagarán con sus vidas ¿Te queda claro ahora sí?

Se acercó a mi oído y los pelos se me pusieron como escarpias mientras trataba de contener el nudo de impotencia que sentía en la garganta. Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura estaban involucrados también. Esto era una maldita pesadilla.

―No nos tiembla la mano a la hora de matar, Naruto Uzumaki, con tal de que las cosas salgan como quiero, somos capaces de cualquier cosa.

La limusina se detuvo frente al taller y tragué duro, cerré mis párpados sintiendo toda la sangre drenarse de mi cara. Hablaban malditamente en serio, eran capaces de matar a mis amigos si no hacía lo que me pedían, pero mi chica... mi Hina, mi amor. Imaginar una vida sin ella no tenía sentido alguno ¡Maldita sea!

―Tienes hasta mañana para desaparecer, invéntale cualquier mierda a Hinata y lárgate. Haz tu vida en otra parte y búscate una mujer que esté a tu "altura", deja de volar tan alto. Hinata era, es y siempre será demasiado para ti.

Abrieron la puerta y el hijo de puta me empujó fuera, caí de rodillas en la acera más humillado que en toda mi vida. Me puse de pie mientras escuchaba el sonido del motor de la limusina disminuir. Como un autómata, me subí a mi camioneta y conduje sin parar, conduje hasta llegar a la costa y bajar a la playa. Sin darme cuenta me encontré gritando y maldiciendo mientras ríos de lágrimas bañaban mis mejillas. Era mi mujer, mi futura esposa, la futura madre de mis hijos. La amaba, ella me devolvió la vida, el sentido, las razones para luchar. Íbamos a terminar nuestras carreras, ella en arquitectura y yo como ingeniero, construiríamos nuestra casa y tendríamos al menos cinco hijos. Esos eran nuestros planes y ahora... ahora todo se había ido al demonio.

No solo era ella, eran mis mejores amigos. Sasuke y yo crecimos juntos y Sakura apareció en el orfanato tiempo después. Eran mis hermanos y terminarían muertos si no hacía lo que me pedían. Me puse de rodillas y enterré mi rostro entre mis manos mientras sollozaba. Si no me iba, Hinata terminaría en las garras de ese monstruo, un monstruo que ni ellos querían para ella, pero que eran capaces de entregársela solo para hacerla sufrir. No, no podía arriesgarla. Ella estaba por encima de todo, porque la amaba como jamás imaginé amar a nadie.

La rompería, pero estaba seguro que lo superaría. Me odiaría, pero prefería mil veces su odio a saberla sufriendo quien sabe cuantas atrocidades.

La decisión estaba tomada. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Hiashi a su despacho.

―¿Y bien? ¿Ya te decidiste? ―Por supuesto que sabían mi número, eso solo confirmaba que nada más nos dejaron vivir en nuestra fantasía solo por un tiempo antes de cagarse en todo.

―Me iré, pero necesito que me des tu maldita palabra de que no le harás daño, que no sufrirá, que se graduará de arquitectura y qué mis amigos vivirán en paz.

―A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, soy un hombre de palabra ―Apreté los dientes ante su maldito descaro. Pero era lo único que me darían a cambio y solo me quedaba confiar.

―Entonces tenemos un trato. No me falles, Hiashi. Si a ella le pasa algo, me importará una mierda todo y degollaré tu maldito cuello. Recuerda que crecí en las calles.

―Tenlo por seguro ―colgó y yo me llevé las manos al pelo, tirando con fuerza mientras vaciaba mis pulmones a punta de gritos.

Regresé al apartamento cuando supe ella ya estaría allí, abrí con mis llaves y el olor de la cena inundó mis fosas nasales. Dios, no podía, cuanto amaba esa chica e iba a perderla. Me quedé con la mano en el pomo sintiendo como la vida iba drenándose de mí. Me giré cuando la sentí y forcé una sonrisa.

―¡Amor! ―exclamó al verme y supe que fue por los golpes en mi cara. Rápidamente llegó a mí y ahuecó con sus manos mi rostro, esa calidez que tanto amaba no me reconfortaba en esos momentos―. ¿Qué te pasó?

―Un imbécil quiso pasarse de listo en el taller ―Me encogí de hombros, evitando su mirada para que no notara la mentira―. Él quedó peor tenlo por seguro.

―Dios ―Su carita afligida me atormentaba―. Ven, te curaré.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas así que la abracé.

―No es nada ―La empujé hacia atrás besando su cuello―. Tengo hambre.

―No, no puedes quedarte así. Te curaré ―zanjó y puse mis ojos en blanco, siguiéndola al baño. Era la ultima vez que ella cuidaría de mí y la aprovecharía.

Traté de que la noche transcurriera como siempre, cenamos, vimos una película y cuando fuimos a la cama la hice mía como tantas veces lo había hecho ya. No paré nunca de decirle que la amaba, que era todo para mí, que era la única, mi vida entera y que siempre estaría con ella «aunque no físicamente». No parpadeé en ningún momento, disfrutando de verla arqueada aferrándose a mí, gimiendo mi nombre y repitiendo una y otra vez esa frase mágica que lo significaba todo. No paré en toda la noche, no me detuve a pensar en mí, sino en ella, en su belleza, en su amor profundo por mí, en que ella era lo más importante. La contemplé dormir durante horas, su dulce y desnudo cuerpo enredado entre las sábanas y lloré, lloré por todo lo que había perdido, por ella y por nosotros, porque el daño que le haría la marcaría para siempre.

Empaqué todas mis pertenencias, llevándomelo todo y me fui antes del amanecer. No hablé con nadie, no le dije nada a nadie. Simplemente desaparecí sin dejar rastro alguno.

Días después me encontré en un motel de paso, borracho hasta la médula y escuché hablar a unos ancianos algo del ejército. Que perdías completamente tu esencia allí, que vivías un día a la vez y que la adrenalina lo significaba todo. No lo pensé mucho y antes de ser consciente me estaba enlistando. Seis largos años han transcurrido desde entonces en los que me limito a despertarme, entrenar, marchar, sobrevivir, matar... y siento que el Naruto que fui en aquel entonces ya no existe, murió el día que la abandoné en aquella cama. He vivido muchísimas experiencias, he experimentado el dolor y la muerte e incluso he sido yo el que la ha causado. Irak logró distraer mi atormentada alma de mi dolor, pero nunca logró llenar el vacío que habitaba en mí.

Aprieto mi pecho sintiéndolo escaso de aire y después de tantos años, vuelvo a llorar. Inspecciono el apartamento. Todo está lleno de polvo y telarañas, pero sigue igual. Recorro la estancia reconociéndolo todo y viéndome allí junto a ella, riendo, compartiendo, acurrucados juntos y siendo felices. La única vez en mi vida que puedo asegurar que fui feliz. Con el corazón encogido, abro la puerta de la que fue nuestra habitación y allí, sentí mi mundo derrumbarse una vez más.

Todo está destruido. Malditamente todo está destruido. La pequeña televisión está hecha pedazos en el piso, la cama destrozada, el espejo quebrado y sus vidrios esparcidos por toda la habitación. Los muebles, las ventanas, la ropa de cama rasgada y con dolor observo toda la ropa que usó alguna vez.

Sollozo cuando aprieto entre mis manos una polvorienta camisa negra de Nirvana que yo le había regalado. Se fue y no se llevó nada. Todas sus cosas están regadas por doquier y siento como el dolor abre un agujero de enormes proporciones en mi ya hueco pecho.

―Cuánto te habrá dolido, mi amor ―murmuro al aire y sé, definitivamente que ya no puedo seguir aquí un minuto más.

Salgo del apartamento y del edificio a toda prisa y subo al primer taxi que aparece. Fue una completa estupidez venir aquí, lo venderé y me compraré uno nuevo, demasiados recuerdos, demasiado dolor para soportar. Me deja frente al Hotel Hilton y pido una suite sin importarme el maldito precio. Me dan una sin haber reservado antes y sé que es por mi indumentaria militar.

Tiro la maleta en una esquina y pateo fuera mis botas cuando entro en la lujosa estancia, tratando de no pensar en lo que descubrí en mi antiguo apartamento, allí donde enterré mis sueños. Después de ducharme me tiro en la enorme cama y maldigo el maldito jet lag cuando no puedo dormir, aunque dé igual si lo hago o no. Ella no desaparece de mi mente un solo segundo del día o la noche.

Hace años me resigné a ello.


	3. Capítulo 2

21 guns - Green Day

Naruto

Recibo el cambio de parte del chófer del taxi y me doy la vuelta hacia la bonita pero acogedora casa donde se supone viven mis hermanos. Inhalo aire sintiendo el sudor hasta en los codos, no sé cómo reaccionarán al verme. Hace años que no sé de ellos, pero según averigüé, Sasuke y Sakura se habían casado hace cinco años y ahora eran padres de una pequeña de cuatro años. Me emociona demasiado verlos, son mi familia, siempre estuvieron a mi lado y saber que son felices hace que no me arrepienta de la decisión que tomé.

Recorro el pequeño tramo adornado de tulipanes hasta llegar a la puerta y tocar el timbre. Es sábado por la mañana, por lo que espero poder verlos a ambos y abrazarlos, si es que me lo permiten. Escucho pasos y luego la voz de Sakura, sonrío y entonces, la puerta se abre.

Sus ojos se abren hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas cuando me reconoce y sube sus manos para tapar su boca abierta. La expresión de total estupefacción es chistosa en la cara de Sakura y no puedo evitar sonreír. Ella hizo el papel de madre cuando vivíamos en el orfanato, regañándome y castigándome por las estupideces que hacía. De no ser por ella y mi Hina, hubiera acabado en algún titular de menores.

―Sorpresa ―digo y veo como sus ojos se cristalizan. Está anonadada, completamente lívida, pero sigue siendo la misma chica con la que crecí. Su cabello rosado está más largo, ahora atado en una coleta sencilla, sin embargo, es lo único diferente que le veo. Es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por ella. Lleva un sencillo vestido floreado y un mandil. Toda una ama de casa.

―Oh por Dios, Naruto ―dice en un hilo de voz y veo como una lágrima desciende por su mejilla.

―Oh, no Sakura, no llores... ¡Ah! ¡MIERDA! ―rujo ante el ardor de mi mejilla después de que su palma abierta impactara contra ella. Me la cubro con la mano y la miro desconcertado cuando vuelvo a sentir el escozor ardiente en mi otra mejilla―. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

― ¡Maldito! ―brama, furiosa, como nunca la había visto―. ¡Maldito imbécil, idiota, estúpido! ―Me agarra a golpes, por lo que subo mis fornidos brazos para intentar cubrirme. Joder, está más allá de furiosa, sus puños son pesados al impactar con mis músculos. De repente se detiene y se suelta a llorar estallando en una ola de sollozos compulsivos. Ya no sé qué hacer, por lo que me limito a abrazarla.

―Ya, Sakura, no llores...

Sus sollozos me angustian, la estrujo más fuerte contra mi pecho, tratando de que se calme. Pasos fuertes resuenan por el piso de madera y mi mejor amigo, mi hermano aparece en escena. Su pelo negro está más largo, así como su torso igual de ancho que el mío. Los ojos de Sasuke se abren como platos y se detiene de golpe. Sorpresa, confusión y luego... Ira. Mucha ira.

― ¡Infeliz de mierda! ―grita y separo a Sakura de mi cuerpo justo antes de que se puño conecte con mi cabeza.

― ¡Joder! ¿Es que reciben a golpes a todas sus visitas? ―exclamo consternado ante la ola de puñetazos de la que he sido víctima. Joder, sé que me fui sin decirles nada, pero tampoco es para tanto.

― ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! ―grita Sakura―. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte después de tanto tiempo?! ¡¿Con qué cara?! ¡Maldito gilipollas!

Me empuja y frunzo el ceño.

―Lo siento, de verdad. No tuve opción.

― ¿A qué te refieres con que no tuviste opción? ―ladra Sasuke colocándose al lado de su esposa. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al verlos tan bien.

―Joder... ―Me llevo una mano a la cara y me cubro los ojos―. Joder... Mierda... Los extrañé, maldita sea, lo extrañé.

― ¡¿Nos extrañaste?! ¡Jodido imbécil! ―Vuelve a gritar Sakura, empujándome con toda la fuerza que le es posible emplear haciendo que me tambalee―. ¡¿También extrañaste a Hinata después de lo que le hiciste?!

―Sakura, escúchame, no tuve opción...

― ¡Claro que la tuviste, y escogiste a otra puta en lugar de a ella, que a nosotros! ¡Capullo imbécil!

Me detengo en seco al escuchar esa última frase. ¿Otra mujer?

― ¿Cómo qué otra mujer? ―Un flash atraviesa mi cabeza y la comprensión acude a mí inmediatamente. Los hijos de puta... No solo se conformaron con alejarme de mi chica, sino que destruyeron la poca reputación que me quedaba ¡Por supuesto que lo harían, joder!

Dios... Mi Hina... ¿Qué demonios inventaron?

―No, no fue así ―Intenté explicarme, sacudiendo las manos frente a ella―. No abandoné a Hina por ninguna otra mujer. Estoy solo desde que me fui.

― ¿Esperas que te creamos, imbécil? ―escupe Sasuke con asco y me duele que opine así de mí, pero no debo poner en duda hasta donde llegan los alcances de Hana y Hiashi. Me demostraron que eran capaces de todo, no debería sorprenderme que fraguaran todo a su favor.

― ¡¿Entonces en dónde estabas?! ―ruge mi amiga. Las venas de su frente parecen a punto de estallar y me da miedo que le dé algo. Están ambos demasiado alterados por lo que rápidamente meto mi mano en el cuello de mi camisa y tiro de mis dog tags, arrancándome el colgante y agitándolos frente a ellos, desesperado porque los vean.

― ¡En el ejército, joder! ¡Estaba en el ejército!

Ambos se quedan en un silencio total. Aturdidos, sorprendidos y completamente consternados, admirando las chapas militares en mi mano.

― ¿Qué? ―susurra Sakura con sus lindos ojos verdes abiertos de par en par. Resoplo arrastrándome el cabello con los dedos, siento que me falta el aire.

―No me fui porque quise, chicos ―les imploro―. Me obligaron... Me obligaron a irme. Estaba tan devastado que en ese momento fue la única opción que vi posible para mí. Amaba a Hinata, jamás la hubiera dejado por otra, mucho menos hubiera dejado de contactarme con ustedes, son mis malditos hermanos y los quiero, pero no tuve otra opción.

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla cuando siento nuevamente ganas de soltarme a llorar, pero ya he llorado suficiente como para hacerlo una vez más. He regresado, y aunque tal vez no pueda estar nunca más junto a la mujer que amo, al menos aclararé las cosas con mi familia. Los recuperaré a ellos a como dé lugar. Hana y Hiashi no me quitarán a este par tan importante para mí.

―Naruto ―Empieza a decir Sasuke. Sus hombros tensos al igual que su postura. Se ve muy bien, aunque odio ese maldito peinado que le cubre un ojo―. Ven adentro. Tienes mucho que explicarnos. Tranquilízate, ven ―Se acerca a mí y toma mi hombro, empujándome hacia al frente.

Asiento en silencio y los sigo por la casa. Es bonita, con colores cálidos, muebles sencillos de madera oscura y encima de la chimenea logro distinguir varios cuadros con fotografías familiares. La pequeña niña con lentes y cabello negro llama mi atención. Mi sobrina, y es preciosa. Joder, como me duele haberme perdido de todo esto. Incluso estoy seguro de que, a estas alturas, me encontraría casado y siendo padre de al menos dos réplicas mías y de Hinata. Ese pensamiento me lastima profundamente.

―Se llama Sarada ―susurra mi hermana atrás de mí. La miro y le sonrío con tristeza. El dolor calando duro al ser consciente de que no estuve en su boda, en el embarazo de Sakura y nacimiento de la pequeña Sarada. Malditos.

―Es hermosa, se parece a ustedes dos.

Ambos agitan la cabeza y me señalan la mesa del comedor. Tomo asiento frente a Sasuke mientras Sakura nos sirve agua. Coloco los dog tags en medio de la mesa y él los analiza. Sé que puede leer las inscripciones y comprobar que estoy diciendo la verdad.

―Gracias ―Le digo a Sakura. No dice nada y se sienta a un lado de su esposo.

―Okey, empieza Naruto ―exige Sasuke y pongo los ojos en blanco. Sigue siendo el mismo imbécil, por lo que veo.

―Tan gruñón como siempre ―Busco los ojos de Sakura, mis cejas fruncidas―. ¿Cómo demonios lo soportas?

―Naruto ―Vuelve a gruñir él―. Estamos esperando.

Suspiro con pesadez y juego con mis pulgares.

―Bien ―Hago una pausa, mordisqueando mi labio inferior―. Los padres de Hinata me amenazaron. Dijeron que si no me iba le harían daño a ella y a ustedes ―Los miro―. Jamás los pondría en peligro chicos, menos a ella. Por eso me fui. Al poco tiempo me enlisté en el ejército. Desde entonces estuve en Irak.

―Dios mío ―exclama Sakura y veo como sus pestañas se humedecen cuando lleva sus manos a sus labios abiertos.

―No sé qué habrán dicho de mí los hijos de puta, pero no existió, ni existe ninguna mujer... Yo... eh... ―Inhalo sintiendo ese peso molesto en los pulmones―. Todavía la amo. No he podido olvidarla y sé que jamás lo haré.

―Naruto... ―Intenta decir Sasuke, pero corto su oración.

―No digan nada. Sé que tal vez no lo crean, pero es la verdad y no me arrepiento. Sé de lo que son capaces esos imbéciles, de hecho... ―Vuelvo a hacer una pausa―. Si descubren que estoy aquí podrían hacerme daño.

― ¿Hablas malditamente en serio? ―inquiere mi amiga y asiento con pesadez.

―Enviaron a sus perros, me dieron la golpiza de mi vida y me dijeron todas esas cosas bizarras y enfermas.

―Debiste hacer algo ―gruñe Sasuke y niego con la cabeza―. ¿No? ¡Estaban cometiendo un maldito delito, hombre! Debiste denunciarlos.

― ¿Crees que de haber podido no lo hubiera hecho? ―mascullo, furioso y dolido―. Dijeron cosas enfermizas, cuando me negué tuve una maldita pistola apuntando mi sien. No me dieron opciones, Sasuke. No solo dijeron que los matarían, sino que entregarían a Hinata a uno de sus socios. Un bastardo enfermo que le haría mucho daño. Jamás lo permitiría, esa chica era mi vida.

Sakura estiró su mano por la mesa, hasta alcanzar la mía y odié ver lastima en su expresión.

―Nos hubieras dicho ―murmura agobiada. Meneo la cabeza―. Algo hubiéramos hecho, Naruto.

Aprieto su mano y fuerzo una sonrisa que no siento.

―Jamás los hubiera metido en esto, era demasiado arriesgado.

Tomo el vaso y bebo todo de un trago, mi garganta está seca. Los veo mirarse a los ojos, comunicándose por medio de miradas y siento un flechazo en el pecho. Así éramos mi chica y yo, conectados a un nivel que nadie sabía explicar. Éramos un complemento, la mitad del otro. Éramos nosotros nada más, sin mentiras ni secretos.

―Te creemos ―Suelto el aire que no sabía retenía y siento mis ojos humedecerse. Ambas manos se elevan a mi rostro y me cubro de sus miradas. Mis hombros empiezan a temblar mientras agradezco el hecho de recuperar a dos de las tres personas más importantes de mi vida. Sasuke y Sakura eran mi equipo, los amo y moría de solo pensar que me odiarían. Significan mucho para mí.

Brazos delgados me rodean y no dudo en devolver ese abrazo. Sakura acaricia mi espalda, susurrando que todo estará bien de ahora en adelante y aunque sé que me hace falta mi otra mitad, al menos ahora ya no estaré solo.

―Lamentamos todo lo sucedido, Naruto ―musita ella al separarse y limpiar mis mejillas como la chica que siempre cuidó de mí―. De haber sabido habríamos hecho algo. No puedo imaginar todo lo que soportaste solo.

―No me arrepiento, duele joder, pero no me arrepiento ―Le aseguro.

Mira a Sasuke y él, suspirando, se acerca a mí. Me toma del brazo y me obliga a ponerme en pie, luego me abraza palmeando mi espalda.

―Bienvenido, perdedor ―Suelto una risotada y correspondo su breve abrazo.

―Te extrañé, Sasuke. Los extrañé a los dos.

―Lo sabemos. Todo estará bien, te creemos.

Volvemos a sentarnos después de tan emotivo momento y bebo agua. Siento como si me hubieran quitado una loza de los hombros.

―Entonces... el ejército... ―dice Sasuke, incitando a que continúe con mi relato.

―Sí, me enlisté y he estado aquí hasta hace unos días, cuando decliné después de... ver y presenciar tanta muerte. Estuve en la segunda división de infantería acuartelada en , , pero este año fuimos desplegados en Ramadi, Irak ―Les narré―. Fui capitán. Ya sabes, cuando no tienes nada por lo que vivir, nada que perder... eres un soldado poderoso y así lo fui.

―Oh, Naruto... ―sollozó Sakura.

―No llores más, por favor ―Le supliqué―. Solo quería volver a verlos, aun no sé si quedarme en Virginia, no obstante, al menos ahora sé que cuento con ustedes.

―No tienes de qué preocuparte, Naruto ―interrumpe Sasuke, sonriendo apenas y perceptiblemente.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Hiashi Hyuga murió en la cárcel hace un par de años. Se descubrió que estaba ligado a una red de narcotráfico y lo perdió todo. Fue encarcelado, pero no duró mucho. Su esposa es una mujer común y corriente ahora, inofensiva ―Mi boca forma una perfecta O ante sus palabras. No, no puede ser―. Puedes quedarte y rehacer tu vida, hermano.

Sus palabras se convierten en un tronco golpeando fuertemente dentro de mí. Hiashi muerto, Hana no tiene ahora ningún poder. Puedo quedarme, rehacer mi vida. ¿Pero como sin esa mujer? Ha sido mi musa, su nombre está grabado en la placa de mi colgante y tatuado en mi piel. ¿Recuperarla? Es imposible. Debe de estar casada, debe de tener su propia familia, sus hijos.

―Y... ―digo en un hilo de voz, clavando mis ojos en Sakura.

― ¿Hinata?

Asiento sin poder pasar una palabra por el nudo de mi garganta. La veo suspirar, una emoción extraña brillando en sus ojos.

―La destrozaste, no voy a negártelo ―Aprieto los párpados ante el dolor que embargan esas simples palabras―. Sus padres le mostraron fotos donde salías con otra mujer.

―Hijos de puta, jamás existió otra ―Le gruñí a mi amiga―. Sakura, la amaba. Ella lo era todo para mí. Fueron montajes, estoy seguro.

―Pero la abandonaste como si fuese una puta barata, Naruto. Hinata se despertó sola y desnuda en una habitación donde tu ya no existías ¿crees que eso no fue lo suficientemente doloroso para ella?

Si alguna vez pensé que no podía sentirme más rastrero... me equivoqué. Sakura lo ha logrado. Me restriego el pelo con los dedos. Es un recuerdo que nunca dejó de torturarme, pero ¿cómo me iba sin que ella supiese e intentara detenerme?

―No tuve opción, Sakura ―Rogué me entendiera.

―Lo sé, pero ella no. ―Escuché un suspiro profundo y levanté la vista. Observé como Sasuke le asentía con pesadez. Sakura volvió a fijar su atención en mí―. ¿Todavía la amas?

―Con toda el alma ―respondí sin vacilación. Esa era una verdad innegable. Ella lo significaba todo y era por eso por lo que había dejado ir a mi vida.

―Entonces tienes que buscarla.

Reí sin un ápice de diversión.

― ¿Con qué cara podría pararme frente a ella? Debe odiarme, además... siguió con su vida, estoy seguro. Hinata era la mujer más hermosa y sexy que alguna vez vi. Es imposible que esté soltera.

Solo imaginármela en brazos de otro hombre, embarazada o con hijos que no son míos me revuelve el estómago. No, no podría mirar como es feliz con otro que no sea yo y al verme, tal vez solo dirá que me perdona y se irá con él, dejándome con el corazón increíblemente más roto de lo que está. Suficiente dolor cargo como para añadir otro peor.

―Naruto, Hinata no siguió con su vida, ella...

―Sakura ―interrumpe mi hermano―. No nos corresponde.

―Pero...

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, confundiéndome todavía más. Sakura soltó un suspiro y presionó sus dedos en mi mano.

―Solo búscala, ella no te ha olvidado. Jamás podrá.

― ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ―Su sonrisa de compasión ilumina un poco mi foco de esperanza.

―Solo hazlo.

El timbre resuena por el espacio y Sakura se pone de pie con una sonrisa que le ilumina el rostro.

―Es Sarada llegando de la guardería ¿quieres conocerla?

Después de tanto tiempo, siento que en mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa de verdad.

―Me encantaría.

Sasuke palmea mi hombro y señala hacia la sala de estar. Ambos seguimos a Sakura cuando abre la puerta y la niña de la foto está allí, junto a una mujer joven de cabello castaño.

―Hola, cariño ¿Cómo te fue?

La pequeña Sarada se acomoda sus lentes y asiente, aferrando su pequeña mochila.

―Bien, mamá ―Sakura la toma de la mano y se despide de la mujer. La veo subir a una pequeña microbús y un destello rubio, asomándose por una ventana, llama mi atención. Enfocó la vista para tratar de distinguir mejor, pero la microbús se pone en movimiento y rápidamente se aleja. Frunzo el ceño, qué extraño.

La voz de Sakura me saca de mis pensamientos.

―Mira, Sarada ―Sakura la toma de los hombros y la posiciona frente a mí. Me coloco en una rodilla para verla mejor. Tiene el cabello y los ojos negros, pero definitivamente es hija de Sakura―. Él es el tío Naruto.

―Hola pequeña ―Sacudo su cabello―. Es un gusto conocerte.

―Igualmente, señor ―susurra ocultando su boca con su mochila.

―Soy tu tío ―Agita la cabeza y me pongo en pie, sonriéndoles a mis hermanos con total sinceridad y alegría de que pudieran cumplir el sueño de una vida mejor―. Es preciosa, y... lamento no haber estado aquí.

―Lo entendemos, Naruto y lamentamos por todo lo que tuviste que pasar ―Abrazo a Sasuke y luego hago lo mismo con Sakura.

―No dejes de visitarnos, por favor ―La estrecho más fuertemente y asiento.

―Por supuesto que no, si ya no hay nada que me impida estar aquí.

Ella se aferra a mis brazos y sonríe con lágrimas en sus ojos.

―Sigue mi consejo.

Sopeso un poco. El miedo cala mis huesos ante la idea de volver a verla.

―Lo pensaré ―Me despido y llamo a un taxi.

Dejo la casa de Sasuke y Sakura cuando el auto me recoge y me lleva devuelta al Hilton. Mi mente no para de repetir las palabras de Sakura una y otra y otra vez. Ella no me ha olvidado ¿Será eso posible? Yo no pude, seis años y no pude, pero ella... ella quien sabe. Solo ruego porque sea feliz, porque lo sucedido solo sea una brecha oscura en el pasado, porque cumpliera sus sueños. Ella significaba tanto que me importaba una mierda lo que sucediera conmigo.

Pero... ¿tengo derecho a buscarla después de tanto tiempo? Sakura insistió en que lo hiciera y sé que debe haber una razón para eso. ¿Soportará ella verme? ¿Querrá escucharme? La imagen de nuestra habitación destrozada llega a mi cabeza, torturándome y maldigo con fuerza acostado en mi cama del hotel. Ella no era de esa clase de arrebatos y el que lo hiciera solo es una pequeña porción del dolor que sintió, de lo muy desolada que estaba. De lo traicionada y herida que se sentía después de que le jurara estaría siempre con ella. Tomo mi colgante y admiro la inscripción de la placa 27-12 Siempre Contigo. Era una promesa que no cumplí y de la cual me arrepiento de haber hecho.

No quería dejarla, hacerlo mató algo dentro de mí porque no estábamos listos para decir adiós, recién desempacábamos las maletas, pensé que estaríamos al menos una vida juntos. Teníamos planes, metas y citas planeadas para nuestra estancia juntos, queríamos comernos el mundo. Congeniábamos de la mejor manera, si nos viesen en la calle, pensarían que éramos retazo del mismo, que ambos habíamos sido cortados con la misma tijera, que éramos el uno para el otro.

Planeamos una vida juntos porque estábamos enamorados. Una vida que jamás tuvimos.

Me duermo con su imagen en mi mente, sumergido en un mundo de sueños donde ella es mía, donde estamos juntos y somos felices. Cuanto hubiese dado con tal de que así hubiesen sido las cosas.

A la mañana siguiente, me rasuro en el baño aun sin decidirme a buscarla o no. Sé que solo es de pedirle su dirección a Sakura, pero me aterra terriblemente volver a verla. Me aterra verla feliz, sus dedos rodeados por otro hombre, su sonrisa y el brillo de su mirada dedicadas a otro.

No, me niego. No puedo.

―Servicio de limpieza ―exclama una voz suave, ronca que me sobresalta y hace que se me ericen todos los vellos de la nuca y espalda. Siento, como repentinamente mi torrente aumenta la velocidad de mi sangre circulando mi cuerpo, como mis neuronas emiten silenciosos, pero poderosos electroshocks, trastornándome. Mis palmas sudan, mi respiración se acelera. Mis pupilas se dilatan en el espejo y de repente mi boca se seca.

Me envuelvo la cadera en una toalla y abro la puerta del baño casi tropezando.

Hay una mujer, de espaldas, con uniforme de mucama en color rosa pálido. Su cabello es corto, pero ese color... lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Su delgada figura está semi tendida en mi cama, quitando las sabanas usadas y retirando las fundas de las almohadas. Mi corazón explota en mis oídos y aprieto los puños cuando veo su dulce perfil.

Siento las lagrimas acudir a mis ojos cuando la reconozco. Cuando siento su delicioso olor, ese olor que siempre me persiguió y nunca me abandonó.

― ¿Hinata?

Ella se sobresalta y gira todo su cuerpo hacia mí. Sus bellos ojos me miran asustados, sorprendidos. Aferra con fuerza la sabana y veo como el color se drena de sus mejillas. Mi boca se abre y doy un paso.

―Eres tú ―farfullo aun consternado ante lo retorcido del destino, sin poder creer que verdaderamente la tengo delante de mí. La admiro y maldigo a mi mente por no hacerle justicia a su recuerdo. Su imagen es mil veces más preciosa que la que guardo en mis memorias. Frente a mí ya no tengo a una chica, sino a una mujer en todo el maldito sentido de la palabra. Su rostro y sus rasgos se afinaron, sus curvas más acentuadas. Su cabello es corto, pero me importa un carajo porque es ella. Mi chica, mi Hina.

―De verdad eres tú ―Veo como su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo y entonces recuerdo que estoy desnudo bajo la toalla. No importa, lo único que sé es que quiero abrazarla, quiero besarla y repetirle mil veces que la amo.

Doy otro paso y ella mira hacia la puerta. Quiere salir y yo no quiero que se vaya, quiero que se quede conmigo. Para siempre.

―Dios, Hinata eres tú ―Su cuerpo se estremece y entonces, observo como deja caer la sabana.

―Y-Yo... ―trastabilla―. Debo irme.

― ¡No! ―grito, no obstante, ella se escabulle rápidamente, dejando esa estela femenina y dulce olor a cereza que siempre me cautivó.

Trato de alcanzarla, pero es más rápida. Vuelvo a gritar cuando abre y cierra la puerta, se escapa, huye de mí. Llego a ella y la abro, salgo al pasillo y veo que ha desaparecido. Me llevo las manos al pelo, tirando con fuerza, deseando arrancármelo para que ese dolor sustituya el que siento en mi lacerado corazón. Volver a verla terminó de trastocarme.

No podré recuperarme de esto. Estoy seguro.


	4. Capítulo 3

Because of you - Kelly Clarkson

Hinata

Hay muchas formas de experimentar dolor, muchas maneras de sufrir y todos y cada uno de nosotros lo experimentaremos a lo largo de nuestra vida. Existe el dolor físico, ese que lacera y te hace sangrar, ese que aparece cuando te lastimas y te provocas una herida que pronto dejará de doler y se convertirá en una cicatriz. También el dolor que sientes cuando alguien te rompe el corazón. Lloras, te lamentas, pero al cabo de un tiempo, logras dejarlo atrás y tomas la experiencia como algo que te ayudará a madurar, a no cometer los mismos errores y aprender a amarte a ti mismo. Pero también existe el dolor que te deja seca, vacía por dentro. Ya nada puede lastimarte porque tú corazón simplemente ya no siente, es frío, congelado, se convierte en un músculo que programas solo para cumplir su función básica. Es ese tipo de dolor que te persigue, que te provoca dolor incluso cuando duermes. Tratas de dejarlo atrás, de huir de él, pero simplemente no puedes porque te persigue, te asecha y nunca te permite escapar.

Es una cruz eterna que arrastrarás por el resto de tu vida. Puedes sonreír, incluso reír, pero por dentro sientes que todavía sangras. Ese, es el dolor que yo experimento día con día, que cargo sobre mi espalda como una losa pesada que no me permite avanzar y no lo hago, mi vida está estancada desde aquella mañana que descubrí que me habían abandonado.

Mi vida no fue fácil, mis padres nunca estuvieron para mí, nunca recibí una caricia cariñosa de su parte, o presencié algún gesto amoroso de alguno de los dos. No había cumpleaños, ni Navidades en familia. Siempre fuimos mi hermana y yo, solas, cumpliendo con sus exigencias y sintiendo que nunca llegaríamos a ser suficiente para ellos. La perfección era obligatoria y las palizas que nos daban nos hacía sentir que jamás lo lograríamos. Nunca supe lo que fue sentir amor... hasta que llegó él.

Naruto era la luz en mi vida. Inyectó la fuerza necesaria para que enfrentara a mi familia y les hiciera ver que lucharía por mi felicidad. Fue mi fuerza y mi sostén, me hizo ver que el amor era lo más hermoso del mundo... pero se le olvidó mencionar que también era lo más doloroso. Su abandono no tuvo comparación con nada que hubiese sentido antes.

Despertar en una habitación, desnuda y sola sintiendo esa ausencia que se podía incluso palpar fue poco comparado con todo el dolor que experimentaría a continuación. Recuerdo que rebusqué por todo el apartamento descubriendo que sus cosas ya no estaban ahí. Se lo había llevado todo, absolutamente todo, incluido mi corazón en su maleta. Me negaba a aceptarlo y recuerdo que me quedé allí, en esa cama esperando por días, sin comer, a que regresara, a que sus ojos hermosos atravesaran el umbral de la puerta con un te amo entre sus labios, cosa que nunca pasó. Cuando al fin la realidad me golpeó y me hizo ser consciente de que jamás regresaría, mis manos, mis puños y mis rodillas acabaron teñidas de rojo después de destrozar todo lo que allí habitaba. Destruí la cama, el televisor, la mesa junto con la lámpara, el espejo que siempre colocábamos frente a la cama para vernos haciendo el amor. Todo hecho pedazos en el piso de hormigón, junto a mi desecha y hecha un ovillo encima de los vidrios rotos.

De ahí en adelante entré en una especie de trance donde me vi sumergida en los confines de mi mente, allá donde nadie podía alcanzarme, donde estuve perdida sin sentir absolutamente nada más que un vacío y un frío que me congelaba de adentro hacia afuera. Descubrir que estaba embarazada fue la gota que colmó el vaso, pero entonces entendí que no podía rendirme y aunque mi familia hizo de todo para que me deshiciera del niño, algo muy profundo dentro de mí me lo impidió. Ni siquiera las fotografías donde él aparecía cenando y entrando a un hotel con otra mujer fueron suficientes para acabar con la vida dentro de mí.

Boruto ha sido mi atadura a la realidad, lo único que no ha dejado que me hunda en la depresión. Me he sentido morir a cada minuto, pero él no lo ha permitido con su sonrisa, sus ojos azules y ese hermoso y puro amor que me proporciona su simple presencia. Él es, todo lo que Naruto era y aunque es un dolor que aprendí a sobrellevar, en el fondo sé que nunca me abandonará. Que, aunque físicamente es igual a él, es mi hijo y nunca existirá nada más puro que sus muestras de cariño.

Luchar por él ha sido mi único motivo en la vida y aunque nunca pude terminar mi carrera en el fondo no me importa. Nada es más imperioso que el bienestar de mi hijo.

―Es un hombre encantador y tiene mucho dinero, deberías darle una oportunidad ―Suspiro cuando la voz de mi madre me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Estoy mirando por la ventana, esperando a que la microbús del jardín de niños me traiga a mi pequeño hombrecito―. Además, es guapísimo y se nota su interés por ti.

Giro mi cuerpo totalmente hacia dónde está mi madre tomando té. Sus visitas son poco deseadas, pero he tenido que aguantármela desde que papá murió. Sus constantes exigencias llegan a ponerme loca, está empeñada en conseguirme un esposo que la mantenga también a ella. Pero hace años que cerré mi corazón y nadie ha logrado destrozar esa barrera. No quiero que nadie la destroce.

―Así como se le nota también el disgusto que siente hacia mi hijo. ―Le espeto. Boruto es muy hiperactivo y travieso, pero a mí no me importa con tal de que sea feliz. El problema es que mi madre no lo quiere, ni siquiera soporta su presencia, por lo que siempre me visita cuando él no está. Además, sé que él lo hace para llamar la atención, se siente un poco desplazado debido a mi trabajo y aunque me duele, no me queda de otra.

―Es insoportable en su presencia, olvídalo, es insoportable siempre, no sé cómo le haces para aguantarlo ―gruñe con disgusto.

―Es mi hijo, mamá. A él no le hace gracia Toneri y la verdad es que a mí tampoco.

Voy hacia la puerta cuando veo la microbús aproximarse por la entrada del vecindario. Mi casa es pequeña, pero amo lo acogedora que es, todavía debo más de la mitad del préstamo, pero la amo y más por su ubicación. Al lado hay una pequeña zona de juegos que mi hijo disfruta muchísimo.

― ¿Acaso piensas pasar limpiando baños toda tu maldita vida? ―masculla ella con indignación―. Eres una Hyuga, a nosotras nos sirven, no servimos.

―Mi padre era un criminal y dudo que tú no tuvieras nada que ver en eso, mamá ―Le espeto con la puerta abierta―. Además, esa es la vida a la que estabas acostumbrada, pon los pies en la tierra de una buena vez y deja de andar buscando marido para mí, no me importa sudarme el culo con tal de que mi hijo tenga lo mejor.

La dejo con la palabra en la boca y voy por mi hijo. La microbús estaciona y Ayame me sonríe cuando baja de ella con mi pequeño rubiecito. Los bellos ojos de Bolt me miran y brillan de inmediato. Se echa a correr, casi siempre es mi hermana la que lo recibe, pero cuando lo hago yo es como si le presentaran Luffy en persona. Sí, ese es un gusto que heredó de su padre; One Piece.

― ¡Mami! ―grita cuando me alcanza, lo abrazo contra mi cuerpo y él hunde su cabeza en mi cuello, depositando besitos ahí. Aprieto los labios al reconocer ese gesto tan familiar y correspondo besando su cabeza.

―Hola, bebé ―Miro a Ayame―. Gracias.

―Con gusto ―Revuelve los cabellos rubios de mi hijo―. Nos vemos el lunes, Boruto.

―Adiós, Yayame ―Se despide él y ambas reímos con la forma que tiene para decir su nombre. Hay ciertas palabras que todavía se le dificultan.

Recorremos la pequeña acera y cuando entro de vuelta en mi casa, mamá está colocándose el bolso. A veces desearía que fuese una abuela común y corriente, de esas que miman a sus nietos y les regalan miles de apachurros y besos, pero no. Ella está empeñada en convertirse en la esposa de algún millonario, o convertirme a mí, claro está. El problema es que los hombres se cansan de ella demasiado rápido, solamente Hanabi y yo logramos aguantarla.

―Adiós, Hinata. Piensa en lo que te dije ―Ni siquiera mira a Bolt cuando se despide y se va. Suspiro, coloco a mi hijo en el suelo y tomo su pequeña mochila.

―Mami.

―Sí mi amor ―respondo a su llamado. Mi pequeño está disgustado y sé muy bien por qué, hay un niño llamado Iwabe que lo molesta mucho, es un año mayor que él y aunque he hablado en repetidas ocasiones, al parecer solamente se limita a burlarse de él. Ya le advirtieron a su madre, pero por la cara que trae Bolt sé que no sirvió de mucho.

―Iwabe dice que soy huélfano ―dice y yo aprieto los parpados―. Le dije que no, polque tengo mamá, pelo dice que él tiene mamá y papá y que yo no.

Me arrodillo frente a él y le tomo por los hombros. Odio profundamente mentirle a mi hijo y eso hace que odie al imbécil de su padre por obligarme hacerlo, no obstante, no me queda de otra. Cuando empezó a pensar y analizar por sí mismo, Bolt no dejaba de preguntar por su papá. No podía decirle que me abandonó con él en mi interior, así que le inventé que su padre... había muerto. No quiero que nadie me juzgue, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para no lastimarlo.

―Tú si tienes papá, pero él está en el cielo. Dile que tu papi es un angelito que te cuida desde allí ¿okey?

―Sí, mami ―asiente con felicidad y yo maldigo a Naruto por milésima vez en mi mente. Boruto conoce físicamente a su padre, enseñarle fotos fue difícil para mí, pero su sonrisa al verle, fue la recompensa―. ¿Velás Uan Pis conmigo hoy?

―Por supuesto, nene, pero primero haré la cena ―Me pongo de pie después de besar su frentecita―. Anda, ve a cambiarte.

Bolt corre por el pequeño pasillo de las dos habitaciones que conforman nuestra casa y yo siento nuevamente ese vacío en mi interior. Abro la cacerola y meneo el estofado, algo caliente me recorre la mejilla y mi mandíbula se tensa. ¿Es posible que llore después de seis malditos años? Su abandono me marcó, su traición acabó conmigo y por más que lo intenté, su maldito fantasma aun acecha durante las noches. Si hace siete años hubiese podido ver el futuro, lo cambiaría absolutamente todo menos el nacimiento de mi hijo. Fue lo único que me quedó de él, lo único y lo más hermoso.

―Dijiste que estarías siempre conmigo... Mentiroso.

Hace siete años...

Suspiré antes de ingresar a mi nuevo salón, deprimida, decepcionada y totalmente cansada de discutir. Esa no era la carrera que deseaba estudiar, mucho menos a lo que quería dedicarme. Apreté mi mochila y eché mi cabello largo hacia atrás, decidida a entrar de una buena vez.

La mayoría de estudiantes eran hombres, lo común en ingeniería civil. Un silencio profundo ocupó el lugar y fui consciente de todas las miradas sobre mí, luego unos comentarios bastantes grotescos inundaron el lugar, así que rápidamente corrí al lugar del fondo y me hundí en mi silla.

A lo largo de toda la clase, sentí una mirada constante sobre mí. Cuando me aventuré a averiguar quien era, unos ojos azules y cabellos rubios anularon todo a mi alrededor. Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas y desvié la mirada. ¿Porqué mi corazón latió tan rápido en ese momento? Casi al final de la clase, el profesor formó grupos de trabajo y para mí mala suerte, me juntó a mí con él. Naruto Uzumaki, su nombre. Asentí en su dirección tragando saliva ante lo guapo que era y esperé a que todos se fueran para poder retirarme a mí casa.

―Hola ―dijo una voz justo en el momento que crucé el umbral de la puerta del salón. Sus ojos azules fueron lo primero que vi antes de prácticamente estrellarme en su pecho. Un olor masculino, suave y embriagante llegó a mi nariz. Agua mentolada, pensé en mi mente. Después su tacto cálido en mis hombros fue lo siguiente que sentí.

Me separé de inmediato.

―L-Lo siento, y-yo... ―Aferré mis cosas.

Su sonrisa logró hechizarme desde el primer momento, siempre fue así y recuerdo que solo con eso ya me tenía en la palma de su mano.

Lo primero que me ofreció fue su palma abierta.

―Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto.

―Em... ―Mis mejillas quemaban ante su increíble atractivo. Con la mano temblorosa la tomé―. Hinata Hyuga.

―Tienes un nombre precioso, Hinata ―Miró hacia atrás―. ¿Vas de salida?

―Sí ―Varias personas cuchicheaban mirándonos de lejos. Luego supe que todas deseaban al chico que hablaba conmigo en esos momentos.

―Te acompaño, así nos ponemos de acuerdo como haremos el proyecto.

Empezamos a sentarnos juntos siempre en clases y nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos cada día. A él no parecía incomodarle mi presencia, a mí tampoco la suya, nuestras conversaciones eran amenas, divertidas y caóticas. Siempre le escuchaba con atención cuando me hablaba de su anime favorito, los ojos le chispeaban y no podía evitar contagiarme de su buen humor. Amigas que solía tener, me advirtieron acerca de él. Debí creerles en ese momento. Naruto Uzumaki no pasaba más de dos minutos con una, Naruto Uzumaki no tenía novias. Naruto Uzumaki era un chico problemático, fiestero, mujeriego, pero sé que no lo era cuando estaba conmigo. Al menos así lo vi. Él era respetuoso y siempre se la pasaba conmigo, rechazaba a todas y cada una que se le insinuaban y durante las noches hablábamos por teléfono hasta entrada la madrugada.

Cada vez los roces entre sus manos y las mías, eran más atrevidos. Los dos simulábamos no darnos cuenta, pero en el fondo ardíamos, al menos yo lo hacía. Hasta que un día, caminando hacia la cafetería por un pequeño atajo detrás de un edificio, me acorraló contra la pared. Mi respiración se tornó pesada, su aliento mentolado me llevó a una dimensión que no tenía nombre, pero que podía llegar a asemejarse al paraíso. Mis manos se aferraron a su chaqueta y vi como sus pupilas devoraban el iris azul. Lo vi deslizar su lengua lentamente por su labio inferior y yo creí morir en ese momento.

Deseaba sus labios en los míos, su lengua con la mía.

―He querido besarte desde que te conocí ―susurró, mirándome con hambre―. Sé que sabes que tengo una mala reputación, pero quiero ser mejor por ti. Me gustas, Hinata.

―A mí también ―respondí en un hilo de voz ronco, anhelante de su roce.

―No veo nadie desde que te vi, ten claro eso ―espetó antes de posar sus labios entre los míos.

El beso que empezó inocentemente, como probándonos, rápidamente se tornó apasionado. Sus manos navegaron por la piel debajo de mi blusa, las mías por su nuca y cabello. Fascinada sentí como se le erizaba la piel de allí, cosa él decía nunca le había sucedido con nadie.

Y sí, me demostró que desde que me vio, no veía nadie más. Le era tan fácil mentir cuando se lo proponía. Iniciamos una relación inocente, tomarse de las manos y besos que a veces se salían de control, pero siempre él mantuvo su respeto, pues le había confesado que era una chica inexperta.

Un día, caminando hacia la salida, mi padre me mandó un mensaje de texto, decía que me esperaba fuera de la universidad y no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, Naruto notó mi expresión y apretó mis dedos para llamar mi atención.

― ¿Qué sucede?

―Mi padre, dice que va a recogerme ―Él era consciente de mi situación, sabía que deseaba estudiar arquitectura, que deseaba independizarme, pero al parecer no era consciente de lo millonarios que eran mis padres, hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos cuando la limusina aparcó frente a sus ojos.

Se puso pálido, lívido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

― ¿Esa limusina... es de tu padre? ―barboteó. Fruncí el ceño ante su reacción.

―Sí ―Me puse de puntillas y besé sus labios, siempre que lo besaba, él apresaba mi cintura y me devolvía el beso con ímpetu, esa vez no lo hizo. Extrañada me alejé―. Nos vemos.

Asintió con la cabeza y se alejó rápidamente, solo hasta entonces comprendí su actitud. Nunca había puesto atención, pero Naruto vestía prendas viejas, desgastadas y descoloridas y me sorprendía descubrirlo hasta ese momento.

Y descubrir que yo era rica fue lo que acabó con todo.

Se alejó de mí, no volvió a escribirme, ni a llamarme y en la universidad hablaba solo lo necesario, luego me evitaba como si tuviese lepra. Yo sufrí muchísimo y le pregunté qué pasaba, no me respondió, cambiando de tema y un día, cansada de su lejanía, le pregunté a sus amigos que sucedía con él. Ellos eran conscientes de nuestra relación, por lo que podían hacerse una idea de lo que sucedía.

―Eres rica, Hinata ―Me dijo Sakura en aquel entonces―. Nosotros somos huérfanos, pobres, Naruto sobrevive con un trabajo a medio tiempo en un taller, apenas le alcanza para pagar el diminuto apartamento que tiene y comprar la comida. Está seguro de que cuando veas donde y como vive lo mandarás a la mierda. Por eso no tiene novias, lo quieren solo por su cuerpo, pero apenas descubren de donde proviene las chicas terminan burlándose de él.

Me quedé pasmada. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Y porqué pensaba tan mal de mí sino le di motivos?

―No me interesa ―Les aseguré y vi como sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión―. Estoy enamorada de él, no me interesa nada de eso más que estar con él.

―Entonces debes decírselo, porque está empeñado en olvidarte ―Sabía lo que significaba y dolió muchísimo reconocerlo. Creo que mi expresión se los dijo todo―. No se ha acostado con nadie desde que te conoció, pero sale de fiesta y permite que cualquier arpía le succione el rostro.

Asentí conteniendo las lágrimas. Sus labios siendo besados por otros.

Dolía. Lo odiaba.

― ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

―En The Cave, pero no te gustará ―aseveró Sasuke.

―No me importa.

Haría lo que fuese para demostrarle que yo no era así.

Esa noche me puse un vestido blanco, de hombros descubiertos y mangas largas. Él pensaba que yo era una millonaria sin cerebro y pre-juiciosa. Creí que sabía lo suficiente de mí como para que supiese que no soy así, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Esa noche lo haré entrar en razón. Gracias a Ino, mi cabello lucía en bucles y llevaba un bonito maquillaje, mi mejor amiga era una amante y experta de la moda. Ingresamos al antro que parecía estallar esa noche, lo típico de un viernes. Pedí un daiquiri y me dediqué a buscarlo por el opulento lugar,

Luego de rechazar a más de un imbécil borracho lo encontré, y sí, Sakura y Sasuke tenían razón.

Estaba recostado a la barra, lucía impresionante de no ser por la zorra que tenía guindando en su cuello. Ella le besaba el cuello mientras él deambulaba su vista por todo el lugar, tomando de su copa. Me planté frente a ellos, con un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas en los ojos. Por más que intentaba ser fuerte, me rompía el corazón verlo con otra.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al verme, pero no apartó a la mujerzuela que parecía vampiro chupando su cuello.

― ¿P-Podemos hablar? ―pregunté con toda la firmeza que pude emplear. Naruto parecía trastornado de verme allí, pero rápidamente enmascaró su reacción con frialdad.

―Habla ―Fue lo que dijo, sin alejar a esa tipa, que ahora me miraba con autentico odio.

―Prefiero a solas ―Fui directa, pero él, lastimándome, afianzó su agarre en su cintura. Cerré los ojos implorando más fuerza de voluntad. Luego podría llorar, me juré.

―Lo que tengas que decir, dilo aquí.

Suspiré temblorosamente.

―Okey ―Levanté mi barbilla y perforé sus ojos con mi mirada―. Te amo.

Estuvo a punto de escupir el trago que se llevó a la boca, pero no me detuve.

―Y no me importa de donde vienes, ni lo que tienes, ni donde vives. Me importas tú, me importa cómo eres, me importa como me haces sentir. Eso era lo que tenía que decirte, Naruto. Esos son mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Su silencio me lastimó, ver como se debatía entre creerme o no... pero su carcajada fue lo que terminó de acabar conmigo.

―Bien, mensaje recibido, Hinata ―Apegó a esa chica más a su cuerpo―. Ahora si me disculpas.

Una lagrima traicionera recorrió mi mejilla y vi como él la seguía con sus ojos, la chica me miraba con superioridad ante su inminente rechazo, pero reuní cada gramo de fuerza que había perdido ante sus palabras. Me tragué el nudo y decidí decirle todo lo que pensaba de él.

―Eres un imbécil cobarde, Naruto Uzumaki ―mascullé, permitiendo que mis lagrimas mojaran todo mi rostro―. Crees que soy una pre-juiciosa, cuando quien lo es aquí eres tú. Me juzgas sin conocerme y desprecias mis sentimientos por creerte poca cosa cuando para mí lo eres todo, pero está bien, hice todo lo que podía ―Miré a la chica―. Aprovéchalo, es el chico con los sentimientos más nobles que conocerás en tu vida.

Me di la vuelta y me apresuré a escapar de ese lugar. Sentía que me ahogaba en mi propio llanto, los sollozos trataba de contenerlos con mi mano, pero era imposible. Al salir de allí, me quité los tacones y me eché a correr. Desesperada por poder llegar a un lugar solitario y llorar hasta que me quedara seca. La playa era la mejor opción.

Cuando mis pies tocaron la arena, sentí una mano en mi brazo, luego su pecho caliente contra mi rostro.

―Lo siento, mi amor, lo siento ―Besaba una y otra vez mi cabeza, repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez. Yo en cambio, me aferré a su chaqueta llorando desconsolada―. Tienes razón, soy un imbécil. Lo siento, de verdad, perdóname.

No dije nada y permití que me abrazara. Cuando logré calmarme un poco, lentamente fue apartándome. Sus dedos echaron mi cabello hacia atrás y yo sorbí de mi nariz.

―Tienes razón en todo, lo siento.

Vi el tormento en sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y descubrí que él también sufría como yo. O eso creí.

―Me apartaste, me dejaste y me reemplazaste.

Vi como apretaba los labios, pasándose los dedos por todo su pelo.

―Nunca dejé de pensar en ti, tenía miedo, aun lo tengo. No quiero que pienses que soy un muerto de hambre, pero sé que me equivoqué al pensar así de ti ―Levantó mi rostro, analizando mis rasgos―. ¿Tengo una oportunidad todavía? Juro que me arrepiento, que me he sentido muy mal por todo esto.

―La tienes porque te amo, tonto.

Vi el alivio desplomar su cuerpo tenso y su abrazo protector fue lo siguiente que me envolvió.

―Yo también te amo, nena, lo siento. De verdad, no tienes idea cuanto lo lamento. Me siento como un perro por haberte hecho llorar.

Asentí.

― ¿Eres mía ahora? Prometo que yo lo soy, siempre lo fui.

― ¿Dejarías esa vida por mí? ―pregunté cautelosa.

―Dejaría cualquier cosa por ti.

―Entonces sí lo soy ―Trató de besarme, pero mi mano en sus labios se lo impidieron―. ¿De verdad esperas que te permita besarme después de que tenías una sanguijuela devorando tu cuello?

Se echó a reír.

―Cierto, lo siento, pero que conste que no la besé.

―No te creo ―dije enfurruñada.

―Es la verdad, pero está bien, ya regreso, no te muevas ―Regresó por donde vino corriendo y yo me quedé allí, confundida. Volvió pasados los cinco minutos, traía una copa nueva en su mano y la elevó frente a mí, un líquido ámbar que dijo ser whisky fue lo que vi. Se la tomó de un trago y lo vi hacer una mueca, luego revolvió el contenido en su boca y no pude evitar reírme de sus ocurrencias, al terminar escupió todo el alcohol en la arena.

―Esa mierda sabe horrible ―gruñó, luego sus ojos me miraron con deseo―. Bien, ya estoy desinfectado, ven aquí.

Me atrajo a él por la cintura y mi risa murió cuando prácticamente devoró mis labios con hambre necesitada, el sabor del whisky era horrible las veces que lo había probado, pero en su saliva era lo más dulce del universo. Si se preguntan que pasó luego, pues sí, lo hicimos por primera vez allí, a la orilla del mar en una madrugada de abril. Perder mi virginidad con él fue fascinante y por demás excitante.

Lástima que no me advirtió que todo era una mentira.

Esa mañana cuando desperté, me sentí inquieta, nerviosa, con un presentimiento navegando entre mis venas, ignorándolo me preparé para el trabajo. Trabajaba en el Hilton Hotel como mucama. El trabajo era duro, pero no importaba, pagaban lo suficiente para pagar el banco, comprar la comida de la semana y mantenernos a mi hijo y a mí. Boruto todavía dormía en su habitación, así que me limité a besar su frente. Después me despedí de mi hermana, que se las daba de niñera y partí al trabajo.

Mis compañeras se la pasaban chismorreando sin parar, comiéndose vivos a los clientes, a mí no me gustaba intimar con nadie, solo me limitaba a hacer mis deberes y regresar cuanto antes con mi hijo. La única amiga que había tenido había sido Ino, pero cuando Naruto me dejó y salí embarazada terminó por alejarse, a Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha los veía de vez en cuando pues su hija iba al mismo jardín de niños que mi pequeño, pero después de que él se fuera y nos abandonara a todos, nos alejamos y nos limitamos a ser corteses cuando nos encontramos. Ver a mi hijo les recuerda su infancia junto a él y creo que por eso lo evitan.

Empujé mi carrito hacia la siguiente habitación del día rogando por no encontrarme con una sorpresa desagradable. Una vez ingresé a una suite y por poco me vomito allí mismo, el olor a sexo era nauseabundo, pero lo realmente sorprendente fue encontrar una caja de mantequilla vacía entre las sabanas manchadas de semen y... mantequilla. ¿Realmente se puede usar mantequilla para tener sexo?

Deslizo la tarjeta y entro con cautela, riendo por el recuerdo desagradable.

―Servicio de limpieza ―dije al aire. Creo que no hay nadie, así que me encojo de hombros.

La habitación está bastante ordenada y por la maleta, creo que la ocupa un hombre. Como una autómata me dedico a sacar las sabanas y las almohadas para enviarlas a la lavandería, para después ponerle unas nuevas, pero entonces la puerta del baño se abre y la voz que menciona mi nombre me sacude como un terremoto.

Sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio es lo primero que mis ojos ven. Se abren, se secan, mis pulmones arden y mi lengua se enreda en mi boca. Creo que estoy alucinando porque no puedo creer que sea él, pero no, no desaparece y cuando veo abiertamente su cuerpo alto, fornido y musculoso creo estar a punto de desfallecer.

Es él.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Frente a mí.

No puede ser.

Estoy soñando.

Quiero escapar.

Quiero huir...

Tengo que salir de aquí.

―Y-Yo... ― «Huye, huye lejos» ― Debo irme.

Me apresuro hacia la puerta y su grito golpea mis tímpanos con fuerza, pero no me permito vacilar. Abro y sin importarme absolutamente nada salvo la necesidad de alejarme de ese cruel hombre, huyo y me escondo en una bodega, sintiendo mis manos temblorosas y mi corazón golpeándome el pecho con toda la magnitud de lo que acabo de presenciar.

Es ahí donde entendí el sentimiento que me incautaba hoy al despertar, pero lo que atenazó de terror todo mi cuerpo fue la posibilidad de que descubriera la existencia de Boruto.

*Sé que no avanzamos, pero necesitaba plasmar la historia de Hinata y el como se conocieron. No olviden votar y comentar, nos leemos y gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo.


	5. Capítulo 4

Wake me up when september ends - Green Day

Naruto

―Así que huyó ¿eh? ―dice Sasuke frente a mí. Me hundo más en mi asiento y me restriego el pelo entre los dedos. Hace tres días que me encontré a Hinata en el hotel donde me hospedo, hace tres días que mi vida volvió a volcarse de una forma molesta. El constante peso de mis hombros ahora es más aplastante, así como las pocas horas que he conciliando el sueño debido a las intensas pesadillas que he tenido.

No esperaba que se lanzara a mis brazos y abrazara mi cuerpo con sus piernas y manos, pero jamás esperé esa reacción de su parte. Hinata era una chica que se enfrentaba a lo que sea, nada lograba amedrentarla y mucho menos hacerla bajar la cabeza. Hubiera preferido una bofetada o un puñetazo, pero no que huyera de la forma en que lo hizo. Sus ojos aterrorizados no han dejado de perseguirme, tampoco la forma en la que me miró, como si temiera que le hiciese daño.

Eso es lo que no me ha dejado conciliar el sueño.

―Si la hubieras visto, Sasuke ―murmuro con los codos recostados a la mesa del bar en el que nos encontramos―. Era como si hubiera visto un fantasma o un demonio.

―Le hiciste daño y... ―Lo veo vacilar con la botella de cerveza en su boca―. La comprendo.

Suspiro.

No sé qué hacer.

Quiero buscarla, pero me da miedo.

Tengo tantas interrogantes que la verdad no sé ni por donde empezar. ¿Por qué, con un demonio, trabaja como mucama en un hotel? ¿Se casó? ¿No estudió? ¿Qué demonios fue de su vida en todo este tiempo?

― ¿Qué piensas hacer? ―Me cuestiona Sasuke. Bebo de mi cerveza a la vez que encojo uno de mis hombros.

―No tengo una maldita idea.

― ¿Entonces?

Suelto un bufido.

―Sasuke, huyó de mí. Esa no es una actitud normal en la chica de la que me enamoré. Prefería mil malditas veces que me abofeteara a que huyera.

―No puedes esperar a que te reciba de buenas a primeras, imbécil.

Ruedo los ojos al cielo.

―No seas idiota, eso no es lo que quiero decir.

Guardo silencio porque ni yo mismo sé como demonios explicar la maraña de pensamientos y dudas inconexas en mi maldita mente.

―Tienes miedo de que no sea la misma.

Clavo mis ojos en los suyos. Sí, esa era la maldita cosa que no podía explicar en mi interior. Tengo miedo de que no sea la misma chica de aquel entonces, me niego a que haya cambiado aunque es un pensamiento realmente idiota si espero que no sea así. Todos cambiamos, todos maduramos de alguna forma. Yo no soy el mismo, ella puede que tampoco lo sea. No quiero matar el recuerdo de la preciosa mujer que luchaba exhaustivamente por mí, por nosotros, por nuestro futuro.

Hinata no era de las que huían, no era ese cervatillo asustado de ojos perlas que corrió lejos de mí el otro día. Ella peleaba con uñas y dientes por lo que amaba, así como lo hizo conmigo cuando permití que mis complejos y prejuicios dominaran los sentimientos que me provocaba. Aun sabiendo lo que podría encontrarse, ella fue a buscarme y confesó sus sentimientos sin impotarle lo que yo pudiera responder. Simplemente se plantó ahí y soltó esas palabras que llevo tatuadas para siempre en mi corazón.

¿Realmente quiero ensuciar ese recuerdo?

¿Si la busco, huirá otra vez?

―Sí, eso es a lo que le tengo miedo ―digo en suspiro cargado de melancolía. En momentos así, cuando pensamientos como estos me asaltan, decido que lo mejor es dejarla en paz. Suficiente perturbé su vida en el pasado como para desequilibrar todo lo que pudo haber contruido en todos estos años. Ella no merece algo así.

―No puedo creer que digas eso.

Frunzo el ceño.

― ¿Entonces que me recomiendas, eh, bastardo? ―gruño.

Sasuke vuelca los ojos.

―El ejercito en lugar de volverte más fuerte, te hizo más idiota ¿Dónde está aquel perdedor fastidioso que no paraba de repetir todos los planes que tenía para su futuro? ¿Dónde está ese idiota enamorado que me juró jamás prescindir del amor de esa chica? ¿Dónde se encuentra el imbécil que prometió luchar siempre por lo que amaba? ¿Dónde está Naruto, dime?

Me quedo callado sintiendo mis labios temblar. Tiene razón, pero volvemos al maldito pero.

¿Tengo derecho a buscarla?

No, no lo tengo.

―No voy a arruinar todo lo que ha construido en este tiempo, Sasuke. No tengo ningún derecho a reclamarla, ella ya no es mía.

―Oh, cabrón, no tienes idea lo equivocado que estás ―ríe inclinando su cerveza y yo solo observo su nuez de Adán moverse al tragar.

― ¿Sabes algo? ―pregunto―. Sakura y tu me tienen harto con sus putas indirectas.

Sasuke se inclina hacia mí.

― ¿Quieres averiguarlo? ―Asiento. Levanta una mano y una mesera se acerca a nuestra mesa meneando sus caderas. El tipo frente a mí se recuesta en su silla y mira a la chica―. ¿Podrías prestarme tu bolígrafo, querida?

Contengo mi carcajada cuando veo como la chica se sonroja mientras asiente. Saca su libreta y le extiende el bolígrafo a Sasuke. Me apuro a terminar mi cerveza para tratar de aminorar los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón. Una parte de mí, desea correr a buscar a mi chica, decirle toda la maldita verdad y rogar porque vuelva a aceptarme de nuevo, pero la otra, la que después de vivir años sumido en los recuerdos y en una especie de anestesia que blindó mi corazón, me dice que eso jamás ocurrirá. Que Hinata ya no es aquella chica que apostó todo con tal de estar junto a mí.

Hace seis años...

El sudor me recorrió la frente debido al calor sofocante de inicio de verano, así como también por la posición acostada debajo del coche al que le reparo el sistema de escape. Terminé de limpiar la zona afectada y me sequé el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Estaba muriendo de sed. El verano en Virginia era como atravesar el maldito infierno, terminabas nadando en tu propia transpiración.

Me arrastré hacia afuera decidido a buscar un poco de agua cuando Kiba apareció justo sobre mí. Era uno de los tipos que trabajan junto conmigo en el taller del viejo Hiruzen y uno de los pocos con los que he llegué a congeniar.

Kiba sonrió y me lanzó una toalla manchada de grasa, me senté sobre el pavimento y la pasé por toda mi cara y nuca.

― ¿Qué tal? ―preguntó.

―Habrá que reemplazar el tubo, la grieta es demasiado enorme como para simplemente soldarla. Sería un desperdicio de tiempo.

Suspiró.

―Se lo dije al imbécil ese, pero él quiere que se lo soldemos.

Me puse de pie con su ayuda y fui hacia el pequeño refrigerador que teníamos para tomar una botella de agua.

―Entonces se lo soldamos, tu ya le dijiste que eso no serviría, pero si él insiste, es su maldito problema.

Abrí la botella y bebí a grandes cantidades, el contraste refrescante en mi garganta seca era un maldito alivio.

―Supongo que tienes razón.

Giré la tapa sobre la botella de plástico y volví a meter la botella dentro del refrigerador. De repente el taller se volvió sumamente silencioso por lo que giré sobre mi eje. La razón de tan repentino silencio me hizo sonreír. Solamente una cosa puede hacer que un puñado de tipos escandalosos y sudorosos que reparan autos se queden en silencio y era nada más y nada menos que una chica.

Pero no cualquier chica.

Mi chica.

Hinata me sonrió desde la entrada y creí ser capaz de ver angeles y pajaritos revoloteando a su alrededor. Su cabello largo y ondulado caía elegantemente por los costados de su cuerpo, resaltando su deliciosa piel blanca. Llevaba una blusa sin mangas bastante holgada con el logo de la banda Blink 182 al frente, vaqueros cortos que permitían ver esas preciosas piernas que amaba tener abrazadas a mi cadera, sus bellas botas Timberland y un bolso grande a su lado que me hizo arrugar la frente.

Dejé caer la toalla en una silla y me dirigí hacia ella no sin antes cerrarle la mandibula a Kiba. No todos los días una preciosa mujer se aparecía en un lugar visitado principalmente por hombres, por lo que me apresuré a llegar a su lado antes de que algún imbécil dijera alguna grosería o estupidez que la hicieran sentir incomoda.

―Hola, amor ―susurré ubicándome frente a ella. La tomé de la cintura y sin darle chance a responderme, la besé con fuerza sintiéndome condenadamente bien. Mucho tiempo atrás tuve miedo de enamorarme, pero jamás imaginé lo hermoso que sería el ser correspondido con la misma magnitud. Hinata era un sueño hecho realidad para mí y me insulté mentalmente por lo cerca que estuve de perderla.

― ¿Viniste a verme?

Asintió y yo deposité un beso casto en sus labios rosados. Toda ella era preciosa, amaba la sensación de poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que era mía, que me pertenecía y que nadie más, ni antes ni después, podrá disfrutar de esta bella mujer.

―Sí, yo... eh...

Vaciló.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―pregunté preocupado, olvidándome de la decena de ojos que nos observaban con atención.

―Lo hice ―susurró haciéndome arquear las cejas.

― ¿Hiciste qué, Hinata?

―Lo hice, Naruto ―repitió―. Les dije lo que sentía, me revelé.

Tanto mis ojos como mi boca se abrieron incrédulos ante sus palabras. Llevabamos un par de meses saliendo, meses en los cuales no me cansé de repetirle que no permitiera que sus padres decidieran por ella. ¿Quería estudiar arquitectura? Que lo estudiara entonces. Era su decisión y nadie debería tomarla por ella. Hinata vivió una infancia sumamente difícil y llegué a odiar a sus padres por lo que hicieron con ella. Era asustadiza, timida y su autoestima no era muy alto que digamos. Los hijos de puta la habían amedrentado y la habían hecho matarse con tal de que ella se convirtiera en la "hija perfecta" cuando esta chica era el sinónimo de la perfección. Que se hubiera revelado contra ellos lo demotraba. Mi Hina era fuerte en el interior, pero noble y humilde de corazón.

―Y-Yo... m-me echaron y... ―Sus ojos se humedecieron así que la abracé, dos meses atrás me juré que no volvería a hacer llorar a esta mujer de no ser que sea de felicidad. Sus malditas lagrimas eran como astillas de madera clavándose en mi pecho, y aun lo siguen siendo.

―Shhh, tranquila ―Besé su frente y la aparté un poco de mí―. Esperáme aquí, ya vuelvo.

Rápidamente regresé al interior del taller, lanzando dagas con los ojos a todos los cabrones que miraban a mi chica de forma lasciva. Hombre, que sabía que era preciosa y sensual, pero que al menos tuvieran un poco de respeto hacia mí. Ingresé en la oficina de Hiruzen explicándole la situación sin detallar mucho. El viejo me conocía desde niño por lo que me concedió el permiso de irme más temprano.

Corrí hacia mi novia, la tomé de la mano y la llevé a mi camioneta. Una vez allí, arranqué y me dirijí a mi apartamento, lugar donde nos encerrábamos los fines de semana para pasar follando como conejos.

―Cuéntame, mi amor ―Le pedí con voz suave, virando en la avenida.

―Me exigieron terminar contigo, por supuesto que me negué, entonces me amenazaron con enviarme a Inglaterra ―Me miró mientras pestañeaba las lagrimas lejos de sus ojos―. Gritamos, mis padres me dijeron cosas horribles, mamá incluso me abofeteó, aunque bueno, eso no es nada...

Presioné mis parpados para contener la ira.

―No voy a volver a ser esa chica sumisa que ponía la otra mejilla para que me abofeteen alguno de los dos ―gruñó ella entre dientes―. Ya no más.

Detuve mi camioneta frente a mi edificio de apartamentos y entrelacé nuestras manos.

―Me tienes a mí.

Ella fijó sus ojos en los míos.

―Lo sé y... ―Bajó la vista a nuestras manos―. ¿Puedo vivir contigo?

La tomé de las caderas y la ajusté sobre mi regazo, abrazándola fuertemente y depositando pequeños besos en su cuello olor a cereza.

―Sería lo mejor de mi vida, Hinata. Compartirla contigo.

Ella se alejó hasta posar su frente sobre la mía, mirándome con esos ojos que tanto amaba.

―Gracias.

Aparté un suave mechón atrás de su oreja. Sí, por si se lo preguntaban, estaba hasta las trancas por esta mujer.

―No agradezcas el hecho de que apareciste para mejorar mi vida. Eres el motor de mi existencia, mi amor.

―Y tu de la mía ―Nos besamos suave, cariñosamente, succioné con delicadeza su labio inferior, luego el superior amando la textura que hacía sobresaltarlo.

Y sí, después de ese día Hinata vino a vivir conmigo. Sus padres trataron de impedirlo, me amenazaron de miles de maneras y todas y cada una de ellas las respondí con un saludo de mi dedo del medio y varios «Váyanse a la mierda y déjennos vivir en paz». Ella trató por todos los medios de traer a su hermana de catorce a vivir con nosotros, pero la pobre chica le tenía tanto miedo a sus padres que rechazó cualquier intento que hacíamos.

Fuimos felices, amábamos nuestro pequeño entorno, nuestra habitación con olor a canela. Mi apartamento cobró vida el día que todas sus cosas, su toalla, su peine, su cepillo de dientes, su champú y acondicionador acompañaron las mías, sus plantas adornando las ventanas le dieron color y sentimiento a estas paredes carentes de luz. Todo fue más cálido, ameno, lleno de risas, mimos, amor y múltiples noches llenas de pasión. Fue por un período corto de tiempo, pero es cierto lo que dicen que vale más un pequeño lapso siendo feliz que toda una eternidad sin conocer el amor.

―Esta es su dirección ―La voz de mi mejor amigo me sacó de mis recuerdos, la lagrima que recorre mi mejilla es cálida en comparación con el frío que atenaza mi corazón―. ¿Estás bien?

Carraspeé.

―Sí, no pasa... nada...

Sasuke entorna los ojos, pero sé que para él no es difícil adivinar en donde andaba mi mente. Extiende un pedazo de hoja y veo la dirección allí escrita, solo con eso siento un estruendo partirme el pecho.

―Piénsalo, Naruto ―me dice y se levanta por otra cerveza, dejando a mi mente y corazón debatiendo sobre lo que tenemos y queremos hacer.

Exhalo con fuerza todo el aire que sin saber estaba conteniendo. Todavía me pregunto ¿Qué jodido infierno estoy haciendo aquí? Mis manos escurren sudor, así como mi nuca y mi espalda, un estremecimiento no ha parado de recorrerme la columna vertebral y mi corazón ruge con potencia atrás de mis oídos.

Estoy aquí.

Cerca de su casa, la cual es malditamente pequeña. Si acaso puede tener dos cuartos, aunque su ubicación es preciosa, en un barrio de clase media pintoresco y seguro. Es de color blanco y marrón claro, rodeada de flores de todos colores y sonrío, al menos en eso no ha cambiado. Está al lado de una pequeña zona de juegos infantiles en medio de muchos arboles verdes y frondosos, estoy escondido tras uno de ellos desde hace más o menos una hora. No he visto a nadie, no hay ningún auto aparcado cerca por lo que pienso que, si está con alguien, el imbécil no debe de estar.

Ese pensamiento me hace apretar tanto los parpados, como las encías y los puños.

Los gritos y las risas de los niños que juegan cerca de mí no son suficientes para sobrepasar la revolución que está experimentando mi cuerpo por el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella.

¿Qué voy a decirle cuando la vea?

¿Huirá otra vez?

¿Gritará que me odia?

Me restriego la cara con las manos ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo, simplemente no puedo estar aquí. No quiero hacerle daño nunca más. Debería estar en algún bar, emborrachándome y lamentándome por lo que perdí, no debería...

― ¡Joder! ―rujo, llevándome la mano a la zona adolorida de mi cabeza donde algo la impactó. Una pelota rebota justo en mis pies hasta detenerse frente a mí. Es de básquet, y por el dolor que me provocó debe ser bastante pesada.

Me agacho y la tomo con la otra mano, sin dejar de frotarme el cráneo. Arrugo la frente mirando alrededor, buscando su dueño cuando una vocecita muy tierna y aguda habla detrás de mí.

―Señol, ¿podlía devolvelme mi pelota?

Giro lentamente sobre mi eje.

―Claro, niño, aunque deberías tener más cuida... ―Mi diatriba se detiene abruptamente cuando veo atentamente lo que tengo frente a mí.

Todo se detiene, el tiempo, la gravedad, el miedo, la tranquilidad... El mundo se a convertido en un borrón a mi alrededor y nada más me importa, nada es más importante que lo que acontece delante de mí. Una banda de rock ha decidido dar un concierto justo en el centro de mi pecho y si antes sentí que las emociones lograrían dominarme, déjenme decirles que estaba malditamente equivocado.

Lo primero que mis ojos ven... son sus ojos azules, iguales a los míos. Mi vista se desvía levemente a su cabello que, aunque enmarañado y despeinado, resplandece brillante y dorado debido a las luces del atardecer. Mi boca se abre, pero la cierro de golpe cuando estoy seguro que he perdido por completo la capacidad de hablar y siento como mi vista se nubla, creo que son lágrimas, aunque no estoy muy seguro.

La boquita del pequeño niño que me mira se abre de asombro y estoy seguro de que vi sus ojos brillar, y antes de poder siquiera pestañear él corre... corre hacia a mí y abraza mis piernas con sus delgados bracitos.

― ¡Tú eles papito! ―grita y yo me quedo estático, total y completamente congelado. Aprieta la fuerza de su abrazo y por un momento lo siento temblar. Yo estoy temblando también―. ¡No te vayas, papito, pol favol, plometo no despeltal, pelo no te vayas!

Siento como mi corazón se detiene ante su suplica y lágrimas gruesas recorren mis mejillas. Bajo la mirada hasta él, que no me ha soltado y no ha dejado de suplicar que no me vaya.

¿Acaso estoy soñando?

¿Me he vuelto loco?

― ¡Bolt! ―grita una voz, pero no pongo atención a nada de lo que me rodea, nada más existe que no sea este pequeño niño que no ha dejado de llamarme papito.

Sus ojos azules me miran y me veo reflejado en ellos. Es tan idéntico a mí que asusta, pero quiero tocarlo, quiero abrazarlo, pero en el preciso momento que estiro mi mano hacia él, unos brazos delgados lo arrancan de mis piernas.

El niño llora, grita, patalea entre los brazos de la chica de cabello castaño que trata de alejarlo de mí. Mis pies se mueven al compás de mi respiración agitada, los siguen hasta que los alcanzo.

― ¡Hanabi! ―grito, porque mi subconsciente la ha reconocido, pero ella no se detiene, al contrario, apresura el paso―. ¡Hanabi espera!

― ¡¡Papá!! ―Sus ojitos azules son lo último que veo hasta que desaparece y yo me quedo aquí, pensando y analizando...

Llegando a la conclusión... de que tengo un hijo.

Ojalá les agrade este pequeño regalo, ya que no sé hasta cuando volveré a publicar. Gracias


	6. Capítulo 5

Elastic Heart - Sia

Hinata

Hace seis años

― ¿Alguna vez has pensado en nombres de bebé? ―preguntó Naruto mientras acariciaba mi espalda desnuda con sus dedos callosos. Me acurruqué más contra su pecho enredando mi pierna con la suya y acaricié con mi nariz la piel cálida que estaba a mi alcance. Un beso casto, pero cariñoso fue depositado en la cima de mi cabeza.

―Solo el de una niña ―susurré sin abrir los ojos cuando sentí uno de sus dedos tomar uno de mis mechones negros. Sabía, sin la necesidad de mirarlo, que se lo había llevado a la nariz. Pasados unos minutos, su cuerpo se movió, por lo que mi cabeza terminó recostada sobre su bíceps. Podía ver sus ojos azules debido a la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.

― ¿Cuál? ―Mi mano fue hasta su mejilla, con delicadeza dejé pasar mis dedos por su piel canela y labios. A veces, me sorprendía lo profundo del sentimiento que este hombre me provocaba, pero supongo que así era el amor. Te avientas a un abismo sin importarte en donde, ni como caigas... solo te dejas llevar por lo que sientes, como si te lanzaras a la corriente caudalosa de un río hasta que pierdes la cabeza y empiezas a hacer locuras.

―Himawari ―respondí sonriendo, sus labios rozaron los míos como el aleteo de una mariposa―. Me encantan los girasoles.

―Tiene sentido ―dijo con su aliento acariciando todo mi rostro. Su dedo índice trazó la línea de mi cintura y cadera―. ¿Y de niño?

―No lo he pensado todavía ¿por qué? ¿tú sí? ―cuestioné divertida. Fue acercándose lentamente hasta mi cuello donde me dio besitos que me hicieron cosquillas, haciéndome reír.

―Yo sí ―dijo sobre mi piel, los besitos fueron ascendiendo por mi mandíbula hasta mi labio inferior―. Porque primero quiero un niño, después una niña.

― ¿Por qué no primero una niña?

Su sonrisa arrebatadora hizo acto de presencia y me sentí estremecer.

―Porque así cuidará de su hermanita menor ―Me apegué más a su cuerpo.

― ¿Y como se llamaría este niño protector? ―inquirí mordiendo mi labio cuando su mano pasó de mi cadera a mi trasero. Podía ver sus ojos brillando, lo que me decía que la idea de tener hijos lo ilusionaba. Ambos seríamos unos padres grandiosos, lo sabíamos. Los bebés que tuviéramos estarían rodeados de una familia que los amaría y los mimaría. Tanto él como yo tuvimos infancias llenas de tristeza y abandono, nuestros hijos no pasarían por eso jamás.

―Se parecerá tanto a papá que deberá tener un nombre parecido ¿no crees? ―Asentí perdida en la constelación que se reflejaba en su mirada―. Boruto, Boruto Uzumaki ¿qué dices?

―Me encanta ―musité peinando su cabello rubio―. Tendrá tu cabello y tus ojos.

―Y tu serenidad e inteligencia ―susurró ya muy cerca de mis labios―. Quiero tener un bebé, mi amor.

Agité mi cabeza en una respuesta positiva.

―Lo tendremos ―respondí deseando que me besara ya.

―Sé que todavía no es el momento, pero cuando logremos esa estabilidad que tanto deseamos, será lo primero que haremos ―indicó, yo estaba de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que propusiera―, pero por ahora podemos practicar ¿te apuntas?

―Contigo en lo que sea ―Reí cuando me encontré nuevamente bajo su cuerpo grande y caliente, mis manos ansiosas recorrieron la piel tersa de su pecho y hombros hasta su espalda marcada, mis labios se clavaron en mi labio inferior cuando sentí su nueva erección sobre mi vientre, caliente y dura, para ese momento estaba más que lista para llevarlo dentro de mi cuerpo.

―Te amo tanto, Hina ―musitó sobre mis labios, tentándolos―. Nunca lo olvides.

Meneé mis caderas, desesperada porque me tocara donde más lo necesitaba, tanto que un pequeño temblor recorrió a través de mi cuerpo. La anticipación me apretaba las entrañas y me sentí al borde de un precipicio esperando que Naruto dejara de sonreír con autosuficiencia, era un fanfarrón, sabía lo que me provocaba. Sintiendo mi necesidad se empujó adentro y fuera de mí, y chillé. Fue demasiado, golpeaba implacablemente y yo corcoveaba mis caderas para recibir sus envites, queriendo esto tanto como él lo hacía.

Me encontraba trepando esa escalera invisible tratando de alcanzar mi orgasmo cuando escuché sus palabras encendidas de pasión.

―Eres la razón de mi vida, nunca me cansaré de ti.

Suspiro de melancolía terminando de doblar unas toallas dentro de la lavandería ignorando a mis compañeras que no dejan de cotorrear. Gracias al cielo, Naruto no me siguió después de nuestro encuentro en su suite y hasta el día de hoy no ha preguntado ni ha hecho algún esfuerzo por buscarme, lo cual es un completo alivio. Mi obligación de limpiar su suite la relegué a una de mis compañeras llamada Tenten, la chica no puso objeciones y aunque me confundía, preferí no preguntar. Luego escuché los cotilleos de ella con las demás, hablando del increíble y caliente hombre que se hospedaba allí.

No la culpo, yo misma me quedé encandilada por él años atrás.

Miro mi reloj de pulsera y vuelvo a suspirar, pero esta vez de cansancio. Falta solamente media hora para terminar mi turno y por fin irme a casa a recostarme con mi hombrecito y disfrutar junto él todo el día de mañana, que es mi día libre. Boruto los disfruta como nadie y sé que si no he subido de peso es gracias a él. Mi niño tiene una energía desbordante por lo que un día de juegos juntos más toda la actividad física que hago durante mi trabajo ha logrado mantenerme en "línea"

Me cambio el uniforme en los vestidores y deposito mi gafete dentro de mi casillero, firmo mi hora de salida y después de una breve despedida con Shino, uno de los guardias de seguridad, por fin me encuentro en la parada de autobús.

No me lo he topado, ni lo he visto de lejos, además me he estado cubriendo la cabeza con la capucha de mi sudadera para evitar que me vea. Desde esa mañana en que nos vimos, no he dejado de soñar... con él y para terminar de trastocar mi tranquilidad, Boruto no ha dejado de pedirme que le hable de él ¿Qué podría decirle a mi hijo acerca del traidor de su padre? He optado por cambiar el tema o distraerlo para evitar responder sus curiosas preguntas, ya que al parecer pronto será el día del padre y la maestra les pidió a los niños que comentaran algo acerca de sus padres.

De no ser porque se encuentra en la misma ciudad que nosotros, podría responder esas preguntas, pero ahora, en estos momentos sabiéndolo tan cerca, no puedo. Solo el hecho de intentar pronunciar su nombre me forma un nudo en el cielo de la boca.

Un Lexus aparca frente a mí y trato de no volcar los ojos al cielo. La ventanilla de atrás se desliza hacia abajo y los celestes ojos del amigo de mi mamá me saludan sonrientes. Yo no puedo devolverle la sonrisa.

― ¿Te llevo? ―pregunta y niego con la cabeza.

―Gracias Toneri, pero el autobús se acerca ―Arruga la frente ante la mención de mi medio de transporte y me guardo el comentario grosero que quiero hacerle por no disimular ni un poco su reacción.

―Solo es un aventón, Hinata ―Sopeso la oferta solo por el hecho de que estoy terriblemente cansada y todavía faltan como quince minutos para que el autobús pase por aquí. Me duelen los pies como para esperar más y aquí de pie, la parada está completamente abarrotada de gente.

Exhalo todo el aire de mis pulmones y asiento resignada.

―De acuerdo.

Un hombre trajeado se baja del asiento del conductor y me abre la puerta, pongo los ojos en blanco, pero me quedo callada y subo dentro del coche. El olor a loción masculina y whisky invade mi olfato, por lo que me siento en el asiento más alejado de Toneri.

― ¿Cómo has estado? ―Me pregunta una vez el auto se pone en movimiento. Me encojo de hombros.

―En estos momentos, muerta de cansancio ―Toneri asiente mirándome tan fijamente que me pone incomoda.

―Estuve pensando que podría... no sé, ofrecerte algún puesto en mi comercializadora ―anuncia y por poco me atraganto con mi propia saliva. Río en voz baja negando con la cabeza.

― ¿Y qué se supone que haría? ¿Limpiar oficinas? ―inquiero desdeñosa―. No tengo ningún conocimiento empresarial o de administración, pero gracias por la oferta.

Toneri se inclina hacia adelante y toma mis manos frías con las suyas. Su penetrante mirada es oscura y fija y siento como los vellos de mis brazos se erizan debajo de la tela de la gruesa sudadera. Es esta la razón por la que nunca me ha gustado estar cerca de este hombre. Exuda peligro por cada uno de sus poros y todo mi cuerpo es consciente de ello.

Me arrepiento de haber subido a este auto.

―Si me aceptaras, no tendrías que trabajar más, hermosa Hinata ―susurra y yo me muerdo el inferior de la mejilla, mis latidos presionando contra mis sienes―. Podrías terminar la universidad, vestir prendas adecuadas a tu cuerpo y tendrías servidumbre en lugar de formar parte de ella.

―No soy ninguna esposa trofeo. Además, Toneri, tengo un hijo.

El tipo frente a mí hace una mueca y muerdo mi lengua para no insultarlo.

―El niño sería educado en las mejores escuelas, no me incomoda ― «Pero a mí sí me incomoda la repulsión que sientes por él» me digo a mí misma dentro de mi mente y me zafo delicadamente de su agarre.

―Gracias Toneri, pero no puedo aceptar ―El Lexus vira hacia la izquierda, ingresando en mi colorido barrio. El atardecer brilla resplandeciente, los rayos de sol atravesando las hojas de los preciosos arboles que adornan el lugar en donde vivo. No pude haber escogido una mejor localidad que esta, estoy segura. Se aparca frente a mi casa, por lo que trato de salir de aquí inmediatamente.

Su mano en mi muñeca me lo impide.

―Solamente, piénsalo ¿sí? Sé que vales la pena. ―Agacho la mirada y asiento porque no quiero discutir más. La barrera que he forjado a mi alrededor es tan poderosa como la muralla china, por lo que sé que no sucederá nada entre este hombre y yo. Estoy vacía por dentro, no existe ningún sentimiento en mi interior para nadie que no sea mi hijo... aunque no pueda olvidar los atronadores latidos de mi corazón después de haberlo visto otra vez.

―Gracias por el aventón ―digo en un gruñido y salgo del coche sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

La casa está en silencio cuando ingreso y por la cantidad de familias reunidas en la zona de juegos sé que tanto Han como Boruto se encuentran allí pasando la tarde. Aprovecho el momento a solas para recoger el correo, darme una ducha, vestirme y ponerme a hacer la cena. La puerta de atrás se abre y se cierra con brusquedad tiempo después, luego el llanto de Boruto llena el silencio de la casa. Me precipito contra la entrada trasera cuando Hanabi aparece en mi visión tratando de contener el berrinche de Bolt.

Está pálida, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―pregunto preocupada, Boruto no deja de retorcerse y de llorar―. ¿Hanabi?

―Y-Yo... ―barbotea―. É-Él...

― ¡No te entiendo, Han! ―chillo desesperada tomando a mi hijo.

― ¡Naruto está aquí! ―grita y yo siento como los pulmones me arden antes de encogerse, el aire irrita mis ojos, por lo que sé que los tengo abiertos de par en par. Un grito ahogado se escapa de mi garganta cuando mi cerebro procesa lo que Hanabi acaba de gritarme.

―D-Dime que no lo vio ―digo en un sollozo, mi hermana guarda silencio con lagrimas apareciendo dentro de sus ojos. No me responde y siento como todo mi cuerpo se hecha a temblar―. ¡Dime que no lo vio, Hanabi!

―L-Lo vio...

Ese susurro, apenas audible, acaba con todo dentro de mí. Las barreras que tan gruesas creí, empiezan a desmoronarse piedra por piedra, ladrillo por ladrillo. Niego con mi cabeza, temblando por completo. Acido ha entrado en mi torrente y por un momento creo que todo va a colapsar a mi alrededor.

― ¡Mami déjame vel a mi papá! ―chilla Boruto arqueándose.

La puerta es golpeada en ese momento. Reacciono de inmediato.

―Toma, llévatelo y enciérrense en mi habitación ―Hanabi duda, sin duda se ha echado a temblar también, aunque peor que yo no creo que esté. Los demonios de mi pasado ríen y festejan por haber triunfado sobre mi fría tranquilidad―. ¡Hanabi, reacciona, llévate a Bolt!

― ¡No! ¡Déjame vel a mi papito! ―grita mi niño llorando. Le dije que su padre había muerto ¿cómo demonios le explico esto?

Mi hermana menor parece volver en sí, tomando a Boruto y aferrándolo con fuerza. Los veo desaparecer en el pasillo junto a los gritos y ruegos de mi pequeño. Me llevo una mano a la frente, sintiendo el temblor exasperado y lo fría que se encuentra mi piel húmeda debido al sudor. Inspiro y exhalo animándome a enfrentar el maldito desastre que se avecina, pero lucharé hasta el final con todas mis fuerzas. Naruto Uzumaki arruinó mi vida hace seis años, pero no lo hará con mi hijo también. Primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Tenso todo mi cuerpo y con pasos vacilantes me acerco a la puerta principal de la casa. Los golpes vuelven a hacerla retumbar y me digo una y otra vez en mi mente que puedo con esto, que este hombre no tiene ningún derecho de reclamar lo que no es suyo y definitivamente mi hijo no lo es. Me recrimino a mí misma cuando noto el temblor de mi mano cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta y justo cuando estoy a punto de abrir su voz grita del otro lado.

― ¡Hinata abre la maldita puerta! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ―Pego un brinco, asustada, pero entonces a mi cabeza llegan todas esas imágenes de mí misma gritando de dolor, destrozando todo a su paso, llorando ensangrentada, mi rostro opaco frente al espejo, mi sufrimiento y el dolor que por poco me mata a mí y a Boruto y como si estuviese viviéndolo de nuevo las oleadas de odio, ira y furia contenida durante años navegan mi piel abrazándome en su fuego arrollador. Quiero gritarle. QUIERO MANDARLO A LA MIERDA.

Abro la puerta de un movimiento brusco y antes de poder admirarlo o permitir que hable, le grito con todas mis fuerzas.

― ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ MALDITO GILIPOLLAS! ―Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos y retrocede un paso. Estoy tan malditamente furiosa que me adelanto con rapidez y con mis palmas abiertas lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas―, ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! ¡FUERA!

Retrocede otro paso ante mi atronador grito y observo como boquea como un pez. Puedo jurar que es más alto de lo que lo recordaba y aunque es el mismo de hace años, puedo vislumbrar diferencias bastante notorias. Su torso ahora es más ancho, sus brazos son musculosos, en el Hilton no logré detallarlo muy bien, pero en estos momentos en los que jadeo como un atleta después de una maratón, logro notar lo que no vi antes debido al miedo y la impresión. Su cabello rubio, que antes solía lucir despeinado y un poco largo, ahora es corto, muy corto. Su cuello es grueso y su rostro todavía más masculino de lo que era antes, aunque sus vivaces ojos azules continúan siendo los mismos.

―Hina...

― ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! ―Señalo la calle―. ¡Lárgate de mi casa en este momento!

Sus ojos me miran de arriba abajo y no puedo evitar sentir vergüenza y pudor. Mi físico cambió después del embarazo. No estoy gorda, jamás lo estuve, pero mis caderas se ensancharon y mis pechos ahora son más grandes, no me quejaría de no ser por las malditas estrías y la cicatriz de la cesárea en mi estómago.

―No voy a irme ―asegura luciendo inseguro y tímido y por un momento veo sus ojos brillar, pero sé que es mi imaginación. Naruto jamás derramaría una lagrima por mí.

―No me interesa ¡Quiero que te largues! ―Vuelvo a gritarle.

Mira sobre mi hombro y una expresión de anhelo atraviesa su gesto. Sé que vio a Boruto, sé que sabe que es suyo. El parecido es increíblemente notorio, por no decir que mi hijo es un clon suyo, solo que simplemente no quiero que se le acerque. No permitiré que lo lastime, cuando lo sustuve por primera vez en mis brazos me juré a mí misma que haría de él un niño feliz y rodeado de amor. Naruto no arruinará mi juramento.

Un silencio se apodera del ambiente. Él me examina, débil como nunca lo vi, haciéndome sentir poderosa. Quiero gritarle tantas cosas, tantos insultos que surgieron en mi mente que no sé por dónde empezar esa larga lista.

―Te lo cortaste ―Señala mi cabello y mi ceño se profundiza más―. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Porque sus recuerdos me atormentaron por años. Él decía estar fascinado con mi cabello largo, teniéndolo como lo tenía me torturaba lentamente con solo un vistazo al espejo, por eso lo corté, decidida a cortar también con su recuerdo.

―No te importa ―espeto con dureza.

Suspira peinando sus cortos cabellos rubios hacia atrás.

― ¿Terminaste la carrera?

―No te interesa ―gruño apretando los puños «¡No lo hice por tu culpa!» quise gritar―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le formulo esa pregunta porque su respuesta es la única que me interesa. Me mira fijamente y odio ver ese maldito tormento en sus ojos.

― ¿Es mío verdad? ―dice en un hilo de voz, ignorando mi pregunta. Está pálido, pero aprieta tanto sus puños que sus nudillos parecen querer romper la piel que los recubre.

Niego muy lentamente.

―No, Naruto ―La expresión de sus ojos hace que piense que decir su nombre lo ha afectado, pero este maldito imbécil es tan buen actor que no creo ninguno de sus gestos―. Es mío, únicamente mío. No tienes una maldita cosa que hacer aquí. No permitiré que te le acerques. No tienes derecho a preguntar si es tuyo.

Mis palabras destilan veneno y adoro la sensación de pensar que tal vez le han afectado. Aunque sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Este hombre tiene un corazón de hielo y poco le importa pasar encima de los sentimientos de las personas.

Su ancho pecho se expande en una profunda respiración, mira a lo largo de la calle y creo ser capaz de ver los engranajes de su cabeza ponerse en acción.

―No tenía idea...

Listo, he perdido el control.

― ¡ME VALE UNA MIERDA SI NO TENÍAS IDEA! ―grito histérica, volviendo a empujar su pecho. Se echa hacia atrás contrayendo su rostro en una mueca de supuesto dolor―. ¡Yo lo parí! ¡Es mío! ¡Yo luché por él! ¡Perdiste cualquier derecho sobre él en el momento que me abandonaste!

Odio la sensación de sentir mis ojos inundados de lagrimas por más que aprieto los dientes y respiro aceleradamente. Odio saber que mi vida volvió a ponerse patas arriba por su culpa. Odio saber que es consciente de la existencia de Boruto. Odio que esté aquí, cerca de mí y que mis pulmones respiren de su mismo aire. Lo odio a él, lo que me provoca, lo que aturde, lo que me hizo sufrir y el hecho de que por su culpa haya perdido la capacidad de amar a alguien más.

―No tuve opción ―susurra y quiero estampar mi puño en su cara, pero me conformo con mi palma abierta.

El sonido de la fuerte bofetada atraviesa el silencio repentino que nos inundó, mi mano se levanta una vez más y la dejo ir con más fuerza que antes. Jadeo tratando de controlar la adrenalina que salió disparada por mi torrente sanguíneo y observo a Naruto con la cara volteada. Mi mano arde, mis encías duelen, el color carmín que va cubriendo su piel no es suficiente para drenar toda la ira y el odio reprimido por tanto tiempo.

―Vete, ahora mismo ―exijo. No soy este tipo de persona, no soy violenta, ni grito, ni insulto, no obstante, esta situación me ha rebasado por completo.

Una lagrima recorre su mejilla lastimada y siento que quiero vomitarle encima ante su maldito cinismo. Me dejó por otra, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de terminarme. Me folló a su antojo, me utilizó y me abandonó como si fuese una prostituta barata para irse al encuentro con su puta. Nunca lo perdonaré. Nunca lograré drenar el feo sentimiento de odio de mis venas, porque sí, lo odio como jamás odiaré a nadie.

Me mira y la determinación que brilla en sus iris azules debilitan mi fortaleza.

―No me iré, nunca más lo haré ―Señala hacia atrás―. Ese niño y tú me pertenecen. Volví para reclamar lo mío.

Suelto una carcajada, hasta me tomo el vientre para que sepa la estupidez que está diciendo.

―Ni él ni yo pertenecemos al puto hombre que nos abandonó a ambos ―suelto con cinismo y me fascina la sensación de hacerle daño―, desaparece Naruto, no dejaré que tengas a mi hijo.

Sonríe de medio lado y odio reconocer ese gesto que solía amar tanto en él.

―No es una pregunta, nena. Él sabe que soy su padre y quiero serlo. ¡Con todas las de la ley! ―brama y yo me restriego el pelo con los dedos.

―No es un juguete, no puedes pretender utilizarlo como lo hiciste conmigo. No permitiré que le hagas daño ¡Primero muerta antes de que lo lastimes!

― ¡No te utilicé! ―grita desesperado, agitando los brazos abiertos de par en par. Creo que debió golpearse bastante fuerte en la cabeza para haber olvidado lo que pasó años atrás. Me dejó, me abandonó tirada y desnuda en una cama después de haberme usado a su antojo, se fue con otra olvidando a la estúpida chica que lo amaba con desesperación.

― ¡LARGATE! ―Negó, sonriendo.

―Lucharé por ustedes, Hinata ―Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios―. ¡Son míos!

Estrello mis manos en su pecho con toda la potencia que me es posible emplear, gritándole que está loco. Porque lo está, no puede simplemente pensar que le permitiré entrar nuevamente en mi vida.

― ¡Estás loco, vete! ―chillo―. ¡Da la vuelta y vuelve a olvidar que existo!

―Eso jamás pasará ―espeta apretando los dientes―. Fui un imbécil por haberte dejado, pero no tuve...

―La imbécil fui yo por pensar que me querías, imbécil fui yo por creer que me amabas todas las malditas veces que me lo dijiste ¡Me abandonaste y me destrozaste!

―Siempre te dije la verdad, Hinata. Nunca te mentí.

Me reí y con ganas.

―Me importa una mierda, eres solamente un oscuro recuerdo en mi pasado, una roca con la que no pienso volver a tropezar. Así que puedes largarte ¡DEJÉ DE AMARTE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!

― ¡CÁLLATE! ―ruje como si le hubiese disparado directo al pecho.

― ¡Vuelve por donde viniste! ¡No te necesitamos! ―Segundo balazo.

― ¡Te dije que cerraras la maldita boca! ―Se acerca a mí, así que saco pecho y lo confronto.

― ¡TE ODIO! ―grito con toda la potencia de mis pulmones y todo se queda en silencio repentinamente. Abro mis ojos preguntándome en qué momento los cerré y observo su rostro adolorido, como si le hubiera dado con un mazo en el pecho. Retrocede sin dejar de mirarme, me contempla en silencio y niega con la cabeza como si no creyera semejante verdad, aprieta los labios y por último suelta un suspiro tembloroso.

―No importa ―Su voz es ronca, áspera, como si las palabras hubiesen sido arrancadas pataleando de su garganta―. Haré que vuelvas a amarme de nuevo.

―Estás loco ―escupo con asco, pero él ignora el tono repulsivo de mi voz.

Se encoge de hombros.

―Probablemente sí, pero espero que sepas que este loco no va a rendirse, deberías saberlo. Quiero a mi hijo y a mi mujer y no descansaré hasta tenerlos de vuelta conmigo.

―Estás volado de la cabeza, maldito enfermo ―mascullo.

Asiente.

―Puede ser, pero creo que ahora es mi turno de luchar por ti.

Entonces gira sobre sus talones y se aleja por la acera con los hombros caídos y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Un frío repentino me atraviesa y hace que por poco se me doblen las rodillas, lentamente me doy la vuelta y regreso al interior de mi casa. Cierro la puerta y me apoyo contra ella dejando que mis lagrimas corran libres por todo mi rostro. Sé que no está bromeando, sé que volverá, sé que reclamará a Boruto. Conozco de lo que es capaz.

Aparto mis manos de mi rostro y quiero gritar de dolor al verlas temblando, pero no es por furia, no. Es por el hecho de haberlo tocado.

No tengo nada que decir, salvo el hecho de que debería estar estudiando :'v *Se mira en el espejo* Nina ¿por qué eres así.


	7. Capítulo 6

Sign of the times - Harry Styles

Naruto

Uno de los momentos más difíciles que atravesaba cuando me encontraba en el ejército, era ver a mis compañeros sonreír de felicidad cuando se les entregaba el correo. Todos, absolutamente todos recibían regalos de sus familias, cartas de amor de sus novias o esposas escribiéndoles cuanto los extrañaban y los amaban, fotografías de sus hijos creciendo y dibujos hechos por ellos idolatrando a sus padres, visualizándolos como sus héroes. En cambio yo, era el único que se sentaba en su catre en silencio a escuchar sus relatos, sus risas, anécdotas, el único idiota que se callaba conteniendo las lágrimas por no recibir nunca una carta ni fotografía de parte de nadie.

Shikamaru Nara, el tipo que se volvió mi mejor amigo entre todos los marines que estábamos allí, me mostraba las fotos de su hijo y su esposa, y me sentía terriblemente mal al envidiar el hecho de que cuando él regresara a casa, ambos lo estarían esperando con ansias. Su hijo con una sonrisa y un abrazo, su esposa con un beso y un te amo.

¿Tienen idea lo mucho que soñé con que esa fuese mi vida?

¿Las veces que lloré en silencio por saber que nunca formaría una familia junto a la mujer que amaba?

Por eso, al ver a ese pequeño niño y escucharle llamarme papá, una parte de mí que creí muerta revivió, como si la flor marchita que era mi corazón de repente fuese regada con agua fresca y vivificante devolviéndole los colores y las ganas de vivir. Porque ese pequeño niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules me hizo volver a soñar con lo que creí imposible durante todos esos años en los que sostener un rifle entre mis manos y morir en pleno campo de batalla era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar.

Me seco las lágrimas pegadas a mi rostro y toco el timbre de la casa de Sasuke. En momentos como este, donde el dolor amenaza con consumirme siento que no puedo estar solo, que necesito un abrazo y el consuelo de alguien. Lo más seguro es que terminaría en una piscina de mi propio vómito después de la borrachera que me echaría encima lamentándome y repitiendo en mi cabeza lo que acaba de acontecer. No he dejado de reproducir él te odio que Hinata gritó en mi cara con todas sus fuerzas, fracturando mi pobre corazón que apenas y está reconstruyéndose, aunque sinceramente me esperaba esa reacción de su parte y muy contrario a lo que se piense, deseaba.

Ella tiene miedo de que le haga daño a nuestro hijo cómo lo hice con ella y la comprendo. Además, agradezco que por fin me enfrentara, aunque fuera por proteger a nuestro pequeño, pero deseaba enormemente que me abofeteara, que me gritara y me insultara en lugar de que saliera corriendo como la primera vez que nos vimos.

Reconocí a mi chica en esa leona que sacó sus garras y colmillos dispuesta a defender a los suyos.

A nuestro hijo.

Sakura me abre en ese instante y arruga la frente cuando ve mis lágrimas, su gesto se descompuso en una mueca de compasión cuando la conclusión de lo que pudo haber sucedido llegó a ella debido a mi expresión contrita.

―La buscaste.

Asiento apretando mis labios que no dejan de temblar.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ―Aunque es una pregunta bastante tonta porque sé muy bien la razón.

Ella suspira.

―Quería, pero Sasuke me dijo que no nos concernía. Hinata y tú tenían que hablar, era su decisión decirte sobre la existencia de Boruto.

Mis ojos se ampliaron, mis puños se apretaron. Mis pulmones inhalaron aire al sentirse encogidos ante la mención del nombre del niño. Ella no olvidó que ese era el nombre que hablábamos de ponerle a un bebé cuando lo tuviéramos. Dios ¿qué mierda hice?

― ¿Naruto estás bien? Estás pálido.

El toque de Sakura en mi hombro no fue suficiente para devolverme a la realidad.

―Le puso Boruto ―susurro para mí mismo. Mi amiga me toma del brazo, me guía hacia el interior de su casa al verme tan consternado y me empuja hasta que mi culo cae sentado en el sofá. Mis manos suben y me restriegan el rostro. Nuevas lágrimas se han formado atrás de mis ojos cuando los recuerdos afloran en mi cabeza, los recuerdos de aquella fantástica noche cuando haciendo el amor planeamos los nombres de nuestros hijos, cuantos y qué serían.

Mi pobre Hinata.

―Le puso Boruto.

―Naruto...

―Unos días antes de que me fuera, hablamos sobre la posibilidad de tener hijos, le dije que quería llamar a mi primer hijo así ―le digo arqueando las cejas―. ¿Qué ha pasado en todo este tiempo Sakura?

― ¿No hablaste con ella? ―pregunta. El sonido del televisor en algún programa infantil que seguro Sarada está viendo me hace apretar los párpados. Quería tanto abrazar a ese niño, que me duele no haber podido hacerlo, no haberlo hecho desde el primer momento de su existencia.

―No me dejó hablar. Me encontré a Boruto por casualidad mientras me decidía si acercarme a su casa o no. Él... ―Mi pecho se encoge al recordar sus palabras, es obvio que sabe quien soy yo, que me ha visto y eso solo quiere decir que Hinata le habló de mí―. Él creyó que estaba soñando.

Sakura cierra sus ojos y niega con la cabeza.

―Hina le dijo que eras un ángel en el cielo y que lo cuidabas desde ahí.

Mi corazón se contrae y siento mis ojos arder nuevamente.

― ¿Qué? ―digo en un hilo de voz.

―Es un niño inteligente, Naruto. Notó que todos sus amiguitos tenían mamá y papá y él no ¿Qué esperabas que le dijera Hinata de ti? Ella se alejó de todos cuando la dejaste, creo que fue por el dolor que le provocaste y que nosotros le recordábamos a ti, pero nuestros hijos tienen casi la misma edad y nos hemos visto varias veces, me preguntó que debería hacer respecto a eso, no quería lastimar a Boruto diciéndole que tu los abandonaste y que posiblemente ni siquiera sabías de su existencia.

Mis manos se aferran a mi pelo y tiro fuertemente de él. ¿Podían las cosas ponerse peor de lo que estaban? Mi hijo me cree muerto, Dios mío ¿qué estoy pagando?

―Mierda...

― ¿Qué fue realmente lo que pasó? ―inquiere mi hermana acariciándome el hombro.

―Lo vi, él me abrazó y me rogó que no me fuera, que no despertaría ―Un nudo se forma en mi garganta ante el recuerdo de sus ojos suplicantes―. Quería abrazarlo, Sakura, pero Hanabi lo alejó de mí. Cuando fui a buscarlos Hinata salió hecha una fiera, te juro que nunca la había visto tan furiosa.

―Te ha odiado por años ―Muerdo mi lengua para disimular el dolor que siento ante esas palabras―, pero también, estoy segura, que te sigue amando.

Suelto una risa sin gracia.

―Me dijo demasiadas cosas que me hacen pensar lo contrario.

Sakura deja escapar un suspiro.

―Es lógica su reacción, Naruto, debes comprenderla. Su vida empieza y termina en ese niño, lo más seguro es que tiene miedo de que le hagas daño. Si ese niño no existiera, Hinata probablemente estaría muerta en vida.

― ¿Qué hago? ―susurro, doliéndome en el pecho todo lo que me ha dicho hasta el momento.

―Insistir, ya no es solamente por ella y lo sabes, tienes un hijo Naruto. Un niño que anhela y merece el cariño de su padre, no puedes rendirte. Hinata todavía te ama, estoy segura, solo tienes que volver a reconquistarla y llegado el momento, sentarse a hablar y aclarar todo lo que sucedió en el pasado.

―No será fácil...

―Lo que de verdad vale la pena nunca lo es.

Sonrío porque tiene razón, he vuelto para reclamar lo mío, inconscientemente así fue desde que pisé Estados Unidos otra vez. Ahora no es solamente el amor que siento por ella, sino el que irremediablemente empecé a sentir por mi pequeño y precioso Boruto. Él no anhelará algo que por ley le corresponde y que yo mismo estoy dispuesto a darle. Mi amor.

―Tengo un plan...

Mi hermana me sonríe.

―Seguro que sí, esa sonrisa me lo dice todo ―Se pone de pie y me señala la cocina―. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

La sigo sintiendo en mi pecho una nueva revolución, la certeza de que mi lucha acaba de iniciar, pero que no perderé, no la puedo perder.

―Me encantaría.

Sonrío cuando lo veo y me quedo estático contemplando su espléndida sonrisa. Es como una antorcha brillante que ilumina un oscuro recoveco que me envuelve desde esa terrible madrugada cuando me fui dejando atrás mis sueños e ilusiones. Veo su pequeña boquita hacer un puchero adorable cuando su pelota de básquet no atraviesa el aro y rio cuando la vuelve a tomar, se pone en posición y me sorprendo ante la fuerza con la que la lanza, la pelota rebota, pero se dirige peligrosamente hacia mi pequeño Boruto y de inmediato mi corazón se acelera ante el peligro inminente.

Me echo a correr llegando justo a tiempo, evitando así que la pelota impacte contra él.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Le pregunto hincándome a su altura. Su boca y sus ojos se abren de asombro y felicidad cuando me reconoce.

― ¡Papá! ―grita y me abraza, le devuelvo el gesto rodeándolo con mis brazos y siento que no existe nada más correcto que sentirlo a él contra mi pecho. Es pequeño, tan cálido como se sentía cuando Hinata me abrazaba y huele tan bien, como a rayos de sol, inocencia y alegría. Lágrimas aparecen en mis ojos, pero las ignoro. No me importa nada más que sentirlo a él, no tengo tiempo de llorar cuando quiero disfrutar cada minuto a su lado.

Es mi hijo y lo amo, aunque no lo conozca, lo amo con todo mi ser. Puede que me perdiera de sus primeros años de vida, pero valió la pena el sacrificio sabiendo que lo protegí a él también.

―Hola, campeón ―Su agarre se aprieta―. Shhh, tranquilo. No voy a dejarte.

Su cabecita se separa y me mira anhelante.

― ¿Lo plometes?

Mis labios volvieron a temblar al ver sus ojos anhelantes de cariño paternal.

―Te lo juro, pequeño.

― ¿Ya no volvelás a ilte al cielo?

Esa frase me pesa tanto en el alma que tengo que tomar oxigeno antes de responderle.

―Nunca más, Boruto, nunca más. Mi lugar es contigo.

― ¿Y mi mamá? ―Acaricio su cabello rubio y ladeo la cabeza admirándolo mejor. Definitivamente es idéntico a mí, pero analizándolo detenidamente logro reconocer ciertos rasgos de mi chica en él. La forma de sus ojos, su nariz y sus pequeñas orejas. Una parte mía y de ella contenida en este pequeño hombrecito. No puede existir nada mejor en el mundo que él.

―Sobre todo con ella, Bolt.

― ¡Aléjate de él ahora mismo! ―Suspiro y me pongo de pie cargando a mi hijo entre mis brazos. La mirada asesina que me dedica Hanabi no me intimida para nada, la niña que era en aquel entonces ya no existe, ahora veo a una chica hecha y derecha, casi tan hermosa como su hermana mayor, pero no dejo de verla como esa adolescente asustadiza que conocí.

―Hola Hanabi, me alegra verte a ti también ―Su ceño se profundiza más.

― ¡Tía mila, papá volvió y plometió que no volvelía a ilse! ―exclama mi hijo emocionado, tanto que puedo sentir su felicidad desbordarse por sus poros alterando a los míos.

―Naruto, por favor, deja al niño en el suelo y vete. Si Hinata te ve...

―Hinata no está aquí por lo que veo ―La interrumpo―. Además, es mi hijo, tengo tanto derecho a estar aquí como ella y quiero estarlo.

―Pero...

―Déjalo, Han, de verdad. Sé que piensas lo peor de mí, pero te aseguro que las cosas no sucedieron como tus padres las hicieron parecer. Todo se aclarará, solo por favor déjame pasar este rato con mi hijo sin que tu hermana se ponga histérica y arme un escándalo.

―Papá, quielo jugar básquel ¿me enseñas? ―pregunta Boruto posando sus pequeñas manitas regordetas en mis mejillas, le doy mi total atención y siento como mi pecho se derrite ante sus ojos brillantes.

―Por supuesto, vamos ―Giro sobre mi eje y me dirijo con él devuelta hacia la plazoleta.

―Solo no le digas nada a Hina que te dejé estar con él ―Me pide mi cuñada, su voz teñida de súplica. Me detengo y la observo sobre mi hombro. Está notoriamente preocupada y la entiendo, pero eso no hace que quiera estar menos con mi hijo.

―No te preocupes, no le diré nada y ¿Han? ―La llamo cuando la veo irse hacia las bancas del pequeño parque y me mira dudosa―. Gracias por esto.

La mirada recelosa desaparece y deja salir un suspiro.

―Probablemente mi hermana hará una alfombra conmigo si se entera de esto, pero... ―Mira a Boruto en mis brazos―. Él se ve feliz.

Sonrío y le guiño un ojo porque la felicidad de Boruto es lo que realmente importa. Me detengo en medio de la plazoleta y coloco a Boruto sobre sus pies. Poder estar así con él es fantástico y me llena de un sentimiento al que no puedo nombrar ya que es una mezcla de otras emociones. Alegría, anhelo, felicidad, amor... Regresar a Virginia fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mucho tiempo.

Me agacho, tomo la pelota y se la tiendo a Boruto, me coloco detrás de él y le indico como tiene que lanzarla. Minutos después estoy sudando porque no he parado de correr de aquí para allá, mi hijo ríe y el sonido de su risa llena mi alma vacía de formas que no puedo explicar. Poco a poco, la vida que creí perdida está regresando a mi cuerpo, la felicidad recorre mi torrente como un afrodisíaco que me hace carcajear y agradecer por la oportunidad de estar aquí con él, por la certeza de que pronto estaré a su lado y el de mi hermosa Hinata.

― ¿Papi? ―Me llama cuando le tiendo un cono de helado que compre en un puesto cercano. Me toma de la mano y me encamino hacia una banca para que lo comamos tranquilos.

― ¿Sí? ―Lo miro y vuelvo a derretirme cuando veo su boca, su nariz y sus mejillas cubiertas de helado.

― ¿Te quedalás con mi mamá y conmigo? ―pregunta inocentemente. Lo siento en la plataforma de cemento y tomo lugar a su lado.

―Sí, Bolt. Pronto me quedaré contigo y con tu madre ―Saco un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y limpio sus mejillas, aunque es inútil ya que vuelve a embarrarse todo cuando se lleva nuevamente el helado a la boca.

― ¿Polqué no antes? ―Tomo aire porque no sé cómo contestarle.

―Porque... ―Vacilo y decido ser sincero, a menos en parte―. Porque primero debemos solucionar muchas cosas para que volvamos a estar juntos ¿entiendes?

Revuelvo su cabello y él hace un puchero.

―Hay un homble que quiele sel su novio y no me gusta ―gruñe entre dientes y yo siento como un calambre me recorre la espalda―. Me mila feo.

Me inclino acercándome a él, sintiendo un estremecimiento en la nuca y un mal presentimiento asentándose en mi estómago.

― ¿Quién es, Bolt?

―Se llama Toneli, es amigo de mi abuela.

Claro, tenía que ser Hana, ni más ni menos. Cuando Sasuke me dijo que era una mujer inofensiva, siendo sincero no me la creí por completo. Esa perra lleva veneno en las venas en lugar que sangre, y estoy seguro qué no se quedará cruzada de brazos al saber que ahora no tiene ni donde caerse muerta. Sacará provecho de Hinata a como dé lugar y me hierve la sangre sabiéndola en contacto constante con mi hijo. Además, estoy seguro de que el tal "Toneli" no debe ser ninguna santa paloma, muerdo mi lengua para evitar maldecir. Necesito saberlos seguros y lejos de alimañas que se junten con Hana.

―Ningún hombre más que yo será novio de tu mamá ¿entiendes, Bolt? Ustedes son míos, yo los voy a cuidar.

―Oh no, eso no va a pasar ―Una fiera morena aparece en mi visión y me arrebata a Boruto de los brazos. Me levanto de inmediato, observando cómo se aleja prácticamente corriendo. El niño me llama, así que no pierdo el tiempo y corro tras ellos. Cuando llega a su casa trata de cerrarme la puerta en la cara, pero no logra y empujo con todas mis fuerzas hasta que estoy dentro.

― ¡Vete, Naruto, ahora! ―ruge tratando de contener a Boruto que no deja de gritar.

―Déjalo estar Hinata, es mi hijo y tengo derecho a estar con él.

― ¡Papá! ―grita Boruto y ella, aprovechando el momento de debilidad que experimento al verlo llorar se echa a correr por un pasillo, los sigo de inmediato, sin embargo, esta vez no soy tan veloz y no puedo evitar que se encierren en una habitación.

― ¡Hinata, abre la puerta!

― ¡LARGO!

Recuesto mi frente contra la fría madera.

―No le hagas esto, él quiere conocerme y yo también deseo hacerlo ―susurro y solo recibo de respuesta el llanto de Boruto―. Por favor.

―Hemos vivido muy bien sin ti ―grita después. Dios, es tan terca y cabeza dura que me vuelve loco, ¿pero a quien quiero engañar? La amo con todo y sus defectos.

―No puedes hacer esto, le haces daño.

― ¡Tu eres el que le hace daño! ¡Hemos sobrevivido solo nosotros dos! ¡No tienes derecho a aparecerte seis años después reclamando un derecho que no te corresponde! ¡Es mi hijo, mío Naruto y no permitiré que le hagas lo mismo que me hiciste a mí! ¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDA!

Lo sé, nena, lo sé. Pero aun así...

―Lo quiero, Hinata ―digo con la voz quebrada y el llanto de Boruto se detiene―. Cuando lo vi, cuando... algo dentro de mí gritó que era mío, quise llorar, cuando él me rogó que no me fuera, prometiendo que no despertaría yo... yo quise abrazarlo ¿sabes? quise decirle que lo amaba. He pasado la mejor tarde que he vivido en muchos años a su lado, no nos quites esto. Sé que no me crees y que me odias, pero no le quites a Boruto la posibilidad de tener a su papá, ambos crecimos sin padres que nos quisieran, sabes lo que se siente, no le hagas lo mismo a él.

Silencio es lo que me responde.

―Sé que me perdí de cinco años de su vida, pero no quiero perder más. Déjame ser su papá, déjale decirme papá, quiero conocer sus gustos, su color favorito, su comida favorita, todo sobre él. Quiero ser su héroe y verlo crecer... por favor.

Muy lentamente la puerta se abre y Boruto aparece corriendo, me agacho justo a tiempo y lo aprieto entre mis brazos. Miro a Hinata a los ojos, que están anegados en lágrimas. Sé que mis palabras le llegaron, ambos vivimos infancias llenas de dolor y tristeza y si es cierto que este niño lo es todo para ella, no lo hará sufrir lo mismo.

―Gracias ―susurro y ella aparta la mirada.

―Solo... no quiero que te acerques a mí.

Me enderezo sin soltar a Boruto y le guiño un ojo.

―Eso nunca pasará, mi amor ―Sus ojos me miran petrificados así que me encojo de hombros―. Eres mía por derecho eterno.

Dicho esto último, Boruto me indica la puerta de su habitación entusiasmado porque veamos su anime favorito, que da la casualidad es el mismo que yo adoro y que hace años no veo, lo cual me emociona porque lo veré de nuevo y junto a mi hijo. No miento con lo último que le dije a ella, es mía y aunque esta guerra apenas está iniciando, sé que la ganaré. El premio es uno demasiado grande y demasiado hermoso como para darme el lujo de perder.

Ya vamos cediendo poco a poco, pero en lo que a Burrito se refiere, entre Naruto y Hinata las cosas están turbias todavía.

Nos leemos!


	8. Capítulo 7

_Suicide - James Arthur_

 **Hinata**

«Eres mía por derecho eterno»

Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente y me afectaron de maneras que no deberían ser. La puerta de la habitación de Bolt se cerró con ellos dos dentro y tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para que mis rodillas no se doblaran. Este hombre, que me abandonó y rompió en mil pedazos está volviendo a abrir viejas cicatrices que creí bien curadas, que con el tiempo dejaron de doler a pesar de haber dejado un envoltorio frío y carente de emociones. Hacía años que había vomitado todas sus mentiras, miradas y palabras vacías. Vomité todo lo que había dicho alguna vez, todos sus _te amo_ falsos y aquellas estúpidas mariposas que revoloteaban y revolvían mi estomago cuando lo sentía cerca.

Hoy estaba limpia de él, estaba... porque ahora no estoy tan segura. Su presencia es como una enfermedad de la piel que se propaga por todo el cuerpo rápidamente, así fue siempre desde que mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos en aquel salón de la Universidad.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina sintiendo una daga enterrada en el pecho; los brazos de Boruto aferrados a él como si pensara que se trataba de un espejismo que estaba a punto de desaparecer me rompió de una forma que jamás creí posible. Mi propio hijo deseaba el amor del hombre que abandonó a su madre cuando lo llevaba a él en su interior. Sé que no debería sentirme así, es solo un niño y sé que no tiene la culpa, pero no puedo evitar sentir ese sentimiento de traición culebreando por todo mi ser al recordar todo lo que luché por él para que corriera a los brazos de Naruto de la forma en que lo hizo.

¿Soy estúpida por sentirme así?

Probablemente sí, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

La puerta de atrás se abre y se cierra suavemente, sé que es Hanabi y está temerosa de mí, me alegro de que lo esté, porque al no poder replegar mi ira en Naruto, esta será dirigida a ella.

―Hina, yo...

―Lo habría esperado de cualquier persona, pero jamás de ti... ―gruño entre dientes, obstaculizándole el paso al interior de mi casa.

―Si los hubieras visto, sobre todo a Bolt ¿Cómo negárselo? Sus ojos brillaban de una forma que jamás vi posible y Naruto, él...

―Estuviste presente durante los meses más difíciles de mi vida, Han. Fuiste testigo de como sufrí, de como lloré, como grité cuando me abandonó dejándome a un niño que tuve que criar yo sola. No puedo creer que le permitieras tomar a mi hijo como si siempre hubiese estado para él, darte la vuelta e ignorarlos. Pudo llevárselo ¿sabías? Pudo hacerle daño ¿cómo pudiste?

Mi hermana pequeña fue la única persona que estuvo para mí. Fui victima de acoso, de burlas y humillaciones luego de que me abandonara y me dejara cargando con una barriga enorme. Todas sus conquistas se mofaron de la estúpida que pensó que había cambiado al tipo mujeriego y que este mismo abandonó estando embarazada. Hanabi me sostuvo, me cuidó y defendió cuando mis padres me echaron a la calle después de que me negara a abortar a mi hijo ¿Cómo pudo hacerme algo así?

―Lo siento, hermana, pero no voy a negarle a Boruto la posibilidad de estar con su padre. Probablemente me odies por lo que voy a decirte, pero los dos tienen derecho de estar juntos. Sabes lo que se siente que nuestros padres no nos quisieran ―Golpe bajo, otra que usaba las mismas palabras para doblegarme.

Me adelanto un paso, furiosa.

― ¡Él no tiene derecho a nada! ―La empujo hacia el cuarto de lavado.

―Es la verdad y nada puedes hacer, aunque no lo hice solamente por eso ¿Quieres saber porqué les permití estar juntos?

―No... ―Pero era una pregunta retórica.

―Lo hice por ti, porque te quiero y porque quiero que seas feliz.

― ¡Soy feliz! ―chillo y por la cara que pone sé que no me ha creído, ni yo mismo me lo creo, la verdad.

―Oh, Hinata, podrás mentirle a cualquiera menos a mí. No has sido feliz desde que él estuvo en tu vida, sé que te rompió de mil formas, sé que te dolió de maneras que jamás lograré imaginar, pero nadie puede fingir amar tan bien. Naruto te amaba.

―Mentira ―siseo―. Uno no daña a las personas que ama, el amor no debería doler tanto.

―Sin embargo, lo sigues amando.

―No, lo odio como no tienes idea, Hanabi. Y sí eliges estar de su parte, te odiaré a ti también.

―Prefiero que me odies a que sigas viviendo como lo has estado haciendo todos estos años. No, tú no vives, solo te limitas a respirar, trabajar y fingir ser feliz, pero sé que no lo has sido y no lo serás hasta que aclares todo con Naruto. El tipo ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hijo, volvió por ti ¿acaso no lo ves? Y aunque no vuelvas con él y probablemente no sepas ver las cosas por la ira y el rencor que sientes, por lo menos sé que hice mi esfuerzo. El brillo de tus ojos me lo demuestra, porque a pesar de todo lo que digas, tu corazón le pertenece.

Fui a la puerta principal y le abrí.

―Vete, Hanabi, no quiero escucharte más ―Le señalo la salida y ella, suspirando, toma su bolso y pasa por mi lado. Trato de no mirarla para que no note lo mucho que sus palabras calaron dentro de mí. Porque es cierto, no soy feliz, al menos no del todo, pero no permitiré que mi vida, mi corazón y felicidad dependan del maldito hombre que destrozó todo de mí.

―Lo haré, pero espero que pronto recapacites y lo dejes hablar ―señala el pasillo de las habitaciones―, no se fue por lo que te hicieron creer, estoy segura. Te quiero, y quiero que termines tu carrera, que dejes de trabajar tanto, que dejes de fingir lo que no eres y sé que Naruto logrará eso, sé que es el único que logrará hacerte feliz.

Suspiro temblorosamente y cierro cuando saca todo su cuerpo de mi casa. ¿No se fue por lo que me hicieron creer? Se fue por lo que vi, simplemente no le bastó que le diera todo de mí, se fue por su siguiente presa y las fotos que me enseñaron me lo dejaron bien claro.

Me abrazo a mí misma y decido que lo mejor es hacer la cena, estoy exhausta, vencida y hundida y no hay nada más que odie que sentirme de esta manera. Una vez más Naruto aparece en mi vida para arruinarlo todo.

Siseo cuando me quemo la mano y maldigo en voz baja, las palabras de Hanabi no han dejado de dar vueltas en mi cerebro, me debilitaron y me hicieron bajar la guardia. Los ruidos de risas y cuchicheos me exasperan y sé que son ellos. ¿Puedo odiar el hecho de que sean tan malditamente parecidos?

Saco una silla de la mesa de la cocina, me siento y recuesto mi cabeza sobre mis brazos. No es posible que haya perdido mi paz, mi comodidad y mi vida monótona y tranquila. No sé que hacer con tantos sentimientos contradictorios en mi contra y lo único que quiero hacer es dormir. Unas manos grandes y calidad masajean mis hombros, pero me aparto y a punto estuve de caer de la silla. Me pongo a la defensiva cuando clavo mis ojos en los suyos, tan azules, tan magníficos...

¡Por Dios, debería golpearme yo misma contra la pared!

―Te ves cansada.

Enarco una ceja.

― ¿Y Bolt?

Hace un movimiento con la cabeza, señalando su habitación.

―Acaba de quedarse dormido, le puse el pijama y apagué todo.

Asiento.

―Perfecto ―Camino hacia la puerta nuevamente y la abro―. Puedes irte.

Lo veo apretar tanto los puños como la mandíbula, se acerca a paso desgarbado y yo no puedo evitar admirar lo alto y fornido que está. Santa mierda, definitivamente no es el mismo de antes. Se coloca frente a mí y aparta mi mano del pomo de la puerta, retrocedo instintivamente cuando un jalonazo de electricidad me recorre el brazo, erizando mis poros. Sus ojos adoptan un brillo siniestro y sé que es porque ha notado mi reacción.

―No me iré todavía.

―Pediste que te dejara estar con él, lograste tu cometido, ahora vete ―Vuelvo a señalar la calle.

―Y yo te dije que lucharía por ti ―Miro hacia el techo.

―Naruto, deja de perder el tiempo y vete, puedes venir a ver a Boruto cuando quieras en mi horario de trabajo, pero comprende que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

― ¿Segura? ―inquiere dando otro paso más cerca, pero yo doy dos hacia atrás. Su olor es el mismo, mis pulmones lo inhalan a pesar de que reprimo la necesidad de cerrar los ojos e inspirar con fuerza.

―No te acerques a mí ―gruño, pero no me hace caso y se acerca tanto que mi espalda choca con la pared. La sensación de _dejavú_ que me invade cuando me acorrala como aquella primera vez que me besó, hace que mi corazón me golpeé fuertemente el esternón. Sus manos se ubican a los lados de mi cabeza y su aliento cálido y mentolado choca con mis labios. Su dedo índice recorre mi hombro desnudo y mi piel se eriza. Estoy respirando tan rápido que creo que sufriré un paro en cualquier momento.

Cuando se dedo encuentra mi pulso, una sonrisa como las que tanto me fascinaban se dibuja en sus generosos labios.

―Lo siento, Hinata ―musita mirándome a los ojos―. _Pum, pum, pum..._

Lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas.

― ¡No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima! ―grito histérica―. ¡Fuera de mi casa, ahora!

Pareciera como si mi rechazo le doliera y sueño con que sea así, pero eso es exactamente lo que es, un sueño. Naruto es tan atractivo que hace tus ojos arder, yo en cambio, no soy nada en comparación a los miles de mujeres con las que pudo haber estado. Mi rechazo no significa nada para él, puede salir de mi casa y llevarse a la tipa que quiera a su suite del hotel.

―No me iré, Hinata. No me hagas repetírtelo, sé que todavía me amas, tanto como yo a ti.

Sus palabras tratan de alcanzarme, pero levanto mis murallas ocasionando que choquen con ellas, destruyéndose en miles de pedazos.

― ¡No te atrevas a decir que me amas, nunca me amaste!

―Oh, mi amor, no tienes idea cuánto ―dice negando con la cabeza.

―Exacto, porque nunca lo hiciste, solo me usaste y luego me destruiste.

―Si supieras la verdadera razón lo comprenderías.

―Exacto ―Pongo mis brazos en jarras―, pero no es así y no me importa, así que puedes largarte, arreglaremos lo de las horas de visita para que tengas tu tiempo con Bolt.

La puerta se cierra de un portazo.

―No quiero unas malditas horas de visita ―brama y yo levanto mi barbilla, dándole a entender que su actitud agresiva no me da miedo―, los quiero a ustedes por completo, punto.

―Eso no sucederá porque Ya. No. Te. Amo. ―subrayo cada palabra―. No te amo, hace mucho que dejé de hacerlo.

―Sigue diciéndotelo a ti misma, tal vez algún día te lo creas ―Sonríe y yo odio lo arrebatador que se ve―. Lo que tú y yo tuvimos es eterno, nena. Además, está Boruto, sé por él que nunca me olvidaste, tiene mis ojos, mi cabello... mi recuerdo siempre estuvo contigo.

― ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Han pasado seis años, Naruto, SEIS AÑOS. No puedes pretender que siga siendo aquella chica que daba el alma por ti, ella ya no existe, la asesinaste. Ya no te amo, ya no siento nada sino odio por lo que me hiciste, por destrozarme y porque por tu culpa no puedo abrirle mi corazón a nadie más.

―Lo dices como si yo no hubiera sentido lo mismo por ti.

―Fui la única que sintió mas que deseo ¿lo olvidas? Te fuiste con otra ―Abro la puerta―. Vete por favor.

―No ha existido otra desde que me fui.

―Si, claro... ―ironizo.

―He estado muerto en vida sin ti, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te dejaría por alguien más cuando has sido, eres y serás lo más importante para mí? Te amo y sé que sientes lo mismo, muy en el fondo de todo ese odio que dices sentir, está ese amor que tan felices nos hizo en el pasado. No te atrevas a negarlo.

Lo empujo otra vez cuando trata de hacerme retroceder contra la pared. Mis manos tiemblan al igual que mis labios, y cuando mi vista se nubla sé que estoy a punto de echarme a llorar. Durante el primer año de vida de Bolt lo esperé. Sí, lo esperé como una estúpida, miraba por la ventana del cuartucho en el que viví deseando verlo aparecer y que me dijera estas mismas palabras, lo hubiera perdonado en ese entonces, pero fueron seis años ¿Cómo puede pretender que lo siga amando cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo?

Estoy rota.

Y no hay manera de que me repare.

― ¡Te fuiste! ¡Me dejaste como a una puta, tirada y desnuda! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme que me amabas y que soy lo más importante cuando fuiste tú quien me dejó?! ―chillo conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas.

Veo sus cejas arquearse y formar una mueca de dolor, pero no me la creo, no creo nada que salga de sus labios.

―Lo hice para protegerte ―susurra y yo me quedo de piedra―. Lo hice porque...

― ¡No! ―rujo, ya al borde de mi cordura―. ¡Te fuiste con otra y no te atrevas a negarlo! ―Mi dedo índice se clava en su pecho―. ¡Deja de mentir!

― ¡No me fui con nadie! ¡¿Entiéndelo?! ¡Solo te quería a ti!

―Naruto, ya no te amo... ―susurro terriblemente agotada de esta discusión.

―Te mientes a ti misma.

―Te lo suplico, confórmate con Bolt y a mí déjame en paz.

Se agacha hasta que sus ojos se conectan con los míos, creo poder leer miles de sentimientos en los iris preciosos de sus ojos azules, pero no permito que vea lo débil que estoy ante su cercanía. Sus labios se posan en mi frente y su dedo limpia una lagrima que descendió por mi mejilla, lagrima que en ningún momento sentí. Luego se aparta y abre la puerta de mi casa.

―Eso nunca ¿comprendes? ―susurra muy cerca de mí―. Eres mía, yo soy tuyo. Así de simple.

Se va cerrando la puerta atrás suyo y yo me dejo caer hasta que mi trasero se apoya contra el suelo, abrazo mis rodillas y sollozo como hace mucho no lo hago. Lloro, pero no de tristeza, lloro porque quiero volverlo a ver.

Paso mi tarjeta y firmo mi hora de entrada. Suspiro acomodando todos los utensilios de limpieza en mi carrito y reviso la lista de habitaciones que me toca limpiar hoy. Trabajo de siete de la mañana a cuatro y media de la tarde, es un trabajo agotador y lo odio, además mi paz se fue al carajo desde que mis compañeras no tienen otro tema del cual hablar que no sea Naruto, que no sé como mierda le hace para pagar una suite en este hotel ¿A qué jodidos se dedica? ¿Cómo puede pagar una suite del Hotel Hilton cuando antes contaba los centavos para comprarse un ramen instantáneo?

«No te interesa lo que haga, Hinata»

Empujo mi carrito y me dirijo hacia las suites del ultimo piso por el ascensor del servicio. Las puertas se abren y saco mi tarjeta maestra en la primera habitación del día ya que el cartel de "No molestar" no está por ningún lado, entrar a una suite siempre es como abrir una caja de sorpresas, no tienes idea de qué te podrías encontrar dentro.

La puerta se abre cuando deslizo la llave y entro avisando mi presencia. No hay nadie, pero un estremecimiento me recorre erizándome los vellos de la nuca, he sentido esto antes y no me gusta. La puerta del baño se abre y unas manos grandes y cálidas me toman de la cintura. Los latidos estallan poderosos atrás de mis orejas y siento mi piel arder donde él me tiene tomada. Sé que es Naruto, no necesito verlo para comprobarlo.

Sus manos me giran hasta que estoy frente a él. Mis manos, como un auto reflejo se colocan en su pecho desnudo, pero no lo aparto, me derrito al sentir su piel, al sentir su calidez y esa sensación de protección que siempre se apoderaba de mi ser cuando me sostenía entre sus brazos.

―Suéltame ―siseo casi jadeando por su cercanía. Sus ojos recorren mis rasgos, intentan penetrar mi barrera y ya nada puedo hacer para evitarlo.

Mis labios y los suyos se unen en una batalla desenfrenada, donde los dos queremos demostrar, no sé... algo. Me aferro a su cabello y él me aprieta más contra su cuerpo gruñendo de aceptación. Gimo, gimo con fuerza cuando su sabor inunda mi sistema y siento como si me estuvieran inyectando vida en las venas, que corre vertiginosa mientras trato de tomar todo lo posible de él. Sus manos recorren mis curvas por encima de mi uniforme y gimo otra vez cuando me toman el trasero.

Su sabor, su saliva, su olor y su calor... No tenía una maldita idea de cuanto deseaba esto, de lo mucho que extrañé su cercanía.

Sus labios descienden por mi cuello y ya no puedo soportarlo más, lagrimas gruesas escapan de mis parpados al reconocer lo que me hace sentir. Lo necesito, necesito tanto de esto que siento como si mi cuerpo, mis órganos y mis células volvieran a la vida después de sobrevivir estando entumida, anestesiada, congelada... me derrito, me derrito como nunca y lloro porque no está bien. Lloro porque debo reconocer que lo necesitaba, a él, sus labios besándome, sus manos tocándome... estoy reviviendo.

―No tienes idea... ―gime contra mi cuello, tomando mis muslos y haciendo que lo abrace con mis piernas―, de cuanto extrañaba esto.

Un sollozo escapa de mis labios y me suelto a llorar como hace años no lo hacía. Este hombre que me sostiene y me besa como lo solía hacer, aun está en mi piel como un tatuaje recién hecho, clavado en mi corazón que está hecho pedazos... que se está rompiendo una vez más. Siento el dolor nuevamente, el mismo que sentí cuando comprendí que me había abandonado. Los sentimientos que enterré hace tanto tiempo están volviendo a renacer y no lo puedo permitir, no puedo permitir que vuelva a destrozarme como ya lo hizo en el pasado.

 **Ay Hinata, me dueles tanto, nena.**


	9. Capítulo 8

Supossed - James Arthur

Naruto

Camp Pendleton, San Diego, CL - setiembre del 2001

― ¡Joder... Tsk! ―gruñí cerrando los ojos cuando sentí esa sensación punzante viajar a mi cintura, los poros de mi piel erizarse y la gruesa gota de sudor que recorría mi espalda cubierta por el uniforme de recluta. En mi mente yo no estaba en este mugriento váter sacudiéndomela mientras observaba lo único que tenía de ella, esa fotografía donde lucía mi camisa favorita de Black Sabbath sobre su cuerpo desnudo. En mi mente yo estaba en nuestro apartamento y mi mano no era lo que rodeaba mi pene sino ella, su interior envolviéndome como una funda de seda, sus pechos moviéndose al compás de mis locas embestidas y esos gemiditos únicos que me hacían desear jamás escuchar los de otra mujer.

―Mierda... me corro ―gemí y mordí mi labio con fuerza para no rugir como un poseso mientras me corría salpicando el sucio váter. Tomé papel higiénico y me limpié la polla, bajé la cadena y acomodé mis pantalones aun temblando por la fuerza de mi orgasmo, pero entonces la puerta del baño se abrió estrepitosamente y alguien entró pisando fuerte.

― ¡Uzumaki! ―gritó una potente voz.

―Aquí ―indiqué mientras jadeaba. Respingué cuando forzaron la cerradura del cubículo en el que me encontraba y giré para encontrarme con un tipo alto, robusto y ya con sus años encima en el umbral de la puerta y con el ceño fruncido, su cabello blanco y largo me llamó la atención, ya que según la reglamentación estamos obligados a raparnos la cabeza como todo jarhead*

― ¿Señor? ―pregunté. El marine se cruzó de brazos, mirándome de arriba debajo de una forma realmente extraña, luego su frente se relajó dando paso a una sonrisa maliciosa y cómplice. Tosí apartando la mirada pues sabía que él había adivinado exactamente que estaba haciendo encerrado aquí.

― ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ―cuestionó. Sentí mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza, aunque no era nada nuevo. Los marines somos tipos repletos de testosterona debido a la abstinencia y los niveles de agresión que experimentamos durante el duro entrenamiento.

―Y-Yo...

― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó ignorándome y empujándome a la pared. Traté de impedirlo, pero volvió a empujarme esta vez con más fuerza y tomó la foto que olvidé recoger.

―Señor disculpe, pero eso es mío ―gruñí estirando la mano para quitársela. Probablemente era algún sargento y debía guardarle respeto, pero no permitiría que nadie viera a mi chica. Todavía recuerdo la terrible pelea que protagonicé contra Deidara, Obito, Hidan y otro dos imbéciles que quisieron verme la cara de estúpido. Los hijos de puta encontraron muy gracioso molestar al tipo nuevo del pelotón, registrar sus cosas y declarar en voz alta que se pajearían con la foto de Hinata.

Ningún hombre se masturbaría en su nombre, solo yo.

Intenté quitársela, pero el sargento logró esquivarme nuevamente sin despegar sus ojos de la fotografía., luego un silbido de admiración brotó de sus labios cuando logró detallarla bien.

―Joder, qué buenos gustos tienes muchacho ¿es tu novia? ―preguntó verdaderamente interesado. Gruñí entre dientes y logré arrebatársela para guardarla nuevamente en mi bolsillo, donde pertenecía.

―Sí, señor ―siseé.

Él soltó una carcajada.

―Patrañas, una mujer como esa jamás esperaría tres o cuatro años sin follar ―Su comentario era en broma, pero aun así caló duro en mi interior por la simple razón de que ella no estaba esperándome y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que otro imbécil ocupara mi lugar en su cama, en su vida.

Apreté mis puños y mis dientes.

―Como sea, ¿Naruto Uzumaki?

―Sí señor ―Endurecí mi semblante.

―Me contaron que te enfrentaste a cinco de mis hombres el día que llegaste ―inquirió verdaderamente sorprendido, pero a la vez complacido.

―Así es señor.

―También que pretendías ser ingeniero, por lo que eres inteligente ¿cierto?

―Sí, señor ―repetí como un autómata.

―Entonces ¿estás preparado para convertirte en el mejor francotirador de mi pelotón ―gritó en mi cara. Saqué pecho, decidido porque en la TBS* me enseñaron que mi mente podía obligar a mi cuerpo a dar más allá de lo que jamás podría imaginar y que ganar era una decisión.

― ¡Señor, sí señor! ―grité a todo pulmón. Sonrió complacido y palmeó mi hombro cuando pasó por mi lado.

―Mañana iniciaremos con el adiestramiento a las seiscientas horas ―Giró su enorme torso para verme amenazador, pero no permití que ninguna emoción surcara mi rostro―. No me decepciones, Uzumaki.

―No lo haré ¿señor? ―cuestioné porque no sabía su nombre. Su sonrisa cálida fue parte de su respuesta.

―Sargento Segundo Jiraiya Namikaze, vigilancia y adquisición de objetivos STA ―contestó y salió de los baños caminando tranquilamente. Tuve un presentimiento con este hombre, una sensación cálida que permeó un poco el dolor y la oscuridad que sentía.

Los entrenamientos fueron duros, mi cuerpo llegó a su limite en más de una ocasión y nadie tuvo piedad de nadie, pero entre bromas pesadas y revistas porno surgió una amistad leal, una camaradería entrañable y un sentimiento de familia, hermandad y apoyo incondicional pues no permitimos que ninguno se rindiera. Obito y Shikamaru, los tipos con los que más congenié y hasta llamé amigos de verdad siempre gritaron a todo pulmón e insultándome que no claudicara, que podía dar más. Fueron meses difíciles y en más de una ocasión creí que no lo soportaría, pero un deseo incontenible de llegar tan lejos como fuese posible se apoderó de mí, brindándome las fuerzas necesarias para ser mejor marine cada día. Con el sargento Namikaze, mi relación fue más profunda, incluso paternal. Nos sentábamos en la noche a conversar sobre diversos temas, me narraba todas sus anécdotas de guerra y algunas notas pervertidas que me hacían reír también sobre el amor que sintió por sus difuntos esposa e hijos que murieron ambos en un atentado, yo le conté todos mis secretos, mi vida y sí, gracias a él canalicé toda la ira y el dolor en agresión y logré recibirme como uno de los mejores francotiradores de la Marina.

Entonces dos años después servir en mi país, el caos y la muerte se desató, la guerra comenzó y fuimos trasladados al centro del mismísimo infierno...

Baghdad, Capital de Irak - abril del 2004

En marzo del 2003, el país organizó una coalición multinacional acusando a Irak de poseer , colaborar con el terrorismo y, en menor grado, de estar tras o ser cómplice de los atentados del 11/9. Mas de trescientos mil soldados fuimos replegados en el centro del conflicto, en la capital de Irak, todos pertenecientes a los ejércitos correspondientes de cada país involucrado. Nosotros, como marines, fuimos reclutados como refuerzos del ejercito estadounidense, por lo que éramos el pelotón con menor cantidad de civiles.

Ese día, veintinueve de abril, salimos de la base a eso de las seiscientas treinta horas dentro de un carro de guerra bajo las ordenes del sargento Namikaze, los soldados Obito, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Shikamaru, el medico Kakashi Hatake y yo. Habíamos sido emboscados nada más salir por un cuarteto de insurgentes que dispararon fusiles y misiles desde una camioneta. Uno de ellos logró herir a Sasori, que había perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre a pesar de que según Hatake su vida no corría peligro.

Logramos abatir a los rebeldes y estábamos cada vez más cerca del edificio abandonado donde debíamos atrincherarnos, tomar posición y eliminar cualquier amenaza.

―Obito y Deidara, estamos cerca del punto estratégico, avanzar a pie y estar atentos ante cualquier señal de explosivo ―ordenó Jiraiya, como me permitió llamarle unos meses después de que nos conociéramos.

―Sí, sargento ―respondieron al unísono y bajaron del Humvee* en un movimiento ágil sin descuidar su flanco.

―Joder tío, cuando regrese al país iré a Las Vegas y haré un trío con dos putas bien buenas para sacarme todo este puto estrés del cuerpo ―gruñó Obito, en guardia y revisando los alrededores mientras se alejaban de nuestra posición.

―Como si quisiera saber tus putos deseos ―escupió Deidara.

Miré a Sasori, que no dejaba de balbucear cosas, preocupado por lo pálido que se notaba, pero Jiraiya, notando mi preocupación, llamó mi atención sonriéndome amigablemente.

―Tranquilo Uzumaki, si estuviera grave hubiera ordenado que nos devolviéramos a la base inmediatamente ―Suspiré secándome el sudor que humedecía mi mejilla.

―Lo sé, solo es que...

―Sargento ―Llamó Deidara por el auricular, miré por encima del lanzamisiles a los imbéciles que se habían detenido en un cruce, diagonal a donde nos encontrábamos estaba el almacén abandonado que debíamos tomar.

― ¿Qué sucede, Deidara?

―Posible coche bomba a veinticinco metros al noreste señor ―Todos pusimos nuestra atención en los autos aparcados en la dirección señalada. Jiraiya miró con sus binoculares y maldijo entre dientes.

―Retrocedan ¡ahora! ―Clavó sus ojos en todos nosotros―. ¡Preparados para otra emboscada!

Tanto Obito como Deidara se miraron el uno al otro, asintieron y retrocedieron muy lentamente, unos metros más atrás gritaron ¡coche bomba! a un auto que se aproximaba hacia nosotros, pero no escucharon y cuando los chicos se echaron a correr, una enorme explosión nos sacudió a todos. Nos tiramos al suelo, sintiendo la lluvia de escombros caer sobre nosotros y pitidos en los oídos debido al estruendo. Otra explosión se sucedió a esa, pero esta vez en la parte trasera del carro blindado y supe que tal y como supuso el sargento Namikaze, era una emboscada y el infierno se desató a mi alrededor con toda su potencia...

Lluvias de balas impactaron contra el metal del Humvee. Jiraiya ladraba ordenes, Hidan disparaba la metralleta y todos los demás descargábamos nuestros fusiles contra la camioneta llena de insurgentes iraquíes que arremetían con todo contra nosotros. Logré abatir a unos cuantos, pero eran demasiados para tan pocos. Hatake llamó a la base pidiendo refuerzos cuando otro misil chocó con nosotros, volcando el vehículo. Cubriéndonos los unos a los otros echamos a correr por la calle en dirección al edificio abandonado sin dejar de disparar en ningún momento. Obito arrastraba a Sasori y yo me detuve para cubrirlos acabando con un par de rebeldes que se protegían tras un poste.

Logramos ingresar al edificio y rápidamente tomamos nuestras posiciones, apuntando y disparando contra cualquier puta mierda que se moviera, pero entonces un gemido llegó a mis oídos y sentí como toda mi piel se erizó y un vértigo helado bajó por mi garganta al reconocer de quien provenía. Giré sobre mis talones y grité cuando vi al sargento Jiraiya tirado en el piso lleno de polvo y a Kakashi retirando su chaleco antibalas con desesperación.

― ¡Sargento! ―grité tirándome a su lado. Hatake rompió la manga de su camisa donde la mancha de sangre se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, más oscura. Mis ojos se desorbitaron con horror.

―N-Naruto... ―gimió con la voz ronca, palideciendo a cada minuto.

― ¡No señor, tiene que aguantar, usted va a aguantar ¿me ha entendido?! ―bramé sintiendo mis ojos ardiendo por las lagrimas que no me atrevería a derramar.

―N-Noo... ―Se quejó tartamudeando, su labio inferior estaba manchado de sangre―. M-Me dio... en la... arteria axilar...

Miré a Hatake que apesadumbrado asintió, negué con la cabeza una y otra vez.

―No, no, no, no, no, sargento usted no puede abandonarme todavía ―Le rogué con la voz quebrada―. ¡Haz algo, Kakashi!

―N-Naruto... ―Me acerqué a su rostro, él levantó su otra mano y con dificultad arrancó su colgante, entregándomelo con una sonrisa, sin embargo, no me atreví a tomarlo, era reconocer que aceptaba su muerte y malditamente no iba a hacerlo―. P-Prométeme que... buscarás... a tu chica...

Gemí de dolor.

―Jiraiya, por favor, aguanta ―Hatake se detuvo―. ¡Ayúdalo! ¡No puedes dejarlo morir, maldición! ¡Eres el puto doctor!

Su gesto se endureció al verme, no se movió, no intentó ayudarlo.

― ¡Haz algo! ―grité desesperado. Me arranqué el casco, rasqué un borde de mi uniforme y traté de atarlo en su brazo sangrante. Hatake me detuvo y enfurecí―. ¡No puedes dejarlo morir, maldita sea!

―Naruto... ―susurró Jiraiya―. M-Mírame...

Lo hice ya sin contener las lágrimas.

―H-Haz lo que... te digo... ―Tosió y yo me aferré a su mano, que aun sostenía las chapas―. L-Lucha por... tu felicidad... renuncia a... esta mierda y... lucha por tu chica...

―Lo haré ―sollocé sintiendo un nudo asfixiándome debido a la angustia y la impotencia. Él sabía como la perdí, como he sufrido en silencio todos estos años. Sabía que ella era la razón por la que me encontraba aquí.

―B-Busca... la dirección... que está grabada... en mi chapa... c-cuando la recuperes ―pidió, sus ojos iban cerrándose poco a poco―. No o-olvides... tu pro-promesa... y... tienes... que saber q-que eres... muy importante para mí.

_

―Hinata, mi amor, ya no llores, por favor ―supliqué acribillado en dolor cuando vi su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Tan rota, tan perdida, tan adolorida y por mi culpa. Ella fue mi luz en las tinieblas que oscurecían mi vida, yo en cambio solo le he causado dolor provocando que su luz vaya volviéndose cada vez más tenue, cada vez más débil.

¿Cómo reparo ese dolor? ¿Cómo devolverle esa intensidad a su cálida luz?

Aun sus piernas están abrazadas a mi cadera, por lo que me permito recostarla en la cama sin separarme un milímetro de su cálido cuerpo. Aparto los cortos mechones oscuros de su precioso rostro y muerdo mi labio cuando escucho esos desgarradores sollozos escapar de los suyos. No puedo imaginar ni pretender entender todo el dolor por el que pudo haber pasado. Sola, embarazada y desolada sin nadie que la consolara, nadie que acariciara su cabello y le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Entierro mi rostro en su cuello olor a cereza y la beso allí, sin dejar de repetirle cuanto lo siento. Sé que podría decirle toda la verdad y quiero hacerlo, pero no quiero que sea así, a la fuerza, obligada. Quiero que ella esté dispuesta a escuchar, quiero y tengo que hacer que confíe en mí y decida saberlo todo por su propia voluntad.

―Quítate de encima ―Trata de empujarme, pero no puede porque mi pecho es duro como roca por fuera, aunque dolorosamente frágil ante sus palabras que no hacen sino aumentar el dolor que de por sí ya cargo como una cruz. Me aparto y ella se levanta, limpiándose las lagrimas que no dejan de salir como cascadas cristalinas que recorren sus mejillas hasta humedecer sus labios, que no dejan de ser mordidos por sus dientes para evitar sollozar más.

Aunque es inútil, así como que intente olvidarme porque eso nunca pasará.

―Hinata, reconócelo, todavía me amas y sé que te duele amor, pero tienes que reconocerlo y dejar de mentirte a ti misma ―digo con la voz rota porque sé que está lidiando con una ardua batalla contra sus propios sentimientos, tratando de matarlos o simplemente esconderlos. Lo que ella no sabe es que no podrá, lo sé porque yo también lo intenté durante todo este tiempo.

Niega con la cabeza y yo me acerco hasta acorralarla contra la pared, un sollozo vuelve a escapar de sus labios y ella los cubre con su mano. Ella llora porque no puede controlar las chispas que saltan cuando entramos en contacto, porque nuestros cuerpos se desean, se anhelan y se reconocen. Porque sé que, así como yo también está sintiendo las oleadas de sangre caliente y renovada recorriendo su cuerpo, que ambos estamos volviendo a la vida gracias a ese beso tan lleno de sentimientos.

―Sé que me amas, aunque te niegues a aceptarlo, pero tienes que saberlo nena, yo también lo hago, también te amo con todo lo que tengo y estaré aquí para ti siempre, como lo juré hace seis años, siempre contigo amor ―Mi voz se rompe en esa ultima frase y dos lagrimas se escapan de mis ojos por su increíble significado.

―Me rompiste ―solloza y yo aprieto mis parpados―. Y-Ya no te amo... me rompiste, Naruto.

―Lo sé y no tienes idea cuanto lamento haberlo hecho ―Me rompe el corazón escucharla decir eso, aunque no es cierto y lo aseguro, no es fácil escuchar a la mujer que amas con todo lo que tienes decirte que ya no te ama―, pero no digas que ya no me amas porque ambos sabemos que es mentira.

― ¡No! ―grita sin dejar de llorar―. ¡Tu no me amas, nunca lo hiciste! En cambio, yo sí, yo te amaba tanto Naruto, hubiera estado dispuesta a dar mi vida por ti, lo dejé todo por ti y tu te fuiste, me dejaste, me abandonaste y me rompiste.

Sé que eso no es ni siquiera un tercio de todo el dolor que debió haber sentido en su momento y que todavía la carcome por dentro, pero la amo, lo hice por protegerla, lo hice porque no soportaría saber que le hacían daño sin que yo pudiese hacer algo.

―No tienes idea el sacrificio tan grande que supuso para mí dejarte, mi amor, pero tuve que hacerlo.

― ¡No quiero saber que sucedió! ―grita enfurecida.

―Lo sé, te lo diré cuanto tu me lo pidas, solo quiero que sepas que te amo, mi amor, tanto que me duele el pecho no poder besarte y abrazarte como he soñado todos estos años ―sollozo esperando que se derrumbe, porque sé que sus barreras han empezado a caer.

―Suficiente... ―ruega, pero no puedo dejar de intentar y presionarla.

―Te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, Hinata, la luz cálida que lo permea todo ¿entiendes? Eso nunca dejará de ser así.

Empuja mi pecho sin dejar de llorar, pero no puede moverme un solo centímetro de mi lugar.

―Te lo ruego, déjame en paz...

―No, eso nunca, nena, destrózame todas las veces que quieras, pero nunca me alejaré de ti.

La amo, quiero que vuelva a creer en mí, a confiar en lo que siento. Necesito recuperarla porque no sé si pueda vivir una vida sin ella. Jamás volveré a lastimarla, quiero salvarla, protegerla, dedicarme a ella y Boruto en cuerpo y alma, pero para eso necesito que baje sus defensas de una buena vez.

― ¿Cómo puedes pretender que te perdone? Me abandonaste cuando más necesité de ti, Naruto, entiéndelo, no podemos volver a estar juntos, las cosas jamás serán como antes.

Me separo de ella bruscamente y estampo mi puño en la pared.

― ¿Las cosas no serán como antes? ―rujo conteniendo la ira―. ¿Y ese beso que significó entonces?

― ¡Nada! ―grita, pero solloza porque ella sabe que es una vulgar mentira.

―No me mientas, Hinata, sé que al igual que yo, sentiste que volvías a la vida ¡No intentes negarlo! ―Me paso las manos desesperado por mi corto pelo.

―Tengo que irme ―Se apresura hacia la puerta y yo la detengo, cerrándola cuando toma el pomo e intenta salir.

―No voy a rendirme mi amor, tenlo por seguro. No solo eres tú, también está Boruto y lo quiero, lo quiero tanto porque es nuestro hijo y sé que por eso le pusiste el nombre que yo escogí, sé que por eso todavía sientes cosas por mí.

―Naruto, apártate por favor ―suplica. Retrocedo y observo como sale de mi habitación, pero antes de que su cuerpo salga por completo vuelvo a recitarle la promesa que le hice hace años.

―Siempre contigo, mi amor, no lo olvides.

La puerta se cierra de golpe y yo recuesto mi frente contra ella, apretando los puños por no haber podido convencerla. Ojalá hubiese tenido otra opción y no haberme ido, porque la amaba, la amo tanto. Solo Dios es consciente del dolor agonizante que sufría cuando despertaba y ella no estaba dormida a mi lado o sobre mi pecho. No poder besarla, olerla, tocarla, amanecer con ella. Por eso decidí que la dejaría odiarme, lastimarme, hacerme pedazos y romperme cuantas veces quisiera. Le permitiré hacerme todo el daño que yo le hice con mi partida. Dejaré que sus insultos y sus ya no te amo me acuchillen el pecho y no opondré resistencia porque la amo y quiero recuperarla, así deba vivir el mismo infierno para lograrlo.

Miro al techo y sonrío con los ojos húmedos

«¿Me estás viendo, sargento pervertido? Recuperaré a mi chica y mi felicidad. Tal y como te lo prometí, solo por favor, ayúdame desde allá donde estás»

Notas:

Jarhead: referencia a la forma coloquial con la que se denomina a los marines, «cabezabotes», debido a la apariencia otorgada por el corte de pelo militar típico de los marines.

TBS: Escuela básica de los marines.

Humvee: carro de combate militar.

Si supieran la maratón de películas que me di para escribir este capítulo xD


	10. Capítulo 09

Just a fool -Christina Aguilera Blake Shelton

Hinata

Hecha pedazos.

Así me siento mientras corro lejos de este lugar, huyendo de mis sentimientos, de las heridas, del dolor... de esos ojos azules que me carcomen por dentro.

Esos ojos azules que hace un momento me miraban de la misma forma que lo hacían hace seis años. Cuando nos conocimos en aquel salón, cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez, cuando nos quedábamos mirándonos en silencio por horas acostados en aquella cama y él susurraba que yo era su mayor tesoro. Los recuerdos me atacaron en el momento en el que me encontraba más débil y frágil, incapaz de levantar mis murallas y protegerme. Quise llorar y así lo hice, me solté a llorar de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando comprendí que nunca volvería a mi lado preguntándome una y otra vez ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué si decía que me amaba tuvo que dejarme así?

El dolor que siento es tan insoportable... que tuve que detenerme tras un edificio y jadear por oxigeno en mis pulmones. A veces desearía golpearme fuertemente en la cabeza para eliminar de mis pensamientos todos esos recuerdos que me atormentan, aunque lastimosamente eso no serviría de nada. Todos nuestros momentos están plasmados en mi corazón, imposibles de borrar ya que están escritos con tinta indeleble.

No puedo volver al trabajo en el estado en el que me encuentro, no puedo mostrarme delante de nadie y fingir que estoy bien cuando claramente no lo estoy. No quiero fingir ahora, porque lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo.

Me abrazo a mí misma y camino sin rumbo fijo, recordando la relación que mantuvimos. Estaba tan enamorada, tan perdidamente enamorada que hasta parecía su perrito faldero y puede que, si le dejo volver a mí vuelva a convertirme en lo mismo pues no había nada que me importase más que sentir sus manos en mi piel, justo como hace unos momentos... perdí por completo la capacidad de pensar en el momento en que lo sentí, cada milímetro de mi ser ardiendo por su contacto. Creí que era el amor de mi vida, con quien envejecería, con quien moriría y sí, imaginaba nuestro futuro juntos y era tan hermoso, tan feliz. Él amándome, viviendo con nuestros hijos en una casa que yo diseñaría, un felices por siempre que nunca existió.

Ahora todo es diferente y no puedo simplemente creer que él nunca dejó de amarme cuando en todos estos años no se preocupó por preguntar por mí. Se fue con otra mujer y puede que a ella y otras más les hiciera lo mismo. Ahora no solo estoy yo, también está mi hijo y por él no puedo permitir que su padre me haga añicos una vez más.

Toco la puerta del apartamento de mi madre cuando me di cuenta de que estaba cerca de allí, sus pasos resuenan del otro lado, sé que a pesar de que ya no pertenecemos a la clase alta, ella no ha dejado de vestir elegantemente y lucir tacones que si yo me los pusiera probablemente me rompería el cuello. La puerta se abre y su ceño se frunce cuando me ve, lleva un blazer color gris topo junto a una falda lápiz del mismo color.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―No hay un hola, ni un cómo estás. Nunca he sabido lo que es recibir un abrazo de su parte.

―Y-Yo... ―Me cruzo de brazos―. ¿Puedo pasar?

Se hace a un lado y entro en su reducido espacio decorado pulcramente. Con el paso de los años mi madre ha ido convirtiéndose en coleccionista de amantes, algunos tan feos como un grano en el culo, pero lo suficientemente adinerados como para darle regalos.

― ¿No trabajabas hoy? Veo que aun llevas el uniforme puesto ―gruñe con disgusto.

Me vuelvo hacia ella y muerdo mi labio inferior.

―Naruto ha vuelto.

Su expresión se descompone en un nanosegundo y palidece considerablemente. Sé que Naruto no es santo de su devoción, pero me parece que su reacción es algo exagerada.

― ¿Qué? ―chilla.

―Me lo encontré un día en el trabajo, ha estado viviendo allí... también descubrió la existencia de Boruto.

Se acerca rápidamente y tira de mí hasta uno de los sofás. Está totalmente escandalizada.

― ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¡No puedes caer en ninguna de sus mentiras, Hinata! ¡Recuerda todo lo que sufriste por su culpa! ¿Cómo se atreve a aparecerse después de lo que hizo? ―Le lanzo una mirada asesina, recordando que ella y mi padre me echaron a patadas de la casa cuando me negué a abortar. No les importó que me muriera de frío o de hambre, solamente Hanabi que les robaba dinero y comida veló por mí.

―Él... ―susurro en un hilo de voz y decido contarle todo lo sucedido hasta el momento. Conforme le voy narrando, parece que se va tranquilizando y escucha atentamente. Cuando termino, omitiendo algunos detalles como el arrebato de esta mañana, mi madre está completamente de acuerdo conmigo.

―No puedes creer una mierda de lo que diga, Hinata―Me dice, aunque suena más a una orden.

―No lo haré, no quiero que se me acerque.

―Pide una orden de alejamiento ―Arqueo las cejas en su dirección y me echo ligeramente hacia atrás―, puedes ir ante un juez, mostrar las fotografías que te dimos y hacer que se vaya lo más lejos posible de ti.

―No puedo hacer eso, madre, Bolt lo adora ―Rueda los ojos, hastiada y sé que es por nombrarle a mi hijo.

― ¿Cómo consiguió pagar una suite en el Hilton? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Te has parado a pensar siquiera en eso? Puede que se haya convertido en algún delincuente, asaltante... incluso asesino. Si te importa tu hijo no deberías permitirle que se le acerque.

Niego con la cabeza.

―No creo que sea capaz de algo así, además, Boruto está fascinado y Naruto se preocupa por él. Solamente no quiero que se me acerque, no quiero que trate nada conmigo ―aclaro porque sé que es imposible que le haga algo así a mi hijo. Si su felicidad depende de Naruto ¿Quién soy yo para no dejarle estar junto a él?

―Acepta una cita con Toneri entonces.

La analizo como si se hubiese vuelto loca. ¿Es que no se da cuenta que su amigo me da pavor? Además, no tengo interés en los hombres. No puedo siquiera sentir a uno cerca de mí sin recordar al único que me folló.

―Estás loca ―digo poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

―Hinata, piénsalo bien. Toneri es un hombre apuesto, rico y cuando este tipo sepa que sales con alguien tan inalcanzable como él se dará cuenta que es en vano que trate algo contigo.

Me quedo callada porque puede que tenga razón, no necesariamente tengo que meterme en la cama con Toneri para dejarle en claro a Naruto que no me interesa volver a estar con él. Mi madre sonríe victoriosa pues sabe que me ha puesto a pensar en los pros y los contras. Sabe que Toneri no me gusta, ni siquiera me llama la atención y puede que sea egoísta al utilizarlo para alejar al padre de mi hijo de mí, pero ¿saben qué? Me importa un pepino, he lidiado con personas egoístas a lo largo de toda mi vida. Esta vez quiero ser egoísta. Necesito ser egoísta por mí.

Amate a ti misma, Hina. No lo olvides.

―Lo llamaré y te prestaré uno de mis vestidos. Cenarán en un lugar elegante.

Se levanta llamando a Toneri por su celular dejándome a mí pensando si estoy haciendo lo correcto o no, pero necesito alejarlo de mí. Está presente en cada oscuro recoveco dentro de mi mente, en cada centímetro cuadrado de mi cabeza y siento que me volveré loca si no pongo un alto a esto. Si no detengo esto hasta que sea demasiado tarde para mí

Con mucho cuidado, me acerco al espejo y con mis dedos estiro mi parpado cerrado a un lado para hacerme el delineado de gato, repito el mismo proceso con el otro parpado y termino con un poco de mascara para pestañas. Pasitos se acercan por el pasillo y sonrío hacia mi pequeño que asoma su cabeza por el umbral de mi puerta. Su mirada ceñuda analiza mi vestido de terciopelo color vino. Es precioso, ajustado adecuadamente a mis curvas pues mamá y yo poseemos un cuerpo parecido, es de tirantes y largo hasta las rodillas.

Quedé con Toneri para cenar en el Terrapin restaurant, uno de los restaurantes más ostentosos y caros, famoso por la intimidad y el romanticismo que se percibe en el lugar.

― ¿A dónde vas tan linda, mami? ―pregunta caminando tras de mí. Abro mi closet y saco mis tacones boca de pez negros.

―A cenar con un amigo ―Le respondo poniéndomelos con cuidado. Su silencio es su respuesta y cuando lo miro me encuentro con ese ceño fruncido que me resulta tan familiar.

― ¿Toneli?

Suspiro porque sé que no le hace ninguna gracia.

―Si, nene, Toneri.

―No me gusta Toneli ―gruñe y maldigo en mi mente que se parezca tanto a él cuando algo lo disgusta.

―Solo es una cena, mi amor ―digo pacientemente. Me miro en el espejo y sonrío porque hace mucho no me sentía así... hermosa, mujer. Solamente me puse rubor y un labial color nude. Nunca me gustó la manera exagerada con la que mi madre se maquillaba. Soy algo así como más natural. Me sacudo el pelo y me echo perfume. Me gusta cómo me veo.

― ¿Entonces polque no cenas con mi papito? ―Cuento mentalmente hasta diez tensándome como la cuerda de una guitarra.

―Porque no puede ser ―Mis palabras salen gruñidas a pesar de que intente mostrarme indiferente.

―Mami, pelo es que...

―Basta, Bolt ―espeto y cuando me doy la vuelta veo sus labios hacer un puchero. Me acerco cuidadosamente y lo abrazo, besando su cabeza. No tiene la culpa de mi actual estado de humor. Los recuerdos del beso que nos dimos esta mañana no desaparecen de mi mente. Me siento débil y sucia por haber caído así, aunque en el pasado, tal y como ahora, nunca pude contenerme con él. Con Naruto me era imposible no pensar más allá de la sensación de sentir su boca con la mía, mi piel junto a la suya―. Lo siento nene, pero es que me duele la cabeza.

Me siento terrible cuando él hunde su cabeza en mi cuello y me besa allí, con cariño. Ese simple contacto que despierta sensaciones que a lo largo del tiempo traté de desaparecer, a pesar de que nunca lo logré.

El timbre suena y mi hijo se despega de mí como imán de un mismo polo. Sus ojos brillan y mi corazón lastimado arremete duro contra mi pecho.

Sé que es él.

Boruto se echa a correr por el pasillo hacia la sala gritando de la felicidad y yo inspiro cada bocanada de preciado oxigeno exhalándola en forma de paz mental, aunque por dentro la revolución de sentimientos me golpean como las olas de la marea alta a los pequeños botes pesqueros de la costa.

Tomo mi cartera, mi abrigo y me encamino hacia la sala donde se encuentra ese hombre que significó tanto para mí. La vista de mi hijo junto a él me debilita los labios, que amenazan con temblar como una gelatina. Es como un sueño, él sonriéndole con ternura e infinito amor y mi hijo mirándole como si frente a él existiese solamente luz. Ambos se percatan de mi presencia y Boruto grita algo acerca de un regalo de su padre, pero mis ojos están fijos en él, únicamente en él.

Bolt estira un muñeco de Monkey D. Luffy y me siento mal al no ponerle atención. Estoy mirando su reacción y me regocijo interiormente cuando sus pupilas se dilatan, su respiración se vuelve fuerte y profunda cuando depara en mi aspecto. La ardiente mirada que me dedica hace que mi vientre se caliente y se estremezca. Esa mirada de deseo que conozco tan bien como el preámbulo de una noche desenfrenada danzando en la oscuridad.

― ¿Tienes una cita? ―pregunta con voz contenida y sé que tiene pavor de escuchar mi respuesta. «Perfecto ¡siente lo que yo sentí cuando te vi en aquellas fotos con esa puta!» Quiero que se vuelva loco, que lidie con toda la mierda con la que yo tuve que lidiar en sus años de ausencia. Quiero que se sienta inseguro, celoso, quiero arrancarle el corazón y pisotearlo con mis tacones hasta reducirlo a nada, tal y como él hizo conmigo.

―Sí ―Es mi sencilla respuesta. Su respiración se vuelve pesada y sonrío enarcando una ceja.

― ¿Con quién? ¿Con Toneli? ―escupe en tono burlón, elevando su barbilla.

―Ajá...

―En tus malditos sueños ―sisea y veo como aprieta los puños. «¿Con qué esas tenemos, eh?»

El sonido de un auto deteniéndose frente a mi casa me hace sonreír altanera. Me inclino hacia mi hijo y beso su mejilla, despidiéndome de él, no obstante, en el momento que paso a su lado su mano sale disparada en mi dirección, se aferra a mi brazo y me jala hacia su pecho.

― ¿Qué demonios haces? ―mascullo indignada, aunque cada pulgada de mi piel allí donde me está tocando arde.

―No vas a ir a ninguna parte con ningún hombre que no sea yo ―Me echo a reír.

― ¿Y quien mierda eres tú para decirme con quien o no puedo salir? ―Me sonríe, baja la mirada hacia mis pechos y yo trago saliva ante la forma en que los mira, recordando las miles de veces que juró que le fascinaban.

―Bolt ¿puedes ir encendiendo la televisión, hijo? En un momento te alcanzo.

Sé que perdí la batalla cuando Boruto grita entusiasmado y sale corriendo hacia su habitación.

― ¿El hombre al que pertenece tu corazón? ―responde mi pregunta, es un puto arrogante.

Me zafo de su agarre arrugando la frente.

―En tus malditos sueños ―repito sus palabras.

―Hinata, lo haces solo para ponerme celoso y lo estás logrando, si de verdad aprecias a ese tipo deberías saber que si te toca le partiré la maldita cara.

― ¡Por supuesto que lo hago por ti, centro del universo! ―El tono sarcástico no le pasa desapercibido―. No eres nadie para decirme con quien o no salir, además Toneri es un hombre excepcional al que le intereso más allá de llevarme a la cama.

― ¿Si quiera serás capaz de meterte en la cama con otro que no sea yo? Puedo asegurar que solamente yo he estado allí ―Señala mi parte inferior sonriendo como el Guasón―, y te juro que seré el último.

― ¿Tu en cambio a cuantas te llevaste a la cama?

―A ninguna más que a esta ―Levanta su palma abierta y ríe como si su chiste no fuera vulgar y de mal gusto―. Jesús, estuve a punto de fracturarme la muñeca y la foto que me habías regalado usando aquella camiseta de Black Sabbath ya está bastante desgastada por tanto uso, deberías regalarme otra, pero que esta vez sea con una de Led Zeppelin.

Mis mejillas ardiendo son una clara señal de que me estoy avergonzando.

―Eres asqueroso.

Tocan el timbre y yo tomo el pomo, abriéndola. Su voz me detiene.

―Vas a arrepentirte de esto, Hinata,

Toneri me observa con una sonrisa y después se percata de la presencia de Naruto. Ambos se observan y puedo percibir las dagas constantes que están lanzándose abiertamente con los ojos. Yo en cambio, reconozco la diferencia abismal que existe entre ellos y por un momento me pregunto qué demonios estoy haciendo. Mientras Toneri es elegante y formal, Naruto es salvaje y atrayente, uno es frialdad pura, el otro caliente como el infierno.

Me interpongo entre su concurso de meadas y Toneri me mira, apartando sus ojos de los azules que lo taladran y me sonríe con ternura, yo se la devuelvo sin ganas.

― ¿Estás lista? ―Asiento con la lengua trabada. Salgo y escucho un gruñido cuando él posa su mano en mi cintura baja. Subimos al auto y ninguno menciona una sola palabra hasta que llegamos al restaurant.

―Así que... ―empieza a decir Toneri cuando deposita su copa en la mesa. La luz de las velas ilumina la estancia de la mesa más íntima y alejada del restaurante―. Ese hombre que estaba en tu casa es el padre de tu hijo.

―Así es ―respondo concentrándome en mi sopa de ravioli―. Apareció hace poco reclamando sus derechos por Boruto.

― ¿Se los concediste? ―Suelto un suspiro.

―No me quedo de otra.

Él parece meditar algo, pero jamás esperé que dijera algo como lo que dijo a continuación.

―Eso es una buena cosa, no tendrás que lidiar más con esa responsabilidad.

Suelto la cuchara en mi plato con más brusquedad de la que pensaba y lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, alarmada hasta la medula.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Has pausado tu vida por más de cinco años, puedes retomarla ahora ―Suelto un jadeo ahogado, sin poder creer lo que me está insinuando―. Piénsalo bien, cariño, el niño limita tus posibilidades. Dáselo al padre, que se responsabilice por los años que no estuvo. Yo te ayudaría a empezar desde cero, podrías retomar la universidad y gustoso te daré hijos que nazcan dentro del matrimonio. No tienes que lidiar más con ese problema. Tu y yo lo haríamos perfecto.

Empujo mi silla hacia atrás con todos los vellos de mi nuca erizados y un pavor amenazante recorriendo mis arterias a una velocidad vertiginosa. ¿Deshacerme de mi hijo? ¿Dárselo a Naruto? ¿Mi hijo... un problema?

― ¡Estás loco si piensas que me desharé de mi hijo! ―grito y siento como todas las miradas de los comensales se posan en nuestra mesa. Toneri se percata de ello y alarmado trata de alcanzarme para que vuelva a sentarme, pero mi mano vuela lejos de su contacto―. ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?!

―Tienes que ser realista, el niño solo es un obstáculo en tu camino, nunca debiste traerlo al mundo. No tengo nada en contra de él, pero necesitas analizar tus posibilidades, ahora siéntate por favor. Estas llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

¿Llamar la atención? Voy a demostrarle cómo se llama la atención.

Mi palma abierta choca dolorosamente en su mejilla, exclamaciones de asombro y sonidos de jadeos ahogados inundan el lugar, pero a mi me importa una mierda lo que piensen. Me inclino más cerca de su rostro estupefacto y con los dientes apretados le siseo:

― Hasta nunca, Toneri y ni siquiera se te ocurra acercarte a mi o a mi hijo de nuevo porque no será una bofetada lo que recibirás, sino que patearé tus malditas pelotas.

Camino apresuradamente hacia la salida sintiendo mis oídos pitar de la ira que siento. Esto me pasa por seguir el consejo de mi madre, sabiendo lo egoísta que puede llegar a ser. ¿Deshacerme de mi hijo? Primero muerta. Quería tanto escupirle la cara, patearlo, golpearlo hasta sacarme la furia del cuerpo que lamenté haberme conformado con esa cachetada. El imbécil se merecía mucho más.

Salgo al frío de la noche y maldigo cuando no veo ningún maldito taxi, me echo a andar por la solitaria calle maldiciendo entre dientes por estos malditos zapatos. He sido una completa estúpida, una estúpida sin comparación y siento ganas de echarme a llorar por los errores que he venido cometiendo. La profundidad de mis sentimientos... no, no puedo admitirlo. No puedo admitir todo lo que he sentido desde que lo volví a ver.

Aunque en estos momentos en los que me siento tan sola y desolada si puedo hacerlo... Estoy metida en un gran problema porque estoy reconociendo que necesito verlo, necesito esos ojos azules, esos labios suaves y cálidos, esa seguridad que solo él me proporcionaba.

Necesito...

Un grito se forma en mi garganta cuando un par de brazos me rodean y una gran mano tapa mi boca. Forcejeo, pero es inútil ante la gran masa de musculo que me sostiene como una muñeca de trapo. El auto de Toneri se detiene bruscamente en la acera y él sale, se acerca, se planta frente a mí y me devuelve la cachetada con el doble de fuerza. Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas ante el ardor de mi mejilla, pero no puedo hacer nada hasta que lo tengo a pocos centímetros de mí.

―Me has estado ocasionando muchos problemas, cariño. He tenido paciencia, pero como le dije a la zorra de tu madre, se me está acabando.

Gimoteo retorciéndome entre los brazos de su guardaespaldas, pero para él siquiera soy solo una cosquilla.

―Tu padre me quedó debiendo mucho dinero ―ruge y mi piel se pone de gallina, puede ver el miedo en mis ojos porque sonríe y entonces comprendo porque siempre me sentía tan incomoda en su presencia. Todo fue una trampa―. Tu madre me puso a escoger con cual de sus dos hijas podía pagarme esa deuda, te escogí a ti y estoy cansado de hacer las cosas a tu ritmo. Vas a entrar a ese auto y servirme ¿quedó entendido?

Justo cuando pienso morder la mano que me sujeta lo veo, su cara retorcida por la rabia, sus músculos tensos y la vena de su frente remarcada por lo fuerte que aprieta su mandíbula. Toneri golpea el asfalto cuando Naruto conecta su puño en su mandíbula, el tipo que me tiene retenida se lanza encima de él, el problema es que él es más rápido y ni siquiera vio venir la patada que recibió en sus bolas. Jadeo tambaleándome hacia atrás, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Naruto les propina un par de patadas a cada uno haciéndolos gemir del dolor, rugiendo que, si se vuelven a acercar a mí, los matará.

Sus ojos se clavan en mí y su expresión se suaviza cuando ve mis lágrimas, se acerca rápidamente cuando siento perder mis fuerzas, ha sido demasiado para un solo día... ya no puedo más...

*Se prendió esta madre, ahora se viene lo chido porque este cap tiene segunda parte narrada por Hina.

Ahora quiero disculparme por haberme tardado tanto actualizar Se los voy a explicar de esta forma para que sea entendible; mi país hace poco estuvo en campaña electoral el problema que surge a través de esto es que la Corte Interamericana de Derechos Humanos emitió un fallo a favor del matrimonio igualitario. Eso despertó la ira y el odio del sector conservador y homofóbico el país, un candidato extremadamente fanático religioso se válio de este fallo para hacerse de votos en campaña sucia. PORQUE me preocupa tanto de eso? Porque este tipo amenazó con sacarnos de la convención de Derechos Humanos si hay venezolanos aqui saben a lo que me refiero, a las consecuencias tanto políticas y económicas que viviremos si ese tipo logra su cometido. Ahora vamos a segunda ronda y un grupo de jóvenes llamados coalición Costa Rica estamos haciendo todo lo posible para desenmascarar a este fanático cómo político falto de ideas y propuestas para lo verdaderamente importante en el país. Por eso y porque el lunes empiezo la universidad de lleno puede que me tard un poquito más en actualizar.


	11. capítulo 10

No goodbyes - Dua Lipa

Hinata

Olor a agua mentolada inunda mi olfato antes de ser depositada sobre una superficie mullida. Abro los ojos y me encuentro en un lugar desconocido. Un apartamento poco recargado de muebles oscuros y de colores fríos, blanco y negro, moderno, grandes espacios y ventanales de piso a techo cubiertos por blancas cortinas de gaza. Me enderezo y miro alrededor sintiendo mi cabeza punzar por el dolor, me quejo y entonces percibo que no me encuentro sola.

Él está sentado en el sofá del frente, sus ojos brillan en la poca iluminación y su ceño está fruncido. Mi mirada se desvía a los nudillos de su puño derecho queriendo creer que todo lo que sucedió solo sea un sueño, pero al verlos enrojecidos me doy cuenta de que no es así. Las frases crueles de Toneri no desaparecen de mi cabeza y se repiten como una oración.

Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y sí... ese fue el momento en el que me rompí.

Me mordí el labio tan fuerte hasta que sentí el sabor de mi propia sangre, pero es inútil pues mis sollozos son tan desgarradores que no hay nada que pueda impedir que llore con toda la ira, el sentimiento de traición y decepción circulando por mis venas.

Mi madre me vendió.

¿Puede existir algo más denigrante que eso?

Me cubro el rostro con las manos sintiéndome más miserable que en toda mi vida ¿qué hubiese pasado si Naruto no aparecía? ¿Dónde hubiese ido a parar si ese tipo lograba su cometido?

Eso solo me hizo llorar con más fuerza.

―Shhh, mi amor, ya no llores, te lo suplico ―Siento sus brazos rodearme y aunque sé que debería agradecerle por salvarme, algo dentro de mí se rehúsa a aceptar su cercanía y su consuelo. Me retuerzo gritando que no me toque y golpeo su pecho. Estoy harta, cansada, agotada de que las personas que se supone que deben amarme me traicionen, me apuñalen el pecho y la espalda de la forma más sucia que existe.

― ¡Suéltame! ―grito, pataleando para que me suelte. Naruto me acuesta en el sofá a la fuerza y no se como consigue meterse entre mis piernas y dejarse caer sobre mí. Ya estoy cansada de luchar, ya no puedo más con esto. He llegado a mi limite.

Lo abrazo, hundo mi cabeza en su hombro y me echo a llorar como una niña pequeña. Estoy cansada de nadar contra corriente, de luchar contra la marea, de estar sola, de sentirme sola y vacía. Necesito tanto de este abrazo que reconocerlo hace que se me apriete la garganta y que una nueva ola de sollozos y lágrimas me atraviesen.

― ¡Estoy cansada! ―chillo y él besa mi cuello abrazándome más―. ¡Estoy harta de sentirme así! Tan rota, tan vacía... ¡¿Por qué?! ―hipeo y lo estrecho más contra mí―. ¿Por qué a mí? ¡¿Qué hice para merecer que nadie me quiera?! ¡¿Qué hice para que me pase todo esto?!

Él levanta su cabeza y me mira con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sollozo y trato de limpiar mi rostro, pero simplemente es imposible porque el nudo de mi garganta se aprieta con más fuerza. No pienso mencionar lo humillada que me siento al saber que mi madre me entregó como pago de una deuda. Eso más el plus de que él hombre que me sostiene juró años atrás que me amaría y cuidaría hace que solloce con más ganas.

―T-Tu... juraste que me amabas... prometiste que estarías siempre conmigo y ¡me dejaste! ―sollozo y él cierra sus ojos, pero no dice nada y sé que está dejando que me desahogue―. Me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba, Naruto... ¿Por qué?

―Lo siento tanto, nena, sé que no quieres escucharlo, pero no tuve opción.

― ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Te fuiste sin mirar atrás cuando yo te amaba tanto, cuando había dejado todo por ti! ―grito convulsionándome en lagrimas y sollozos―. ¡Ya no sé qué hacer conmigo! Estuve tanto tiempo congelada y de repente apareces y... lo revolucionas todo, pones mi vida patas arriba, me enciendes, me haces actuar como una maldita adolescente y quiero alejarte al mismo tiempo que muero por besarte ¡Soy una estúpida!

Listo, lo dejé salir todo. Ya no podía seguir conteniendo los verdaderos sentimientos que fluyen como lava dentro de mí.

―No eres estúpida, solamente actuaste impulsivamente porque amas a un imbécil que te hizo daño y quieres alejarlo de cualquier manera. Solo eso.

― ¡Ya no te amo! ―repito esa maldita frase que ya no significa nada―. ¡Y mi madre me vendió!

Mis manos vuelan a mis ojos y me cubro con ellas, incapaz de seguir viendo las hermosas facciones maduras de su cara. Se nota que ya no es aquel chico, ahora es un hombre que despierta todo tipo de hormonas dentro de mí. Mis lagrimas no dejan de salir y yo solo quiero hacerme un ovillo en su pecho, en el pecho del hombre que usó mi corazón de alfombra. Las mujeres somos tan extrañas, que a veces solo encontramos consuelo en las mismas personas que nos causaron dolor.

―Tu madre es una hija de perra, eso está claro, pero tienes que aceptar que todavía me amas, no lo niegues más, por favor ―susurra con voz ronca apartando mis manos. Mis ojos pican y sorbo de mi nariz.

―No, no lo hago ―miento―. Solamente quiero besarte hasta quedarme sin labios, quiero volver a sentirme viva, olvidar toda esta mierda y fingir por una noche que nunca te fuiste, que nunca me traicionaste y que nada más existe. Quiero deshacerme entre tus brazos, que repitas todas esas hermosas mentiras que solías decirme, quiero volver a sentir que... me amas, aunque sea una mentira.

Inspiro con fuerza.

―Hazme sentir viva otra vez, te lo suplico ―Mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas.

Él se queda en un silencio sepulcral que me pone los vellos de punta. Sus pupilas se dilatan al punto de consumir casi por completo su iris azul. La lujuria atraviesa sus rasgos cuando su mirada se fija en mis labios. No quiero pensar, no quiero que piense. No quiero que pronuncie una sola palabra. Solo quiero que nos amemos como solíamos hacerlo antes, solo quiero pretender que todo está bien, que nunca se fue. ¿Pueden ver lo patética que estoy siendo? Estoy rogando por un poco de cariño. Soy ese perro callejero al que patean y menea la cola porque lo acarician después.

Pero necesito tanto esto.

Necesito sentir que soy una mujer, necesito volver a sentirme viva.

Naruto gime cuando tiro de su cabello ocasionando que mis labios y los suyos choquen bruscamente. Una danza primitiva inicia en el momento que mi lengua y la suya se enredan dentro de nuestras bocas y yo me siento tan bien... tanto que no recuerdo la ultima vez que me sentí así. Viva. Mujer. Esta sensación bienvenida y familiar, no tenía idea cuanto extrañaba sentirme así de deseada.

Él me abraza, yo lo abrazo. Elevo mis piernas y abrazo sus caderas al mismo tiempo que paso mis manos por toda su espalda. Una mordida es su respuesta y yo gimo cuando siento la dureza que hay dentro de sus pantalones restregarse contra mí, ocasionando que todas las zonas erógenas de mi cuerpo despierten y vuelvan a la vida. Estoy entregándome de la manera más completa que lo hice jamás en mi vida y sollozo cuando siento unas pequeñas gotas caer en mis mejillas.

Sus lágrimas.

Pero las ignoro. No quiero reparar en su significado.

Sus manos toman mis mejillas y él profundiza más este beso inyectado de adrenalina, gruñendo, jadeando. ¿Pensar? ¿Qué significa esa palabra? En estos instantes lo único que quiero es que me reviva con sus labios, que moldeé mi cuerpo como si yo fuese su mayor tesoro.

Su toque se desliza por mi cuello, toma el frente de mi vestido y lo arranca con dureza. Agarro su camiseta y tire de ella hacia arriba, quitándosela y pasando mis manos por todo su abdomen y cincelado pecho adornado por un collar de material frío que cayó sobre mi piel. Un gemido es su respuesta y siento como aprieta mis pechos que despiertan ansiosos por sentirlo más. Un brazo pasa por debajo de mi cintura y de repente estoy a horcajadas sobre su regazo mientras Naruto tira de mi vestido hacia arriba, apretando mi trasero tan dolorosamente que estoy segura dejara marcas tatuadas en mi piel.

Siento que voy a morir de un paro cardiaco por lo bien que se siente.

Lo atraigo por la nuca y abro más mi boca para tomar todo de él, dándole lo mismo a cambio.

¿A quién quiero engañar?

Este hombre que me sostiene y me hace suya de la manera más salvaje que existe aun está metido debajo de mi piel. ¿No lo amo? No hay mentira más absurda que esa porque lo amo, probablemente nunca dejé de hacerlo a pesar de que lo odio a partes iguales.

Solo que en estos momentos estoy demasiado excitada como para pararme a pensar en todo el dolor que soporté por seis años.

Mañana probablemente me arrepienta, pero eso no es relevante en esta noche. Esta noche no me importan las profundidades de mi mente.

Naruto se pone de pie y yo me aferro a su cuerpo con manos y piernas. Echa a andar por un pasillo y estoy segura de que me está llevando a su habitación, por lo que muerdo su labio y paso mi lengua por su mejilla. Él, al contrario, mete su nariz en mi cuello e inhala de mi perfume con fuerza. Siento el vértigo de la caída antes de aterrizar sobre una cama suave, pero la sensación de frío y soledad no dura mucho antes de tenerlo de nueva cuenta sobre mí.

Mi vestido sale volando y gimo con fuerza cuando siento sus dientes en el pezón de mi seno izquierdo. La calidez de su boca y la humedad de su saliva hace a mi cabeza dar vueltas alocadas haciéndome perder el sentido de todo lo que podría ocurrir después de esto. Araño su espalda porque simplemente no puedo soportarlo más y corcoveo mis caderas cuando él besa mi ombligo y tira del elástico de mis bragas con sus dientes.

―Naruto... ya no puedo más ―suplico como la imbécil desesperada que soy.

Siento como su mano se aferra a un lado de mis bragas y luego tira con tanta fuerza que siento que me hace daño, pero no me importa. El sonido de la tela desgarrada es música para mis oídos. Necesito esto ya, necesito sentirlo como antes. Mis dedos se cierran sobre su bóxer, pero él los aparta y se los saca con desesperación.

La noción del tiempo se hace nula dentro de esta habitación, ajenos al mundo y a lo terriblemente mal que estamos haciendo. Me concentro en lo fascinada que me siento cuando vuelve a meterse entre mis piernas y grito de placer ante el simple roce de nuestras intimidades. Hacia tanto tiempo que nadie me tocaba allí que sé que no duraré mucho tiempo.

Su gesto se contorsiona en una mueca torturada, luego cierra sus parpados y sus labios emiten un gemido adolorido que nunca le escuché en todo el tiempo que vivimos juntos. Esto es nuevo, más fuerte, más intenso.

―No voy a aguantar mucho, Hina ―Lo tomo de su cuello y gimo sobre sus labios, empujándolo con mis piernas más cerca de mí.

―Naruto... por favor...

Entonces, sin alinearse, se hunde dentro de mí y juro que ambos gritamos de placer. Entierro mis uñas en su piel y él hunde su lengua en mi boca con nuestros jadeos alcanzando un mayor volumen. Mi carne palpitante alrededor de su miembro se siente como estar en el cielo y yo no quiero caer de allí. La maravilla de que cada parte de nuestros cuerpos esté tocándose envía corrientes de electricidad hasta la punta de mis dedos.

La primera embestida hizo que mis ojos giraran hacia atrás, me había olvidado de lo extremadamente maravillosos que se sentía tenerlo dentro de mí. Nuestros jadeos se convierten en gemidos escandalosos y puedo sentir como ambos rompemos a sudar exageradamente por lo calientes que estamos. Naruto acelera golpeando fuerte, duro y yo siento que estoy a punto de volverme loca. La humedad que se desprende allá donde nuestros cuerpos están unidos, desciende por mi piel hasta manchar las sabanas. Nunca en mi vida había llegado a un nivel de excitación comparado a este.

Sus manos se entrelazan con las mías y ambos nos quedamos mirándonos, diciéndonos con los ojos lo que con la boca jamás podríamos expresar. Él hace un circulo con sus caderas y eso fue suficiente para alcanzar un clímax fulgurante que estremeció todo mi cuerpo.

Mis piernas tiemblan como nunca lo han hecho.

Naruto aprieta sus parpados y deja salir un grito gutural moviéndose cada vez más rápido, más fuerte hasta que puedo sentirlo hincharse dentro de mí y convulsionarse apretándome fuerte entre sus brazos.

Mis dedos aflojan su agarre y siento como se resbalan por su espalda húmeda, besos son depositados en mi cuello y entonces las lagrimas vuelven a derramarse por los costados de mi cara. Él parece sentirlas porque alza su cabeza y yo me maravillo con la visión de su pelo húmedo de sudor, sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios hinchados.

¿Por qué mierda tengo que seguir amando a este hombre?

―Eso no fue fingir ―susurra limpiando mis lágrimas. Muerdo mi labio porque se mueve solo un centímetro dentro de mí, duro enterrado hasta lo más profundo y siento como la excitación crece apresuradamente.

―S-Solo... cierra la boca.

―No, no puedo hacerlo más, mi amor, tienes que escucharme ―suplica.

―Lo haré ―digo con los labios temblando―, pero no hoy, hoy no... hoy... ―Vuelvo a sollozar.

Su boca silencia lo que sea que fuera a decir y agradezco devolviéndole el beso con todas mis ganas, su lengua desciende por mi cuello describiendo círculos suaves hasta llegar a mi clavícula.

―Te amo tan jodidamente tanto, nena. Tanto que no creo que amar a alguien de esta forma sea posible ―dice y vuelve a mecerse dentro mí, esta vez más lento, más suave. Una táctica completamente diferente de la de hace unos minutos y sé lo que significa.

Está haciéndome el amor.

Una euforia explosiva recorre cada poro que conforma mi cuerpo y me dejo llevar ante la posibilidad de que posiblemente si me quiera ¿Es posible que de verdad lo haga? Cuando el destello de aquellas fotos hace eco en mi mente, aparto esos pensamientos porque no los necesito. Necesito de estos minutos cargados de amor y pasión, regocijo y cariño, de entrega y significado. Necesito recibir esto, así sea fingido.

Nuestras lenguas melancólicas vuelven a unirse en un baile meticuloso donde nos exploramos a consciencia y siento como se me acelera el corazón. El clímax va construyéndose rápidamente dentro de mí, noto como el velo de sudor en su frente se hace más denso y sé que está tratando de controlar lo que su cuerpo le exige.

―Jesús ―exclama y coge un ritmo nuevo, más acelerado, con mis manos y las suyas unidas y decido acompañarlo elevando mis caderas y recibiendo sus embates. Veo como clava los dientes en su labio inferior, gruñendo de placer―. Mierda, no aguanto.

Gimo con fuerza cuando toca ese punto dulce dentro de mí que hace que mis músculos interiores se convulsionen abrazando su miembro. Él gimotea, afincando sus piernas y golpeando hasta que el sonido del choque húmedo de nuestros cuerpos es tan excitante que me eriza la piel.

―Mírame, Hina ―ordena y yo le obedezco, deshaciéndome y flotando en el precipicio del orgasmo que me inunda hasta lo más recóndito de mi ser. Sus mejillas se hinchan y siento las contracciones de su sexo dentro de mí como un latido de corazón. Su orgasmo es inminente y veo como sus brazos le tiemblan mientras se deja ir con todo, cae sobre mí y yo huelo su pelo, deleitándome en su aroma y su pecho sobre los míos.

Cuando tomamos un poco de aire, me aparta el pelo de la cara y besa mis labios. Estoy tan cansada que siento como mis parpados van cerrándose, los besos esta vez son en mi cuello y me regocijo ante ese contacto tan familiar.

―Descansa mi amor, mañana hablaremos.

Por más que luché, mis débiles ojos no hicieron caso a la orden que dio mi cerebro de mantenerme despierta.

Contacto cálido envolvía mi cansado cuerpo, tanto que lo que menos deseaba era despertar. Un aliento mentolado acariciaba mi mejilla fascinando a mis pulmones con su adictivo aroma. Me acurruqué más contra esa fuente de calor tratando de recordar hace cuanto no me sentí así de bien, pero de repente las imágenes de todo lo que pasó el día anterior golpearon mi cabeza con fuerza desmedida y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par dándome cuenta de la estupidez que hice.

Me erguí de golpe, apartando esa poderosa mano que me mantenía sujeta contra él y mordí mi labio ante su imagen delante de mí. Él dormido, con los labios rosados entreabiertos, su expresión relajada y esas pestañas divinas sobre sus mejillas. ¿Cómo alguien capaz de hacer tanto daño puede ser tan hermoso?

Salgo cuidadosamente de la cama con las piernas temblando y gritándome estúpida mentalmente una y otra vez porque volví a caer como la fácil que soy. Mis globos oculares se humedecen y suspiro temblorosamente recogiendo mi vestido.

Olvidé por completo que el hombre con el que pasé la noche me abandonó hace seis años dejándome a un niño en el vientre al que tuve que criar yo sola. El hombre con el que dormí hizo pedazos mi corazón cuando me dejó tirada en aquella cama haciéndome sentir tan sucia como una puta barata. Por él jamás volví a dejar que nadie se acercara a mí, intentara algo. El hombre con el que me acosté mató las esperanzas de que algún día pudiera volver a enamorarme, porque sigo enamorada de él y eso no está bien.

Extrañaba tanto sentirlo que ahora sé que no podré mirarlo y no sentir nada. Hace tantos años que no me siento tan llena de vida, revitalizada, completa y si soy sincera, eso me aterra porque no puedo confiar en él. Haber estado entre sus brazos fue la mejor sensación del mundo y aclaro que no fue solo la simple mecánica de su cuerpo dentro de mí. Fue por la entrega, por la magnitud de mis sentimientos. Fue porque lo que para unos es solo una satisfacción física, para mí es un acto donde entrego corazón y alma. Yo no follo, yo hago el amor y me duele saber que solamente con él lo puedo hacer porque solamente a él le pertenece mi corazón.

El problema es que la incertidumbre, el miedo de permitirle entrar en mi vida y que vuelva a dejarme no me permite quedarme un solo segundo más aquí.

Camino de puntitas hacia la salida, sin embargo, mi mano jamás toca la puerta porque él me retiene abrazándome por la cintura. Mi corazón acelera su ritmo y miro al cielo rogándole a Dios que por favor me ayude a lidiar con esto porque sola ya no puedo. Ya no tengo las fuerzas.

―No vas a ir a ninguna parte ―espeta.

― ¿Dónde y con quien dejaste a Boruto? ―pregunto lo que tuve que haber preguntado anoche. Soy una pésima madre, me dejé llevar por mi propio dolor y poco me preocupé por el paradero de Bolt, que quedó solo con su padre.

―Con Sasuke y Sakura ―Esa respuesta me hace suspirar de alivio.

―Necesito irme, Naruto, tengo que ir por él ―Me revuelvo y él me suelta, cuando me doy la vuelta, suelto un jadeo al verlo desnudo y excitado delante de mí. Aparto mi mirada con las mejillas ardiendo y él deja escapar una pequeña risita. Aunque por el rabillo del ojo veo que se pone su bóxer azul oscuro.

Dios, está de infarto.

―Él está bien en donde está ―aclara y yo le creo porque son sus mejores amigos―. No pude quedarme tranquilo anoche sabiéndote con ese tipejo.

Lo acontecido la noche anterior con Toneri hace que la vergüenza queme dentro de mí. Fui una estúpida y no quiero hablar de eso. Bastante mal me siento ya.

―Y-Yo... ―vacilo―. Gracias por... salvarme.

Él simplemente se encoge de hombros.

―Es mi deber, eres mía ―Le lanzo una mirada asesina, pero lo dejo pasar y me acerco a la puerta, cuando trato de abrirla descubro que está cerrada con llave. Giro sobre mi eje rápidamente descubriendo su sonrisa de suficiencia. No, no se atrevió...

―Dijiste anoche que me escucharías...

― ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ―exijo levantando la voz y forcejeando con el pestillo. Naruto, ignorándome, abre su closet y registra sus cosas. Debió pasar todo el día de ayer mudándose a este lugar pues todo está pulcramente ordenado.

―Grita todo lo que quieras ―Aparece de nuevo con un CD entre sus manos―. Dijiste que escucharías y haré que cumplas con tu palabra.

―Por favor, déjame ir. Lo que pasó anoche...

―Lo que pasó anoche me demostró que los sentimientos entre nosotros están intactos y que no puedo simplemente ver como sales por esa puerta sin aclarar todo lo sucedido en el pasado.

Intento con todas mis fuerzas evitar que sus palabras me afecten. No estoy preparada para escuchar su versión de los hechos, no quiero que me destroce más de lo que ha hecho. Una risa sin humor escapa de mis labios ante ese pensamiento. Ya estoy destrozada.

¿De verdad sería capaz de salir de aquí y no morirme cada vez que vuelva a verlo? No confío en él, pero... ¿Seré capaz de enterrar mis sentimientos por él? ¿Seré capaz de afrontar el miedo a que se vaya y me abandone otra vez, dejándome peor de lo que estuve? Estoy frustrada conmigo misma y por todos estos sentimientos tan contradictorios. Quiero huir y a la vez quiero quedarme.

Él me mira tan fijamente que por un momento creo que ha adivinado mis pensamientos. Suspira, confirmando mis sospechas y camina hacia la televisión de la esquina, enciende el DVD y coloca el disco en posición, lo introduce, pero no lo reproduce, solo lo deja ahí.

―Todo lo que necesitas saber está ahí ―me indica, nervioso y yo me abrazo sintiendo que no puedo con esta situación ajena a mis manos, pero de igual manera sé que no podré irme sin ver lo que sea que haya preparado.

Da pasos vacilantes hacia mí, con cuidado aparta mi flequillo y besa mi frente.

―Te espero en la sala.

Naruto baja la cabeza, toma sus pantalones del suelo y abre la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí. Con las manos frías y temblando de pies a cabeza, me acerco a la televisión. Me tiemblan las manos cuando coloco mi dedo en el botón de play. Inspiro aire, tratando de aminorar mi frecuencia cardiaca y oprimo con fuerza.

La televisión se enciende y entonces su imagen aparece frente a mí. Su cabello está casi al ras del cráneo, sentado en una silla que podría jurar está en medio del desierto, lleva un uniforme militar, un collar con varias chapas que me hace arquear las cejas y fijarme en la fecha: hace cuatro años. Mi boca se abre y entonces recuerdo el collar de plata que sentí anoche y al cual no le presté atención cuando despertamos.

Mis pensamientos se detienen cuando el video inicia con la voz de quien sostiene la cámara.

―Adelante.

Él toma una buena bocanada de aire y fija sus ojos en la cámara, casi como si estuviese viéndome a mí.

―Es cierto que me fui, Hina, pero no porque no te amara.

Soy demasiado, como decimos aquí, alcahueta con ustedes.


	12. capítulo 11

_Let´s hurt tonight – One Republic_

 **Naruto**

¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio podría dormir con semejante visión? Yo no al menos y por esa razón estoy sentado en el sofá de al lado de la cama, observándola descansar, desnuda y enredada entre mis sabanas, con una pierna sobresaliendo coquetamente de ellas. Pienso y analizo la magnitud de lo que sucedió esta noche mientras trato de contener las exigencias de mi cuerpo que pide a gritos despertarla y perderme en ella una vez más.

No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, no estoy orgulloso de haberla tomado en su momento de debilidad, de haberme aprovechado de su estado de fragilidad. Sé, también, que lo más probable es que ella diga que fue un error, que se arrepienta de lo sucedido, que no se encontraba bien y que posiblemente se vaya tal y como lo hice yo hace seis años, sin embargo, no me arrepiento de lo compartido entre nosotros.

¿Cómo negarme a la posibilidad de volver a tenerla cuando creí que jamás lo volvería a hacer?

Reviví teniéndola en mis brazos, me sentí en casa cuando su esencia cubrió mi cuerpo y les juro que lloré de felicidad al sentirla donde siempre debió estar. La amo tan jodidamente tanto que pensar en no volver a tenerla me despedaza en miles de fragmentos que jamás podré reconstruir.

Antes de conocerla nunca imaginé que una persona podría llegar a serlo todo para otra, que una persona abarcara todos los pensamientos de otra, que significaría tanto y que, sin esa persona, la otra no sobreviviría y se sentiría incompleta… pero lo es. Mi Hina es la prueba de que puede ser verdadero.

Me pongo de pie apretando los dientes por el dolor que siento en el miembro y me meto en el baño. No quiero quitarme su aroma de mi piel, pero si no tomo una ducha fría cometeré una estupidez. La necesidad que despertó en mi cuerpo es casi incontenible. El agua fría me estremece y cierro mis ojos pensando que por fin ha llegado la hora de que se revele la verdad. No sé como se tomará cuando lo sepa todo, pero al menos ahora tengo de mi parte el hecho de que descubriera que su madre es una hija de puta.

Tenía razón al pensar que era una falacia que esa mujer fuera inofensiva, lo sabía. La malnacida quiso venderla una vez más y doy gracias a Dios por no haberme quedado de brazos cruzados sabiéndola vestida tan jodidamente sensual con ese hijo de perra que quiso abusar de ella.

Después me ocuparé de eso. Hana y Toneri no tienen idea del demonio con el que se metieron.

Ahora lo más importante es arreglar lo nuestro y por esa razón estoy cerrando con llave la puerta de mi habitación para evitar que escape cuando se despierte, la conozco tan bien que sé que será lo primero que haga.

Subo a mi cama y atraigo su delicado cuerpo sobre el mío, su mano y su pierna me abrazan inconscientemente y muerdo mi labio reconociendo esos movimientos tan familiares. Cierro mis ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, duermo sin tener pesadillas.

El sueño se escabulle cuando siento que la calidez que me cubría desaparece, abro los parpados y descubro que tal y como lo supuse, ella está tratando de escapar. Me levanto rápidamente y la estrecho entre mis brazos cuando está a punto de tocar la puerta, sé que no podrá salir, pero me rompe el corazón haber acertado en mis suposiciones y que la promesa que hizo anoche solo fueran palabras vacías.

Ella se revuelve entre mis brazos, aunque sabe que no podrá soltarse porque soy un grillete envuelto a su alrededor.

―No vas a ir a ninguna parte ―aseguro más para mí que para ella.

― ¿Dónde y con quien dejaste a Boruto? ―Su voz fría me lastima, recordándome que estoy frente a la nueva Hinata y que la apasionada mujer de la que me enamore y que se aferraba a mi espalda, gemía en mi oído y respondía mis besos con todas sus ganas solo revivió anoche.

―Con Sasuke y Sakura ―respondo solo para que no se preocupe, mis hermanos aceptaron cuidar de él cuando vieron el miedo en mis ojos, sé que lo protegerán como si fuese su propio hijo.

Reconocí el peligro en los ojos de ese imbécil y supe que no podía dejarla sola con él, por eso les dejé a Boruto y corrí tras ellos. Ahora me arrepiento de no haber llegado a tiempo y evitado así que el maldito la lastimara.

Esa cachetada que le propinó la pagará muy caro.

―Necesito irme, Naruto, tengo que ir por él ―La dejo ir cuando vuelve a revolverse, se da la vuelta maravillándome con la visión de su cabello revuelto, sus mejillas encendidas y sus deliciosos labios hinchados recordándome aquellos gloriosos tiempos en que fui feliz al ser ella lo primero que mis ojos veían cada amanecer. Ella jadea y yo me carcajeo porque sé que acaba de ver la evidencia de lo que provoca en mí. Me agacho y recojo mi bóxer, calzándomelos sin dejar de sonreír al reconocer ese gesto avergonzado y esa timidez que tanto me fascinaba en el pasado.

Poco a poco la voy recuperando, lo sé.

―Él está bien en donde está ―Le recuerdo, aunque sé que lo sabe muy bien―. No pude quedarme tranquilo anoche sabiéndote con ese tipejo.

Baja su mirada agradeciéndome por salvarla, sé que se siente mal y avergonzada, pero también sé que lo hizo para alejarme. El problema es que por más que lo intente no lo logrará. Me pertenece, es mi deber cuidarla y así se lo digo encogiéndome de hombros. Nuestro lugar está el uno en el otro, eso nunca cambiará.

Ella gira sobre su eje y trata de abrir el pestillo, una sonrisa arrogante y que probablemente la cabreará más se dibuja en mis labios cuando descubre que está cerrada con seguro. Se voltea furiosa, arrugando ese precioso ceño y me preparo para su atronador grito que no tarda en llegar.

― ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ―Le doy la espalda dejándola con su berrinche y registro mi closet, buscando aquel DVD que contiene todas las respuestas a las preguntas que se hizo en todo este tiempo. Agradezco mentalmente al sargento Namikaze por haberme permitido hacer este vídeo hace cuatro años y espero que de verdad me sirva de algo.

―Grita todo lo que quieras ―murmuro cuando encuentro el disco y me regocijo viendo su preciosa boquita fruncida―. Dijiste que escucharías y haré que cumplas con tu palabra.

Sus hombros se hunden, ha reconocido que no la dejaré ir, al menos no tan fácilmente.

―Por favor, déjame ir. Lo que pasó anoche… ―La interrumpo antes de que suelte esas crueles palabras que sé que dirá y romperán mi corazón. No estoy dispuesto a escucharlas otra vez, no lo soportaría más.

―Lo que pasó anoche me demostró que los sentimientos entre nosotros están intactos y que no puedo simplemente ver como sales por esa puerta sin aclarar todo lo sucedido en el pasado.

Un mar de contradicciones inunda sus ojos razados y ríe sin humor ante algún pensamiento que cruzó por su mente. En estos momentos sé que se está desatando una guerra de emociones entre la razón y el amor, una lucha donde sé muy bien que será su corazón el que ganará. Ella no podrá irse de aquí sin saber lo que de verdad pasó, ella no podrá simplemente salir de mi apartamento y no sentir esa revolución de sentimientos en su interior cada vez que nos veamos después de haber hecho el amor como unos salvajes. Es imposible y sé que por fin ha terminado de aceptar esa verdad.

Suspiro cuando sé que he acertado y doy los pasos que me separan del televisor de la esquina, colocando todo en posición y dejándole el DVD sin reproducir.

Lo hará cuando esté preparada.

―Todo lo que necesitas saber está ahí ―indico con el pulso acelerando vertiginosamente, mirando como sus brazos rodean su torso y autentico miedo eriza sus poros, yo estoy muriéndome de miedo igual.

Tomo aire y me acerco a ella, aparto su cabello y beso su frente rogando para mis adentros que lo que está a punto de ver funcione, aunque si no lo hace igual no cambiará nada, lucharé con puños y dientes por recuperarla. A ella y a mi hijo.

―Te veo en la sala ―Bajo la mirada, recojo mis pantalones con las manos temblando y cierro la puerta cuando salgo al pasillo. Me recuesto contra la madera y apoyo mi cabeza mirando al techo, mi corazón golpea fuertemente mis costillas, rugiendo atrás de mis oídos porque este es el momento definitivo y lo único que puedo hacer es rezar.

 _Hace cuatro años…_

 _Coalición Multinacional Estados Unidos y países aliados ― Campo Victoria, Bagdad, Irak_

 _―_ ¿Estás seguro de esto? ―cuestionó el sargento Namikaze mirando con recelo a los periodistas y camarógrafos que grabaron la entrevista que me realizaron hace unos minutos. Básicamente me preguntaron si me gustaba estar aquí, si había alguien esperándome, qué sentía con respecto a los iraquíes y yo, tal y como me indicó el sargento respondí sin decir nada en específico, no tenía ganas de lavar los asquerosos baños de este lugar si no acataba sus órdenes.

Asentí sin levantar la vista, pensando que tal vez era una total estupidez lo que estaba pidiéndole, pero supe que debía hacerlo, algo en mi interior me lo indicó así.

―Naruto, los periodistas están deseando una historia como esta para ganar dinero, nada nos garantiza que no la publicarán.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, nada de lo que diga cambiará mi decisión.

―Es la única oportunidad de hacer algo como esto, Jiraiya ―rogué con la voz ronca, sosteniendo su mirada―. Haz esto por mí, te lo suplico.

Él miró atentamente dentro de mis ojos y sé que reconoció mi determinación. Suspiró asintiendo, siendo consciente de que no claudicaría si negaba mi petición.

―Deja que hable con ellos ―Irguió su torso después de finalizar la conversación en voz baja que mantuvimos y se dirigió a los periodistas. Jugué con mis dedos pulgares mientras esperaba, nervioso y con el pulso acelerado. Si se negaban, no tendría otra oportunidad y aunque tal vez ella nunca lo viera, al menos sé que hice el intento.

Jiraiya asintió en mi dirección y suspiré de alivio. El camarógrafo ajustó los controles y el tipo de la claqueta se ubicó a mi lado. La luz roja de la cámara se encendió y cuando escuché a alguien decir _adelante_ , tomé todo el oxigeno que cupiera dentro de mis pulmones porque lo que iba a hacer no era nada fácil.

Miré hacia el lente e imaginé que no era ese tipo canoso el que me miraba sino ella, con sus bellos ojos mirándome atentamente, su cabello serpenteando sensualmente por la brisa. Sí, era ella la que estaba frente a mí y por eso decidí aclarar lo que sé que se tuvo que haber preguntado desde el momento en que abrió los ojos y descubrió que yo ya no estaba ahí.

―Es cierto que me fui, Hina, pero no porque no te amara.

Sentí la atención de todos sobre mí cuando mis ojos se humedecieron y una lagrima traicionera descendió por mi mejilla. Había imaginado esta conversación durante todas esas noches en las que el monstruo del insomnio se ocultaba debajo de mi catre, pero era tan condenadamente difícil que aun sin tenerla verdaderamente frente a mí no podía evitar que mi garganta se atascara dolorosamente.

Aspiré aire, restregándome las manos húmedas de sudor.

―El día antes de mi desaparición… ―Miré hacia la cámara―. ¿Lo recuerdas? Ese día te mentí, te dije que los golpes que tenía en el rostro habían sido producto de una pelea con un cliente… No fue así. Fueron tus padres que enviaron a sus putos gorilas para darme la paliza de mi vida. Curaste esas heridas, sé que sabes que digo la verdad.

Mis labios volvieron a temblar, pero nadie interrumpió, nadie dijo nada.

―Me dijeron que si no te dejaba te harían daño y matarían a mis amigos ―Volví a levantar la vista cuando me di cuenta de que la había bajado―. Jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño, nena, eras y siempre serás lo más importante para mí. Aun así, traté de luchar contra ellos, me conoces, sabes que soy terco y testarudo cuando me aferro a algo. Nunca había conocido la felicidad hasta que te conocí y me negaba a renunciar a ella, pero ¿qué podía hacer un pobre diablo y huérfano ante unos hijos de puta con el dinero suficiente para hacer lo que les plazca?

Solté una risa sarcástica, negando con la cabeza.

―No soy nadie contra ellos, lo sabes. Cuando intenté negarme tuve una pistola apuntando a mi cabeza y la promesa de que asesinarían a mis hermanos ―Bajé mi mirada a mis botas militares, mordiéndome los labios―. Fue la decisión más difícil que he tomado en toda mi vida, amor, dejarte…

Guardé silencio, lamiéndome los labios resecos por el nerviosismo.

―Tal vez por eso estoy en Irak, en medio de un campo de guerra porque no soy capaz de suicidarme sino esperar a que me maten ya que sin ti… nada más me importa. Ni mi vida, ni mi futuro, nada… ―Sentí las lágrimas caer de mi barbilla y mojar mis manos. Por primera vez me importa una mierda quien me vea llorar. He lidiado con el dolor demasiado tiempo como para seguir conteniéndolo dentro de mí.

Subí mi mano derecha y apreté la tela de mi uniforme justo encima de mi pecho, donde mi corazón todavía sangraba.

―Fuiste lo más hermoso que me ha pasado y aunque tal vez nunca llegues a ver esto quiero que sepas que te amo, que nunca dejaré de amarte y que jamás existirá otra mujer en mi vida que no seas tú ―Me sequé la humedad de mis mejillas con el dorso de la mano―. Espero que algún día me perdones por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a tus padres y luchar por nosotros, pero, sobre todo, espero que logres salir adelante y que seas feliz. Te amo Hinata, eso nunca cambiará, tenlo por seguro.

Hice una seña con la mano y salí huyendo de ahí antes de terminar desmoronándome frente a todos.

Me restriego el rostro con las manos sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar, los minutos pasan y yo siento que en cualquier momento mi corazón colapsará, la velocidad de mis latidos es tan potente que siento que mi pecho se desarmará en cualquier momento. El vídeo tuvo que haber finalizado hace más de diez minutos si lo reprodujo inmediatamente después de que salí de la habitación.

Miro mis manos sudadas y suspiro tratando de calmarme cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Aprieto mis parpados y la siento pasar a mi lado sin pronunciar palabra alguna, levanto mi cabeza y la veo de espaldas a mí, sirviéndose un vaso con agua. Se dio un baño porque solamente lleva una de mis camisas dejando esas piernas que tanto amo a la vista, su cabello está húmedo y chorrea empapando la tela que cubre su espalda.

Está en shock, lo sé.

Bebe como si no lo hubiese hecho en días y luego deja caer el vaso en la encimera con mucha fuerza. Luego se da la vuelta y el corazón se me parte al ver sus lágrimas silenciosas.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ―susurra en un hilo de voz.

Me pongo de pie consumiéndome lenta y tortuosamente por el dolor que se ve claramente en sus ojos.

―No podía arriesgarte ―respondo con la voz contenida. Ella se abraza a sí misma y trato de ignorar el hecho de que está desnuda debajo de esa camiseta. Sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior, que no deja de tiritar, ayudan con ese propósito―. Sabes que digo la verdad, Hinata.

― ¿Por qué volviste hasta ahora?

Dejé que mis hombros cayeran porque me esperaba esa pregunta.

―Ya no podía seguir sin ti ―Es lo único que sale de mi garganta, porque esa es la verdad. Ya no podía seguir viviendo de la maldita forma en que lo hacía.

Ella niega con la cabeza y sorbe por su nariz.

―Hinata ―La llamo y ella vuelve a clavar sus ojos en mí―. Cualquier pregunta que tengas, solo hazla, las responderé todas.

Pasa rápidamente por mi lado y siento como todo se va a la mierda. La detengo por los brazos y ella se retuerce rogando que la deje ir. Sé que es demasiada información para procesar, pero necesito decirle todo o sino me asfixiaré de angustia.

―Déjame ir, por favor ―ruega con la voz quebrada.

―No, Hina, espera, necesito decirte todo ―Se aparta de mí como si mi contacto la quemara y se limpia las mejillas una y otra vez.

― ¡No, no puedo! ¡Durante todo este tiempo me hice a la idea de que me habías dejado por otra después de que me abandonaras como a una sucia prostituta! ―solloza dando pasos hacia atrás, yo doy los mismos hacia adelante, acorralándola―. ¡Cada vez que miraba a mi hijo y te extrañaba, las sacaba del cajón y las miraba una y otra vez repitiéndome lo estúpida que fui al creerte!

―No ha existido ninguna mujer desde que me fui, te he sido fiel durante todos estos años ―suplico como el imbécil gilipollas que soy.

Se cubre el rostro con sus manos y llora con más fuerza. Me lastima tanto mirarla así.

―N-No sé… yo… no puedo… no puedo aceptarlo. Críe a un niño sola, luché por él yo sola…

―Sabes que digo la verdad, fueron ellos los que me apartaron de ti, Hinata. Fueron ellos los que amenazaron con hacerte daño ¿Crees que iba a arriesgarte de esa manera? No, ni loco, más ahora que sé que Boruto existe. Además, Sasuke y Sakura estaban involucrados también. Fue mi vida contigo a cambio de las personas más importantes para mí, obviamente elegiría tu seguridad y la de mis hermanos, eso está más que claro. Me fui dejándole claro a tu padre que si te hacía daño lo mataría, días después me enlisté en el ejército. He estado allí desde que me fui y he pensado en ti durante todo este tiempo, no ha habido un solo día que no cruces por mi mente, que no me pregunte qué hubiese pasado de haber seguido juntos, de haber cumplido nuestros planes y me he torturado imaginando un futuro a tu lado, pero…

― ¡Basta! ―grita retrocediendo hasta que su espalda choca con la encimera, su pecho sube y baja al ritmo de su acelerada respiración y sé que no quiere escuchar más porque malditamente todo cambiará a partir de ahora.

― ¡NO! ―rujo desesperado―. ¡No me pienso callar más! ¡TE AMABA ¿entiendes?! Te amo con toda mi alma, eres el amor de mi vida y no quería dejarte ir, pero si me quedaba iba a terminar en la cárcel y tu casada con el monstruo de Danzo. ¡Jamás lo permitiría!

―Naruto, basta…

― ¡¿Crees que fue fácil para mí dejarte?! ¿No verte? ¿No tocarte? ¿No besarte? ¡¿Abrir los ojos y que fueras tú lo primero que mirara al despertar?! ¡Solo Dios sabe todas las putas veces que deseé acabar con mi maldita vida por no poder estar contigo! ¡Las veces que deseé que una maldita bala acabara conmigo para no sufrir más porque no te tenía! ¡Lo eres todo para mí, te amo y por eso no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé!

―Detente por favor… ―Tomo sus muñecas y las arranco de su rostro, mis ojos lloran, pero necesito sacarlo todo, ya no puedo más.

― ¡Trata de entenderme! ¡Era yo solo, sin ti, sin nadie, lidiando con un maldito corazón roto y sin poder hablarlo con alguien! ¡Cada maldita cosa no significaba una mierda sin ti, había perdido todo por lo que deseaba luchar! ―Me detengo jadeando por aire y aflojando mi agarre en sus brazos―. ¡¿Sufriste más que yo?! ¡NO LO CREO! ¡Tuviste a Boruto para que te sostuviera, para que te obligara a salir adelante! ¿Yo? Yo estaba solo, yo viví solo todo el sufrimiento y odio que digas que eres la única que ha sufrido cuando no tienes idea de las cosas por las que tuve que pasar, de todo el maldito dolor que tuve que soportar…

Gimo echándome hacia atrás cuando ella se abalanza sobre mí estampando su boca con la mía. En ese momento todo dejó de importar, la verdad, la confusión, el dolor y las mentiras. Hinata me abraza con todo su cuerpo y yo la apego lo más posible hacia mí devorando su boca como si mi vida dependiese de este beso que significa tanto para mí. Ella tira de mi pelo y yo aprieto su culo con todas las ganas del mundo. Ambos gemimos ante el contacto desesperado de nuestras lenguas y antes de darme cuenta ella está arañando mi espalda mientras que yo tiro de la camisa que la cubre hacia arriba.

Hinata gime desesperada cuando chupo de su pezón con fuerza, maravillándome con el sabor de su piel dentro de mi boca, siento sus dedos temblorosos tirar de mis pantalones y aprieto los dientes luchando para no venirme cuando lo que más deseo es volver a correrme dentro de ella. Apoyo su trasero en la encimera y hundo dos de mis dedos en su sexo mojado, gimiendo en su boca ante la suave textura de su interior, pero antes de poder dar rienda suelta a mi pasión necesito que me diga que me cree, lo necesito tanto como necesito de su cuerpo.

Aferro su cabello con mi otra mano y la separo de mi boca, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos brillantes serán por siempre la visión más hermosa del planeta para mí.

― ¿Me crees? ―inquiero con la voz agitada y ronca.

―Te creo ―En ese momento supe que la avaricia doblegó al amor mas no lo rompió, porque el amor verdadero perdura eternamente. Nosotros somos la prueba de ello.


	13. Capítulo 12

Monsters – Timeflies ft. Katie Sky

Hinata

Quiera o no, cada frase dicha por sus hermosos labios lo cambió todo. Absolutamente todo. Cada pensamiento que tuve durante todos estos años en donde escondí mi amor por él detrás del odio y resentimiento que me provocó su partida. Por eso decidí mandar a la mierda todo. El dolor, la tristeza, la soledad... a cambio de sus labios y su cálido contacto. Nos besamos con alevosía, diciéndonos por medio de nuestros labios lo mucho que nos extrañamos en todo este tiempo porque no lo puedo ni lo voy a negar... Lo extrañaba tanto, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su boca, su temple.

Este hombre que me hace el amor con su boca es el amor de mi vida y eso nunca cambiará por más tiempo y distancia que interpongan entre nosotros.

Solté un gemido sobre su boca cuando sentí sus dedos dentro de mí, excitándome a niveles jamás experimentados desde aquellos meses que compartimos juntos. Los míos, desesperados, tiran de la cinturilla de sus pantalones buscando sentirlo caliente y duro contra mi mano, pero él no me lo permite. Me carga sobre su hombro y repentinamente me encuentro de frente con la espalda más magnifica del mundo. Da unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la sala y me lanza, mi espalda rebota con el sofá e inmediatamente lo siento sobre mí tirando de su camiseta con tanta fuerza que hasta sentí las costuras rasgarse.

―Solo Dios sabe cuanto extrañaba esto ―susurra antes de devorar mi boca con la suya. Pienso lo mismo mientras deslizo mis dedos por toda su espalda maravillándome con la sensación de su piel humedeciéndose y erizándose, el efecto de mis caricias en su cuerpo continúa allí y me siento tan bien que por un momento creo ver las estrellas.

Siento como muerde mi barbilla para luego deslizar su lengua por mi cuello, estiro mi cabeza hacia atrás y aprieto mis parpados gimiendo por la sensación húmeda de su saliva en mi piel. Grito cuando succiona de mi pecho justo por encima de mi pezón y muerdo mi labio cuando lo chupa dentro de su boca, meciéndolo con su lengua y luego succionándolo con devoción. Mi espalda se arquea cuando se mete entre mis piernas sacándose los pantalones a punta de tirones desesperados, gimo cuando sus manos se colocan una a cada lado de mi cabeza y me quejo de satisfacción cuando la cabeza húmeda y resbaladiza de su pene se frota contra mi entrada.

Una duda que no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza me invade nuevamente y sin querer posponerlo más deslizo mis manos por su abdomen hasta tomarlo con firmeza.

Su gemido es mi respuesta.

― ¿No te has acostado con nadie después de mí? ―pregunto con cautela, mi corazón se acelera por el miedo, pero necesito que me responda.

―N-No ―responde con dificultad, mordiéndose los labios. Yo hago lo mismo y me deleito con su gruñido cuando lo froto con mis palmas.

― ¿Sigues siendo mío? ―Mis ojos están fijos en sus mejillas sonrosadas y las muecas excitadas que contorsionan su rostro.

―Siempre tuyo, lo prometí hace mucho tiempo ―gruñe antes de tomarme por el interior de las rodillas y empujar mis piernas hacia atrás, hasta que están sobre mis hombros y abrirme completa a su disposición.

Chillo de placer cuando se entierra de golpe dentro de mí y bombea con todas sus fuerzas llenando el espacio de su apartamento con nuestros gemidos, jadeos, gruñidos y quejidos entre cortados. Me clavo las uñas en mis propios muslos cuando lo siento acelerar y golpear con más fuerza en ese punto dulce que me vuelve loca. Ha perdido el control y estoy tan fascinada por la pasión desmedida de sus movimientos que mi cuerpo le responde humedeciéndose más. Me corro casi enseguida y siento como la humedad lo salpica incluso a él, la espiral de placer en la que estoy envuelta me catapulta hasta el séptimo cielo y el vacío vertiginoso de la caída me devuelve al momento desenfrenado que estamos viviendo.

Naruto entierra sus dedos en mi piel sin miramientos clavando su mirada en la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Gime, echa su cabeza hacia atrás cuando la mejor sensación del mundo lo invade a él también y me maravillo con su expresión de gozo cuando un orgasmo lo atraviesa. Nunca me la perdía por nada del mundo y esta no es la excepción.

Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas reconociendo, otra vez, lo mucho que extrañaba sentirlo, lo mucho que lo necesitaba y lo errado de esa afirmación. La bruma del placer se disipa en nuestras respiraciones agitadas y las dudas vuelven como diminutas hormigas que pican y muerden por todas partes. ¿Qué pasaría si se va otra vez? ¿Si vuelve a dejarme?

Casi muero la primera vez, no podría con una segunda.

Subo mis manos por sus hombros sudorosos y tomo sus mejillas, acariciando con mis pulgares esa piel trigueña que siempre me volvió demente y sonrío jadeante cuando esos maravillosos faroles azules se clavan en mí con la misma intensidad de siempre. Eso es lo que siempre me fascinó de sus ojos sobre mí. Nunca vi antes a un hombre mirar a una mujer de la forma en la que él me mira, como si fuera su todo, como si no existiera nadie más que yo.

―No debería hacerlo, no debería sentirme así cuando estoy contigo, no debería siquiera estar aquí ―sollozo dejando salir de mis labios esa verdad que se atasca en mi garganta. Él recuesta todo su cuerpo sobre mí y siento la gloria cuando su pecho cubre los míos.

―Somos miserables el uno sin el otro ―asegura―. Tienes que aceptarlo.

Niego con la cabeza porque sí. Lo amo y él puede amarme tanto como lo afirma, puedo creerle también, pero ¿Podré dormirme a su lado sin aterrarme de que al día siguiente ni él ni sus cosas desaparecerán?

No, no lo creo.

Pero de igual forma estoy segura que tampoco podre irme yo, porque mis sentimientos por él son más fuertes que mi voluntad y porque no hay ningún lugar en el mundo que prefiera más que estar en sus brazos. ¿Alguien puede decirme lo jodidamente patética que me hace esta realidad?

― ¿Porqué te da miedo decir lo que sientes? ―Me cuestiona, casi suplicando―. ¿Porqué lo ocultas? ¿Porqué no lo intentas? ¿Porqué no te arriesgas? Pasaron seis años y todavía nos amamos. Sé que tienes miedo y lo comprendo, pero necesito que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que ya no soy aquel chico, ahora soy un hombre que te ama con locura, que te protegerá y que nunca te dejará. Solo déjame demostrártelo.

Sí, sé que dice la verdad, que no fue su culpa lo sucedido hace seis años. ¿Pero podré yo superar todo el dolor, la desolación, las heridas ocasionadas? Pasé años preguntándome entre lagrimas qué hice para que me dejara de la forma en que lo hizo. «Nunca fuiste suficiente» fue la respuesta que siempre me daba esa perra voz en mi interior y solo Dios sabe cuánto me dolió pensar en esa posibilidad.

―Tengo miedo ―sollozo―, de que me vuelvas a romper, de que vuelvas a dejarme, de que me ilusiones y te acuestes conmigo una noche para desaparecer al día siguiente. Tengo miedo de ti y de que todas esas palabras hermosas que dices solo sean perfectas mentiras.

―No te arrepentirás porque cada vez que despiertes, estaré abrazándote desde atrás ¿No fue así hoy cuando intentaste hacerme lo mismo que te hice yo a ti? Te amo, siempre lo hice, solo que ahora soy un hombre dispuesto a luchar por lo que ama, por ti y por Boruto. Sé, también que estás rota, que te hice mucho daño, pero quiero pasar cada minuto de mi vida reparándote, demostrándote y apreciándote como lo que de verdad eres; el amor de mi vida. Solo por favor, dame una oportunidad.

―No lo sé... yo... no sé si pueda volver a confiar en ti. Tú no eres el mismo, yo tampoco soy la misma y sin confianza ¿A dónde vamos a llegar? ―pregunto con lagrimas anegándose en mis ojos.

―Hemos sido miserables el uno sin el otro ¿me equivoco? ―Guardo silencio porque es algo que no puedo negar. He sido miserable sin él durante todo este tiempo, no me alejaba de la acera por miedo a que volvieran a hacerme daño, no permití a nadie acercarse por miedo a que me hicieran daño―. ¿Podremos seguir viviendo así, Hinata? Yo no, soporté seis años, ya no puedo más. ¿Crees que nadie puede salvarte? Mentira, yo soy el único que puede salvarte y lo sabes. Estamos destinados y sé que sabes eso también. Ambos iluminamos el sendero oscuro del otro.

―No soy la misma ¿Qué sucederá cuando te des cuenta de eso? ―Aparto mi mirada permitiendo que un par de lágrimas escapen de las cuencas de mis ojos. Siento sus manos tomar los costados de mi cabeza y girarme hasta que su frente está sobre la mía.

―Eres la misma chica de la que me enamoré, solo que ahora es más reacia a aceptar sus sentimientos.

Besos fueron desperdigados aquí y allá por todo mi cuello y mi cuerpo sin querer se arquea. Un sentimiento frío se instala en mi pecho ante el simple pensamiento que me ordena levantarme e irme lejos de él. Sé que tengo que dejarlo correr, dejar esos amargos recuerdos en el pasado, pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando fue mi realidad durante tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo olvidar que durante mucho tiempo creí que me había dejado por gusto? Sus ojos fascinantemente azules me miran tan intensamente que sin querer olvido la lucha constante entre la razón y el amor. Detallo cada relieve de su rostro, su cabello rubio resplandece con la luz del sol, a pesar de ser tan corto en comparación a como solía lucirlo. Su hermosa boca está hinchada y rosada y sus pulgares acarician suavemente la piel de mis mejillas. ¿De verdad podré algún día volver confiar en él?

―Pronto te darás cuenta que no me iré, Hina. Ya lo verás... ya verás que seré quien te sostendrá y te acompañará en vela cuando tengas miedo de dormir. Sé que no me crees, lo tengo claro, sé que piensas que no volverás a ser la misma y que ya no tenemos solución, pero te juro que voy a demostrarte lo contrario. Hace muchísimo tiempo no vivía, no era feliz, estaba solo y creí que nadie me salvaría, pero entonces apareciste con esos preciosos ojos iluminándolo todo y ¿adivina qué? Me salvaste cuando lo creí todo tan perdido. Lo hiciste sin pensártelo y luchaste por lo nuestro cuando fui tan terco, tan necio. Esta vez es mi turno, amor, esta vez yo te salvaré a ti, yo lucharé por lo nuestro. Incluso si decides levantarte e irte en este momento, jamás te dejaré ir porque mi lugar está contigo y el tuyo conmigo.

Estoy llorando, sus palabras... me han llegado hasta lo más profundo. Por eso decidí enterrar bien hondo todos mis miedos y dudas. Él me reparará, él aliviará todo el dolor y espantará lejos todo el miedo. Lo amo, es el amor de mi vida y nunca esa verdad significó tanto como en estos momentos. Le creo porque lo dijo todo con convicción, le creo porque el amor que siente por mí se refleja en sus maravillosos ojos.

Subo mis manos por sus hombros hasta cruzarlas en su nuca y lo atraigo lo más cerca posible de mí. Lo necesito.

―Naruto... te amo ―confieso por fin, porque no podía seguir negando mis sentimientos.

―Yo también te amo, Hina, te amo como nunca un hombre amará jamás a una mujer ―susurra antes de cubrir mi boca con la suya tan hermosa, tan suave y tan dulce.

Me abraza y yo hago lo mismo gimiendo cuando desliza sus manos por mi piel húmeda y bañada en su esencia. Mi corazón explota de alegría dentro de mi pecho y lloro otra vez, solo que esta vez es de felicidad y esperanza. Abrazo su cadera con mis piernas cuando me toma de la cintura y se pone de pie, llevándome por el pasillo, pero entrando en una puerta diferente. No abrí los ojos en ningún momento incapaz de dejar de sentir sus labios, su lengua húmeda y resbaladiza.

Una puerta es deslizada y el contraste frío de la puerta del baño con mi piel caliente hace que me arquee. El chorro de agua cae justo sobre nosotros, pero no apartamos nuestras bocas lejos en ningún momento. Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, en un grito ahogado cuando baja por mi cuello, clavículas y succiona mis pechos en dirección a mi abdomen. Me siento un poco incómoda porque por fin verá mis cicatrices y cuando se detiene justo en mi vientre sé que ya las vio. Muerdo mi labio cuando siento su dedo índice trazar la pequeña línea por donde Boruto salió antes de besarla con una infinita ternura que derritió hasta mi cerebro.

―Eres una guerrera, mi leona ―musita antes de enterrar su boca justo en mi entrepierna. Me aferro su cabello tratando de no retorcerme como una loca por su lengua succionando con dientes y todo en el lugar donde tanto lo anhelo.

Sus manos presionan mi cadera con fuerza contra el azulejo evitando así que me arquee desesperada. Bajo mi mirada a sus ojos brillantemente oscuros y gimo adolorida ante la visión de sus labios moviéndose arriba y abajo por todo mi sexo. Sensaciones que creí que jamás volvería a experimentar están electrocutando cada poro de mi cuerpo. El clímax acelera dentro de mi vientre y de repente me encuentro chillando mientras Naruto toma todo de mí.

Su lengua se encuentra con la mía y percibir mi propio sabor solo me excita más, lo empujo hasta salir de la ducha y lo siento en el váter sin importarme el desastre que estamos ocasionado. Me siento a horcajadas y gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando lo entierro dentro de mí. Inicio el movimiento ondulante de mi cintura provocando que gruña y gima como jamás le escuché antes. Se ve tan excitado y fuera de sí que sí, le creo el hecho de que no ha tocado a nadie después de mí.

Me toma de la cadera y me levanta, dejándome caer provocando ese sonido pervertido que eriza mis poros. Lo quiere duro, así que lo complazco. Doy saltitos sobre su miembro mientras él baja sus manos por toda mi espalda hasta apretar mi trasero y gemir en mi oído. Siento que en cualquier momento moriré quemada y sé que con gusto lo haría. No me importa nada mientras él esté ahí sosteniéndome.

― ¡Oh, sí! ―gruñe él sobre mi boca cuando pego todo mi torso contra el suyo y muevo las caderas de arriba hacia abajo sin parar. Sus dedos bajan a la unión de nuestros cuerpos y muerdo su labio cuando nos acaricia―. Estás tan mojada que me derrito.

Gimo su nombre porque extrañaba sus frases calientes y pervertidas.

Me dejo ir cuando ese caleidoscopio vuelve a retorcer y estirar la cuerda tensa en la que ambos nos convertimos y dichosamente Naruto me acompaña en el sublime del placer. Jadeando me desplomo encima suyo sintiendo como todo da vueltas a mi alrededor y me acurruco contra él cuando aparta los mechones húmedos atrás de mi oreja besando mi frente.

―Te amo ―dice una y otra vez―. No volveré irme, nunca.

―Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas...

Se pone de pie y me lleva devuelta a su habitación, nos mete a ambos y nos envuelve con las cobijas.

―Este es mi lugar, contigo, amor ―susurra y sonrío antes de volver a dormirme envuelta en todo él.

Sí, este también es mi lugar.

― ¿Todo bien? ―Me acurruco más en ese calor y aroma embriagante tratando de evitar que el sueño se escape, mis tripas gruñen y sé que ya no puedo dormir más. Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es esa espalda masculina y sexy frente a mí. Me coloco boca arriba y detallo las líneas marcadas de sus músculos duros. Señor bendito, si antes despertaba la envidia de todas las chicas de la universidad esta vez seré enemiga publica de la población femenina por semejante pedazo de hombre. No puedo creer lo caliente que está.

―Perfecto ―dice al teléfono―. Iremos a buscarlo más tarde.

Pongo especial atención a su conversación pues sé que está hablando de mi hijo. Parece que siente mi mirada porque mira hacia atrás y sonríe cuando me nota despierta.

―Sí, yo también quiero tomarme tiempo a solas con ella, pero ya extraño a mi niño ―Sus palabras me derriten el cerebro. Si antes dudaba de que ama a mi hijo, acaba de despejar todas esas dudas lejos, muy muy lejos―. Nos vemos, Sakura.

Cuelga y gira su torso cincelado completamente hacia mí, estira su brazo y pasa toda su gran palma por mis pechos desnudos, mis pulmones se expanden por el placer que me provoca esa simple caricia.

― ¿Tienes hambre, amor? ―Amo tanto que me diga amor que sé que estoy sonriendo como una estúpida.

Asiento.

― ¿Cómo está Bolt? ―pregunto mientras él dibuja un circulo alrededor de mi pezón.

―Perfectamente, haciendo desastres junto a Sarada ―Besa mi pecho, luego el otro, pasa a mi cuello y finaliza en mis labios. Noto entonces que lleva vaqueros.

― ¿Saliste?

―Fui a comprarte algo de ropa y traer algo de comer ―Crea una línea imaginaria de besos desde mi clavícula hasta el inicio de mi vientre―. Ni loco dejaré que salgas de aquí con ese maldito vestido y sin bragas ―Mete la mano entre sus sabanas y me toma del sexo. Suelto un gemido quedito―. Todo esto es mío.

Reconocer esa posesividad me llena el pecho de formas que no puedo explicar.

Toma mi mano y tira de mí hasta sentarme sobre su pierna, corre un mechón atrás del lóbulo de mi oreja y suspiro cuando un olor totalmente tentador llega a mi nariz.

― ¿Es lo que pienso que es? ―inquiero disfrutando de sus atenciones y mimos.

― ¿Crees que lo olvidaría? ―contesta estirando su brazo hacia su buró alcanzando un recipiente de comida para llevar y colocándolo sobre mis piernas desnudas. Toda incomodidad y pudor ha desaparecido para darle la bienvenida a la vieja Hinata que siempre anduvo por nuestro apartamento desnuda o en ropa interior y no niego que la sensación me encanta.

Abro la caja y gimo de satisfacción cuando veo unos waffles recién hechos acompañados con fresas, plátanos, crema chantillí y chocolate derretido. Mis dientes muerden mi labio inferior porque es cierto, no olvidó cuanto los amaba. Cuando vivíamos juntos a veces desaparecía antes de que despertara para sorprenderme con unos waffles como desayuno. Era un lujo que no podía darse, pero siempre se sacrificaba para complacerme.

Mis brazos abrazan su nuca y beso sus labios en repetidas ocasiones.

―Vaya, de haber sabido que esta sería tu reacción te habría traído unos desde un principio ―bromea sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de mis besos.

―Gracias, Naruto, de verdad.

―No agradezcas por querer mimarte amor.

―Te amo ―Beso por última vez sus labios y ataco mi delicioso desayuno, o casi cena mejor dicho mientras él me admira con ojos brillantes. Después de tanto tiempo sintiéndome sola y vacía, por fin siento que me ha tocado la hora de ser feliz.

No somos perfectos, nunca lo seremos, pero de algo sí estoy segura: existen las mitades imperfectas que juntas son hermosamente perfectas. Nosotros somos la prueba de ello.

¿Qué tal? Siento que es lógico que ella todavía dude, fueron muchos años creyendo una mentira, pero para eso está nuestro rubio amor, para volver a hacer que ella confíe en él. Puedo decir que vamos por la mitad de la historia y me siento muy emocionada por todo lo que estoy logrando. Al menos ya aprendí que primero debo terminar mis deberes de la universidad antes de ponerme a escribir capítulos.

Gracias por seguir aquí, por sus votos y comentarios. Nos leemos!


	14. capítulo 13

Unsteady - X Ambassadors

*Esta canción es demasiado especial para mí, en esta historia, está totalmente dedicada a nuestro inocente bebé Boruto, por lo que le pido a mis lectores, muy amablemente, reproducirla casi al final del capítulo, refleja muchas cosas que ha sentido y sentirá nuestro niño. Vea la letra y deme su opinión*

Naruto

Presiono mis dedos en la suave piel de su culo cuando una contracción de sus paredes aprieta mi pene con fuerza. Muerdo mi labio y maldigo por enésima vez la maldita abstinencia. La muy puta está cobrándome factura ahora. Hinata gime y para mí no existe sonido más glorioso que ese, el problema es que cuando lo hace el deseo de venirme es casi incontenible y lo que más quiero es que ambos disfrutemos. Ella arquea su espalda y eleva sus caderas para recibir mis embestidas, estoy sudando a borbotones y sé que ya no puedo más, necesito hacerla correrse para poder hacerlo yo también. Tomo sus dos brazos y los cruzo atrás de su espalda, su grito me confirma que le encanta sentirse restringida por lo que acelero golpeando duro en su interior.

La visión de su piel erizándose, su cabello húmedo pegado a sus mejillas coloradas y sus bellos ojitos perla fijos en mí es tan maravillosa que no puedo evitar gemir como un crío.

―Te sigue gustando duro ¿eh, nena? ―gruño de placer porque el volumen de sus gemidos aumenta.

― ¡Dios, Naruto! ―Suelto sus brazos y pongo mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, sus dedos aprietan las sabanas y vuelve a gemir.

―Tomaré eso como un sí ―Muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja y ella me aprieta, joder, es tan delicioso que mis caderas aceleran sin que les diera la orden―. Ah, mi amor, me aprietas tanto...

Afinco las piernas sin dejar de moverme y gimo en su oído cuando lo veo venir como un estruendo arrollador que me hace estremecer y convulsionar mientras me corro con fuerza en su interior. La electricidad latente entre nuestros cuerpos no ha cambiado y no cambiará jamás. La siento venirse, bañándome en su esencia y me desplomo cuando sus piernas también lo hacen. Nos quedamos mirando lo que se podría decir horas envueltos en esa bruma de placer y felicidad al sabernos de vuelta juntos, al volver a como estábamos en aquellos meses que tan felices nos hizo.

― ¿Porqué me miras así? ―Me pregunta ella con ese suave y ronco timbre de voz minutos después. Paso mis dedos por su cabello oscuro, metiendo un mechón atrás de su oreja y presiono mi frente con la suya.

Esta chica y Boruto será por todo lo que viviré de ahora en adelante, lo juro.

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―susurra ella después de salir de la ducha y creer que puede deambular por toda mi habitación en ropa interior, joder, soy un hombre que lleva seis años sin follar ¿de verdad cree que puedo resistirme?

Alabo en mi mente al santo creador de las bragas de encaje, sobre todo las de color negro por lo sexy que se ve ese cuerpo curvilíneo y escultural.

―Agarrando jamón de primera ―musito contra su cuello amasando su culo con mis manos. Es tan suave y generoso que perfectamente podría volver a usarlo de almohada, como lo hacía antes. Ella ríe y beso con suavidad la piel a mi alcance amando su delicioso olor a cereza.

Se siente tan bien y a la vez tan extraño verla de esta forma, tan serena, desinhibida y sin querer matarme con la mirada. Ella acaricia mis hombros y luego mis mejillas, separándome de su cuerpo y me mira con una especie de nostalgia y melancolía. Sonríe con tristeza y niega con la cabeza.

Enarco una ceja confundido.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Son tan iguales que asustan ―Sé inmediatamente que se refiere a Boruto y no puedo evitar sonreír. Saber que una parte de mí siempre estuvo con ella me hace increíblemente feliz, y a la vez, lamentarme por haberme perdido de cinco años con él, de haberme perdido de ver a mi chica embarazada y haberla mimado en esos meses.

―De alguna forma creo que siempre estuve contigo ¿no lo crees?

Suspira.

―Siempre lo estuviste, aquí ―Coloca una mano sobre su pecho y yo aguanto la respiración―. Aunque la mayoría de las veces maldije tu nombre.

Suelto una pequeña risa.

―Yo en cambio gemí el tuyo incontables veces ―Sus mejillas se colorean de inmediato y mi sonrisa se ensancha. Doy media vuelta y me acerco a mi mesita de noche, abro el cajón y saco su foto desgastada por los bordes. Se la coloco en la mano y veo como sus pupilas se ensanchan cuando la reconoce.

―Esto es increíble...

―Y también te tuve aquí todo el tiempo ―indico quitándome el colgante con mis chapas militares, se la extiendo y ella las toma―. Léelas.

Analiza y lee cada una. Las dos primeras son idénticas y llevan mi apellido, Uzumaki, mi primera inicial, grupo sanguíneo, número de seguro social y otros datos indispensables que el ejército exige llevar para reconocernos en caso de resultar heridos o morir en combate... La última, la que pedí exclusivamente y que gracias al sargento Namikaze obtuve, trae la frase Siempre Contigo 27-12 el cumpleaños de la mujer que me mira con sus bellos ojos brillantes llenos de emociones.

―Oh, Naruto...

Una lagrima desciende por su mejilla así que la atraigo por la barbilla y beso sus labios dulces con suavidad. Tomo el colgante y lo paso por su cabeza hasta que rodea su cuello. Después de todo, es suyo.

―Te amo, amor ―susurro y ella asiente, seguramente con un nudo en la garganta. Se aleja y se limpia la mejilla, riendo cuando aprovecho la posición para tomarle una nalga con bastante fuerza.

―Bueno ya ―Aparta mi mano y toma aire para no llorar―, tenemos que ir por mi hijo y si sigues tocándome y besándome dudo mucho que lo hagamos.

Se gira hacia la cama y abre la bolsa con la ropa que le compre dentro, la abrazo por detrás y beso nuevamente su cuello.

―Nuestro hijo, Hina.

―Nuestro hijo... ―repite sin dejar de sonreír.

Abro la puerta de mi nuevo departamento y extiendo mi palma abierta hacia ella, ella la mira recelosa y luego la toma. Me duele que todavía dude de lo nuestro cuando estoy poniendo todas mis ganas en esto, pero a la vez comprendo que se muestre tan reacia. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que la había abandonado para irme con otra y ahora que sabe la verdad sé que le es difícil acomodarlo todo. También sé que nos falta enfrentarnos a Hana y Toneri, que estamos en peligro mientras vivan cerca de nosotros, pero si algo aprendí en el ejército es a no rendirme y a canalizar mis sentimientos en agresión. Sé que tendré que tomar de todo mi autocontrol para no estrangular a esa perra mujer, no debo olvidar que es la madre de mi mujer.

Al otro imbécil le tengo reservada otra sorpresa.

Recorremos el pasillo e ingresamos al ascensor donde aprovecho para besarla una vez más con ansia desesperada. Creo que no podré despegarme de ella en ningún momento, temo que todo esto sea un sueño, pero al verla así, tan hermosa... asimilo lo mucho que deseo que no lo sea. Lleva unos jeans ajustados y rasgados, una camiseta de Metallica y una chaqueta de mezclilla, es casi la misma chica de aquel entonces de no ser por su pelo. Me gusta su corte, pero aun así extraño su largo cabello negro.

La convenceré de dejárselo crecer otra vez.

Salimos y ella observa a su alrededor, reconociendo que el lugar donde me vine a vivir está relativamente cerca de su casa. Me mira con una ceja arqueada y rio rodeando su cintura con mi brazo.

―Necesitaba estar lo más cerca posible de ustedes ―Ella se apega a mi pecho lo más posible y elevo una mano cuando veo un taxi aparecer.

―Podría denunciarte por acoso ¿lo sabías? ―bromea en tono sugerente. Muerdo su labio inferior antes de que el taxi se detenga a nuestro lado.

―Me declararía culpable, soy un acosador brutalmente enamorado de una preciosa chica y su hijo ―musito sobre su boca y ella clava esos estanques plateados en mí, sonríe con ternura y me deleito ante la visión de aquella chica demencialmente enamorada de mí, aquella chica que siempre estuvo conmigo. Nos metemos al taxi y entre besos y risas indico la dirección de la casa de mis hermanos teniéndola a ella sentada sobre mis piernas.

Sí, definitivamente no podré dejar de tocarla en muchísimo tiempo.

―Naruto, déjalo ya... ―suplica riendo quedito.

―Nop ―respondo con un puchero y muerdo su tentador labio. Hinata se rinde y corresponde mi beso llevando su lengua al encuentro con la mía, gimo de placer ante la nota dulce que desprende su saliva cuando la puerta de la casa de mis hermanos se abre. Ella trata de alejar sus labios de los míos, por lo que termino babeando su mejilla.

―Sepárense ya, hay niños presentes, Jesús ―gruñe Sasuke con disgusto. Unos pasitos a toda velocidad se escuchan en el interior de la casa y ambos sonreímos con infinita ternura. Muero por ver su reacción cuando vea a sus padres juntos por fin.

― ¡Mami, papi! ―grita nuestro hijo corriendo hacia nosotros, Hinata se despega de mi cuerpo y lo recibe entre sus brazos. Sonrío con un nudo en la garganta al verlos juntos y estrecho a Boruto fuertemente contra mi torso cuando me abraza a mí también.

¿Cómo pude perderme de cinco años con él?

― ¿Ya eles novio de mi mamá, papi? ―pregunta esperanzado y todos ríen a mi alrededor presenciando nuestro encuentro. Una sonrisa arrogante se forma en mis labios.

― ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? ―Le guiño un ojo y él obedece inmediatamente.

― ¿Mi papá y tú están juntos, mami? ―Guardo silencio y espero su respuesta. Hinata suspira, sin embargo, sé que está tremendamente feliz gracias al rojo de sus mejillas.

―Sí, nene ―Sus ojos se posan directamente sobre los míos―. Tú papá y yo estamos juntos.

― ¡Sí! ―exclama de alegría y carcajeo por su efusividad. Él voltea en dirección a mi sobrina y agita su muñeco de Luffy en el aire―. ¡Salada, mida! ¡Mi mamá y mi papá se quieden tanto como los tuyos!

Nuestras carcajadas inundaron el lugar y me siento feliz por haberlo hecho feliz a él también, no puedo esperar para iniciar mi vida junto a ellos. Hinata lo envía a recoger su mochila y él se apresura llevando a Sarada casi arrastras. Sakura se acerca a mi chica y la abraza felicitándola. Sasuke en cambio me da un sutil golpe en el hombro y esboza una pequeña sonrisa en mi dirección. No solo Hinata y yo estamos juntos, sino que ahora los cuatro seremos una familia y eso, ya por sí solo es una maravilla.

―Me alegro mucho por ti.

―Gracias, Sasuke ―susurro mientras observamos a nuestras mujeres conversar como solían hacerlo antes, pero de repente el semblante de Sasuke se transforma.

―Estuve investigando con algunos colegas sobre este tal Toneri Otsutsuki. Es un tipo peligroso que maneja negocios turbios. Ten cuidado.

Asiento arrugando la frente.

―Lo sé, su interés en Hinata se debe a que Hiashi le quedó debiendo mucho dinero ―Bajo la voz cuando Sasuke me mira boquiabierto―. La perra de su madre lo puso a escoger entre sus dos hijas, podrás imaginar a quien eligió.

―Joder, esto es grave, Naruto.

―Soy consciente de eso. Sé que no se quedará de brazos cruzados, menos después de la paliza que le di ―añado y medito sobre esto último. Sé que es un tipo peligroso, que no es de fiar y mucho menos de los que dejan estos asuntos por la paz. He tratado de ignorar el presentimiento, pero sé que las cosas no se quedarán así. El problema es que no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar a mi familia incluso si eso me cuesta la vida. Hinata y Boruto siempre serán lo más importante sin importar qué.

―Tomará represalias.

―Por eso me los llevaré a vivir conmigo ―Sakura y Hinata prestan atención a nuestra conversación y se aproximan a nosotros, ambas con la preocupación surcando su rostro.

―Naruto, no creo que sea... ―Empieza mi chica, pero la interrumpo tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a mi cuerpo. Sé que la idea no le va a agradar, pero por ahora es lo menos que puedo hacer.

―Sé que no es lo que quieres amor, pero estar en tu casa ya no es seguro ―Beso su sien y acaricio su piel con mi nariz.

―Naruto tiene razón, Hina ―dice Sakura abrazando el torso de su esposo―. Ese hombre es peligroso y sabe dónde vives, lo mejor es que vayas con él, recuerda que Boruto podría salir perjudicado también.

Ella asiente suspirando, sé que duda todavía.

―Solo será por un tiempo, lo prometo ―Coloco un dedo bajo su barbilla y la hago mirarme a los ojos―. Bolt y tu son lo más importante para mí, los protegeré con todo lo que tengo.

Ella me mira tan intensamente que por un momento creo escuchar sus pensamientos. Mi preciosa chica tiene miedo, y joder, como me duele ser consciente de eso. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para mantenerlos a salvo y desaparecer el fantasma de sus padres lejos de nuestras vidas. Todo lo que sea necesario para hacerla feliz.

Es mi promesa.

―Está bien ―susurra resignada, tomo su rostro con mis dos manos y la beso intensamente tratando de transmitirle toda la seguridad y protección que sé que necesita en este momento.

Subo a Boruto sobre mis hombros cuando es hora de irnos. Su felicidad es desbordante, tanto que sus ojos brillan como dos lagunas cristalinas alumbradas por el sol y sé que por esos ojos soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Tengo por fin, una razón para luchar y seguir adelante.

Sakura y Sasuke se despiden de nosotros no sin antes desearnos buena suerte, subimos al taxi y escuchando las divertidas anécdotas de nuestro hijo nos dirigimos a casa.

Una vez enfrente, pago la tarifa y salgo del auto primero que ellos, introduzco las llaves en la cerradura y abro con cuidado. Entro e inspecciono la estancia buscando alguna señal de que algún hijo de puta haya estado por aquí, pero una vez reviso todas las habitaciones y no encuentro nada puedo asegurar de que no fue así. Hinata y Boruto entran, cada uno a su respectiva habitación para empacar ropa y otras pertenencias necesarias para vivir conmigo en las próximas semanas. Ayudo a Boruto a escoger unos cuantos juguetes y su balón de básquet, luego voy al de mi chica a preguntarle si necesita ayuda, sin embargo, me la encuentro sentada en la cama mirando algo entre sus manos.

― ¿Qué tienes allí? ―Ella se sobresalta cuando se percata de mi presencia y trata de esconder lo que sea que estaba observando―. ¿Hinata?

―Nada... ―dice sospechosamente. Levanto una ceja.

― ¿Segura?

―Ajap ―Sus labios son una línea muy fina, reconozco tan bien cuando está mintiendo que tengo que reprimir las ganas de reír.

La veo detenidamente y antes de que ella lo vea venir, me abalanzo y clavo mis dedos en sus costillas. Sus carcajadas embargan la habitación y grita rogando que pare, lo hago besando su cuello y me abraza cuando la abrazo yo también. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos sintiendo sus caricias en mi pelo y disfruto de su calidez y aroma inigualable. Nunca me cansaré de decir que este será por siempre mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

― ¿Qué era lo que tanto mirabas? ―Me atrevo a preguntar rato después. Sus manos se posan sobre mis hombros y les da un leve empujoncito. Me aparto de su cuerpo a regañadientes y me siento a su lado. Ella estira su mano hacia atrás, tomando unos papeles y colocándolos en mis manos. Les doy la vuelta y descubro que son las malditas fotografías de las que tanto me han hablado y rio sin humor cuando analizo lo jodidamente bien hechas que están.

En una aparezco sentado en un restaurante frente a una mujer rubia que en mi vida he visto, chocando nuestras copas y tomando nuestras manos. En la otra estamos tomados de las manos ingresando a un hotel, hotel que estoy seguro en aquel entonces jamás hubiese podido pagar. Y así sucesivamente, lugares diferentes y todos con la misma persona, besándonos o cosas por el estilo.

El hijo de puta que las haya hecho, así como esa mujer debieron recibir una buena tajada por tan buen trabajo, no dejaron ningún detalle por fuera.

―Viendo esto hasta yo me lo hubiese creído ―murmuro en voz baja, entrelazo mi mano con la suya y beso la piel suave de sus nudillos. No puedo imaginar cuantas veces hizo esto mismo, sentarse a mirarlas con el corazón destrozado―. Las mandaré a desmantelar.

―No es necesario... ―susurra en un hilo de voz mirando sus pies―. Sé que es mentira...

―Hinata ―La llamo y ella levanta su mirada. Sus ojos brillan de lágrimas y sé que nadie tendrá una idea de lo mucho que me duele esto―. Quiero y necesito hacerlo porque sé que en tu linda cabecita todavía dudas de que sea mentira. Es mentira, pero quiero probártelo.

―Naruto... ―Una lagrima se desborda y de repente tengo sus brazos rodeándome, sus labios besándome―. Te amo.

―Yo también lo hago, nena, con toda mi alma...

El timbre de la puerta principal resuena por toda la casa y me pongo de pie casi por instinto. Salgo al pasillo y le ordeno a Boruto encerrarse en su habitación, él hace caso sin reprochar y maldigo entre dientes porque sé que está asustado. Dirijo mis pasos hacia el lugar donde tocan incesantemente. Con una Hinata temerosa detrás de mí, me preparo para quien sea que esté del otro lado.

Abro la puerta y una mujer con el rostro distorsionado en ira aparece en mi visión, ni siquiera se percata de mi presencia, sino que se apresura hacia mi chica con su palma abierta elevada en el aire. La intención de golpearla es tan clara como el agua, solo que en mi puta vida permitiré que le ponga sus malditas manos encima.

― ¡Eres una estúpida! ―chilla y tomo su brazo antes de que siquiera se le acerque, me mira y su mueca de odio se contrae todavía más―. ¡SUELTAME GILIPOLLAS!

― ¡En tu puta vida le vuelves a poner una mano encima, zorra! ―rujo en su cara y ella se encoge ante mi atronador grito. La suelto porque me da asco siquiera tocarla y me ubico entre ella y Hinata. No dejaré que se le acerque nunca más.

Miro a mi chica sobre mi hombro y mi pecho se encoge al ver sus ojos brillosos. En eso hemos sufrido ambos, nadie supo darnos amor cuando solo éramos unos niños. La diferencia es que ahora nos tenemos y nos amamos, nadie más cabe entre nosotros, solo nuestro hijo.

― ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¡Tenías que volver a aparecerte para arruinar las cosas! ―chilla y justo cuando voy a replicar y mandarla a la mierda, Hinata pasa por mi lado hecha una furia, levanta su mano y la estrella directamente en la mejilla de su madre, hago una mueca porque sé lo que le pesa la mano y cuando veo a Hana retroceder encorvada sé que le dolió incluso más que a mí.

― ¡¿Reconoces entonces que lo amenazaste?! ―brama, totalmente fuera de sí.

― ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer para que no arruinaras tu futuro con este imbécil!

― ¡¿Vendiéndome al mejor postor?! ―Trata de volver a golpear a su madre, pero la tomo de la cintura y la coloco detrás de mí, a pesar de que no deja de forcejear―. ¡Y este imbécil como tu le dices es el hombre que amo y amaré toda mi vida! ¡¿Cómo pudiste amenazarlo con matar a sus hermanos?! ¡Estás loca!

― ¡La que está loca eres tú por preferir a este marginado antes que a Toneri! ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que ese hombre estuvo dispuesto a darte?! ¡Piensa las cosas, Hinata, utiliza la cabeza y date cuenta de que con este tipo no tienes futuro! ¡Dale al mocoso y ven conmigo, todavía tienes una oportunidad!

Una marea roja consumió todas mis células y neuronas con su último comentario, mis fosas nasales aletearon con ira y antes de poder evitarlo ya la estoy tomando de su blusa. Sus ojos se abren atemorizados y agarra mi mano porque prácticamente la estoy ahorcando. Lástima que me importe muy poco lo que le pase y me lamento no poder dejarla sin aire como tanto desearía.

―Una sola palabra más y te darás cuenta de lo que soy capaz, Hana ―siseo muy cerca de su cara―. Ya no soy aquel chico que amenazaste con una pistola, primero te mato antes de que te acerques a mi mujer o a mi hijo.

―Naruto, suéltala, no vale la pena ―suplica Hinata tirando de mi brazo.

―Es la última vez que tratas de utilizarla para tus asquerosos objetivos ¿entendiste? Y la amenaza va para ese imbécil que tienes como socio, que no se le vuelva a acercar nunca más o se darán cuenta de lo que soy capaz y pobre de ti si le haces algo a Hanabi porque te buscaré hasta debajo de las piedras ¿ahora sí entendiste?

La suelto con el asco que de verdad le tengo y retrocedo un par de pasos, miro en dirección a mi chica y descubro a Bolt aferrado a su muslo, me mira con sus ojitos azules llenos de temor y duda y lamento que me haya visto así. Hana tose inhalando aire y sostiene su garganta que va enrojeciéndose a cada segundo, estuve a punto de cumplir con uno de mis mayores anhelos.

― ¿Qué pasa, papi? ―susurra mi hijo en voz baja, la maldita mujer frente a mí reaccionó al escuchar su voz, yergue su torso y sonríe con malicia cuando clava sus ojos en él.

Mi paciencia terminó de acabarse con la frase que soltó a continuación:

― ¿Sabías que esta mierda abandonó a tu madre porque no quería que nacieras?

Juro que jamás en mi vida podré olvidar la expresión de Boruto al escuchar esas palabras. Literalmente su mundo se derrumbó delante de mí. El bronceado de sus mejillas se apagó, así como el dolor que embargó sus ojos azules. Soltó la pierna de su madre negando con su cabecita una y otra vez, intercambiando miradas entre ella y yo como si se negara creer lo que acaba de escuchar, y antes de que Hinata pudiera tocarlo se soltó a llorar desconsolado.

Sí, una parte de mí acaba de morir en este momento.

Hinata clava sus dedos en el brazo de la hija de puta y la empuja fuera de la casa gritando una cantidad de improperios que ningún niño debería presenciar. Estoy tan furioso que fue un esfuerzo titánico no estampar mi puño en algo, a pesar de que todavía me encuentro en shock. Miro a mi hijo retroceder cuando trato de acercarme, como si temiera que lo fuera a herir. Muerde su labio, se echa a correr por el pasillo y azota la puerta de su habitación, encerrándose dentro.

Cuando trato de ir tras él, Hinata me lo impide estrechándome entre sus brazos.

―Dale unos minutos, él es muy sensible y no te escuchará en este momento ―Mis ojos se nublaron y esta vez si que no pude contener el llanto. Me abracé a su cuerpo y lloré en su cuello como un niño pequeño.

Si yo me siento tan destrozado ¿cómo se sentirá él?

*Exacto ¿cómo se sentirá, cómo se ha sentido? Los niños son muy sensibles y receptivos y les aseguro que nuestro niño está destrozado, sabemos muy bien que las cosas no fueron así, pero él debe conocer la verdad, saber que su padre sí se fue de su lado antes de que naciera. Ya veremos como hará Naruto para reparar su coranzocito.

¡Nos leemos la otra semana y gracias por seguir aquí!


	15. Capítulo 14

Helium - Sia

Hinata

Mi corazón duele, sangra dentro de mi pecho. Las lágrimas de Naruto humedecen mi piel por lo que también lloro sobre su hombro aferrándome más a su torso. Hay heridas que jamás se curan por mucho tiempo que pase y las que mis propios padres ocasionaron en nosotros serán imborrables, siempre estarán allí como una pequeña estaca que punzará y pinchará recordándonos todo lo que nos lograron quitar. Eso hace que los odie con todas mis fuerzas y aunque está mal, en el fondo es algo que jamás podré evitar.

Tengo un nudo en la garganta porque mi madre se metió con lo más sagrado que tenemos en el mundo: nuestro hijo.

Sé que se siente destrozado con lo que mi madre le dijo, que, aunque es una terrible mentira tampoco está tan alejado de la realidad. El problema es que fue su culpa, ella ocasionó todo esto y si alguna vez pensé que odiaba a su propio nieto; hoy me ha quedado tan claro como el agua que sí lo hace. Boruto es muy susceptible a ese tipo de cosas y sé que si lo sigo en este momento no escuchará. Él es consciente de que su padre no estuvo con nosotros durante mucho tiempo, pero, aunque no quise mentir, no tuve más opción que hacerlo para protegerlo, sé que si le decía que Naruto se había ido sin mirar atrás él hubiera pensado exactamente lo mismo que mi madre le dijo.

También sé que Naruto se siente una mierda consigo mismo ¿Y la verdad quien no lo haría en sus zapatos? Nuestro hijo es un niño maravilloso y lleno de vida, cariñoso, increíble y para él haberse perdido cinco años de la vida de él es suficiente culpa como para encorvar su espalda.

―Tenemos que irnos ―Sorbe por su nariz y se aleja de mi cuello, el dolor de sus ojos me mata por lo que seco sus mejillas y beso sus labios.

―Arreglaremos esto juntos ―susurro y él hace un intento por sonreír, pero en su lugar una mueca se forma en sus labios―. Solo dale tiempo, tiene que recordar que le has demostrado que lo amas.

Asiente mirando sus pies.

― ¿Cómo te sientes tú? ―Dejo salir un suspiro y me encojo de hombros.

―Nada de esto es nuevo para mí ―Siento sus dedos correr varios mechones de mi pelo.

―Lamento tanto esto...

―Saldremos adelante ―Le aseguro y él me besa suavemente.

Regresamos a mi habitación para terminar de empacar mis cosas, él se sienta en la cama observándome caminar de un lado hacia otro. Observa las fotos que me han torturado por años en silencio y sé que hará lo que dijo que haría. Yo dije que no importaba, pero en el fondo quiero que lo hago. Es incorrecto que guarde estos sentimientos dentro de mí, pero todavía tengo mis dudas y necesito que él las aclare con hechos, no con palabras.

Abro un cajón y saco mi uniforme del trabajo, pero en el momento que giro mis talones para meterlo dentro de la maleta, Naruto me lo arrebata de las manos.

― ¿Qué haces? ―cuestiono intrigada cuando lo veo abrir la puerta del baño y tirar mi uniforme en el cesto de la basura―. ¡Naruto!

―No trabajaras más ahí ―responde tranquilamente, vuelve a mi lado y tira las fotos dentro de la maleta―. ¿Está todo listo?

― ¿Cómo que no trabajaré más? Tengo un préstamo bancario que pagar, lo siento, pero no puedo renunciar ―Paso por su lado para recoger mi uniforme, pero él me toma del brazo y me detiene.

―No te preocupes más por eso, amor ―asegura acariciando mi mejilla―. No he tocado mi sueldo, económicamente no tienes de que preocuparte. Pagaré lo que debes.

―Pero... ―Boqueo como un pez, sé que tiene dinero, estuvo hospedado en el ostentoso Hotel Hilton y ahora vive en un moderno apartamento, pero ¿tiene para pagar todo el dinero que estoy debiendo? Imposible.

―Te lo debo y quiero hacerlo, no quiero que te mates trabajando más en ese lugar. Saldremos adelante y te aseguro que volveremos ambos a la universidad, es una promesa.

Aprieto la tela de mi blusa justo por encima de mi pecho cuando noto esa seguridad que me transmite sus ojos azules. Volver a la universidad era un sueño surrealista, imposible de cumplir. Dentro de mis cajones guardo un cuaderno de dibujo con algunos de mis diseños, construir obras arquitectónicas siempre fue mi pasión y ahora él me da la seguridad de que podré cumplir con esa fantasía. Mágicamente la discusión y enfrentamiento con mi madre desaparece de mi mente y lo abrazo por brindarme una felicidad más aparte de su sola presencia.

Dios, no puedo amar más a este hombre, pero lo hago.

Lo abrazo y lo beso apasionadamente porque creo una vez más en sus palabras, porque está salvándome tal y como lo prometió, sin embargo, nos separamos rápido porque la situación de Bolt todavía nos atormenta, impidiéndonos dar rienda suelta a la pasión que siempre emerge en medio de nuestros electrizantes besos. Sé que el miedo de que él no lo acepte o lo odie lo paraliza y sé también que en este momento yo soy lo única que puede aclarar las cosas.

En este instante, soy el sostén que ambos necesitan.

Escuchamos un leve chirrido y ambos nos giramos para ver como Boruto asoma su cabecita por la puerta, tiene los ojitos rojos y su nariz y labios están húmedos. Me mira anhelante y mi corazón se contrae, pero cuando ve a su padre su expresión cambia a una asustada, como si estuviese frente a un depredador. Mete su cabeza otra vez y cierra la puerta.

Tanto Naruto como yo dejamos caer los hombros.

Esto será más difícil de lo que pensamos.

Naruto se apresura y toca la puerta con cuidado, posando su oído en la madera, me acerco cautelosamente porque sé que son ellos los que tienen que hablar, es Naruto él que tiene que aclarar las cosas con su hijo.

―Bolt ¿podrías abrirme la puerta, por favor? ―suplica en voz baja. Sí, esto me rompe el corazón.

― ¡No! ―grita nuestro hijo.

―Por favor... ―susurra él con la frente posada en la madera, me ubico tras él y acaricio sus brazos.

― ¡No quielo! ―Ambos escuchamos como sorbe por su nariz y llora en voz baja.

―Bolt, abre por favor, hablemos nene ―digo suavemente tocando la puerta.

― ¡Solamente quielo a mi mamá! ―refunfuña y tanto Naruto como yo nos miramos a los ojos. Esto será demasiado difícil.

―Yo siempre estaré para ti, cariño, pero tu papá y tu tienen que hablar.

― ¡No quielo hablal con él, quielo que se vaya! ―grita sollozando.

Naruto aprieta sus parpados y aspira aire temblorosamente.

―Esta bien ―dice y mis ojos perforan su perfil―, me iré cuando tu lo quieras, pero con la condición de que primero me escuches.

Boruto guarda silencio y yo mantengo mi corazón en la boca, doliéndome profundamente ver a Naruto entre la espada y la pared ¿Y si Boruto nunca lo acepta? Sé que se le pasará, que solo tiene cinco años y que está lastimado, pero para Naruto esto es asfixiante. Puedo ver su nuez de Adán resaltarse en su garganta, que un nudo le impide tragar y hablar bien. Él se muere por ser el padre que nunca tuvimos, darle todo lo que esté a su alcance, amarlo y ser su héroe. Todo eso y mucho más, por lo que sintiendo que probablemente empeore las cosas, tomo el pestillo y abro la puerta.

― ¡No! ―chilla Boruto y se mete bajo sus sabanas de One Piece.

― ¡Boruto escucha! ―suplico porque ver sus ojos húmedos me rompe el alma―. Lo que tu abuela te dijo es mentira.

― ¡Vete, vete, vete! ―repite llorando una y otra vez.

― ¡Cálmate! ¡Juro que me iré si lo que te digo no te gusta! ―dice Naruto esta vez.

Bolt saca su cabeza debajo de su almohada y fija su atención en su padre.

― ¿Lo julas? ―murmura temeroso.

―Lo juro ―promete él.

Di pasos sigilosos hasta sentarme en la cama y Boruto salta sobre mis piernas apenas me tiene cerca, hunde la cabeza en mi cuello y mira a Naruto con temor. El gesto adolorido de Naruto no me pasa desapercibido, a pesar de que lucha con todas sus fuerzas para no mostrarse vulnerable frente a él.

―Tu mamá y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos muy jóvenes, hace mucho tiempo. Yo la quería tanto como ella a mí, igual que ahora y fuimos muy felices juntos, solo que... tus abuelos no querían que nosotros nos quisiéramos.

― ¿Po' qué? ―pregunta sacando su cabeza del hueco de mi cuello.

―Porque yo era pobre.

― ¿Po' qué? ―repite una vez más.

―No tengo papás, y no tenía tanto dinero como ellos ―Antes de que pudiera interrumpirlo una vez más, Naruto se aproxima cuidadosamente hasta sentarse en la cama―. Un día, ellos me amenazaron con hacerle daño si no me iba, no pude defenderme porque era muy joven y me fui con un dolor muy profundo aquí ―Puso su mano sobre su pecho y Bolt nota el movimiento―. No sabía que estabas en la pancita de mamá, pero te aseguro que de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera hecho. El día que me golpeaste con la pelota de básquet fue la primera vez que te vi y te aseguro que te quise desde el primer momento ¿me crees, campeón?

―Papito, pelo... ―Naruto sonríe cuando lo escucha llamarlo así―. ¿Po' que no volviste antes?

―Porque estaba muy, muy lejos y muy triste.

― ¿Volvelás a ilte?

Siento como mi corazón flota en lagrimas y como le toca la fibra sensible a Naruto.

―Nunca más, campeón, mi lugar es con ustedes ―Le asegura él con firmeza.

Los brazos de mi hijo aflojan su agarre y con el dorso de su brazo se seca el rostro.

― ¿Me quieles?

Veo como el labio de Naruto tiembla por esa pregunta, asiente muy despacio y abre sus brazos.

―Te amo, Boruto. Te amo muchísimo ―Boruto salta sobre su regazo y Naruto lo estrecha fuertemente besando su cabello una y otra vez. Algo cálido recorre mi mejilla y sonrío limpiando la lagrima rebelde que emergió de mi ojo. En estos momentos siento como una parte de mí se complementa al ver a los dos rubios de mi vida sumergidos en un abrazo.

Sí, la vida por fin nos sonríe a los tres.

― ¿Aquí es donde vives, papi? ―pregunta Boruto sobre los hombros de su padre, Naruto arrastra las maletas y presiona el botón llamando el elevador. Una vez tuvimos todo listo pedimos un taxi, pasamos por comida y nos dirigimos a lo que será nuestro hogar por un tiempo. La idea no me tiene muy contenta que digamos, pero después de lo sucedido con mi madre y Toneri, comprendo la vena protectora de Naruto.

―Así es, pero solo por un tiempo, luego volveremos a nuestra casa ―Sonrío sin que me miren e ingresamos al ascensor, Naruto marca el tercer piso y el aparato se pone en movimiento. Las puertas se abren y él me tiende las llaves para abrir la puerta.

Baja a Boruto y él se echa a correr investigando todas las habitaciones una vez entramos. Siento a Naruto abrazarme desde atrás cuando coloco las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina. Mi piel hormiguea cuando posa su barbilla en mi hombro, inhalando de mi perfume como quien huele una rosa.

Recuesto mi cabeza más cerca suyo.

―Tenerlos aquí es como un sueño ―susurra y besa mi cuello. Me doy la vuelta y cruzo mis brazos atrás de su nuca.

―Volver a besarte lo es ―murmuro muy cerca de sus labios. Él baja su mano muy lentamente por mi espalda hasta... lo aparto antes de que llegue.

―Hinata, no evites que te toque ―susurra y aprieta mi culo con fuerza. Se aproxima muy lentamente hasta que su aliento choca en mis labios, haciendo que me desespere por su cálido contacto. Lo impulso con mis dedos en su cabello y nuestras bocas se funden con tal fiereza que mi cerebro queda en blanco momentáneamente.

Jamás en el mundo existirá un amor como el nuestro, jamás existirá otro hombre que ame a una mujer con tal intensidad como Naruto me ama a mí. Es tan intenso, tan apasionado que siento como mis piernas se vuelven gelatina y sé que lo que nos hicieron solamente fortaleció lo que entre nosotros emergió desde que sus ojos y los míos se toparon en aquel salón.

Él aprieta mis pechos por encima de la tela y yo acaricio la piel de su abdomen marcado por debajo de su camiseta cuando pasos aproximándose por el pasillo nos hizo separarnos. Lamo mis labios cuando Naruto hace lo mismo y sonreímos con complicidad. Estoy deseando que Boruto se duerma para...

― ¡Quielo dodmil en la cama glande! ―exclama y siento como tanto a Naruto como a mí nos echan un balde de agua fría. Anteriormente revisé su apartamento, descubriendo que es de dos cuartos y un baño. La cama matrimonial está en su habitación y en la otra una cama más pequeña como la que tiene Bolt en nuestra casa.

― ¿No prefieres la cama pequeña? ―inquiero acariciando su cabello―. Papá y yo dormiremos muy apretados.

―Es que... ―vacila, jugando con sus deditos―, quielo dodmil con ustedes...

Mi corazón se derrite cuando veo sus mejillas rosas, podría comérmelo a besos ya mismo.

―Por supuesto, hijo, dormirás con nosotros ―asegura Naruto cargándolo en sus brazos.

Cenamos hamburguesas y papas fritas sumergidos en un ambiente acogedor, en una bruma serena que nos hizo sonreír, bromear y terminar viendo One Piece acostados los dos sobre el pecho de Naruto.

Escucho las risas y chapoteos provenientes del baño y mis labios forman una sonrisa mientras termino de acomodar las sabanas limpias. Jamás permitiría a mi hijo dormir sobre las sabanas en las que me corrí repetidas veces. El recuerdo hace que muerda mi labio y me desilusione porque esta noche no habrá acción.

Mi libido volvió a la vida en todo su esplendor y no me avergüenzo para nada, cualquier mujer en mi posición pensaría igual.

Naruto y Boruto aparecen por la puerta del baño, ambos con el cabello húmedo y oliendo a gel de baño. Nuestro hijo lleva puesto su pijama, pero yo no detallo eso ya que mis ojos están fijos en ese torso magnifico y bronceado que me muero por probar.

―Ojos aquí arriba ―Mis mejillas se calientan porque me ha pillado comiéndomelo con los ojos, su sonrisa arrogante me lo confirma. Sonrío avergonzada y Bolt salta cuando Naruto lo sube a la cama, recuesta su espalda en el cabecero y coloca a nuestro niño sobre su pecho. Abrazo una almohada y lo escucho narrarle un cuento que estoy segura se acaba de inventar.

No pasan ni quince minutos cuando Boruto ya está roncando dormido profundamente, Naruto lo baja con cuidado y lo arropa entre las cobijas, luego rodea la cama y se recuesta tras de mí, apretujándome con sus brazos y besando mi cuello delicadamente.

― ¿Qué pasó... después de que me fui? ―pregunta temeroso rato después, su voz raspa su garganta y sé que si veo sus ojos solamente veré dolor.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Suelta una buena cantidad de aire y me aprieta todavía más.

―Cuando volví a Virginia, lo primero que hice fue ir a nuestro apartamento ―susurra y mis labios se presionan fuertemente. Sé lo que pudo haberse encontrado ahí―. Nuestra habitación estaba hecha pedazos, sé que fuiste tú.

―Te esperé ―Mi mano se hace un puño―. Esperé allí no sé ¿dos semanas, tres? La verdad no lo recuerdo, solo sé que cuando mi mente por fin lo asimiló, reaccioné de esa forma. Luego volví a casa...

No quiero, no quiero continuar. No quiero que sepa todo lo que tuve que pasar porque... porque se sentirá peor de lo que ya se siente.

Hace seis años

― ¡Vas a ir al maldito médico y te desharás de esa porquería! ―gritó mi padre azotando la puerta. Me hice un ovillo acurrucándome más en mi cama, llorando sin poder dejar de hacerlo un solo maldito segundo del día. Me duele el alma, el corazón, la cabeza, el cuerpo, el vientre, los ojos, los labios, la garganta, las manos, las piernas. Me duele absolutamente todo, me duele incluso respirar. Sentía que mi alma se me iba por los poros, que los pulmones ardían y que un ácido corrosivo estaba deshaciéndome de adentro hacía fuera. Estoy tan flaca que mis costillas y clavículas se marcan en mi piel, pero sé que si intento comer terminaré vomitándolo todo.

Es mi quinto mes de embarazo, pero yo siento que un cáncer me está carcomiendo por dentro.

―D-Déjame ―sollocé en un hilo de voz, abrazando mi vientre y rogando porque Naruto vuelva por mí, que me salve de esta tortura que no me deja ni pronunciar palabra.

Él decía que me amaba, que estaría siempre a mi lado ¿Por qué me abandonó? ¿Por qué no viene por mí? Las lágrimas bañaron mi rostro una vez más y mis ojos ardieron por lo hinchados que están. Él dijo que me amaba, él dijo que estaría siempre conmigo...

La sabana que me cubría voló lejos de mi cuerpo y lo primero que sentí fue el cuero de una faja estrellarse contra mi brazo. Sollocé aguantando el dolor, aunque sinceramente ya nada puede lastimarme más. Abracé mi vientre con más fuerza pidiéndole perdón a mi bebé por ser tan débil, por ser tan cobarde y no poder levantarme a luchar por él.

― ¡No vas a parir esa mierda, entiéndelo de una vez! ―rugió mi padre golpeándome esta vez en la pierna. Escuché un llanto y supe que provenía de mi hermana menor. Luego mi madre entró, lo supe por el sonido de sus tacones.

― ¡Obedece de una puta vez! ―gritó de pie a un lado de la cama―. ¡No puedes seguir así, estás tan flaca que parece que vas a desaparecer! Tienes que levantarte y superar esto, aceptar que siempre tuvimos razón en cuanto a ese capullo, abortar y comenzar de nuevo. ¿Crees que a él le importará si te mueres? Pues no, Hinata, le importas una mierda, tanto que ya hasta se consiguió una nueva puta.

Unos papeles cayeron a mi lado, así que estiré el brazo débilmente y cuando vi lo que allí había, mi mundo colapsó una vez más. Una nueva ola de llanto y sollozos atravesaron mi cuerpo y me puse a temblar negando con la cabeza. Él decía que me amaba, que era la única... esto simplemente... es imposible.

― ¿Ahora si vas a obedecer? ―bramó mi madre tirando de mi brazo hasta dejarme sentada. Rodeé mi vientre, a mi único pedacito de él.

―No... ―susurré.

― ¡¿Es que eres estúpida?! ―chilló y levantó su mano con la clara intención de abofetearme. Cerré mis parpados esperando el impacto que nunca llegó.

― ¡Estoy harto! ―gritó mi padre, tomó mi brazo y me obligó a ponerme de pie―. ¡Te largas de mi casa si insistes en conservar esa mierda! ¡Yo no mantengo cosas inservibles!

Mis pies tropezaban entre ellos mismos cuando me arrastró por toda la mansión hasta la puerta principal, la abrió y me lanzó fuera sin nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta. Protegí mi vientre y evité que la caída me golpeara, me senté, sin dejar de llorar desconsolada y entre nubarrones vi su mueca de asco.

― ¡A ver como le haces ahora, Hinata! ¡Aquí no regresas hasta que abortes! ¡¿Entendiste?!

―No quiero recordar nunca más esa época, fue horrible ―respondo con un nudo en la garganta ante esos recuerdos y todo lo que pasó después. Por culpa de mi irresponsabilidad Boruto y yo estuvimos a punto de morir.

―Hinata, necesito saberlo.

Trago el nudo atorado e inhalo aire sintiendo como las lagrimas se apuñan atrás de mis ojos. Es su derecho saberlo, solo que no quiero lastimarlo más.

―Mis padres me echaron de la casa cuando me negué a abortar ―Lo sentí tensarse tras de mí, pero aun así guardó silencio―. Tuve una anemia severa, al no poder comer casi nada y lo poco que comía vomitaba, Boruto tomó todo de mí para lograr sobrevivir. Hanabi fue la única que me ayudó robándole dinero a nuestros padres y con eso pude comprarme las vitaminas, sin embargo, cuando cumplí el octavo mes sufrí una rotura de membrana.

Él deja caer su frente en el hueco de mi cuello, tragando con fuerza.

―Tuve una cesárea de emergencia, hubo sufrimiento fetal también y luego... Boruto tragó mucha sangre y pasó varios días internado en la unidad de neonatos. Gracias al cielo la sangre fue directamente a su estomago y lograron drenarla. Fueron los peores meses de mi vida.

Naruto hizo que girara mi cuerpo hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron, su frente vino a dar a la mía y sus dedos acariciaron mis mejillas con una ternura que logró diluir la amargura que se formó en mi pecho.

―Te amo tanto, nena, daría mi vida por cambiar el pasado ―Besa mis labios, mi nariz, luego mis dos parpados cerrados―, pero te prometo que el futuro será diferente, que nuestra historia tendrá final feliz, que tu próximo embarazo estará lleno de amor y mimos, juro que de ahora en adelante solo habrá felicidad para nosotros.

―Te amo, Naruto y creo en ti, lo juro ―susurro para después acurrucarme en su pecho y brazos. De más está decir que dormí como un bebé porque creo ciegamente en él.

Me encantan! Si hay errores por favor hacérmelo saber.

Gracias por su paciencia 3


	16. Capítulo 15

**Perfect - Ed Sheeran ft. Beyoncé**

 **Naruto**

Una emoción nace dentro de mi pecho, es tan grande que mis ojos se humedecen forzándome a exhalar todo el aire de mis pulmones ¿Cómo un ser tan pequeñito puede ser capaz de brindar tanto gozo y felicidad solo con el hecho de existir? ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan increíblemente fuertes, él y mi chica a pesar de todo lo que sufrieron? Hinata es la persona más inquebrantable que he conocido, tanto que a veces me siento como un jodido cobarde a su lado, que no merezco que alguien como ella me ame de la forma en que lo hace. Anoche, cuando me narró a breves rasgos todo lo que vivió después de mi partida una bruma roja lo invadió todo y tuve que darme una ducha fría para despejar los instintos asesinos que se arremolinaron dentro de mí.

Tal vez no merezca que una mujer como ella me ame, pero haré todo lo posible para merecerme su amor.

Lo juro.

Las luces del amanecer iluminan la habitación donde dormí con los dos amores de mi vida, pero yo no tengo ojos para nada más que para él. Sus pequeños ronquidos, sus párpados cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Mi hijo… y lo amo tanto, soy tan feliz porque él me aceptara, porque durmiera entre su madre y yo, porque fueran ellos dos lo primero que mis ojos vieran hoy al despertar que… Mierda, ha sido demasiado para mí en tan solo veinticuatro horas. Ambos me tienen en la palma de su mano y ni siquiera son conscientes de ello, lo peor es que me encanta y sería capaz de complacerlos por el resto de mi maldita vida si con ello me aseguran que jamás los perderé.

Unos brazos cálidos me rodean desde atrás y sonrío cuando la siento a ella presionar un beso en mi hombro. Giro y la contemplo tan hermosa recién despierta, esos ojos color perla, esos labios acaramelados… mi chica preciosa. La chica increíblemente fuerte y fantástica que cometió el error de posar sus ojos en mí, en un cabrón que no fue capaz de protegerla, pero que ahora es lo suficientemente egoísta como para permitirse el estar sin ella una vez más. Estrecho su cuerpo contra el mío e inhalo de su olor. Solo Dios sabe cuanto la extrañé, cuantas veces me pregunté cómo iba a continuar sin aquello que me daba tanta vida. Solo Dios sabe todo lo que hubiese dado para que las cosas no hubiesen sucedido de la forma que fue.

Ella me mira a los ojos, mira profundamente dentro de mí y sé que ha leído mis pensamientos como si se los hubiese susurrado al oído. Ella es la prueba viva de que existe alma gemela.

―Ya no te tortures más…

―Es imposible no hacerlo sabiendo todo por lo que pasaste, no haber podido protegerte y evitarte tanto dolor, amor… yo… daría lo que fuera por cambiarlo todo, juro que lo haría…

―Basta ―susurra acariciando mi mejilla―. El pasado no se puede cambiar, mi amor. No puedes pretender hacerlo porque es imposible. Es cierto, viví cosas horribles, atravesé momentos en los que me preguntaba cómo iba a hacer para pretender que soportaría otra estocada más, pero ya pasó, ya no hay nada que hacer… no hay forma de borrarlo.

―Desearía hacerlo ―murmuro.

―Pero no puedes ―Bajo la mirada derrotado y ella me detiene, obligándome a contemplar el estanque plateado de sus ojos―. ¿Sabes lo que sí puedes hacer? Cambiar nuestro futuro y darnos el final feliz que me prometiste anoche. Creo en ti, Naruto, con todas mis fuerzas, no dudes nunca porque toda mi fe está puesta en ti.

―Eres lo que quiero hoy y siempre, amor, _siempre_ …

Ella pega sus labios sobre los míos y yo la devoro con todo lo que tengo, demostrándole con mis labios cuanto la amo. Nuestras lenguas bailan dentro de nuestras bocas y mi erección presiona contra su muslo. Mi mano muy lentamente recorre su espalda hasta posarse en ese culo respingón que siempre me ha quitado el aliento y cuando empiezo a subir la tela de su camisón…

―Daaaah ―Boruto nos interrumpe, ambos lo miramos y lo vemos haciendo una mueca de asco―. Ni siquela se lavalon los dientes, _wakala._

Reímos y mirándonos en complicidad, Hinata y yo tiramos de él, lo llenamos de cosquillas hasta que sus fuertes carcajadas retumbaron por las paredes de todo mi apartamento. Los sentimientos cálidos dentro de mí son tan relajantes que sé que esta es la vida que deseo vivir, esta es la vida que merecemos vivir.

― ¡Pol aquí, papá! ―Boruto tira de mi mano cuando el taxi nos deja frente a su jardín de niños. Una vez que terminamos de desayunar y Hinata mencionó lo de asistir el día de hoy, gritó que quería que lo llevara a su guardería, todo mientras daba pequeños saltos sobre el mullido sofá. Por esa razón estoy tomando su mano con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro escuchándolo contarme emocionado un sinfín de cosas mientras caminamos hacia la entrada del edificio.

Es una experiencia totalmente nueva para mí, pero gratificante porque… Joder, estoy llevando a mi hijo al jardín de niños, estoy haciendo algo que cualquier padre haría y mentiría si mi pecho no se siente exaltado por la sensación de felicidad que lo embarga.

― ¡Yayame! ―llama Boruto a la chica que desciende de un pequeño microbús, guiando a un grupo de niños al interior de la guardería, entre ellos mi sobrina Sarada que sonríe tímidamente al vernos llegar.

―Hola Boruto, pasamos por ti a tu casa ―contesta la chica acariciando su cabello. Bolt vuelve su pequeño torso y la visión de sus enormes ojos azules llenos de energía y admiración me doblegan por completo. Maldición, todavía no puedo creer que este increíble niño sea mi hijo.

―Es que mi papá me trajo ―pronuncia la última palabra con mucha dificultad y la chica eleva sus ojos hacia mí. Sonrío y ella deja caer la mandíbula, no obstante, rápidamente se recompone y me ofrece su mano, la sacudo riendo para mis adentros por el sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas.

―Mucho gusto, soy Ayame.

―Es un placer, mi nombre es Naruto ―Bolt abraza mi pierna―. Por un pequeño período seré yo quien traiga y recoja a Boruto, espero no haya ningún inconveniente.

Ella sacude la cabeza.

―Para nada, es increíble lo parecidos que son ―Mi sonrisa se amplía―, por supuesto que no habrá ningún inconveniente ¿cierto Bolt?

Mi hijo asiente repetidas veces y cuando es hora de que entre a su salón, me hinco en una rodilla y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras beso su cabeza. Sí, estoy hasta las trancas de amor por este niño.

―Pórtate bien y obedece, campeón ―susurro en su oído.

―Sí, papi.

―Te quiero muchísimo ―Él se aleja de mi abrazo con una sonrisa enorme pintada en su rostro.

―Yo también te quelo, papá ―Besa mi mejilla y sale corriendo tras los otros niños gritando de alegría.

―Gracias y hasta más tarde ―Le digo a la chica. Ella asiente aleteando las pestañas y me despido desesperado por volver al lado de mi chica. Casi puedo sentir como la ansiedad culebrea por todo mi cuerpo ante la necesidad que tengo de ella. Es como si nunca llegara a tener suficiente. dudo que alguna vez eso suceda, si soy sincero. Estoy loco por ella, jodidamente loco.

Me detengo en la acera buscando algún taxi cuando escucho una voz femenina llamarme por mi nombre, giro sobre mi eje y un sentimiento de profundo agradecimiento nace dentro de mí cuando veo a Hanabi acercarse preocupadamente hacia mí. Lleva el cabello castaño atado en una coleta, viste un conjunto de enfermería en color azul y el logo de la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Virginia Beach bordado en el lado derecho de su pecho. Hinata me contó anoche que su hermana es becada y que, gracias a Dios, vive en las residencias del campus, aun así… temo que algo malo le pase.

―Naruto, qué dicha que te veo ―dice una vez la tengo delante de mí, su bello rostro se muestra preocupado y expectante―. Fui a buscar a Hinata para ayudarle con Bolt mientras ella se iba al trabajo, pero no encontré a nadie allí, por eso vine aquí.

―No te preocupes están conmigo, bueno ―Miro hacia la guardería―, vine a dejar a Bolt, Hina está en mi casa.

Sus cejas se disparan hacia arriba.

― ¿Volvieron? ―Asiento sonriendo como un imbécil enamorado―. ¿De verdad? ―Vuelvo a asentir y sus manos vuelan a su boca―. ¡Oh por Dios, qué excelente noticia!

De repente siento sus brazos rodearme y verdadera felicidad se dispara a través de mí porque sé que siempre podré contar con su apoyo, porque ella fue uno de los pilares que sostuvo a Hinata en sus momentos más difíciles. Le debo a Hanabi más de lo que ella se podrá imaginar, le debo tanto que no estoy seguro de poder pagárselo algún día.

Se aleja de mi cuerpo y carcajeo cuando la veo secarse las mejillas.

― ¡Deja de burlarte de mí, estúpido! ―chilla.

―No me burlo, es solo que eres tan cursi ―Me burlo.

― ¡Vete a la mierda! ―Ríe, sin embargo, su gesto se descompone en una mueca de verdadera preocupación y sé que es hora de aclararle a ella todo también―. Mis… mis padres tuvieron que ver con que te fueras ¿cierto?

Suspiro con fuerza.

―Sí… ―Sus hombros se hunden y puedo ver como el dolor y la decepción inunda sus ojos perlas.

―Siempre lo imaginé.

―Hay muchas cosas que debes saber, Han ―Miro al otro lado de la calle―. ¿Me acompañas a esa cafetería?

―Por supuesto ―Acepta y toma mi brazo para cruzar juntos cuando el semáforo se pone en rojo.

Una vez dentro, ambos con un café frente a nosotros, le suelto todo a Hanabi. Puedo ver el océano de emociones por el que navega conforme voy narrándole lo sucedido en el pasado, mis años en el ejército y también el asunto pendiente que su madre tiene con Toneri. Al final, termino viendo sus puños y dientes apretados, la ira consumiendo el resto de los sentimientos que la atraviesan, pero sobre todo la impotencia por todo lo que ambas han sufrido por culpa de sus malditos padres.

―Son unos hijos de puta, unos rastreros, unos…

―Lo sé ―suspiro―, pero eso no importa ahora, tu hermana me ha creído y ahora estamos juntos, es lo único que me importa.

―Lamento tanto todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, pero sobre todo que mi madre siga empeñada en arruinarles la vida. Siempre supe que Toneri no era de fiar.

―No tuviste nada que ver Han, al contrario ―Ella enarca una ceja―. Sé todo lo que hiciste por tu hermana y mi hijo, nunca me alcanzará la vida para agradecértelo.

―Lo hice porque los amo….

―Por esa razón ―Meto la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros y saco mi billetera―. Quiero que aceptes esto.

Saco una de mis tarjetas de débito, donde deposité un 15 por ciento de todo mi dinero y lo coloco sobre la mesa empujándola en su dirección, Hanabi deja escapar una exclamación de asombro y me mira con sus enormes ojos plateados brillantes por las lagrimas no derramadas. No es mucho lo que guardé ahí, pero es lo suficiente para que pueda vivir bien por un buen tiempo, se lo debo y, además, me preocupa muchísimo su seguridad. A pesar de que Hana y Toneri tienen la atención puesta en Hinata, Hanabi es una chica preciosa y me da temor que quieran lastimarla a ella también.

―Naruto, no puedo aceptarlo e-es… ―trastabilla.

―Pero quiero hacerlo, tu seguridad también me preocupa, Hanabi ―Le aseguro con voz firme―. Ustedes me tienen ahora a mí, así que por favor acéptalo.

Ella toma la tarjeta entre sus manos temblorosas y asiente dejando salir una lagrima. Se pone de pie, rodea la mesa y me abraza, yo correspondo su gesto de agradecimiento porque sé lo que ambas han luchado por salir adelante. Estas dos chicas son increíbles, característica que ambas comparten.

―G-Gracias ―die con la voz contenida.

―Ahora ―Exhalo aire con fuerza―. Necesito que me acompañes a hacer algo…

La puerta de mi departamento se abre dos horas después y siento como los latidos de mi corazón martillean mis sienes por lo nervioso que estoy. Entro y cierro tras de mí, armándome de valor para lo que estoy a punto de hacer y pateo mis Timberland fuera junto a mi chaqueta. Esto es lo que más he deseado hacer en toda mi vida, la decisión más importante que he tomado también porque de ella depende nuestro futuro juntos. También sé perfectamente que ella me ama, que no importa el lugar en donde se lo pida, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo ante la posibilidad de que diga que no. Joder, no lo soportaría.

―Te tardaste ―susurra esa voz que tanto amo impregnada en ese toque de sensualidad que me vuelve loco. Mis latidos ahora rugen en mis oídos y cuando giro mi cuerpo para verla a ella… Joder, toda la sangre sale disparada frenéticamente hacia mi polla.

Mi mandíbula cae y mi boca se seca, aprieto los puños y gimo en voz alta cuando mis ojos se deslizan por toda la extensión de su delicioso cuerpo desnudo, de no ser por las braguitas blancas de encaje, la chaqueta de mi uniforme militar sin abotonar y mis chapas militares colgando justo en el centro de sus pechos desnudos.

Ella gira lentamente, modelando la chaqueta militar que por supuesto, lleva mi nombre.

― ¿Te gusta? ―pregunta mordiendo su labio. Mis ojos están fijos en ese culo y las ganas de lamerlo y morderlo son demasiadas.

―Joder, me encanta ―respondo en un gruñido.

Me acerco como un depredador acechando a su presa y Hinata salta enredando sus piernas en mi cadera, gemimos cuando mis manos se clavaron en sus nalgas y nuestras intimidades se rozaron eróticamente, bajo mi cabeza y meto uno de esos pezones rosas en mi boca. Un gemido emana de sus labios cuando lo chupo con fuerza.

―Te extrañé tanto ―susurra guiando mi boca hacia la suya y muerde mi labio.

―Yo también, nena, yo también ―Nos besamos con desesperación allí, en la sala de estar de mi apartamento. La estrecho con fuerza y la siento en la mesa de la cocina. Dibujo una línea de besos desde sus labios hasta sus clavículas y después, me deleito con el sabor de sus pechos, sus pezones que se endurecen bajo mi toque.

Hinata gime y araña mis hombros, mis manos navegan por su piel húmeda y cuando se posan en sus muslos, la empujo hasta que su espalda cae recostada sobre la madera. Tiro de sus bragas y las lanzo fuera de mi vista. Me detengo un momento para admirar la belleza hecha mujer que tengo debajo de mí. Ese poema de sensualidad que recita su cuerpo, sus pechos, su cintura, su vientre y esas tenues líneas blancas que, junto a esa diminuta cicatriz, me hace agradecerle infinitamente a Dios por permitirme tener de nuevo junto a mí a la mujer más fuerte del mundo. Porque para mí Hinata es la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del universo. Mi mujer.

― ¡Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! ―gime extasiada cuando dejo a mi lengua bailar por todo su sexo empapado. Gemidos vinieron, gruñidos también, pero al final solamente importó demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos, cuanto nos deseamos y que sin importar quien demonios se interponga en nuestro camino, nosotros siempre encontraremos la forma de volver a donde pertenecemos.

―Joder… ―Suelto en un suspiro dejando mis brazos caer a los lados de la cama, agotado y satisfecho. Hinata respira agitada sobre mi pecho sudoroso después de haber recorrido el apartamento con nuestros cuerpos enredados mientras follábamos como locos. Me sedujo tan poderosamente que olvidé lo que quería hacer y me dejé llevar por su juego de seducción ¿y quien jodidamente no lo haría? Esta chica es mi talón de Aquiles. Una mirada de sus bellos ojos, una simple brisa sacudiendo su cabello, un tenue suspiro acaramelado y yo ya estoy encendido como una puta caldera.

― ¿Porqué tardaste tanto? ―pregunta ella. Mis dedos recorren su espalda desnuda de arriba hacia abajo, fascinados con esa curva.

―Tenía algo qué hacer ―Ella levanta su cabeza y me mira con una ceja enarcada. Corro hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello húmedo y beso su frente―. Algo que siempre he querido hacer, tal vez no de esta forma porque deseaba hacerlo en un restaurante o en un castillo, rodeados de velas y rosas y todas esas chorradas, pero… ―Suelto una pequeña risa―, las cosas nunca me salen como las planeo.

― ¿Naruto qué estás…?

―Espera ―La interrumpo, aparto su cuerpo cálido del mío y bajo de la cama, calzo mis bóxer y saco del bolsillo de mi pantalón su contenido―. Antes de verte en aquel salón, jamás imaginé que existía ese "alguien" esperando por mí.

Ella está sentada sobre la cama, sin cubrir sus pechos desnudos. Trago saliva y recojo mi camiseta del suelo.

―Póntela, así no podré concentrarme ―Se la tiro.

Ríe, pero se cubre con ella.

―Eres lo único verdadero que he tenido en mi vida, amor ―Joder, esto es tan difícil. Mis manos no dejan de temblar―. Cuando estaba en el ejército, me permitía soñar con un futuro a tu lado, un hogar, niños correteando a nuestro alrededor y saltando en nuestra cama los domingos por la mañana. Hoy… hoy quiero cumplir con ese sueño, hoy quiero hacer realidad el hecho de que eres mía.

―Naruto… ―Las lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas cuando me ve arrodillándome frente a ella.

―Eres tan perfecta amor, en todos los putos sentidos. Tan perfecta que a veces tengo miedo de tocarte porque sé que soy tan poca cosa para ti ―Mis ojos se humedecen y mis labios tiritan―, eres mis sueños hechos realidad y no quiero esperar un solo jodido día más para proclamarle al mundo que eres mía, y que yo soy tuyo en toda mi totalidad.

Hinata cubre su boca con sus manos cuando abro la pequeña cajita aterciopelada frente a ella. Un anillo de oro blanco, sencillo, pero hermoso, así como ella lo es, resplandece en el centro de mi habitación.

―No te merezco, pero te amo, nena ―Mis labios sonríen―, y reconozco que soy un jodido egoísta porque te quiero solo para mí, así que por favor… haz feliz a este imbécil egoísta casándote conmigo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella está encima de mi cuerpo con su rostro hundido en mi hombro mientras repite la gloriosa palabra _sí_ una y otra vez. Lloro, pero esta vez es de felicidad. Lloro, pero esta vez es porque mis sueños se están haciendo realidad. Beso el dorso de su mano antes de colocar el anillo donde le corresponde, donde hace años debió de estar y nos besamos saboreando nuestras lágrimas.

El resto no es necesario que lo sepan… solamente el hecho de que ella es mía y yo soy suyo y eso es simplemente… _perfecto_.


	17. Capítulo 16

_Deep end - Ruelle_

 **Hinata**

 _Tres meses después..._

Un gemido raspó mi garganta un segundo antes de que abriera mis parpados, la sensación de calor electrizante que recorre mi cuerpo a la velocidad del sonido me tuvo inmediatamente arqueando la espalda en el colchón. Jadeando y todavía desorientada, me elevo por los codos y levanto la sábana que cubre mi mitad inferior. Ojos azules, oscuros y brillantes me devuelven la mirada y un gruñido sobre mi sexo descubierto me hizo morder mis labios para no gemir de placer.

―Dios, Naruto... ―gimo cuando siento su lengua tratar de internarse entre mis pliegues húmedos y cuando succiona uno, me grito mentalmente que mi hijo se asustará si me escucha gritar, probablemente pensará que están matando a su madre dentro de la habitación.

Tiro de su pelo sintiendo toda mi piel erizada con cada movimiento que siento y veo, luce tan apasionado y erótico, con esa expresión de gozo mientras disfruta mi sabor y sé que ya no puedo más. Me retuerzo sobre las sabanas de mi cama ahogando mis gritos en la palma de mi mano, es demasiado para soportar y la verdad no hay forma de que quiera hacerlo. Naruto se eleva lamiendo sus labios y acomodándose entre mis piernas. Mis dientes tiran de mi labio inferior y mis músculos se tensan cuando lo siento empujar dentro de mí hasta la empuñadura.

La sensación de sentirme estirada y completamente llena me tiene aruñando sus brazos.

―Ah... se siente tan bien dentro de ti, Hinata ―gruñe él en voz baja, sosteniendo mis piernas abiertas y moviéndose tan malditamente lento que me vuelve loca.

―Más rápido ―Le suplico gimoteando, hundiendo mis uñas sin reparos en su piel. Él muerde la comisura de su labio y sin hacerse del rogar porque lo necesita tanto como yo, golpea fuerte dentro de mí. La sensación es tan placentera que mis poros se electrocutan por el placer que me proporciona.

Nos miramos a los ojos, ambos jadeando, ambos moviéndonos, ambos disfrutando del placer y cuando las sensaciones se vuelven tan insoportables, él ahoga mis gritos con su boca, así como lo hago yo también cuando el tsunami de sensaciones nos destroza de adentro hacia afuera.

Deja caer su torso sobre el mío y lo abrazo con todo mi cuerpo, disfrutando de sentir sus latidos acelerados retumbando en mi esternón. Acaricio su cabello y él besa mi cuello, en silencio, solamente agradeciendo mentalmente por volver a tenernos y disfrutar de la calidez del hogar que siempre soñamos compartir.

Semanas después de que viviéramos en su apartamento y que ni Toneri ni mi madre se aparecieran para revolver nuestra tranquilidad, Naruto decidió que podríamos volver a mi casa y tal y como lo prometió canceló mi deuda en el banco, cosa que me tuvo llorando de felicidad entre sus brazos y a él gimiendo cuando se lo agradecí esa noche con todas mis ganas. ¿Su antiguo apartamento? Hoy le pertenece a Hanabi, quien no cabía de la felicidad por tener su propio espacio debido que odiaba a su antigua compañera de residencia.

Todo ha sido como un sueño desde entonces, él durmiendo a mi lado todas las noches, desayunando con Bolt y conmigo por las mañanas, ejerciendo su rol de padre como sé que solo un verdadero hombre haría. La felicidad ha sido intrínseca a nosotros desde aquel día que decidió secuestrarme en su habitación, desde aquella tarde cuando haciendo el amor me propuso matrimonio y hoy, sé, estoy segura, que la vida nos tiene preparada una sorpresa más.

―Bolt despertará pronto ―murmuro en voz baja sin dejar de pasar mis dedos por las suaves hebras de su pelo rubio.

―Mmm...

Entrecierro los ojos.

―Creo que la edad ya te está pegando si solo con un round ya estás fuera de combate ―Lo pincho porque sé que eso golpeará su orgullo. Río cuando levanta su cabeza y me mira a través de sus ojos entrecerrados.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ―Embiste dentro de mí, tan fuerte y placentero que mi cabeza cae hacia atrás―. ¿Qué decías, nena? ¿Qué estoy muy viejo, qué?

Besa mis labios, mi barbilla, mi cuello, mi hombro, mis clavículas y el nacimiento de mis pechos antes de volver a mecerse dentro de mí y dejarme viendo doble después del increíble clímax que me hizo vivir esa mañana.

* * *

―Boruto, termínate eso por favor, pronto vendrán por ti ―Mi hijo hace un puchero mirando las frutas picadas que le di para el desayuno, en eso es igual a su padre, odia las frutas o verduras.

―No me gusta ―Su disgusto es evidente. Naruto baja su tasa de café y le sonríe a nuestro hijo.

―Campeón, si te las terminas te llevaré a la playa cuando regreses del jardín de niños ―Bolt ni siquiera le replica cuando ataca su tazón sin miramientos. Suelto una pequeña carcajada mientras agito mi cabeza, no solo conmigo tiene ese poder de manipulación y convencimiento.

La bocina de la microbús se escucha desde la calle, tomo la mochila de Bolt y se la tiendo, Naruto lo lleva a la entrada y lo despide con un beso. Me recuesto al umbral de la puerta sonriendo enternecida cuando chocan sus puños y él sube con ayuda de Ayame. Luego él se acerca a mí, con esa sonrisa explícitamente mía y cuando menos me lo espero me pega a su cuerpo besándome con ardor.

―Saldré unos minutos ―susurra sobre mis labios y asiento fascinada en su aroma. Me cae como anillo al dedo, hay una duda que está carcomiéndome desde hace unos días y necesito aclararla sin tenerlo presente a él.

― ¿A dónde irás? ―pregunto jugando con el cuello de su camisa, su mano baja a mi trasero y aprieta.

―Me dijeron que las fotos estarían listas hoy ―Detengo mis movimientos abruptamente y arrugo la frente llevando mi mirada hasta hundirse en el azul celestial de sus iris. Mi corazón rebota dentro de mi pecho y no sé si es de ansiedad o felicidad.

―Naruto, te dije que no era... ―Me interrumpe con un beso.

―Lo estoy haciendo también por mí.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y asiento con la cabeza. Yo también lo necesito, lo necesito para borrar de mi mente esas malditas imágenes con él de protagonista mientras toca a esa mujer, la besa, le hace el... sí, también lo necesito.

―No me tardo ―Me da un último beso, sale por la puerta y sube a su Ford Mustang -el auto de sus sueños- según él. Cuando vi el precio casi me caigo de bruces, pero él ni se inmutó, lo compró emocionado por conducir el auto que jamás imaginó llegar a tener. No le quise discutir su adquisición, los hombres siempre han tenido esta manía extraña por los autos, además, era su dinero y con solo verlo a los ojos supe que el auto lo hacía feliz.

Miro atentamente hasta que la mancha roja desaparece por la avenida Norfolk y entro corriendo a nuestra habitación. El corazón me late a mil cuando registro el último de mis cajones, la sangre ruge en mis venas cuando tomo las tres cajitas que guardé allí y siento ganas de vomitar cuando me encierro con ellas en el baño. Me tiemblan las manos cuando saco el contenido de las cajas y siento lagrimas nadar dentro de mis ojos cuando, de nuevo, estoy a punto de realizarme otro test de estos.

He estado esperando un momento a solas desde que la sospecha empezó a nacer dentro de mí y desde entonces no he conocido un momento de tranquilidad por la incertidumbre de poder... confirmarlo, porque sé que estoy verdaderamente embarazada ¿y cómo no lo estaría? Inconscientemente Naruto y yo lo hemos estado buscando desde que volvimos, no dijimos una sola palabra, pero tampoco hemos usado protección ni una sola de las muchas veces que hemos hecho el amor.

Me siento en el váter después de haber bajado mis pantalones y mi ropa interior, coloco la punta plana debajo de mí y a continuación, aflojo la vejiga. Repito el mismo procedimiento con los otros dos test y lavo mis manos una vez termino. Los coloco en fila encima del azulejo del lavabo y mojo mi cara. Estoy tan nerviosa por el resultado... y asustada porque no lo voy a negar. Solo recordar como fue el embarazo de Boruto tiene a mi estomago dando vueltas ¿Pasar otra vez por lo mismo?

No, ni loca.

«Basta, Hinata. Naruto te ama, él no va a abandonarte otra vez» repito eso en mi mente hasta que los tres minutos pasan. Cierro mis parpados y muy lentamente giro las pruebas de embarazo hasta que las pantallas quedan boca arriba y...

Sollozo.

Sollozo y las lágrimas salen sin que pueda hacer el intento de contenerlas.

 _Positivo._

Las tres dieron positivo. Dios mío... estoy embarazada otra vez. Estoy llevando en mi vientre otro hijo de Naruto y la felicidad es tan grande que no puedo dejar de llorar. Me abrazo a mi cuerpo sollozando como una niña pequeña y pido a alguna deidad o ser supremo que por favor esta vez todo salga bien, pero sé que lo será, Naruto estará tan feliz que me cuidara y mimara como debió haber hecho cuando fue Boruto quien estaba dentro de mí. No me cabe duda.

Alguien toca la puerta principal y suspiro temblorosamente, poniendo una sonrisa en mis labios y preparándome mentalmente para decírselo a Naruto. Sé que debería preparar una cena o algo especial, pero no podré contener esta noticia por mucho tiempo así que tomo la decisión de decírselo de una vez. Sé que no le importará cómo se lo diga, porque es algo que él anhela. Vivir el embarazo, recibir a nuestro hijo...

Limpio mis mejillas y salgo del baño, recorro el pasillo y llego a la sala cuando el repiqueteo en la puerta vuelve a hacerse presente otra vez. Estoy tan ansiosa por decirle que ni siquiera me fijo quien es la persona que está al otro lado y abro.

No es Naruto quien está frente a mí, es... mi madre.

― ¿Por qué lloras? ―cuestiona al ver mis lagrimas y sonríe maliciosamente―. ¿El marginado volvió a dejarte? Te dije que no era de fiar, pero te vuelves tan estúpida cuando se trata de él que no me escuchas.

― ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí, madre? ―gruño bloqueando la entrada―. ¿No fue suficiente con lo que hiciste? ¡Basta, ya! Ya sé la calaña que eres, ni pienses por un segundo que creeré una sola de tus mentiras.

Arquea una ceja.

― ¿De verdad? ―Cambia el peso de su cuerpo a su otra pierna de manera arrogante―. Oh no, Hinata. Ya no me importa si me crees o no, lo único que sé es que vas a obedecer y venir conmigo en este momento. No perderé todo lo que tengo por tu culpa.

―Vete mamá, y desaparece de nuestras vidas, ya has desgraciado mi vida lo suficiente, déjalo así ―Ahogo un grito cuando levanta una pistola y me apunta con ella impidiendo que cierre la puerta en su cara. Avanza un paso y yo retrocedo con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Ella sonríe y miro dentro de sus ojos dándome cuenta de que está perdida, mi madre está totalmente enferma de la cabeza―. Dios mío, ¿te has vuelto loca?

―No ―sisea entre dientes avanzando más y haciéndome retroceder en el acto―. Tú y la puta de tu hermana son mi garantía de una larga vida, no voy a morir por su culpa o la culpa del imbécil de tu padre.

Levanto mis palmas en el aire cuando ella patea la puerta, encerrándonos dentro.

―Mamá, baja el arma, por favor ―suplico con lagrimas en mis ojos. Las palmas de mis manos sudan y toda mi piel está erizada de horror. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, Dios mío no.

―Vas a venir conmigo o tu hermana lo pagará ¿entiendes? Estoy harta de ustedes, es hora de que me devuelvan todo lo que sacrifiqué por ustedes dos.

Mi estomago se retuerce y por un momento creo que vomitaré, sin embargo el nudo en mi garganta se aprieta y tropiezo cuando ella me hace retroceder otro poco más.

― ¿Qué le has hecho a Hanabi? ―inquiero sintiendo una espesa gota de sudor recorrer mi sien.

―No te preocupes, pronto la verás ―Hace un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la mesita donde tengo mi teléfono fijo y la libreta que siempre mantengo a la par―. Escribe una carta al imbécil de Naruto e invéntale cualquier mierda, lo que sea, pero que no le quepa duda de que lo has dejado y ni siquiera se le ocurra intentar buscarte.

Una lagrima recorre mi mejilla, lo que parece que la cabrea más.

― ¡HAZLO! ―brama en mi cara y salto encogiéndome en mi lugar. Tomo la libreta y la pluma y empiezo a escribir, pero estoy temblando tanto que no sé ni que poner allí―. No quieras pasarte de lista porque haré que el mocoso lo pague ¿entiendes bien, Hinata?

Escribo rápidamente una bola de chorradas que sé que Naruto jamás creerá, veo borroso debido a las lagrimas y varias veces la pluma se me resbala debido al sudor. La mujer a la que hasta el día de hoy llamaba madre gritó que me apresurara y arrancó el papel de mis manos cuando le dije que había terminado. Está tan fuera de sí que ni siquiera lo lee bien antes de lanzarlo a la mesa.

― ¿Por qué haces esto? ―barboteo―. ¿Acaso Hanabi y yo nunca significamos nada para ti? ¿Nunca nos quisiste?

Ladea la cabeza y sus labios carnosos dibujan una sonrisa que me pone los vellos de punta. Ha perdido toda la razón.

―Nunca las quise, ni a ustedes ni a Hiashi ―sisea lentamente, acercándose hasta que su aliento a alcohol calienta mis labios temblorosos―. Los hijos de puta que me dieron la vida me vendieron a los Hyuga cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años, tu padre me violó la noche de nuestra boda y nunca le importó mis lágrimas, mi sufrimiento. Te parí a los diecisiete y Hanabi a los veinte ¿crees que sentiría algo por ustedes? Cuando el bastardo de Hiashi fue apuñalado hasta morir, creí que los Hyuga me ayudarían, en cambio... me dieron la espalda. Por culpa del mocoso Danzo no te quiso aceptar y Hanabi logró escapar el mismo día que se la dimos a Hiruzen, pateó tan fuertemente las bolas del anciano que dijo no quererla nunca más... ustedes dos arruinaron todo lo que teníamos planeado, es hora de que les cobre ¿no crees?

Siento la bilis subir a mi garganta después de escucharla y saber lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerle a mi hermana. Me doblo en una arcada cuando ella tira fuertemente de mi pelo evitándome el vomitar en la alfombra. Estoy totalmente horrorizada, asqueada y lloro porque esto confirma la teoría de que nunca fuimos deseadas, amadas y sí, ahora comprendo su odio, sus insultos, las palizas que nos daban de pequeñas.

Nunca nos quisieron y para ellos siempre fuimos simples mercancías.

Hana se sobresalta cuando el motor del Mustang se detiene en la acera y mi corazón se acelera porque Naruto entrara silbando la letra de alguna canción. Él está en peligro, a mi madre no le tiembla la mano al matar a una persona. Lo sé porque el cañón de su pistola está presionado fuertemente contra mi sien.

―Mierda ―gruñe en voz baja y dobla mi brazo atrás de mi espalda―. Si dices o intentas cualquier maldita cosa lo mataré, ¿entendiste?

―P-Por favor... ―Le ruego cuando el pestillo gira―. No lo mates... haré lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño.

Naruto entra distraído, cerrando la puerta y sonriendo mientras mira lo que sus manos llevan. Puedo ver exactamente el instante en el que se percata de nuestra presencia y la sangre que se drena de sus mejillas cuando comprende lo que está sucediendo. El legajo que trae en sus manos cae al suelo y sus cejas se elevan hasta casi tocar el nacimiento de su pelo. Da un paso en nuestra dirección, pero entonces mi madre deja de apuntarme a mí para apuntarlo a él.

―Quieto ―sisea como una serpiente.

―Baja el arma, Hana ―gruñe él entre dientes―. No hagas una locura.

―Cierra tu maldita boca, quien da las ordenes aquí soy yo.

Muerdo mi labio para no sollozar y él me mira, arqueando las cejas y suavizando la mirada.

―Tranquila, nena ―susurra―. Voy a sacarte de esto.

― ¡Dije que te callaras! ―Hana ruge y vuelve a presionar su pistola en cabeza―. La mataré si mueves tu puto culo un solo centímetro.

Las fosas nasales de Naruto aletean y veo como la sangre corre por las venas de sus brazos.

―No tienes una jodida idea de con quien te estás metiendo, soy un ex Marine ―Mi madre vacila, porque sabe que es cierto, solo hay que admirar su físico para constatarlo―. Patearé tu mierda fuera si le haces daño. Dime que quieres y te lo daré ¿Dinero? Tengo todo el que quieras.

―Toneri me matará si no se la entrego ―Naruto se tensa―. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué solamente tú y tu polla se obsesionarían con Hinata?

Veo los engranajes de Naruto ponerse a trabajar y cuando la determinación brilla en sus ojos sé que está a punto de cometer una locura. Mis pulmones se contraen hasta dejarme totalmente sin aire cuando comprendo su lenguaje corporal. No le importa una mierda morir por mí y yo no quiero que lo haga, lo quiero conmigo ¡siempre!

―No te dejaré sacarla de aquí ―Da otro paso, abriendo sus brazos. Mi madre vuelve a fijar su mira en él y aprieta el agarre en mi brazo―. Conseguiré sacar tu culo lejos de aquí, tengo contactos en el ejército, di un país y estarás allí mañana mismo, te daré todo mi dinero también, solo... déjala, Hana.

― ¿Sabes? ―Empieza mi madre y aprieto mis párpados porque sé que no aceptará, porque todo va a cambiar y porque no lo quiero presenciar―. Creí que eras más inteligente... es una lástima, hace seis años te dije que sería una pena matar a un hombre tan guapo, pero cómo veo que no me dejas de otra...

Entonces todo se ralentiza, como si estuviese viendo una proyección en cámara lenta, veo el dedo de mi madre presionar el gatillo y luego el profundo estallido que lo invade todo. Grito cuando veo los parpados de Naruto ampliarse sin abandonar nunca su enfoque en mí, luego baja su mirada a la mancha oscura que cubre su camisa rápidamente y entonces... sus piernas ya no le sostienen más. Su cuerpo se desploma en la alfombra de mi casa con un ruido seco, un ruido que nunca abandonará mi cabeza por más que lo intente.

Grito su nombre, grito hasta que mi garganta arde, grito y forcejeo cuando mi madre me arrastra lejos del hombre que está desangrándose, el hombre que amo y al que acaba de disparar a quemarropa. Me saca fuera de mi casa, con la pistola caliente oprimida contra mi piel y me guía hacia una camioneta que está estacionada al otro lado de la calle.

― ¡Apresúrate, maldita sea! ―Mis ojos nunca abandonan a Naruto cuando mi madre me lanza dentro de la camioneta, tampoco lo hacen cuando ella sube y mucho menos pierden su enfoque en él cuando de la guantera saca un auto inyector de adrenalina. El dolor atraviesa mi pierna cuando ella la clava con fuerza en mi piel, pero eso tampoco hace que deje de gritar. Sus ojos azules y sus dulces labios transformados en una sonrisa son lo último que veo antes de que caiga en el fondo de ese oscuro recoveco.

* * *

 ***C va corriendo***


	18. Capítulo 17

_Seafret - Oceans_

 **Naruto**

Encontrarme de frente con la muerte no era nuevo para mí, en Irak lo estuve muchas veces. Algunas veces la presencié, otras fui yo quien la provocó, pero siempre estuvo presente de alguna forma. Sin embargo, en ninguna de esas ocasiones sentí esa presencia sobre mi espalda cuando aparecía... hasta ese día que abrí la puerta de la que juraría que sería para siempre mi hogar y vi a esa mujer apuntando a la razón de mi vida.

Sí, esa presencia se llama miedo y no sabía lo espantosa que era su compañía hasta que me atenazó con toda su potencia.

Había dejado de experimentarla en los meses más felices de mi vida, aunque siempre estuvo ahí, asomándose por el umbral de la puerta, vigilándome mientras dormía abrazado a ella o llevaba a mi hijo al jardín de niños. Nunca dejé de sentir miedo, nunca dejé de mirar atentamente por las ventanas, pero jamás imaginé que algo así sucedería. Había salido de casa esa mañana con la esperanza de eliminar para siempre la duda que esos malditos bastardos sembraron en mi chica. La limpieza de esas fotos había sido difícil y cara, no obstante, el resultado me había dejado boquiabierto. El tipo que aparecía ahí sí era rubio, pero definitivamente no se parecía a mí. Constatar hasta donde habían sido capaces de llegar para alejarme de su vida me había dejado boquiabierto. Yo podría haber sido un maldito huérfano muerto de hambre, pero jamás habría caído tan bajo como ellos lo hicieron.

Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era arrancar la hiedra de la duda sobre las paredes firmes de nuestro amor, hasta que me encontré de frente con la que podía llamar la peor pesadilla que pudiera vivir, allí, en nuestro hogar, nuestro nido.

Traté de protegerla...

De llegar a ella...

De salvarla...

Pero una vez más no pude, una vez más la alejaban de mí.

Dejé salir las lagrimas allí tirado en el suelo, escuchando sus gritos, sintiendo como el frío lo permeaba todo, mi alma ya más del otro lado que viva. ¿Saben qué es lo que pasa por la mente del ser humano justo antes de morir? Recuerdos, solo eso. Los míos se resumían a un pelo negro, a unos ojos perlas, a unos labios acaramelados, a aquel momento en que ella entró en mi salón y lo cambió todo.

Pitidos, dolor, frío. Despierto y trato de moverme, pero mis extremidades no responden. Me quejo, pero no logro abrir mis párpados. No comprendo nada, mi mente todavía está en blanco.

―Naruto ―gruñe una voz de hombre―. Vamos hombre, abre los ojos.

Quiero hacerlo, pero duele. Algo hace falta, algo importante, una parte vital de mí. Otro gemido sale, mi mente intentando comprender. Muevo los ojos... nada.

―Maldita sea, ábrelos. Lucha, no te rindas ―Lo intento una vez más, pero algo dentro de mí me lo impide. Miedo; eso es. Miedo de enfrentarme a una realidad que desconozco en este momento, pero que duele lo suficiente como para no querer hacerle frente.

Pelo negro, ojos perlas, labios acaramelados. Lágrimas, miedo, un disparo, Hana Hyuga llevándosela... mi hijo solo. Un rugido rasga su camino fuera de mí cuando los recuerdos me golpean. La rabia, ardiente como gasolina en mis venas, me hace despertar y sentarme abruptamente, ignorando el aguijonazo de dolor que atraviesa mi pecho como un relámpago.

― ¡Hinata! ―grito con la fuerza de todos mis pulmones, sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse y arder. Varios pares de manos tratan de impedir que me levante, sin embargo, no lo permito, me retuerzo sin importar el dolor mientras la continúo llamando, furioso, asustado, aterrado...

― ¡Joder Naruto, cálmate! ―grita alguien sosteniendo mis hombros. Trato de golpearlo, sin poder enfocar bien su rostro, totalmente perdido, sin lograr acomodar esa maraña de recuerdos inconexos en mi mente naufragada―. ¡Vas a hacerte daño!

― ¡Hinata!

―Tendremos que sedarlo, no está consciente ¡Enfermera!

― ¡Hinata! ―Me remuevo con más fuerza cuando más brazos logran someterme mientras algo aguijonea mi brazo. Las lágrimas para ese momento, ya viajan libremente por todo mi rostro.

Una cara conocida opacó el techo blanquecino frente a mí, una cara contorsionada por la preocupación y la angustia.

―Tranquilo, estoy aquí para ti ―susurra Sasuke sobre mí―. Estás a salvo y con vida, la recuperaremos.

Mi cuerpo fue anestesiándose al punto de que ya ni siquiera podía mover los párpados, y pese a sus palabras solo pude comprender una cosa; le había fallado a mi familia.

―Hina...

―Boruto no deja de preguntar por ellos, ya no sé que decirle... ―Una conversación en susurros me hace despertar, pese a que no abro los ojos. Todo duele demasiado, incluso pensar lo hace.

Un sollozo atraviesa los sonidos que me rodean. Alguien llora.

―No llores, cielo. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo desde aquí, pero la maldita policía no está haciendo nada y él...

¿Sasuke? ¿Sakura?

―Es que... ¿por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto? Estaban tan felices, Sasuke. No se merecen esto... Hinata desaparecida, Naruto inconsciente desde hace dos semanas y gritando por ella cada que despierta... ¿por qué?

Mi respiración se altera inmediatamente ¿Dos semanas? ¿Llevaba inconsciente dos semanas? Abro los ojos, sintiendo un peso molesto en el pecho, un dolor aplastante que no me permite respirar. Huele a desinfectante y mis ojos duelen por la luz incandescente que les da de lleno. Intento moverme, no puedo. Mi garganta está increíblemente seca, arenosa.

―Despertó ―Miro a un costado; mis hermanos. Ambos, con ojeras en sus rostros, Sakura con lágrimas en las mejillas; se acercan. El toque de mi hermana en mi mano me hizo saber que podía sentir pese a no poder moverme. Analizo todo a mi alrededor; un hospital, como suponía.

Hinata.

Boruto.

Trato de levantarme, los necesito, me necesitan.

―Espera, no te muevas, Naruto por favor ―ruega la voz de mi amiga.

Arrugo la frente.

― ¿Dónde están? ―susurro sintiendo dolor en la garganta. Necesito agua, pero saber de ellos es más importante. Son mi vida.

Ella hace una mueca de dolor y mis labios tiemblan.

―Boruto está con nosotros, está bien ―dice Sasuke, hermético―. De Hinata... no sabemos nada.

Las lágrimas se desbordan y la niebla en mi mente se dispersa. Esa maldita perra arrebatándomela una vez más, ella gritando, yo desangrándome en el piso. Miro hacia abajo. Suero en mi dedo, mi cuerpo cubierto con una sábana, máquinas conectadas a mi torso y brazo ¿Dos semanas?

―Joder... ―Mi voz se quiebra.

Dos semanas de que se la llevaron, y mientras tanto yo aquí; tendido en una maldita camilla de hospital.

―La bala te traspasó, pero perforó un pulmón y perdiste mucha sangre, te operaron y ya está prácticamente bien. Gracias a Dios los vecinos lograron encontrarte después de escuchar un disparo. Estás a salvo gracias a ellos.

Cierro las párpados, evocando todo el dolor y el miedo que sentí. Gimo, invadido por la ansiedad, un grito ahogado escapando de mi garganta rasposa, el miedo cerrándome las vías de respiración.

―Iré por un médico ―dijo Sasuke.

―Tengo que ir por ella ―Aparto las sábanas, a la mierda todo. Tengo que salvarla, soy el único que puede.

Sakura me detiene tomando mis hombros.

―No, estás herido, no puedes ¡Naruto! ―grita cuando la aparto. Mis pulmones queman, pero no importa. Esta vez no puedo acobardarme y permitir que me quiten lo más importante de mi vida, no si puedo evitarlo y rescatarla de donde sea que esté, sola, asustada ¡Joder!

Los cables salen disparados de mi piel, sangre brotando de donde estaban conectados, pero sigue sin importar. Al poner un pie en el piso frío y apoyarme en él, todo mi mundo se tambalea y de no ser por Sasuke, me hubiese dado de lleno en el suelo.

― ¡Maldita sea ¿estás loco?! ―Me recuesta en la camilla, imponiéndose sobre mí.

― ¡Suéltame! Tengo que ir por ella, tengo que salvarla, Sasuke ¡Déjame ir a buscarla! ―La desesperación nubla mi mente, la confunde.

Un hombre desconocido se cierne sobre mí, apartando a mi hermano y tomando mi barbilla. Muevo mis brazos para quitarmelo de encima, sin embargo, él los aparta con facilidad. Era obvio que mi cuerpo estaba dominado por la debilidad y que no llegaría muy lejos en este estado.

―Eh, respira, lento. No quiero volver a sedarte ―Lo hago, siguiendo el ritmo que él marca al inhalar y exhalar. Alumbra mis retinas con una lamparita que portaba, yendo de un lado a otro para confirmar si estaba bien, o al menos, dentro de lo que cabe. Comprendo entonces que así no lograría nada, que debía primero salir de esto para buscarla mientras confiaba, rogaba a un ser supremo que por favor no estuvieran haciéndole daño―. Eso, contrólalo.

Recuerdo los pasados tres meses, aferrándome a esos recuerdos, a mis días a su lado, a la sonrisa de nuestro hijo, a sus ojos al despertar y mis labios presionados en su cuello. Los pitidos desaceleran, mis pensamientos, al fin, se aclaran.

Ella, siempre ella.

Me revisó, yo lo permití, preguntó cosas, igualmente las respondí. Sakura estuvo a mi lado todo ese tiempo, sosteniendo mi mano, Sasuke en cambio estuvo, como siempre, recostado a la puerta, pendiente del celular, pero consciente de mis respuestas. Una vez el médico finalizó el exámen, dijo que me daría el alta en unos días, pero que debía llevarlo con calma ¡Mierda ¿calma?! ¡Lo que más deseaba era salir de ahí, rescatarla y resguardarla en mis brazos para siempre!

Jamás me perdonaría por ser tan confiado, por haberla dejado sola y permitir que esto sucediera.

― ¿Dónde está Boruto? ―pregunto una vez el médico nos deja a solas.

―Con Ino, él y su esposo lo cuidan mientras estamos aquí ―contesta Sakura.

―Tráelo cuanto antes, por favor ―Ella asiente, sin objetar porque sabe que lo necesito más que nunca.

Miro a Sasuke.

― ¿Qué sabes?

Él deja su lugar contra la pared para acercarse a mí, su rostro contrito.

―Hana Hyuga secuestró a Hanabi también, no están en Virginia y si lo están, las escondió bastante bien. Sospecho que Toneri Otsutsuki está tras ello, lo que lo complica más al ser el CEO de una de las transnacionales más importantes del país y dueño de muchas propiedades donde podría ocultarlas. La policía no avanza nada y dudo que lo hagan, Otsutsuki es poderoso. Además, según ellos, tú eres el testigo principal y quieren interrogarte antes de hacer nada...

Aprieto los puños.

―Tengo que salir rápido de aquí.

Mi hermano asiente.

―Lo sé, pero primero debes recuperarte.

Bufo de la desesperación, la mandíbula tensa y las sienes a punto de estallar.

―Joder Sasuke, no puedo, tengo que ir a buscarla.

― ¿Y qué harás? Estás entumecido, no llegarías a ninguna parte en ese estado.

Odio tanto que tenga la razón, lágrimas se acumulan y se desbordan. Odio tanto esto, la realidad que nos tocó, los malditos bastardos que se empeñan en que no estemos juntos ¿Por qué? Yo la amo, ella me ama, no hay amor más puro que el nuestro y no le hacemos daño a nadie ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por esto? ¡Maldita sea!

Tocan la puerta, Sasuke se asoma y hace una mueca en mi dirección.

―Es la policía, trata de tener paciencia ―La abre, dejando pasar a dos oficiales con barriga cervecera y cara de aburrimiento.

― ¿Paciencia? ―rujo―. ¿Me pides paciencia? ¡Joder!

Los hombres se ubican frente a mi camilla, ignorando mis lágrimas y mi desesperación. Empiezan a hacer preguntas, bastante estúpidas que aumentan la ansiedad que siento. Aprieto los puños, rogando por paciencia, la que no tengo y creo que jamás tendré mientras no tenga a Hinata conmigo. Aquí estoy yo perdiendo el tiempo con dos imbéciles mientras la mujer de mi vida está viviendo quién sabe qué barbaridades a manos de una perra y un hijo de puta bastardo capaz de cualquier cosa.

¡Debería estar buscándola, maldición!

―Entonces, señor Uzumaki. Usted dice que la madre de su prometida le disparó y luego se la llevó a ella y a su cuñada.

Tiro de mi pelo sintiendo varias hebras desprenderse de mi cráneo.

―Sí, joder. Ya le dije ―siseo entre dientes―. Hana Hyuga me disparó y se llevó a mi mujer ¡hace dos semanas! ¡Deberían estar moviendo cielo, tierra y mar buscándolas en lugar de perder el tiempo!

Sasuke se tensa al escucharme, pero es que simplemente no puedo más. El tipo frente a mí hace una mueca y entrecierra los ojos. Voy a volverme loco, sino es que termino preso porque voy a matar a este maldito.

― ¿Qué? ―Le gruño―. ¿No me cree?

―Es difícil imaginar que una madre le haría algo así a sus hijas...

― ¡Pero lo hizo! ―grito, sin importarme que sea una autoridad ¡Autoridad mi culo, joder! ― ¿Qué no conoció nunca a Hiashi Hyuga? ¡Era su mujer!

―No me levantes la voz...

― ¡Entonces hagan algo, joder! ―Sasuke decide intervenir, alejando al tipo de mi camilla previendo que estaba a dos malditos segundos de atacar su cuello. Respiro, aguantando el dolor que atenazó mi cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarme.

El médico que me atendió, con voz severa, les pide a los oficiales que por favor se retiren. Es obvio que son unos putos inservibles y que no harán nada para buscar a Hinata y a Hanabi. Me cubro la cara con las manos, llorando sin importarme quien jodidos me vea. Me siento tan impotente, tan inútil, tan inservible. Hinata está allá afuera, sufriendo, asustada, creyendo incluso que estoy muerto.

No puedo soportarlo.

―Acaba de despertar de dos semanas inconsciente, no permitiré que lo atormenten ―dice el médico y escucho cuando salen de la habitación. Sasuke posa una mano sobre mi hombro, que se estremece de dolor al igual que mi cuerpo.

―Tengo gente investigando, trata de tranquilizarte ―Lo sé, es el gerente de una empresa de seguridad, pero eso no me reconfortará nunca. Tengo los malditos conocimientos para rastrearla y encontrarla, pero aquí estoy malditamente atado de manos.

―No puedo, maldición.

―Trata de hacerlo, te necesitan fuerte lo sabes ―Se refería a ellos, a mi mujer, a mi hijo y mi cuñada. Era lo único que tenían: a mí. Tomo el vaso de agua y bebo, tratando de bajar ese nudo que no me deja en paz. Sakura se había ido por Boruto, a quien necesitaba tan desesperadamente para sentir que los motivos de mi vida no me los habían arrebatado totalmente.

― ¡Papá! ―grita una vocecita en la puerta de mi habitación. Inmediatamente aparto las sábanas, importándome un carajo todo y lo recibo cuando corre hacia mí, apretándolo entre mis brazos, sintiéndolo, su aroma, su calidez, su pequeño cuerpecito; mi hijo.

―Boruto... ―sollozo, sin querer soltarlo jamás, agradeciéndole a Sakura con la mirada el haberlo traído a mí, ella sonríe, toma el brazo de Sasuke y abandonan la habitación, dejándome a solas con él. Bolt se aparta y arruga su frentecita al verme llorar. Acaricio su cabello, adorándolo.

― ¿Papi polqué lloras? ―Seco mis mejillas, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo. Él no sabe que se llevaron a su madre, no quiero llenar su cabecita de feos pensamientos.

―Te quiero muchísimo ―respondo. Él sonríe, pero su expresión cambia y sé que se viene la parte más complicada de todo esto; sus preguntas.

―¿Dónde está mami, papi? ―La extraña, muchísimo. Puedo verlo en sus ojitos azules apesadumbrados.

―Se fue de viaje con tu tía Hanabi, volverá pronto ―miento, sintiendo los labios temblar.

Él baja la vista a sus deditos jugando, Dios, se me parte el corazón.

―Iwabe dice que se fue pala siempre.

―No ―espeto―. Ella jamás te dejaría, campeón. Mamá nos ama, volverá. Solo se fue a pasear con la tía Han.

― ¿Y nosotros?

Inspiro con fuerza.

―Es que... es uno de esos viajes solo para chicas, donde se pintan las uñas, reciben masajes, se echan cosas en la cara... ―Hace una mueca de asco, lo que, milagrosamente, logra sacarme una sonrisa―. ¿Te gustaría haber ido?

―No, pero ¿Pol qué estás aquí? ―inquiere confundido, mirando alrededor.

―Me caí, campeón, papá a veces es muy torpe y muy tonto ―Se ríe―. Pronto saldré de aquí.

― ¿Y veremos a Luffy?

―Todo el día si quieres.

Una enfermera abre la puerta y sonríe al vernos. Escucho los relatos de mi hijo mientras ella revisa todo lo necesario, mi temperatura y constantes, y acomoda mejor la cama, tendiéndome el mando del televisor para poder ver algo con Boruto. Pronto me traen la cena y como junto a él, se duerme una vez su estómago estuvo lleno, así que mis hermanos se lo llevan para que descanse. Una vez solo, dejo caer mi cabeza sobre las almohadas. La vida, las decisiones que tomaron por nosotros, todo... me abrumó. El disparo y el grito de Hinata se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Mis puños estaban constantemente apretados, mi quijada también. Sentimiento más horrendo que la impotencia y el miedo no creo que exista. La rabia, el dolor, el miedo... todo regresaba como en aquel momento. Me dormí después de que me suministraran un calmante cuando me vieron tan ansioso, pero las pesadillas no me dejaron dormir tranquilamente.

Dos días pasaron, poniéndome peor a pesar de que mi hijo siempre estuvo ahí, conmigo, sino era alguno de mis hermanos. Necesitaba salir de ahí, buscarla. Cada hora la frustración aumentaba, evocando la manera en que se la llevaron, el miedo que podía estar sintiendo.

Mi pobre Hinata, que esté bien. Es lo único que pido.

Al día siguiente me dejaron salir, corrí hacia nuestra casa, debía empezar a buscar por mi cuenta pues la policía no puso interés en buscarlas. Los hijos de puta, pero no importa. Soy un jodido ex Marine, fui entrenado en las condiciones más extremas, soporté un infierno en Irak y mi cuerpo llegó a su límite más de una vez. La voy a recuperar, lo juro por la memoria del sargento Namikaze.

Arranco las bandas policiales y entro, con Sasuke detrás. Veo mi sangre seca en el piso, algunos muebles descolocados, pero todo está igual. Sobre una mesita hay una nota, la tomo y la leo, gruñendo de rabia porque la hija de perra trató de hacerle a ella lo mismo que me hizo a mí.

―Es tan poco creíble... ―murmura Sasuke leyendo lo mismo que yo.

 _Ya no te amo, no me busques nunca_.

La mala caligrafía y la tinta corrida son indicadores claros de que jamás me lo creería, jamás.

―Está loca, Sasuke. No encuentro otra puta justificación.

Él asiente estando de acuerdo. Es inconcebible que una madre trate así a sus hijas.

Recorro la casa hasta entrar en la habitación que compartimos y rebusco en los cajones que ella me cedió, buscando la pequeña lista de contactos que guardé después de que varios y yo decidiéramos dejar el ejército. La encuentro, sonrío porque sé que me ayudarán, lo prometieron. Tomo mi billetera, me cambio de ropa y entro en el baño.

Lo que hay sobre el lavabo me deja de piedra.

Dejé de respirar, simplemente no pude.

Tres pruebas de embarazo, todas en fila y con el _positivo_ brillando en la pequeña pantalla, estaban allí para que yo las viera.

Iba a ser padre otra vez...

Dios mío...

Tengo que buscarla, salvarla ¡Ya!

―Iré por ustedes, lo juro ―susurro cuando una lágrima cálida humedece la piel de mi mejilla.

Termino de preparar todo y subo a mi Mustang más decidido que en toda mi vida.

 **¡Volví! Sí, sé que me tardé muchísimo, pero es que me bloqueé, no mentiré y no lo negaré, no supe cómo continuar, pero aquí estoy, actualizando después de 84 años...**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **PD: Sé que notaron que borre angel y estan molestos, pero lo hice porque la versión original está concursando en Litnet y las bases prohiben las historias completas en otras plataformas. El premio es la publicación en físico por lo tanto tuve que hacerlo, espero comprendan. Gracias por todo**


	19. Capítulo 18

Alone - Alan Walker

 **Hinata**

Todo carece de sentido.

En medio de ese caleidoscopio infinito, avanzo y avanzo sin lograr hacerlo mientras siento mis piernas sumergidas en un espeso lodo que me arrastra. Árboles penetrantes y oscuros me rodean, y sombras tenebrosas se ciernen sobre mí como manchas monstruosas que desean devorarme.

¿Es una pesadilla acaso?

Entonces de repente, el negro se vuelve profundo a mi alrededor y supe que estoy despertando cuando el dolor de mis músculos y huesos se hizo presente haciéndome gemir. Sin embargo, todo continua oscuro y soy incapaz de ver nada. Mi cabeza no para de girar y el dolor en mi cuerpo es casi insoportable, pero cuando por fin logré volver a la realidad supe que el negro que me rodeaba se debe al pedazo de tela que cubre mis ojos, y que, aunque intentara gritar para pedir ayuda, la mordaza en mi boca lograría impedirlo con facilidad.

Y fue allí, en medio de ese limbo horripilante cuando el sonido de aquel disparo regresó a mí... y Naruto ahí, tirado en el suelo frente a mí, muriendo ensangrentado.

El amor de mi vida abandonándome una vez más.

Grito sobre la tela y lloro de desesperación, retorciéndome mientras el ardor en mis muñecas se intensifica por las cuerdas que las mantienen atadas. Estoy completamente amordazada, impedida de manos y piernas gracias a esas cuerdas que solo me lastiman al punto de rasgar mi piel, no obstante, grito otra vez presa de la desesperación de saberme aquí; embarazada, secuestrada por mi propia madre, mi amor posiblemente muriendo y mi hijo solo, abandonado sin nadie que vele por él.

Gimo deteniendo mis gritos, respirando agitadamente, intentando calmar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón en un intento de razonar y acomodar lo que está sucediendo. Me habían tirado sobre una superficie húmeda, olorosa a moho y mullida que se tambaleaba. El sonido de un motor llegó a mis oídos dándome a entender que estaba dentro de un auto, camioneta, tráiler... lo que sea, pero lo suficientemente asqueroso como para meter a un ser humano dentro.

Un poco más tranquila, agudizo el oído cuando el motor se detiene y la camioneta deja de avanzar de golpe, mi cabeza impacta contra una pared y contengo el aliento, siseando por el dolor. Una puerta es cerrada con fuerza y entonces... escucho dos voces que desearía jamás volver a escuchar.

― ¿La tienes?

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, mordiendo la tela dentro de mi boca para no emitir ningún sonido.

Lo que antes era miedo se volvió en completo terror.

―Te dije que te la traería ―susurra Hana, la maldita hija de puta que me había arruinado la vida.

― ¿Quieres que te devuelva a la otra?

―Por mí puedes hacer con ella lo que te venga en gana ―Supe que se refería a Hanabi y eso me causó un pánico incontrolable―. ¿Será que pagarán algo bueno por ella, considerando que es virgen?

―Por supuesto, lo negociaremos después―Hubo una pausa―. Dámela ―dijo Toneri en una orden. Me removí nerviosa en mi lugar, torturándome a mí misma sin poder ver, hablar o mover alguna de mis extremidades.

Pasos se fueron acercando a donde me encontraba y cuando las puertas traseras fueron abiertas con brusquedad; el gélido aire de la noche más el sonido de árboles meciéndose con la brisa nocturna llegó a mí, fue cuando comprendí que no nos encontrábamos ni remotamente cerca de Virginia. Tuve que contener un grito de auxilio que sabía no serviría para nada.

― ¿Ya despertaste, zorra? ―susurra la voz de esa malnacida justo antes de que dos manos grandes y callosas rodearan mis tobillos, tratando de desatarme las apretadas cuerdas.

Me alejo mientras niego una y otra vez con la cabeza.

Grave error.

Las manos tomaron mis tobillos nuevamente, tirando de mí con tanta fuerza que sentí la áspera alfombra lastimar mi piel.

―Nos volvemos a ver, dulzura ―Vuelve a decir su maldita voz, arrancándome la tela de los ojos para poder enfocar su maldita y asquerosa cara asquerosamente cerca de la mía.

― ¡NO! ―grito, aunque mi voz estuviese ahogada debido a la mordaza.

Me arrastra fuera del auto sin remedio, acariciando mis piernas a pesar de que me retorcía evitando su maldito toque. Suelta una carcajada, burlándose de mí y apegándome a su torso en un brusco movimiento. Mi madre y dos hombres musculosos y vestidos de negro estaban tras él, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue la enorme y custodiada mansión en la que nos encontrábamos, de donde provenía una estruendosa música de discoteca. Parecía un castillo, rodeada de torres con decenas de hombres armados vigilando desde allí. No, me equivoco, lucía más como una prisión; la prisión donde viviría si nadie hacía algo por mí.

Me estremezco cuando Toneri rodea mi cintura y acaricia mi cara sucia, devolviendo mi atención a él. Me encojo, tan asustada y aterrorizada por lo que quiera hacer conmigo a partir de ahora que de solo imaginar las náuseas acuden a mí. Sus ojos celestes recorren mis facciones, reflejando algo que no quiero reconocer; adoración. Este hombre siente cosas profundas por mí, enfermas sí, pero las siente.

―Mi hermosa Hinata, si tan solo me amaras como yo te amo a ti ―susurra besando mi mejilla. Gimo alejándome mientras apuño los párpados; asqueada por su toque y gritándome mil veces que no es amor, amor es lo que Naruto y yo sentimos, no esto.

―Ya la tienes ―dice la malnacida. La miro tirándole dagas con los ojos, intentando trasmitir todo el odio que siento hacia ella, intentando decirle que si pudiera matarla con mis propias manos lo haría, que la haría pagar todo el maldito dolor que nos hizo pasar a Naruto y a mí.

Naruto... solo pensar en él hace que mi garganta se apriete.

Ella sonríe cuando reconoce lo que mi mirada trata de comunicarle.

―De ahora en adelante no quiero más amenazas, he cumplido con la deuda que Hiashi.

Vuelve a mirarme con esos pozos vacíos y desorbitados que me llenan de horror, pero cuando el hombre que me sujeta aferra con más fuerza mi tembloroso cuerpo; un escalofrío recorre mi columna y palidezco cuando presiento lo que está a punto de suceder.

Oh... Dios mío.

No.

―Claro ―La fría voz de Toneri rompió el estupor que se apoderó de mí, sin embargo, nada me preparó para lo que vi a continuación.

Levantó un brazo, arma en mano, y apuntó a mi madre. No sé si fue que mi mente lo reprodujo de esa manera, pero fui capaz de verlo todo en cámara lenta; los ojos de mi madre mientras se desorbitaban, el dedo de Toneri tirando del gatillo hasta... ese maldito sonido que no quiero volver a escuchar jamás.

Un grito raspó mi garganta cuando el cuerpo de Hana Hyuga aterrizó en el suelo con una bala entre las cejas. Me retorcí y forcejeé, gimiendo horrorizada mientras veía como la vida le era arrebatada a la mujer que me dio la vida, como sus ojos abiertos perdían brillo, como otro charco de sangre empapaba mis pies.

Brazos poderosos me sostuvieron mientras gritaba y retorcía, sintiendo como mis rodillas dejaban de sostenerme y la bilis se precipitaba por mi garganta. Uno de ellos probablemente adivinó lo que sucedería, pues arrancó la mordaza de mi boca, permitiéndome arrojar mi contenido gástrico en el césped frente a mí.

Toneri me soltó y se acercó justo encima del cadáver de la que fue mi madre, de la mujer de la que tanto anhelé una caricia, un beso... su sonrisa de psicópata se apoderó de mi mente de tal forma, que supe que nunca, ni con amnesia, sería capaz de olvidar esta parte de mi vida.

―Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, querida ―musita él antes de ordenarle a su matón que me arrastrara por el camino de entrada hasta la enorme puerta de esa ostentosa mansión.

Aun llorando por todo lo acontecido, les permití arrastrar mi débil cuerpo, entumecida y sumergida en ese estupor helado que era presenciar estos acontecimientos tan traumantes.

Una vez dentro, la calefacción penetra mis poros y me echo a temblar, sollozando audiblemente, observo entre temblores lo que se supone que debe ser una fiesta. Hay luces de neón por todas partes, decenas de personas bailando, riendo, bebiendo, besándose... incluso teniendo sexo en frente de los demás. Jadeo consternada mientras veo a muchísimas mujeres completamente desnudas bailando sobre pedestales, permitiendo que los hombres aquí presentes las manoseen, las arrastren o las obliguen a tener sexo sin importar quien vea.

Mi corazón empieza a acelerarse mientras asimilo lo que veo; un prostíbulo para ricos en todo su esplendor...

Oh Dios mío, por favor, que no tenga que hacer nada de esto, te lo ruego.

Empiezo a temblar al punto de que mis dientes castañean.

―Por aquí ―grita Toneri encima de la estruendosa música, tirando de mi brazo en medio de la multitud que se aparta al vernos pasar. A nadie parece importarle mi apariencia, ni el hecho de que estoy amarrada y sucia, solamente saludan al hijo de puta, ignorándome por completo; los hombres con apretones de mano y abrazos, las mujeres prácticamente restregándose contra él.

Una mujer rubia que reconozco inmediatamente se ubica frente a nosotros cortándonos el paso. Mis respiraciones aumentan su velocidad y fuerza mientras recorro ese rostro que me persiguió en pesadillas por más de cinco años: la mujer que aparecía con Naruto en aquellas malditas fotos.

Está desnuda, solamente lleva unas bragas de encaje negro y medias atadas a un liguero. Gimo mientras la detallo detenidamente; es preciosa, de largo cabello, ojos enormes cuyo color no distingo bien, pechos erguidos, figura delgada y estilizada; el tipo de chica con la que Naruto solía ligar antes de conocerme.

― ¿Es la nueva? ―dice percatándose de mi presencia.

―No, es la mía ―gruñe Toneri.

Me mira de arriba abajo con desaprobación y arruga los labios cuando ve mi rostro. yo en cambio, continúo tan sorprendida que ni siquiera respiro con normalidad.

―No es como las que sueles follar... o como yo ―escupe sin dejar de mirarme con el desprecio reflejado en su pulcro rostro.

Me entierro las uñas en las palmas, siseando por el maldito dolor de la cuerda en mi carne viva.

―Me gusta a mí, que es lo importante ―Se vuelve hacia mí y acaricia mi rostro otra vez. Me encojo, alejándome de su contacto, pero en vez de indignarse, sonríe―. Llévala a una habitación disponible, cerca de la otra, y enciérrala. Adviértele a todo el maldito mundo que el que se digne a siquiera mirarla lo mataré ¿entendido, Shion?

―Entendido ―sisea ella, taladrándome con sus oscuros ojos otra vez.

―Que Kushina le suba una comida y le arregle el baño, y si se pasa de lista otra vez, le metes un puñetazo o le dices a Kakuzu o a Kisame.

De pronto siento sus labios en mi mejilla y antes de poder reaccionar, soy llevada nuevamente por los gorilas que no han pronunciado palabra alguna desde que llegué.

Shion; como sé que ahora se llama la tipa esta, camina bamboleando las caderas por delante de mí, guiándome hacia unas escaleras mientras nos topamos escenas sexuales de todo tipo; en una esquina veo a una mujer atada de pies y manos a una cruz de madera, con los ojos cerrados mientras un hombre la azota con una fusta justo en su culo. Los azotes son tan poderosos que no puedo evitar encogerme de ansiedad. Al otro lado hay dos hombres penetrando a una mujer por ambos orificios ¿en donde diablos me vinieron a meter?

Llegamos al segundo piso, y no podría estar más agradecida al no ver más actos sexuales, sin embargo, estoy exhausta y dolorida en estos momentos, no obstante, nadie pierde el ritmo, aunque prácticamente esté jadeando. Varios pasillos más allá Shion se detiene frente a una puerta, todas incluyendo esa custodiadas por más matones armados hasta los dientes. La empuja y señala dentro mientras permito que me arrastren al interior.

La habitación es bastante amplia, una cama con dosel tamaño queen en medio, un clóset enorme, baño, mesas... demasiado lujosa, tanto que me recuerda a la que solía ser mía cuando viví con mis padres.

Uno de los matones desata mis muñecas, arrancándome junto con la cuerda el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en el dedo. Gimo cuando me percato, pero al ver que se lo mete en el bolsillo y que sería inútil pelear por él, me resigno, mordiéndome el interior de la mejilla para evitar llorar o rogarle que me lo devuelva.

Por fin veo el daño, la sangre seca adherida a mi piel y el dolor ardiente que me atraviesa el brazo. No sé cuántas horas estuve inconsciente, pero por el dolor que estoy sintiendo supongo que fueron muchas.

―Fuera de aquí ―ladra Shion a los tipos, que se retiran inmediatamente cerrando la puerta.

Ella empieza a caminar a mi alrededor, analizándome, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo como si fuera un bicho bajo un microscopio.

No puedo evitar tensarme.

― ¿Sabes? Eres la primera chica que Toneri secuestra exclusivamente para él.

Guardo silencio.

―Me sorprende que se tomara la molestia, digo, lo hace a menudo, pero cuando necesita nuevo material para vender.

Eso último acelera mi ritmo cardíaco ¿Material? ¿Vender?

―Así es ―dice como si hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos―. Toneri subasta esclavas sexuales a sus clientes más ricos y poderosos, pero puedes estar tranquila... él solo te quiere para él.

― ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ―susurro con los labios temblando, recordando las palabras de Hana justo antes de morir ¿Era a esto a lo que se refería? ¿A que subastaran a mi hermana como las demás mujeres que vi aquí?

Dios mío...

Shion sonríe.

― ¿La otra chica de pelo castaño? ―Se encoge de hombros―. Todavía no la ha vendido, la quiere dejar para el evento de aniversario... al parecer nuestros médicos comprobaron su virginidad y muchos de nuestros clientes son capaces de pagar millonadas por una virgen.

Comienzo a hiperventilar, imaginando todas las posibles y asquerosas escenas en las que mi hermana pueda terminar y mucho esfuerzo me tomo retener las ansias de vomitar otra vez. Jesucristo tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, mi hermana no puede ser vendida como ganado, por Dios no.

―Te dejo para que te acostumbres, aunque no lo hagas mucho ―sisea justo en mi cara―. Toneri es mío.

―No lo quiero.

Se muerde el labio.

―Lastima, él sí, al menos por ahora.

Se dirige a la puerta, la desbloquean desde fuera y sale, no sin antes guiñarme el ojo como la perra que es. Si antes odiaba a esta chica, ahora lo hago mucho más.

Me dejo caer en la cama sintiendo el peso del desastre en que se ha convertido mi vida. Empiezo a llorar, preguntándome que haré ahora, como diablos podré salir del infierno al que me arrastraron, como volver junto a las dos razones de mi vida ¿Naruto habrá sobrevivido? Tiene que estarlo, él tiene que estar bien, me prometió que jamás se iría y creo ciegamente en él, no existe una maldita posibilidad de contemplar un mundo donde no exista él. Punto.

¿Estará mi bebé esperándome? Imaginar a Boruto preguntando por mí lacera mi corazón de una forma dolorosa y amarga.

Acaricio mi vientre susurrándole cosas al pequeño ser que ahora crece dentro de mí, dándome fuerzas para luchar porque por él tengo que salir de aquí. Solo tengo que buscar la manera.

La puerta es abierta nuevamente y una mujer entra por ella. Es pelirroja, de largo cabello lacio, aparentemente unos cuarenta y tantos años, pero lo que más me sorprende es el verdugón púrpura que mancha la piel lisa de su mejilla pálida. No me mira en ningún momento, solo coloca la bandeja de comida frente a mí y la destapa; el olor hace gruñir a mi estómago de forma dolorosa y apenas logro contenerme de no abalanzarme sobre la comida como un animal.

―El amo ordenó que lo comieras todo ―dice con voz monocorde.

―Gracias ―susurro en voz baja, ella me mira por un instante y en menos de un segundo algo en sus facciones se me hace familiar, no obstante lo ignoro y pregunto por mi hermana―. ¿Has visto a una chica...

―Silencio ―Me corta―. No tengo permitido hablar contigo.

Gira sobre sus pantuflas y va de nuevo a la salida. Me levanto y tropezando con mis propios y adoloridos pies, la alcanzo.

―Por favor ―suplico con lágrimas en mis ojos―. Es mi hermana, estoy muy preocupada por ella...

La mujer suspira.

―Sé de quien hablas, se parece a ti ―Me mira y niega con la cabeza―. Está bien, encerrada en otra habitación cómo esta.

―Gracias a Dios... ―suspiro dejando las lágrimas salir.

―Comételo todo, por favor ―ordena antes de dejarme sola nuevamente.

Lo hago por necesidad, devorando todo en unos minutos, luego me doy un baño y me pongo la ropa que había en el clóset. Al final me terminé durmiendo sobre la almohada manchada de lágrimas, teniendo pesadillas o más bien... mi subconsciente haciéndome revivir ese escabroso momento cuando Hana le disparó al amor de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente fui obligada a bajar al comedor a desayunar con Toneri, únicamente nosotros dos en la enorme mesa, sin contar a sus mastodontes que vigilaban cada uno de mis movimientos, probablemente temiendo que lo apuñalara hasta morir. Lo dejé hablar todo lo que quiso y me concentré en la comida. Cuando terminé e hice ademán de levantarme, él se apresuró a mi lado. Me alejé antes de que hiciera contacto con tal asqueroso ser. No soportaba ni siquiera mirarlo.

―Oh cariño, lo mejor es que te vayas acostumbrando a mí, serás mi mujer después de todo. Soy un ser muy paciente.

No respondí y le lancé dagas con los ojos.

Acarició mi mejilla otra vez.

―Lograré que me ames, ya lo verás.

―No te amo y no lo haré nunca... amo a Naruto, siempre será él, siempre.

Error.

La cachetada que rompió mi labio fue la prueba.

― ¡No lo vuelvas a mencionar en mi presencia! ―Toma mi barbilla con dureza, obligándome a mirar sus malditos ojos―. Es mejor que te vayas olvidando del soldadito cariño, porque está muerto ¿entiendes? ¡Muerto!

Me empujo hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras de mí emergían aquellas lágrimas que jamás pensé derramar. Naruto muerto era imposible... no, simplemente me negaba a aceptarlo.

―No... él no...

―Oh sí querida, lo encontraron en la sala de tu casa ¿Fue Hana no?

Los sollozos vinieron a mí como un tsunami de dolor. Me tambaleé sobre mis pies y él me sujetó, poco me importó que lo hiciera. Yo simplemente repetía la sílaba no como una posesa, tratando de negarme a la posible realidad de que mi hombre, mi prometido ya no estuviese más en este mundo.

No, era imposible... Él seguía vivo, lo sabía.

No fui consciente de nada hasta que estuve de vuelta en mi habitación, hecha un ovillo sobre la cama mientras imploraba al cielo porque aquello fuera mentira. Naruto no se podía haber ido, él me lo prometió, él me juró que me salvaría... él juró que me amaría toda la vida, que nos casaríamos, que formaríamos la familia que tanta falta nos hizo...

Él no podía haberme abandonado, no otra vez...

¡No!

Los días empezaron a transcurrir y solo me dejé llevar, ajena a todo, incluso a mí misma. Toneri me obligaba a comer con él todas las horas y lo hice, siempre en silencio, siempre taciturna. En algún momento él comentó que pronto se me pasaría, que me tendría paciencia puesto que no podía alejarme de su lado. Las noches eran infernales, encerrada en aquella habitación a veces despertaba gritando debido a mis pesadillas, o solamente era porque el ruido de las malditas orgías que se celebraban todas las noches me impedía dormir.

De Hanabi no sabía nada, solamente que estaba bien, encerrada igual que yo a la espera del aniversario de la subasta de Toneri. Por más que intenté buscarla, preguntar a los guardaespaldas, a Shion e incluso Kushina, la cual noté que sufría, que no era muy diferente a mí al estar aquí en contra de su voluntad... no me decía nada.

Y estaba desesperada.

Mi hermana y mi hijo me necesitaban, pero cuando los días se transformaron en semanas, poco a poco fui perdiendo la fe. Era hora de que empezara a renunciar a la posibilidad de huir de aquí, de aceptar que este era mi destino. Al menos, pensé, no me estaban subastando u obligándome a prostituirme como las demás mujeres que sabía se alojaban en otra parte de la mansión terriblemente lejos de donde me encontraba.

Estaba sola, destrozada, vacía...

Cuando las náuseas y vómitos empezaron a ser recurrentes, pensé que ya nada podría ser peor. Los sueños y esperanzas dentro de mí se marchitaban, morían y caían como los frutos podridos bajo los árboles. Había estado tan ensimismada en mi dolor, que había olvidado al diminuto ser dentro de mí.

Verdadero terror me golpeó justo en ese momento.

―Estás embarazada ¿verdad? ―dicd la voz de Kushina en la puerta del baño. Me incorporo mientras limpio mi boca luego de vomitar hasta el alma en el retrete. La expresión de horror que le dediqué hizo a sus hombros hundirse―. Oh, pequeña...

― ¿Qué voy a hacer? ―sollozo―. ¿Qué hará él cuando se enteré?

―Ese desgraciado probablemente te obligará a abortarlo, lo ha hecho con las otras pobres niñas que ha vendido, no dudo que lo hará contigo si está tan obsesionado con tenerte... sobre todo cuando tiene semanas sin acostarse con nadie.

―Oh Dios...

Me siento en la tapa con las manos en los párpados, sollozando mientras asimilaba esa terrorífica confesión.

«Suicídate» susurra mi subconsciente con toda su malicia, aunque con el dolor que estaba sintiendo era lo que probablemente haría para acabar con este infierno.

Kushina se alejó, dejándome sola con mi dolor y yo solamente pensé en ellos; en mis dos príncipes, Naruto y Boruto ¿me lo perdonarían algún día?

―Por favor... perdóname, amor, perdóname Naruto Uzumaki... te amo y siempre lo haré ―susurro mientras contemplaba verdaderamente la posibilidad de colgarme del dosel de la cama, o tragarme un frasco entero de pastillas, cualquier cosa que me sacara de esta maldita tortura que ya no soportaba más.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ―gime Kushina. Levanto la vista y la veo, más pálida de lo que es, aferrando con fuerza el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos desorbitados me hicieron fruncir el ceño y secar mis lagrimas mientras respiraba y tragaba el nudo de mi garganta.

― ¿Qué?

―El nombre que dijiste ―dice en un hilo de voz.

Abro la boca, pero entonces lo comprendo... sus facciones, la forma de sus ojos, sus labios...

Mi mandíbula cayó abierta.

No podía ser...

―Naruto Uzumaki ―susurro sin creer los pensamientos que atenazan mi cabeza, como mi perturbada mente los asocia de tal manera.

― ¿Es el padre de tu hijo? ―Su pecho sube y baja, y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y derramar lagrimas mientras sus labios tiemblan.

―Sí ―dije poniéndome lentamente de pie―. Es mi prometido, el padre de mis hijos...

― ¿Cuántos años tiene? ―inquiere nuevamente con una mano tratando de contener sus sollozos.

―Veinticinco...

Un silencio pesado embarga el cuarto de baño y veo como un terraplén de emociones atraviesa a la pobre mujer frente a mí. Muerdo mi labio, dejándola asimilarlo todo mientras la información se asienta en su cabeza y cuando por fin lo hace; sus ojos atraviesan mi alma con su determinación.

―Vamos a salir de aquí, tú, tu hermana... y yo, lo juro.

Corre hacia la salida y desaparece tan pronto como pronunció esas palabras, dejándome aturdida. Las horas empiezan a correr y la ansiedad a inundar mis venas. No es hasta el día siguiente cuando me estoy preparando para comer con Toneri que ella aparece con mi desayuno en bandeja.

―Le dije que estabas enferma ―Coloca todo frente a mí, mira a la puerta cerrada mientras mete su mano en el bolsillo de su delantal―. Toma.

Extiende su brazo con un celular en su palma abierta. Entregándomelo con cuidado sin dejar de vigilar la puerta.

―No llames a la policía, los tiene comprados, dile que estamos en 415 E. Hyman Avenue Aspen, Colorado, 81611.

Aspen, Colorado... Dios mío. ¡Por supuesto que tendría que estar en un lugar como este!

― ¡Rápido!

Lloro, con las manos temblando mientras mi bloqueada mente trata de recordar algún número.

― ¡Apresúrate! ―susurra Kushina exasperada.

―Y-Yo...

No puedo, estoy en shock.

― ¡Por el bebé, Hinata!

Aferro el teléfono con ambas manos y marco lo primero que se viene a mi mente, continuo hiperventilando y temblando cuando me llevo el celular a la oreja y el pitido de espera retumba en mis tímpanos. Ruego para mis adentros cientos de plegarias al cielo, no soy devota, pero en estos instantes en que mi liberad pende de un hilo necesito algo a lo que aferrarme.

―¿Sí?

―Sakura ―susurro cuando la reconozco, sintiendo ese vértigo de alivio bajar por mi esófago cuando me percato de que no estoy soñando, que es ella y que me ha contestado la llamada

―Oh Dios, Oh Dios... espera, no cuelgues, Hinata amiga ¡No cuelgues! ―La escucho correr mientras siento la penetrante mirada de Kushina sobre mí... por lo menos hasta que esa voz profunda y seductora empapa mis sentidos, devolviéndome a la vida.

Sollozo en vos alta.

Es él...

― ¿Hina? ¿Amor eres tú? Por favor ¡háblame! Juro que me volveré loco si...

Inhalo aire sintiendo como las esperanzas resucitan y el rocío del amor hace a mi fe florecer otra vez.

¡Está vivo!

―Soy yo... ―digo sin dejar de sollozar.

―Joder, mi amor ¿estás bien? Voy a salvarte, lo juro cariño, lo juro. Iré por ti y te traeré de vuelta, es una promesa.

―No tengo mucho tiempo ―musito sin poder creer que de verdad esté bien―. Pero estoy bien, te amo.

―Yo también lo hago, nena, mucho, y escucha muy bien... Estoy de camino, y cuando te tenga de vuelta nadie más nos separará, nos casaremos y envejeceremos juntos ¿me oíste?

Permití que sus palabras penetraran hasta la última capa de hielo que custodiaba mi corazón y las derritiera. Creía en él, siempre lo hice, inconscientemente siempre lo esperé porque sabía, siempre supe que el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo terminaba en su meñique.

Kushina volvió a sacudir las manos con desesperación cuando más de un minuto transcurrió.

―Mi amor tengo que irme, Han y yo estamos en 415 E. Hyman Avenue Aspen, Colorado, 81611, anótalo.

―No te preocupes, Sasuke ya tiene la ubicación exacta de donde estás, pronto estaré ahí nena, y espero que ese maldito hijo de perra esté preparado para lo que le espera ―Hace una pausa―. Te amo, Hina... solo espera un poco más. Estoy orgulloso de ti, saldremos de esta.

―Te amo ―cuelgo y devuelvo el teléfono, Kushina me dirige esta mirada desolada que solamente refuerza la teoría que me he hecho en la cabeza―. Vendrá por nosotras, Kushina.

Y lo digo con toda la seguridad del mundo porque aun si tiene que tardarse cinco años, lo hará.

Sé de lo que es capaz.

 **¡Y sí! Tres meses después salgo del hiatus, lamento si no es lo que esperaban, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Aún así, tengan más paciencia porque las escenas de acción me cuestan bastante, y lo que sigue es como de película. Al menos logré enfrentarme al bloqueo tan grave que estaba sufriendo.**

 **Gracias a todos por todo, de verdad que los amo fandom, en ustedes he hallado no solo amigos, sino una familia. Gracias ️**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	20. Capítulo 19

_The day that never comes - Metallica_

 **Naruto**

La llamada termina un minuto después y sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas hacen su camino libre fuera de mis ojos. Sasuke asiente en mi dirección y asiento secándome las mejillas mientras miro a Sakura, agradeciéndole a mi querida hermana por haber insistido en que su esposo interviniese la línea telefónica. Ella siempre tuvo la razón, Hinata es una luchadora y pelearía con todas sus fuerzas hasta el final.

Esa era mi leona, la chica que por seis años sacó adelante al hijo de ambos.

―Aspen, Colorado ―murmuro en voz baja. Volteo e inhalo oxigeno con fuerza viendo a mis antiguos compañeros; Shikamaru, Deidara, Aren y Obito. Los únicos que acudieron a mi llamado una vez les expliqué lo que estaba sucediendo, aquellos amigos que hice en el pelotón del sargento Namikaze.

―Podría ser el maldito fin del mundo que te ayudaríamos, Uzumaki y lo sabes ―gruñe Obito y asiento debiéndoles más de lo que alguna vez podré pagarles.

―La salvaremos, ya lo verás ―Shikamaru palmea mi hombro y mira a los demás―. Tenemos unos cuantos culos que patear, así que, a prepararse, andando.

Los veo salir de la pequeña salita de estar, todos vestidos de negro. Suspiro y me encamino a la habitación de mi hijo, doliéndome en el alma tener que dejarlo acá mientras me juego la vida por traer a su madre y su… hermanito de vuelta. Abro con cuidado y lo veo envuelto en sus cobijas de One Piece; sonrío y recorro la habitación. Es pequeña, tiene una cama de una plaza y una pequeña televisión en una esquina. Una repisa llena de libros para niños, un escritorio con una lampara y lápices para pintar. Abro el pequeño armario por curiosidad y dentro de él, en la puerta, hay una fotografía de Hinata con él en brazos.

Ella tenía el pelo largo allí.

Boruto no tenía más de tres meses ahí y ella está llorando mientras sonríe… yo debería estar en esa maldita foto.

La arranco de donde está y la meto en mi chaqueta; necesitando tener algo de ellos durante la misión más importante de mi vida. Me acerco a mi hijo, aparto su pelo rubio y despeinado, y beso su frente, deseando tantas cosas, prometiéndole lo que desde un principio debió ser suyo.

Su madre, yo, los tres juntos…

―Te amo, campeón ―susurro y él se remueve en sus sueños―. Pronto estaremos todos juntos. Lo prometo.

Me detengo un momento en el umbral de la puerta y al salir y cerrar; me topo con Aren, que venía a buscarme para partir. No sé muy bien lo que sucedió con él, pero Shikamaru me contó que no la había pasado muy bien después de que fue trasladado a otro pelotón en la ciudad de Mahmudiya y que; gracias a esa traumática experiencia, su vida era un completo desastre de alcohol y putas.

―Estamos listos ―dice, sus ojos dorados se ven apagados y por un momento quise saber por qué exactamente.

―Bien.

* * *

Partimos en auto, conscientes de que nos esperaban más de veintinueve horas de camino mientras me preparaba mentalmente para lo que está por venir. No solo rescataré a Hinata y a Hanabi, sino que destrozaré a ese malnacido; consciente de lo que hacía para ganar dinero; traficar esclavas sexuales. Por el momento agradecía su obsesión con mi mujer, pues sabía que a ella no le haría nada, pero Hanabi… ella me preocupa en demasía. Según los resultados de la investigación de Sasuke; próximamente sería el aniversario de su club de sexo, evento que aprovechaba para vender su mercancía más preciada; las vírgenes. Debía sacarlas de allí cuanto antes, desarticular su red de trata de blancas y entregarlo a las autoridades.

Maldito hijo de puta.

Nos detuvimos a pasar la noche en un hotel de paso, no obstante; yo no podía dormir, no cuando continuaba torturándome con cada segundo que ella estaba en las garras de ese malnacido sufriendo quien sabe qué.

Suspiro y bebo de mi cerveza, mirando el amplio cielo nocturno que se expande delante de mí con la fotografía de los dos amores de mi vida en mano. Hinata, mi preciosa chica, aquella que miró lo que verdaderamente yo era, la que le dio un sentido a mi vida. No iba a perderla otra vez, nunca, jamás. Ella era mía, así como yo suyo, esta era la prueba definitiva de que merecía su amor y su perdón; una vez superáramos esto, me casaría con ella y lucharía por hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Ella creía en mí, así que no la defraudaría.

―Creí que jamás volvería a tocar un rifle en mi vida ―dice una voz tras de mí. Aren se ubica a mi lado bebiendo una cerveza fría mirando fijamente el enorme firmamento.

― ¿Tan malo fue? ―pregunto en voz baja. Existe entre nosotros esta camaradería entrañable que surgió en medio del desierto.

―Horrible ―Sacude sus rizos castaños y suspira―. Soy un desastre desde entonces…

― ¿No tienes un lugar a donde regresar, Aren? ―Puedo notar que su dolor es igual o aun más poderoso que el mío.

―Yo… no sé si podría… ―Traga saliva y bebe de su cerveza, seguramente sintiendo su garganta seca―. Decepcioné a alguien allí, no soportaría saber si es feliz con alguien más.

― ¿La amas?

―Haría por ella lo que tú haces por tu chica, Uzumaki. Por eso mismo no se merece que reviva el dolor que le provoqué, por mucho que siga soñando con ella.

―No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes ―Reconocí―. Ese mismo miedo lo sufrí por Hinata cuando decidí regresar a Virginia, pero la amaba tanto… no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras la vida pasaba frente a mí, y creo que tu tampoco deberías hacerlo, Aren.

―No lo merezco…

―Eres un buen hombre. Viniste hasta aquí para ayudarme a recuperar a la mujer que amo arriesgando tu propia cordura al hacerlo, porque sé que sufres de estrés post traumático ¿o me equivoco? ―Asiente en silencio―. Entonces sí lo mereces, no desperdicies tu vida, si existe alguien a quien amas, lucha para tenerla de nuevo. Si no lo logras, al menos sabrás que lo intentaste y no te acobardaste.

Sus ojos dorados se desvían a los míos y sonríe antes de negar con la cabeza.

―Ahora sé porque el sargento Namikaze te apreciaba tanto, Uzumaki.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ambos rumiando las palabras que intercambiamos, decidiendo que sí, el futuro se ganaba luchando en el presente y cuando la tuviera de vuelta, sería eso lo que precisamente haría. Solo esperaba que él también decidiera luchar por lo que anhelaba.

* * *

Llegamos a Aspen al atardecer del siguiente día. Dejamos el auto escondido entre la carretera y metidos entre los árboles cambiamos nuestras ropas por unas prendas camufladas que nos ayudarían a mimetizarnos con el ambiente. Sostuve entre mis manos, después de muchísimo tiempo, una M40 A1; el fusil de francotirador del Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos, la adrenalina quemó su camino en mis venas mientras la rabia, la ira y el odio reprimidos brotaban a la luz desde lo más hondo de mi alma.

Repasamos el plan una vez más, miramos el mapa y los planos de la propiedad de Toneri Otsutsuki, rememorando lo que ya sabíamos de memoria.

La propiedad estaba rodeada por altos muros de concreto, vigilada desde las alturas gracias a cuatro torres de vigilancia apostadas por guardias armados hasta los dientes. La torre norte era la más alejada de todas, así que decidimos que por ahí entraríamos después de recorrer cuatro kilómetros de bosque empinado, sin embargo, ninguno de estos malditos obstáculos; ni el cansancio, ni el hambre, ni el sueño, ni las ampollas en mis malditos pies me detendrían de acabar con el enemigo y recuperar al amor de mi vida.

A todos, desde pequeños, nos enseñaron: _no matarás,_ ¿pero saben qué? Que. Se. Pudra. El. Que. Lo. Dijo. Acabaré con ese hijo de puta, retorceré su cuello hasta que sus ojos se vuelvan del mismo color de las nubes en un cielo de verano. ¿Lo ven? Hasta poético puedo ser cuando mi instinto me pide a gritos que mate a quien empañó mi felicidad.

Llegamos anocheciendo al punto que fijamos en el mapa, a unos cuatro campos de futbol de nuestro objetivo, nos arrastramos los últimos trescientos metros para evitar ser vistos. Acomodé mi rifle tras una hilera de rocas que, para nuestra buena suerte, servían perfectamente de escondite. Shikamaru se ubicó a mi lado como mi observador, como solíamos ser en la guerra, mientras que Deidara, Aren y Obito buscaban acercarse más al objetivo, con el fin de subir la torre una vez diéramos con el objetivo.

―Son dos, en total ―susurra Shikamaru, mirando por los binoculares con visión térmica nocturna, tumbado sobre su estómago al igual que yo. Mi pulso late con fuerza por la expectación―. Obito y Miller están cien metros adelante, pero no los han visto.

―Bien ―Coloco el rifle y fijo la mira con firma de calor en el pobre imbécil que descansa sobre esa silla como si lo que sucede tras esos muros no fuese nada.

Las fuerzas regulares pueden darse el lujo de disparar quince mil balas al azar, el francotirador; en cambio, vive para un solo disparo.

 _Si tienen suerte algún día, en esa mira, algún día surgirá la figura del enemigo; el tiro Kennedy, la nube rosa ―gritó el sargento Namikaze la primera vez que sostuve mi M40 frente a un blanco._

―Rango.

―Quinientos metros.

― ¿Viento?

―Cinco a siete, este a oeste.

Cierro los ojos y de inmediato vienen a mi mente las imágenes de una boca carnosa, unos ojos perlas preciosos anegados en lágrimas mientras arrastraban a la mujer que amo lejos de mí. Resoplo como un toro, tragando saliva mientras las palmas de mis manos y la piel sobre mis labios se humedece de sudor.

―Listo ―susurro con voz contenida, retirando el seguro.

―Fuego, fuego, fuego…

Disparo.

La cabeza del tipo cae hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se desploma, Shikamaru grita por el _walkie tokie_ y por la mira veo como el otro idiota rebota en su silla luego de que Aren le diera a su maldita cabeza. Inmediatamente echamos a correr, siguiendo a los demás. Deidara; usando un equipo especial de escalada, sube por el muro. Una vez arriba deja caer varias cuerdas para que nosotros logremos subir. Lo hacemos, y pronto estamos arriba quitando el uniforme de los pobres bastardos para infiltrarnos dentro de la mansión de Otsutsuki.

Corremos por los amplios jardines rumbo al lugar de donde la música proviene. El plan radica en que los demás harían un maldito desastre en medio del club que distrajera a todos lo suficiente para poder buscar a Hinata y a Hanabi, por lo menos hasta tenerlas en algún lugar seguro antes de que la mierda golpeé el ventilador. Obito y Deidara ingresaron al club disfrazados de guardas mientras Shikamaru, Aren y yo esperábamos escondidos entre las sombras.

De repente, se escucharon disparos y gritos de mujeres.

El momento llegó.

Empujamos las grandes puertas y estrellé mis puños en la cara del primer imbécil que apareció, derribándolo en el acto. Aparto a cuanta persona se interpone en mi camino y saco la mierda de aquel que intente detenerme, poseído por una fuerza sobrenatural que me lleva a avanzar y acabar con cualquier maldito obstáculo.

No me fijo en lo que hacen los demás, confiando en sus habilidades como soldados que fuimos y somos, y por el ruido de vidrios rotos y gritos de la multitud que intenta salir de este puto club reconozco que traje conmigo a los mejores. Veo un pasillo fuertemete custodiado y me apresuro hacia allí, detonando mi nueve milímetros en el mastodonte que intentó dispararme, el otro cayó sobre su espalda luego de que Shikamaru; protegiendo mi espalda, disparara y lo derribara.

―Yo te cubro.

Asiento y empiezo a pelear, pateando las armas fuera de las manos de los sujetos que tratan de detenerme, disparando y dando en el blanco, golpeando mis puños en los lugares certeros que los hacen caer mientras mi cuerpo, dominado por la adrenalina, no siente los golpes que lograron conectar en mi cuerpo.

Subo unas escaleras y aparezco en otro pasillo, levanto el arma y avanzo lentamente,

Mi respiración es pesada, pero mi concentración está al máximo. Ante el primer vistazo de algo que pueda ser un ser humano, disparo. Pero entonces, ante mí aparece una mujer de largo pelo rojo y levanta las manos en alto cuando apunto directamente a su frente.

―Muévete un puto centímetro más y saco la mierda fuera de ti ―gruño como un animal.

Ella está temblando, pero no aparta los ojos de mí. Su labio está sangrando y su ojo derecho está tan hinchado como una pelota de béisbol.

―Tú… ―balbucea―. Tú… eres…

― ¡Cierra el pico! ―rujo―. ¿Dónde está Hinata?

―Yo… yo le ayudé a… comunicarse contigo ―Mis parpados se abren sorprendidos y vacilo solo un instante, ella se mueve, así que afirmo mi agarre en mi pistola y poso el dedo en el gatillo.

― ¡No te muevas y dime donde está!

―Esa maldita mujer ―dice sollozando―, descubrió que logró llamarte, ellos no confían en mí y no pude evitar que rastrearan la llamada que hice, por eso…

Las lagrimas se desbordan y un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

―Naruto… ―susurra Shikamaru.

―No importa lo que me hicieron, pero ese… malnacido ―Su voz suena más grave―. Está planeando llevársela de aquí… y con lo que está pasando puede…

―No lo hará ―grito―. Dime en qué dirección.

Estira su brazo tembloroso y señala otras escaleras.

―Un helicóptero podría llegar en cualquier momento…

― ¡Hemos despejado abajo, Uzumaki! ―grita Aren apareciendo atrás de nosotros―. Tú solo dinos qué hacer.

Lo ignoro y fijo mi atención de vuelta en la mujer frente a mí.

― ¿Dónde está Hanabi? ―pregunto.

―Las tiene, a las dos.

―Bien, quédate con ellos… y gracias ―Me apresuro a las escaleras que me señaló.

― ¡Naruto! ―grita Shikamaru.

―Quédate con ella y vigila que nadie más aparezca, iré por Hinata y Hanabi.

Corro como si la vida se me fuese en eso y suplico en silencio cuando escucho el sonido de hélices acercándose. Subo dos tramos más hasta que por fin alcanzo la azotea y a lo lejos los veo. Toneri, Hanabi y… Hinata, mi amor. Junto a ellos hay tres guardaespaldas más, así que sintiendo como toda la ira cae sobre mí, apunto y disparo, derribando a uno de ellos.

Todos se voltean en mi dirección y veo a Hinata gritar mi nombre cuando el helicóptero maniobra ágilmente para aterrizar. Me echo a correr, disparando a los guardaespaldas restantes mientras veo a Toneri empujarlas a ambas, obligándolas a subir. Logro esquivar los disparos y golpeo a uno de los tipos, iniciando una brutal pelea con ambos, recibiendo golpes y propinando otros también. Con la culata de la pistola, noqueo a uno de ellos y al otro lo derribo con una patada en los huevos, perdiendo la nueve en el acto.

Justo en el momento en que Toneri empuja a Hinata levanto el arma y disparo, fallando solo por un centímetro. Se voltea y gruñe, gritando maldiciones cuando el helicóptero se tambalea y Hanabi escapa después de patear su espinilla, ella intenta tirar de su hermana y yo trato de correr lo más rápido que puedo… pero es inútil.

La atrapa y la aprieta con fuerza contra su pecho, sosteniendo una pistola contra su sien. Paro en seco y levanto las manos mirando horrorizado la escena que acontece frente a mí.

― ¡Hina! ―grita Hanabi y reacciono después de ese par de segundos en shock.

― ¡Corre, Hanabi!

―Pero…

― ¡AHORA! ―espeto con dureza. Me obedece y se echa a correr, siendo atrapada por los brazos de Shikamaru que venía tras de mí. Miro sobre mi hombro y trato de que mi voz vuelva a sonar lo más clara posible―. Sácala de aquí.

Me volteo y miro a Toneri, que sostiene a la razón de mi vida contra su pecho, apuntando a lo que más amo en este mundo. Miro sus preciosos ojos, su bello rostro bañado en lágrimas, y juro al cielo que daría mi vida con tal de que ella siga viviendo.

―Has perdido, Otsutsuki ―Sirenas suenan a lo lejos―. Sé un hombre por primera vez en tu vida y reconócelo.

―Vete a la mierda ―Presiona el cañón con más fuerza y ella contiene un sollozo―. Yo nunca pierdo.

―Ya no queda nada, déjala ir ―Doy un paso y él retrocede otro―. Si de verdad la quieres déjala.

― ¡He dicho que no! ―Quita el seguro―. ¡Si alguien va a irse a la mierda aquí, lo seremos todos!

Grito.

― ¡NO!

Suelto un alarido cuando veo su dedo apretar el gatillo, pero entonces, como si de repente el tiempo se hubiese ralentizado, escucho una detonación y veo a Toneri soltar a Hinata y caer de espaldas. Ella grita cuando un chorro de sangre baña su mejilla y sus rodillas ceden bajo su propio peso, corro como jamás lo he hecho en mi vida, sintiendo que la velocidad a la que voy no es suficiente, agonizando cuando la veo a ella hacerse un puño en el suelo. Me tiro a su lado cuando por fin la tengo cerca, la abrazo contra mí, apretándola con fuerza entre mis brazos, revisando cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras ella se deshace en sollozos desgarradores y sus manos temblorosas aferran mi cara. Gimo y miro hacia atrás y entonces veo a la mujer pelirroja que vi anteriormente sostener una pistola con manos temblorosas.

Y allí me doy cuenta de que fue ella la que mató al bastardo de Toneri Otsutsuki.

―Na… Naruto… ―gime Hinata temblando tanto que por un momento temo que vaya a convulsionar. La aferro con más fuerza y hundo mi rostro en su cuello tratando de asimilar que por fin la tengo de vuelta, que está viva, sana y que por fin todo ha acabado.

―Ya terminó, mi amor ―Beso su cuello húmedo por mis lagrimas―. Ya terminó.

* * *

 **¡POR FIN! Tres meses después he vuelto con esta historia, con este capítulo que me costó taaaaaantísimo escribir, pues estas escenas de acción se me complicaron demasiado, solo Dios sabe lo que luché e investigué para que saliera algo medianamente decente. Gracias a los que esperaron, y solo me queda decir que queda un capítulo y el epílogo, pues siempre la tuve planeada desde un principio. Si ven errores o algo no concuerda, avísenme.**

 **N/A: Aren Miller aquí es el Naruto de Casi Contigo.**


	21. Capítulo 20

Zayn ft. Sia - Dusk till down

Hinata

Duele.

Es como un constante golpeteo en medio de los ojos, que se extiende a lo largo de mis párpados hasta atenazarme las sienes. Fruncir el ceño no es una solución, lo supe porque lo intenté. Suelto un suspiro e intento abrir los párpados nuevamente, lentamente, probando... hasta que la blanca luz me ciega unos instantes devolviéndome los recuerdos del último mes, el miedo, la angustia, la resignación y nuevamente... la esperanza.

Estoy sobre una cama, la suavidad de su colchón sostiene mis doloridos músculos y los olores limpios y característicos de un hospital llenan mis pulmones. Por increíble que sea, escucho el cantar de las aves, la cálida caricia de un rayo de sol en mi frente, pero sobre todo el contacto electrizante de aquel a quien amo, aquel que juró ir por mí y lo cumplió.

Dirijo lentamente mi mirada a la cabellera dorada que acaricia mi mano e inmediatamente lágrimas de alivio, felicidad y desesperación por ver a mi perdición de ojos azules me nubla la vista.

Aun no puedo creer que de verdad esté aquí, que me encuentre a salvo y que lo primero que mis ojos ven sea a él.

―Viniste ―susurro en voz ronca, mi voz siendo arrancada de mi adolorida garganta, sin embargo, ese dolor solo refuerza la certeza de que en verdad todo terminó.

Naruto levanta su cabeza y sus profundas ojeras y el azul oscuro de terror que oscurece sus ojos me hacen llorar mas. Trago saliva una y otra vez, intentando despejar el nudo que me impide sentir lo real de este momento, y eso duele. Quiero tanto poder abrazarlo, sentir su calor, su aliento que mis labios tiemblan de impotencia.

Pero es Naruto, mi Naruto, y él me necesita tanto como yo a él.

Se levanta, dejándome ver su ropa manchada de tierra, sangre y sudor, antes de que me rodee con sus brazos y meta su cara en mi cuello. Ignorando el dolor de las agujas metidas en mis venas, lo abrazo con la poca fuerza que me queda y lloro junto a él, como dos idiotas que buscan consuelo en alguien igual de roto, pero no es así, porque él es lo que me complementa, la otra mitad de mi alma, esa que muy pocos son afortunados de poseer.

―Dios mío... ―solloza en voz baja y luego sus labios besan mi cuello, mi barbilla, hasta mis labios. Tiene los ojos húmedos y eso me rompe el alma, cuánto debió preocuparse. Si siente lo mismo que yo, sé que su desesperación no tuvo comparación.

Se aleja y toma de vuelta mi mano, besándola, sin decir una palabra. Yo tampoco puedo hablar.

―Creí que... ―Empieza a decir, pero se detiene. Sé lo que quiere expresar.

―Oh, bebé... ―Extiendo los brazos y vuelve a abrazarme, ahora lo consuelo yo a él.

Permanecimos así por un largo período de tiempo, solo sosteniéndonos, cerciorándonos de que no era un sueño. Naruto me besa constantemente, pequeños roces de sus labios como si quisiera atesorarme, y hoy, después de tanto que hemos vivido puedo asegurarlo; soy su mayor tesoro... junto a Bolt.

Oh, mi pequeño bebé. Le extraño tanto.

―Avisaré que ya despertaste.

―No, todavía no, déjame abrazarte un poco más.

No se hizo de rogar, me rodeó nuevamente y me acarició con tanta ternura que sentí mi pecho encogerse de la emoción.

―Tenía tanto miedo... ―dije.

―Lo sé, yo también lo tuve ―Tomó mi cara entre sus manos―. ¿Te hizo daño?

Su voz sonó aspera, le daba terror mi respuesta.

―No... ―contesté suavemente―. No, no me hizo daño.

Suspira de alivio y acaricia mi cabello, levanto la mano y rozo su mejilla. Un pequeño resplandor atrae mi atención y al detallarlo bien, lloro una vez más.

―Se lo quité antes de correr contigo, sabía que lo tendría ―Besa mis nudillos hasta detenerse en el anillo que pensé nunca lograría recuperar―, pero si quieres puedo darte otro, si este te trae malos recuerdos.

―Es perfecto, amor ―dije―, lloré mucho cuando pensé que lo había perdido.

Sorbí por la nariz.

― ¿Y Bolt?

―Pronto lo veremos, Sakura está de camino ―Vuelve a acercarse a mí, colocando su palma abierta sobre mi vientre ya un poco hinchado por el embarazo. Nos miramos a los ojos, ambos conteniendo las lágrimas. Su mirada azul brilla intensamente, exactamente de esa forma que me hace consciente de su felicidad, de que todavía no puede creerse que de verdad estamos juntos, y a salvo.

Me besa, pero esta vez sus besos son más apasionados, más demandantes, esa necesidad física de constatar que por fin estamos juntos y que todo peligro desapareció.

―Te amo ―dice sobre mis labios. Los míos, temblorosos, le responden igual, acariciando sus hombros gruesos y su cabello dorado como el trigo.

La puerta se abre media hora después en los que nos concentramos en abrazarnos y besarnos constantemente, un médico y una enfermera entran en la habitación, rompiendo nuestro momento. Naruto roza mis labios una vez más antes de alejarse, sin dejar de sostener mi mano.

―Señorita Hyuga, me alegro de que despertara. Es usted una mujer fuerte ―dice el doctor sonriéndome mientras la enfermera manipula la máquina que está a mi costado. Mira los papeles en sus manos y apunta un par de cosas―. Sus niveles están bien, solo un poco deshidratada y con algo de anemia, pero todo está bien. ¿Le gustaría ver al bebé?

Asiento, sintiendo la tensión de Naruto al apretarme los dedos.

―Luego le daré el alta. Le recetaré una dosis un poco más grande de hierro y vitaminas prenatales, procure descansar, ha sufrido un evento traumático y no me gustaría que sufriera más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

La enfermera descubre mi vientre y coloca el gel frío sobre mi piel, el médico sostiene el sensor e inmediatamente la pantalla negra toma forma, un par de movimientos y soy capaz de verlo... es tan pequeño, pero indudablemente es mi bebé. Miro a Naruto, sus ojos fijos en la imagen de nuestro pequeño, su nuez de Adán no deja de moverse

―Nueve semanas de embarazo, la placenta está en perfecto estado y hay latido constante y fuerte del corazón.

Asiento una vez más, incapaz de pronunciar palabra hasta que mi vientre está limpio y el doctor fuera. Naruto vuelve a abrazarme, suspirando de alivio ahora que por fin estamos fuera de peligro. Sufrí demasiado las horas en que lo esperé, sintiendo verdadero terror cuando se llevaron a Kushina y Toneri nos llevó a mi hermana y a mí a la azotea, todavía podía escuchar las aspas del helicóptero acercarse, el grito de Naruto y todo lo que sucedió después.

Comencé a temblar sintiéndome ridícula por llorar de pánico una vez más, aunque fuese una reacción tardía. Mi amado rubio no tarda en darse cuenta y consolarme, en silencio.

―Naruto... ―gemí―. Dime que Han...

―Ella está bien, tranquila ―Me contesta mirándome muy de cerca―. Todo está bien ahora.

― ¿Y Kushina?

Arruga las cejas.

― ¿La mujer pelirroja?

Asiento, doliéndome una vez más reconocer el parecido y el descubrimiento que pronto impactará su vida.

―Sí... Naruto, ella me ayudó, ella... ella nos necesita, no tiene a nadie.

―Hina ―dice con firmeza―. Tranquilízate, respira.

Me muestra como hacerlo y lo imito.

―Ella también está bien, todo terminó.

―Nos necesita, no podemos dejarla sola.

―No lo haremos, lo que sea que pidas, lo tendrás.

Cierro los ojos y recuesto mi cabeza en la almohada, estoy tan cansada, física y mentalmente. El peso y el estrés de las últimas semanas está cayendo ahora sobre mí con todo su peso. La puerta vuelve abrirse y un carrito con comida ingresa empujado por otra enfermera, nos sonríe antes de dar media vuelta y cerrar.

―Tienes que comer.

Niego, soltando más suspiros, intentando drenar el pavor que todavía me recorre las venas.

―Por favor, amor. Tu y mi bebé tiene que estar bien. Me llevé un susto de muerte, compláceme con esto.

Puse mi mano en su rostro, delineando sus labios fruncidos de preocupación.

―Lo haré si buscas como descansar y comer ―Sonrío―. Te ves terrible, mi amor.

―Lo sé, pero necesitaba saber que de verdad estabas bien, que volvería a mirar tus hermosos ojos, nena.

―Te amo ―respondí sollozando.

―Y yo a ti ―dijo él besándome con todo el amor que siempre me brindó sin limitarse alguna vez.

Me dormí después de comer el último bocado, imaginé que Naruto se iría después. Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, me encontré a Kushina. Ahogué un sollozo y la abracé.

Pobre mujer.

Lleva ropa diferente y el cabello rojo trenzado hasta el final, su ojo morado y su labio roto me rompían el alma y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Toneri Otsutsuki estuviese pudriéndose en donde sea que esté. Todavía podía recordar el horror que sentí cuando se la llevaron de aquella forma, a ella, que solo quería ayudarme y sacarnos a mi hermana y a mí de allí. Me había sentido tan mal esos últimos días, tan resignada y agotada que mi salud física empezó a decaer. Ella, después de haberme proporcionado la forma de llamar a Naruto, al día siguiente no se presentó a la hora en qué acordamos, y luego esa espantosa mujer, esa maldita mujer que por años protagonizó mis peores pesadillas, apareció junto a ese hijo de puta para reírse en mi cara y restregarme que estaban torturándola por mi culpa.

―Kushina ―susurro―, ¿estás bien?

―Lo estoy ―Sonríe, su ojo cerrándose por la hinchazón.

― ¿Te atendieron? ―Asiente.

―Sí ―Se toca el cabello―, incluso me peinaron...

Mis labios tiemblan antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

―No te preocupes por nada, vendrás con Naruto y conmigo, ya no estarás más sola.

El médico ingresa en ese momento, pero se mantiene aparte, sabe que Kushina es una mujer maltratada y abandonada, y que por ahora solo me tiene a mí.

A ella se le humedecen los ojos, pero vuelve a asentir. Mi curiosidad pudo más, y aunque esta pregunta no debo hacerla, igualmente la formulo.

― ¿Es él? ―inquiero―. ¿Es Naruto tu hijo?

―Sí ―solloza―, si, es él... creí que...

―Shhh ―Tomo su mano y la aprieto―, todo se solucionará.

― ¿Y sí me odia?

Su incertidumbre me lastima.

―No, no lo hará. Es el hombre más maravilloso del universo, es incapaz de guardar rencor. Ama con todas sus fuerzas y protege a quienes necesita.

―Se nota ―ríe, limpiándose las lágrimas―, jamás creí que llegaría este día.

―Los milagros existen, Kushina ―aseguro―, lo sé porque cuando nada más existía, cuando nada tenía sentido, él apareció y lo cambió todo. Me hizo vivir.

―Aprecio tanto que lo ames, que le des lo que nunca pude darle.

Muerdo mi labio, deseando saber el porqué de las cosas, porqué dejó a su hijo en un orfanato, porqué nunca lo buscó, no obstante, no me corresponde hacer estas preguntas. Naruto y ella deberán sentarse a hablar, una vez todo esto termine.

―Señorita Hyuga ―interrumpe el médico mientras una enfermera aparece para quitarme la vía y todo lo demás―. Todo está en orden, le he firmado el alta, procure cuidarse mucho y reposar, debe recuperarse de este evento tan traumático.

―Lo haré, gracias doctor.

Él me brinda una sonrisa amable antes de salir de la habitación conversando algo con la enfermera, llamándome la atención el haber echado un vistazo a un sujeto ahí fuera.

―Son los amigos de Naruto ―Me aclara ella―, dejó a unos cuantos por acá para que nos vigilen, también hay varios policías apostados fuera del hospital y según escuché, el FBI y la NCIS se hicieron cargo del caso ―Suelta un enorme suspiro―, recé tanto porque llegara este día, el imperio Otsutsuki por fin ha caído.

―No volverán a lucrar con el cuerpo de todas esas pobres mujeres, se pudrirán en el infierno, Kushina.

―Así es.

Una vez más el sonido de la puerta interrumpe nuestra conversación, pero esta vez sollozo de alegría cuando un pequeño nubarrón rubio corre hasta llegar a mi cama. Kushina logra apartarse en el último segundo, justo antes de que Boruto brinque y me envuelva en sus pequeños bracitos.

―Bolt ―gimo estrujándolo con fuerza, acariciando su cabello y besándolo una y otra vez.

― Mamá, no vuelvas a irte, por favor ―dice cuando se separa de mí―. No importa que sean cosas de mujeres, llévame contigo y la tía Han.

Sonrío mientras sorbo las nuevas lágrimas que se formaron en mis ojos. Creí que no lo volvería a ver, que no volvería a sentir sus dulces manitas en mi piel, su adorable aroma y la ternura que me trasmite sus ojos azules.

―La próxima vez te llevaré conmigo a donde sea ―Le aseguro, vuelvo a abrazarlo y miro a Naruto, que está de pie observándonos con ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

― ¿Te dieron el alta?

Asiento, pero desvío la mirada a Kushina que intenta con todas sus fuerzas no desmoronarse frente a él. Puedo sentir, aunque sea en una parte muy mínima, lo que ella está sintiendo y la compadezco, pero sobre todo muero porque Naruto la escuche y abra los brazos al regalo que la vida le tiene preparado.

―Es hora de irnos ―Él la mira y le sonríe, y soy testigo de un momento entre madre e hijo que jamás creí poder presenciar.

Es hora de irnos y ser la familia que desde un principio fuimos sin saber.

Toneri Otsutsuki murió por la hemorragia, lo que me alegra. Tuvo su final bien merecido, en manos de una de las personas que más sufrió entre sus manos. Al parecer, el FBI estaba tras su organización, que se encargaba de comercializar esclavas sexuales a multimillonarios europeos, con la tapadera de una empresa multinacional de logística. El bastardo exportaba más que materias primas a Europa, exportaba mujeres para ser obligadas a prostituirse y soportar cualquier tipo de trato que sus dueños decidieran otorgarle.

Como una fila de dominó, fueron cayendo todos los involucrados uno a uno, y el cuerpo de mi madre fue encontrado enterrado muy en lo profundo del bosque. No voy a negar que lloré por su muerte, a pesar de todo, dolía que la mujer que me dio la vida me odiara tanto. Lloré mucho después de que todo terminó y por fin me encontré en mi casa, con el amor de mi vida y los hijos de ambos. Agradecí a sus amigos lo mejor que pude, haciéndoles prometer que nos visitaran más a menudo.

Les debía mi vida.

Kushina vino con nosotros y ahora ocupaba la habitación de Boruto junto a mi hermana, incómodas en la pequeña cama, aunque sabíamos que todo había terminado, los necesitaba a todos cerca de mí para mi pobre paz mental.

Naruto lo comprendió.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó desde la puerta.

Tiro de la cadena y me incorporo del suelo del baño, las náuseas habían regresado y continuaba sintiéndome mal. Según el médico, desaparecerían pasadas las catorce semanas y aunque me había recetado medicamentos para controlarlas, odiaba el sueño que me provocaba y que me mantenía drogada todo el día.

―Lo estoy ―Naruto se acerca a mí, pone pasta dental en mi cepillo y luego toma mi barbilla. Le dejé cepillarme los dientes, luego nos quitó la ropa y nos metió en la ducha. Recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras le dejo lavarme el cabello con suaves masajes que me adormecían cada vez más.

Llevábamos en casa apenas dos días, pero seguía estando tan agotada... después del interrogatorio de Han y yo, de Kushina, de Naruto y sus amigos, las constantes llamadas de los medios, las continuas visitas de la policía, todo lo que se avecinaba...

Necesitaba la paz que solo su toque me brindaba.

Me lavó y secó, luego me puso una de sus camisas y me metió en la cama. Le di la bienvenida a las suaves sábanasque cubrían mi colchón y a sus dulces brazos rodeándome. Inmediatamente su mano se metió bajo su camisa, acariciando mi abdomen, sintiendo a nuestro bebé.

Siento lágrimas en los ojos, pero sonrío de todos modos. Soñaba con esto cuando era Boruto quien estaba dentro de mí, con su felicidad y expectación, con sus suaves cuidados mientras continuara sintiéndome mal. Estaba viviendo lo que creí que solo en sueños ocurriría, y era mucho mejor de lo que imaginé. Era tan devoto a mí, cuidando mis comidas, obligándome a descansar, a tomar las vitaminas y estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa que necesite.

Naruto es el mejor hombre del mundo y es todo mío.

―Te amo, nena ―susurra sin dejar de acariciarme, envuelvo su mano con la mía y entrelazo nuestros dedos, la suave brisa que entra por la ventana nos acaricia y el susurro de las aves me tranquiliza todavía más.

―Lo sé...

Escucho risas y sonrío para mis adentros; Kushina está jugando con Boruto, se ha encargado de él completamente, dándonos nuestro espacio para recuperarnos de toda la conmoción. Cuando ella debería concentrarse en descansar y sanar sus heridas; prefirió abrir los brazos a todo lo nuevo que está experimentando, aprovechando el tiempo con Boruto, cuidándolo y ganándose su cariño. Se ve tan entusiasmada que preferí no inmiscuirme, pronto llegaría el momento en que le revelara a Naruto quien era ella en realidad, pero mientras tanto, se veía feliz por compartir con su nieto, acompañarnos, convivir con nosotros.

Hemos pasado envueltos en una nube de tranquilidad post tormenta, y aun dudo de que realmente todo se acabara, aunque sé que es así, pero aquí, sostenida por el amor de mi vida, siendo acariciada por él y las dulces risas de mi hijo y su abuela, sé que por fin ha llegado a ese final feliz que siempre soñé, la familia amorosa que siempre deseé.

Una hora más tarde, dejé a Naruto dormido en nuestra cama y salí de la habitación. Boruto y Sarada jugaban con sus juguetes en el medio de la sala en su búsqueda personal del One Piece, mientras Kushina, Sakura y Hanabi tomaban café en la mesita, conversando y riendo. Sonreí, toqué la cabeza de mi hijo y me senté junto a ellas; sonreían entusiasmadas y tenían una libreta llena de apuntes abierta sobre el mantel.

― ¿Qué hacen?

Hanabi rodea mis hombros y besa mi mejilla. Está como nueva y me ha sorprendido su entereza al atravesar toda esta estresante situación, ha demostrado ser la chica fuerte que siempre me apoyó.

―Planificar tu boda, hermanita.

―Oh ―Mis mejillas se sonrojan―, ¿en serio? ¿no es mejor esperar?

―Por supuesto que no ―exclama Sakura indignada―, vas a casarte cuanto antes.

―Por si no lo sabían, tengo una panza de embarazada ―Acaricio mi vientre sin dejar de sonreír.

― ¿Y eso qué? ―dice Kushina, los moretones en su rostro cada vez más tenues―, me casé embarazada y fue perfecto, me veía tan hermosa vestida de blanco y con mi pancita...

Hanabi y Sakura, que mas o menos saben quién es ella y qué lugar ocupa en nuestras vidas, abren sus ojos, sorprendidas y entusiasmadas.

― ¿Oíste? ―inquiere Hanabi―, tu pancita no debería ser motivo de vergüenza, deberías lucirla el día de tu boda, es su segunda oportunidad ¿no? Tú y Naruto, con su nuevo bebé... qué hermoso ―suspira al final.

Se me humedecen los ojos. Tienen razón ¿Por qué ocultar mi embarazo? ¿Por qué esperar a que nuestro bebé nazca para casarnos si lo que más deseo lo puedo tener cuanto antes? Naruto y yo casados... es mi más grande sueño, nuestra familia tan unida profundamente por ese lazo irrompible, ese lazo que podemos reforzar ya si queremos.

―Sí, tienen razón, además, nunca fui una embarazada gorda...

―Lucía tan adorable con la pancita de Boruto, hay embarazadas hermosas y tú eras una ―musita mi hermana.

―Estoy muriendo por ver eso ―interrumpe otra voz más grave y masculina. Sonrío a Naruto, que nos mira en la entrada del pasillo. Luce tan apuesto y viril, con su cabello despeinado, sus ojos brillantes, sus brazos desnudos y sus placas militares en el centro de su amplio pecho.

―Oh, cuñado, vas a ver. Hinata embarazada es la cosa más tierna del mundo ―Hanabi toca mi pequeño vientre―. Espera nomás, quedarás embobado.

―Eso espero.

Un pequeño movimiento llama mi atención; Kushina retorciéndose las manos mientras mira a mi futuro esposo. Sus ojos se fijan en los míos y una neblina de anhelo los esclarece; ha llegado el momento ¿no? Le dedico una sonrisa y agito la cabeza, me agradece con la mirada y toma aire, preparándose para lo que viene.

― ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?

― ¡Sí! ―exclaman los niños. Miro a Sakura y Hanabi y les hago señas con los ojos. Quiero que el amor de mi vida se sienta completo antes de casarse conmigo, que descubra los secretos de su existencia y se quite ese enorme peso de encima, es hora de que se revele toda la verdad.

Las chicas empujan a los niños, que no caben del entusiasmo. Me calzo los pies y me detengo junto a Naruto, que me mira extrañado. Es para tanto, sé que Kushina le causa compasión y las veces que los he visto conversando, congenian muy bien. Va a amarla, quiero que lo haga, necesita de ese cariño que siempre anheló, y esa fuerte mujer que vivió desgracias inimaginables a manos de sus captores, merece el amor que solo un hijo puede brindar.

― ¿Sucede algo?

Sacudo la cabeza y me levanto en puntillas para besar su boca.

―Solo... mantén tu mente abierta, y pase lo que pase, sabes que te amo.

Él suspira y luego mira a Kushina, que se mantiene un poco aparte antes de acercarse. Me alejo y los miro desde la puerta, y sonrío entusiasmada cuando ella le pide hablar y él accede.

En este mundo existe felicidad y dolor, angustia y tristeza, nostalgia y melancolía, pero también existen esos lazos irrompibles de amor y cariño que unen las almas de aquellos que deciden abrir sus brazos al destino que se han forjado, oportunidades y casualidades que llevan a un solo camino; seres que aman con todo el corazón.

Ay, qué lindo quedó al final. Penúltimo capítulo, solo queda el final y el epílogo, que espero traerles la otra semana. Ya se acaba Siempre Contigo, una historia que me ha sacado más de un dolor de cabeza, pero una de las que más me ha gustado escribir.

Nos leemos pronto y espero les guste el booktrailer


End file.
